Just Deal With Your Fate
by Thyamant
Summary: Tres años después de la derrota de Artemisa nuestros héroes han de enfrentarse a algo más... Sus sentimientos y destinos... R&R! SquallxRinoa, SeiferxQuistis, IrvinexSelphie y ZellxIno
1. ¿Donde Termina la Cordura?

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft...

**Notas de la Autora**: Quee... Siento este retraso v.v... Para variar la historia ha sido completamente revisada y en parte reescrita para conseguir cierta mejora en lo posible v.v...

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO I¿DÓNDE TERMINA LA CORDURA?.**

Es increíble lo que el trabajo puede llegar a hacerte. Sobre todo cuando ese trabajo consiste en sentarse todo el día tras un escritorio y revisar montañas y montañas de papeles llenos de letras y números... Tantas letras y tantos números que acabas llegando a un punto en el que no eres capaz de distinguir una letra de otra y es imposible leer nada.

En ese mismo punto se encontraba Squall Leonhart. Eran sólo las 8 de la mañana y él ya llevaba tres horas enterrado bajo informes y propuestas de misiones.

El chico había pasado los dos últimos días sin poder pegar ojo durante las noches, y cansado de dar vueltas en la cama siempre acababa siendo el primero en rondar por los pasillos del Jardín de Balamb, como un alma en pena, de camino a su despacho.

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para el joven Comandante de aquella academia militar. Habían pasado tres años desde que se convirtió en el Comandante y empezaba a sentirse algo cansado de aquel trabajo, sobre todo en los últimos meses. Acababa ya el verano pero ocho semanas atrás la gente parecía algo removida por el calor y los delitos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Sin duda alguna los días de verano eran los más rentables para el Jardín y los más exhaustivos para Squall, que debía atender decenas de clientes y demandas de SEED's al día.

Gracias a Dios el verano había pasado, justo hoy, 21 de Septiembre, comenzaba el otoño y, con él, algo de paz para nuestro Comandante y su Jardín. Aun así las cosas seguían algo agitadas en la vida cuotidiana de nuestro héroe y por eso se había seguido resintiendo en las últimas semanas, le costaba dormir y la única manera de no pensar demasiado en sus problemas era trabajar más de lo normal... Pero ésta era una decisión que igualmente le estaba trayendo más problemas...

(Knock! Knock!)

Squall¡Adelante!

Tras las palabras del Comandante la puerta se abrió de par en par y Rinoa, la nueva secretaria de Squall, hizo acto de presencia frente a su jefe.

Rinoa¡Buenos días, Squall!

El chico no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que desayunaba su novia pero sin duda a él le bastaría con una décima parte de aquella energía.

Squall: ...

Rinoa: No pareces muy animado... ¿Desde cuando estás aquí...?

La chica se acercó a él y apoyó parte de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio mientras examinaba las marcas oscuras que se veían bajo los ojos del chico.

Squall: ...

Rinoa: Vale... Si no tienes ganas de hablar no seguiré...

Era una situación a la que ella había aprendido a acostumbrarse. Después de tres años saliendo con él había aprendido a saber lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel hombre en cualquier momento. Por mucho que se hubiese abierto a veces necesitaba leer su mente.

La joven se recostó hacia delante buscando en la parte más lejana del escritorio el micrófono con el que se acostumbraba a comunicar por megafonía las novedades más importantes del Jardín y con el que Rinoa acostumbraba a saludar a su manera al resto de los habitantes de aquel edificio.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa Megafonía¡BUENOS DÍAS, JARDÍN DE BALAMB!

La voz de la joven bruja podía ser oída por todos y cada uno de los pasillos del Jardín. Quistis Trepe, que se encontraba de camino al pórtico, miró hacia arriba mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Quistis: '_Rinoa...No cambiará nunca...'_

Rinoa MegafoníaEL SOL HA VUELTO A SALIR POR EL ESTE Y EL JARDÍN SE PREPARA PARA AFRONTAR ESTE NUEVO DÍA CON TODA LA ENERGÍA Y FUERZA CON LA QUE ACOSTUMBRA ¿VERDAD?...¡VENGA COMANDANTE... SALUDA A TUS ESTUDIANTES Y DALES ALGO DE ÁNIMOS!

Squall Megafonía: ...

Rinoa Megafonía¿Squall...?

Squall Megafonía: Apaga ya eso anda...

Rinoa Megafonía: No creo que esta vez puedas escapar... ¿Por qué no dices algo?...

Squall Megafonía: No... Apágalo o lo desconecto...

Rinoa Megafonía: Pero...

Se oyó un sonido acústico y un pitido y después el sonido de los altavoces paró en seco. Quistis no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que acababa de oír, al igual que lo hacían la mayoría de SEED's y cadetes que se encontraban en aquel mismo pasillo; no había duda que el Jardín tenía una manera muy peculiar de comenzar el día.

**

* * *

**

Selphie: ...

Irvine: ...

En la cafetería del Jardín Selphie Tilmitt e Irvine Kinneas permanecían en completo silencio mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento. Ninguno era capaz de poner orden a lo que pensaban y sin embargo no hacían más que intentar adivinar lo que pensaba el otro.

Selphie: Te toca...

Selphie hizo un gesto al chico y éste miró las cartas que había sobre la mesa. Tenía exactamente lo que necesitaba para ganar, pero sin la regla Abierto era algo difícil prever el siguiente movimiento de su oponente. Una situación complicada y una atmósfera espesa y tensa. El joven empezaba a estar algo nervioso y no veía más posibilidad que usar a Edén... Su carta más poderosa...

En un solo movimiento el resto de la partida estaba decidida. Selphie miró la carta de Irvine y vio que había girado la mayoría de las cartas que la hacían ganar. Sonrió y dejó caer su última carta: Álagar. La carta más débil de la baraja hizo un efecto en cadena gracias a la regla Suma y dio un giro completo a la situación anterior. En un minuto todas las cartas estaban bajo la posesión de la Instructora de Cadetes de Primaria Tilmitt.

Irvine¡AHH!. ¡NO ES JUSTO!

El joven SEED se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación mientras su contrincante recogía las cartas con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

Selphie¿Si sabes que siempre acabo ganándote para qué sigues retándome?...

Zell¿Sabéis que es muy triste veros así cada día?... No hay día que baje a desayunar y no estéis liados con las cartas... Además siempre gana Selphie, así no tiene gracia tío...

El joven cowboy levantó la mirada enfurecido hacia su amigo dejando bien claro que el comentario que su compañero y amigo Zell Dintch acababa de hacer le había hecho de todo menos gracia.

Selphie¿Verdad que soy maravillosa...?

Zell: Deberías apostar Selph... Te saldría muy rentable. Por cierto ¿habéis visto a Quistis?... Cid quiere hablar con ella...

Irvine: No... No la hemos visto... Y yo me tengo que ir... Tengo que dar una charla a unos estudiantes sobre los rifles de asalto usados en el ejército de Galbadia...

Zell: Suerte entonces... Yo voy a ver si la encuentro por ahí...

Selphie se levantó, besó en la mejilla a Irvine y se acercó a Zell.

Selphie¡Te acompaño, Zell! Yo no tengo clase hasta dentro de una hora así que me sobra algo de tiempo libre...

**

* * *

**

Edea: Ahhh... Seifer... ¿En qué demonios te has metido esta vez?...

Sobre la cama de la enfermería descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Seifer Almasy. Un par de costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y varias magulladuras y cortes eran el pronóstico del paciente que había llegado hacía apenas unas horas a la enfermería del Jardín.

Junto a la cama Edea cuidaba del chico que había sido encontrado en los alrededores del Jardín aquella madrugada por varios guardias de seguridad. No se sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí pero en cuanto Edea supo lo ocurrido ella y Cid ordenaron que fuese ingresado y atendido de inmediato, y tras mucho discutir con su marido la ex-bruja lo había convencido de que colaborase en su plan.

Seifer: Mmmm...¿Dónde...?

El chico abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer que se sentaba frente a él. La mujer le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho para evitar que intentase incorporarse.

Edea: Shh... No te puedes mover aún...¿Qué hacías a las puertas del Jardín?

Seifer: Jeje... Parece que al final lo he conseguido ¿Eh?...Tenía... Cosas que acabar aquí...

Edea: Lo sé... Y el Tío Cid y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte... No podemos dejar que una de las semillas de este Jardín se pudra y muera sin haber brotado antes ¿Verdad?...

Seifer miró a la que años atrás lo cuidó como a su propio hijo y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Seifer: Gracias... Mamá Ede...

Edea: Gracias a ti por haber cuidado de mí en el pasado... No sé qué le hubiese ocurrido a esta bruja sin su caballero...

La mujer se inclinó sobre la cama y besó al joven en la frente mientras éste cerrabas los ojos notando cómo el cansancio y la tranquilidad de haber vuelto al único hogar que había conocido lo arrastraban de nuevo a un pacífico y profundo sueño.

**

* * *

**

Las 9.45. Aún faltaba una hora y media para que empezase la clase sobre extracción y uso básico de magia que Quistis debía dar en el segundo piso. No sabía para qué quería verla el director pero le extrañaba que la avisase tan de repente sin haber avisado antes por megafonía como solía hacer.

El caso es que acababa de llegar al tercer piso y estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de espera frente a las puertas del despacho del director esperando para ser atendida. Viento, la nueva secretaria de Cid, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja en el mismo momento en que vio parpadear la luz del aparato y un minuto después hizo un gesto a la Instructora Trepe en señal de que podía pasar a la estancia.

Nada más entrar la chica advirtió la presencia de alguien sentado en el sofá que había en el centro de la habitación, alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal, justo frente al inmenso escritorio que con algunas estanterías y archivadores decoraban la gran habitación.

Edea¡Quisty! Pasa cariño...

Quistis: Mamá Ede... ¿No tenías que ir a buscar a Ele al puerto de Balamb?

Edea: Sí... Pero parece que llegan algo más tarde y mientras tanto estoy aquí matando un poco el tiempo...

La mujer señaló un canasto lleno de agujas, bolas de lana y todo tipo de utensilios para hacer manualidades que descansaban en el sofá de cuero negro, justo en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba sentada antes.

Quistis¡Vaya¿Qué estás haciendo?... Esto...

La chica echó mano al canasto y desenterró un par de diminutos calcetines de color azul claro que había en el interior. Aún no estaban acabados pero por su tamaño se podía ver perfectamente que estaban hechos para un recién nacido.

Quistis: Em... No me gusta ser entrometida Mamá Ede... Pero... ¿No crees que esta clase de noticias deberíamos saberlas los que fuimos como tus hijos?

Quistis dedicó una sonrisa curiosa y al mismo tiempo molesta a Edea que intentaba captar lo que la chica frente a ella intentaba decirle.

Edea¡Oh¡No es lo que crees! Eso... ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!

Quistis¿Entonces?... No me digas que...¿Rinoa...!

Edea: Em... No... Últimamente los poderes de Ele han aumentado bastante... Y a veces sueña cosas sobre el futuro... Cosas que aún han de llegar... No sé si me entiendes...

La joven Instructora dejó aquel trozo de lana inacabado en su sitio mientras trataba de adivinar a dónde quería llegar Edea...

Quistis: Entonces... ¿Quién va a ser la afortunada?...¿La conozco?...

Edea: Creo...Que no... Pero igualmente no te lo puedo decir Quisty...

Quistis: Lo suponía...

Cid¡Ejem!

Cid hizo un gesto al mismo tiempo que intentaba captar la atención de las dos mujeres que parecían ignorarlo por completo. Quistis se giró a la izquierda y saludó apresuradamente en cuanto recordó que no había llegado allí sólo para charlar sobre pequeñeces.

Quistis¿Quería verme, Señor?

Cid: Em... Sí... Tengo... Algo que proponerte...

Quistis sabía por el tono de voz de su superior que no podía pedirle algo normal. Fuese lo que fuese no le haría mucha gracia...

Cid: Verás... ¿Cómo te lo explico? ... Anoche... Encontraron a Seifer a las puertas del Jardín algo... Accidentado... Hemos hablado con él y queremos que vuelva al Jardín.

Quistis: '_Seifer... ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese aquí?'_

Quistis empezó a sentirse algo incómoda con el tema de conversación. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Seifer había sido su alumno. Un alumno problemático cuya educación escapaba a las posibilidades de aquella Instructora.

Edea: Siéntate Quisty... Cid... Se lo explicaré yo...

La muchacha se sentó en el sofá, mientras, Edea tomó una de las dos butacas que al otro lado de la mesa desafiaban la majestuosidad de aquel mismo sofá.

Edea: Verás... Él... Estuvo en el bando contrario al vuestro durante todo el tiempo que luchasteis contra Artemisa... Se convirtió en un enemigo y un traidor para muchos... Pero lo cierto es que no era más que otra víctima...

Quistis: No empieces de nuevo con el cuento de que Artemisa podía controlar su voluntad igual que controlaba tu cuerpo... Todo el mundo sabe que para que alguien se convierta en el caballero de una bruja ha de acceder siendo completamente consciente de ello...

Edea: Lo sé... Por eso precisamente él se comportó como otro héroe en aquella batalla... Si no lo hubiese tenido a mi lado Dios sabe lo que podría haber hecho... Aunque sólo fuese un poco, él podía influir en Artemisa... Así es como no llegó a tomar total posesión de mí y pude reprimirla... Hasta cierto punto...

Quistis: Y después... ¿Por qué siguió apoyando a Artemisa?

Edea: Supongo que... Se sacrificó por vosotros... Pero entonces su mente estaba demasiado aturdida y no era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo...

Quistis se quedó unos minutos en silencio, pensando en todo lo que le había sido revelado, en cómo se debía haber sentido Seifer en aquella situación... Sacrificando su propia cordura a manos de una bruja despiadada por proteger su mundo...

Quistis¿Y qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

Cid: Queremos que Seifer pase el próximo examen de SEED... Y queremos que tú lo instruyas...

Quistis: Intenté instruirlo hace ya tiempo y fracasé... Perdí mi trabajo por mi ineficacia y él perdió su oportunidad... Si me ponéis a cargo de Seifer volverá a ocurrir lo mismo...

Cid: Tú.. Eres de lo mejor en cuanto a Instructores... La mayoría de los SEED's graduados en el último año han sido alumnos tuyos... Si hay alguien capacitado para este trabajo eres tú...

Quistis: Te equivocas Cid... Si fuese cualquier otro alumno tal vez tendrías razón... Pero con Seifer es distinto... Está muy por encima de mis posibilidades...

Cid se quitó las gafas con la mano izquierda mientras frotaba sus cansados párpados con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha. Sabía lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás entre Quistis y su alumno, y que aquello le había costado su licencia de Instructora. Ahora que la había recuperado no estaba dispuesta a perderla de nuevo y Cid sabía que era casi imposible que lo que ocurrió en el pasado no volviese a repetirse... Pero si alguien podía ayudar a Seifer esa era Quistis.

Cid: No es sólo instrucción Quistis... Queremos que lo ayudes... Él... no lo ha tenido fácil desde el principio en esta academia... Pero creíamos que con el tiempo cambiaría.

Quistis¿Y crees que ha cambiado ahora?

El director dirigió sus cansados ojos hacia la chica frente a él y le dedicó una cálida y suplicante sonrisa.

Cid: No sabemos si ha cambiado... De hecho... Es muy difícil que lo haya hecho... Por eso Edea y yo hemos pensado que no estaría mal echarle una mano y darle un empujoncito para que pueda cambiar de una vez...

Quistis no lo entendía del todo. ¿Le estaban pidiendo que cambiase a un insurrecto como Seifer? Eso era imposible.

Edea: Sé lo que estás pensando Quisty...Y te aseguro que si eres capaz de entender por qué hace lo que hace... Serás capaz de cambiarlo...

Quistis: Pero Mamá Ede... ¡No tengo ni idea de por qué hace lo que hace!

La ex-bruja se levantó y le indicó con la mirada que hiciese lo mismo.

Edea: Si te interesases más por el pasado de la gente... Tal vez podrías aprender a entenderlas...

Tras esto Edea la acompañó a la puerta y la despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente y Quistis se giró para dirigirse a su próxima y de hecho última clase intentando poner algo de orden en su cabeza.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Bueno pues, hasta aquí el primer capítulo... Como veis no ha cambiado mucho, esceptuando el formato en cuanto a los diálogos y un par de detalles como haber situado la historia en un punto en el tiempo algo más concreto, el 21 de Septiembre, no es algo que tenga gran relevancia pero espero que así os situéis algo más y que eso me ayude a mí también :P

En el siguiente capítulo...

Han pasado tres días, Seifer se ha recuperado por completo y las clases de Quistis acaban de comenzar. Por otro lado Squall sigue igual de raro y Rinoa pierde un poco los estribos... Pero sólo un poco ¿Eh? Ñejejejeeee.


	2. Un Poder Descontrolado

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto por lo de las ilustraciones ... Prometo ir subiendo los capítulos y cuando estén los dibujos avisaré y eso... Espero que no falte mucho --... Bueno ahora a contestar reviews! ;)

Nikpt-o: Siento haber tardado tantísimo! Pero me alegro que te guste la nueva versión ... En cuanto a la historia no hay muchos cambios... Alguna que otra escena algo ampliada y un par de detalles más ;)

Yunny15: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que has tenido suerte de que el primer lemon que has leido haya sido este ... No es por que sea mío... Pero he intentado no hacer como en la mayoría de escenitas de fics subiditas de tono en las que todo queda demasiado bien explicado y llega a ser grotesco y algo desagradable a veces, no para una mente abierta y depravada como la mía... Pero igualmente yo lo intenté hacer algo explícito pero sin llegar a pasarme tanto ... Espero haberlo conseguido :P

Rikku-Tomoe: Qué deciros a vosotras ¬¬... Que me conocéis mejor que nadie! XDD Sólo que... Yo también me alegro de volver! XDD

Crystalight: Gracias! Espero que también te guste como sigue ;)

Omega y Marina Corp: Muchas gracias! De verdad que me alegro mucho que os esté gustando y ya sabéis que cualquier cosa que creáis pueda mejorarse decídmelo! XDD

Rikku-chan: Agh! Es que me persigues vaya donde vaya! XDDD Pero me gusta ... XDDD Que siento no haber avisado ni na ... De ahora en adelante me pondré en el nick del msn cada vez que actualice o algo... si queréis saberlo sin tener que entrar en la pagina agregadme que no me importa ni na XDD (Muchos lo han hecho ya XDD) Por cierto Koinu-kun... Me debes algo... ¬¬

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO II: UN PODER DESCONTRALADO.**

Selphie: Chicos...¡Chicos! Estaos quietos...

En mitad del pórtico del Jardín de Balamb, completamente rodeada de unos 10 niños de entre 6 y 8 años, se encontraba la Instructora Tilmitt intentando poner algo de orden en el caos en que se había convertido la clase de arte.

Selphie: Venga chicos... No me hagáis enfadar...

Niño¡Yay¡CLASE AL AIRE LIBREEEEE!

Irvine no podía evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Selphie en el centro comenzaba a desesperarse mientras intentaba calmar al grupo de pequeñas bestias descontroladas que no paraban de correr y gritar de un lado para otro.

Selphie¡Mike¡Deja tranquila a esa ardilla!...¡No Jenny¡No te comas el césped!...Dios mío...

Irvine: Te pasaste de la ralla cuando pediste a los cadetes de Primaria ¿eh?...

Selphie se giró algo sorprendida por el comentario y se dio de bruces con el pecho de Irvine.

Selphie¡Ay!

Irvine: Em... Perdona... No pretendía acercarme tanto...

Selphie: No pasa nada...

La chica miró hacia arriba al cowboy mientras se rascaba la nariz con la mano, el golpe en sí no había sido nada, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo así de cerca.

Desde que habían vuelto las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, seguían llevándose igual de bien, pero no avanzaban. Irvine seguía siendo el mismo ligón de antes, flirteaba con todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino y no parecía especialmente interesado en ella... Por mucho que ella desease ser algo más que su mejor amiga las cosas entre ellos dos no parecían encaminarse hacia ese punto.

Irvine: Te quería preguntar... ¿Haces algo después de esta clase?

Selphie: Em... Sí... Lo siento pero tengo que preparar un par de partituras para mañana... Los chicos del orfanato de Ele vendrán a ayudarnos con el concierto de los chicos de Primaria...

El joven miró el resto de críos que aún correteaban a sus alrededores sin parar de gritar y armar jaleo.

Irvine¿Necesitas una mano?

Selphie: Déjalo Irvy... Aquí hace falta un profesional...

El joven francotirador se colocó sobre una piedra en el centro del lugar que habían escogido para dibujar en el pórtico y subió el cuello de su camisa hasta taparse la cara a la altura de la nariz, y bajó su sombrero de manera que sólo podían ver sus ojos. Se agachó sobre el pedrusco hasta que su cabeza estaba a pocos centímetros de sus rodillas y apoyó el peso del resto de su cuerpo sobre sus manos entre sus pies.

La postura no podía ser muy cómoda según lo veía Selphie... Parecía una rana gigante con las piernas demasiado largas.

La chica se acercó a él y se apoyó a su lado sobre la misma piedra.

Selphie¿Has visto el Señor de los Anillos?... Porque así eres clavadito a Gollum...

Irvine: Calla...

Los chicos a su alrededor no parecían percatarse de su existencia y seguían armando jaleo como de costumbre... Irvine se sentía bastante ignorado por lo que decidió recurrir a su potente voz para llamar su atención.

Irvine¡MALDITAS SABANDIJAAAAAS!

Los niños pararon en seco y lo miraron con cara de asustados.

Irvine: No tenéis ni idea... De lo oscuro que es el infierno...

Todos se acercaron a aquel gigante encorvado y de sombrío semblante para poder verlo mejor.

Irvine:... ¿Sabéis... qué se oye allí abajo...? Entre las llamas... y el olor a azufre...

(Glup!)

El grupo de chiquillos miró con ojos curiosos a aquel diablo enmascarado de voz rasgada esperando su respuesta... La curiosidad de un niño de 7 años puede llegar a ser realmente poderosa.

Irvine: Acercaos... y sabréis lo que se oye... en el infierno...

Selphie se apartó de él sabiendo más o menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Los críos se acercaron aún más a la inmensa piedra mientras Irvine se agachaba aún más, hasta estar a la misma altura que ellos, a meros milímetros de sus caras.

Irvine¿Queréis... saberlo...?

(Glup!)

Los niños tragaron con algo de dificultad por la tensión y la excitación, nada más entretenido para un ser de esa edad que una intrigante historia de miedo.

Irvine alargó sus brazos cogiendo de los hombros a los chicos que estaban en los extremos obligando al resto del grupo a acercarse hasta estar todos apilados frente a aquel demonio humano, expectantes... Selphie se acercó a ellos por detrás hasta estar pegada a sus espaldas y tenerlos así totalmente acorralados, la chica miró a Irvine y le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Y entonces...

Irvine¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Irvine empezó a gritar tan alto como pudo al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de su improvisada mascara dejándose ver a los ojos de los críos que asustados, intentaron apartarse de él, pero sólo pudieron chocar con alguien que les miró de manera siniestra mientras no paraba de sonreír.

Los chicos se quedaron completamente helados, no se esperaban el repentino grito de Irvine ni mucho menos que los acorralasen de esa manera entre los dos.

Niños¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos empezaron a gritar aterrorizados mientras luchaban por escapar de los brazos de su Instructora sin conseguir muchos resultados.

Irvine y Selphie: Jajajajajajajaja

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo como ambos Instructores se tiraban en el suelo riendo de manera histérica. Irvine se sentó sobre la hierba y mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa se quitó el sombrero y se lo tiró a Selphie.

Irvine: Instructora Tilmitt... Espero que ahora que ha captado su atención y todos están callados y quietos sea capaz de manejarlos... O si no...

Irvine dirigió su mirada a los chicos que no sabían qué decir ni qué hacer.

Irvine: Tendré que llevármelos... a mi aula de tortura... para rebozarlos en azufre...

El grupo de alumnos miraron con una mezcla de temor y confusión al cowboy mientras se alejaban de él y buscaban la protección de su Instructora. Selphie acarició el hombro de una niña que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y le sonrió de manera cálida y tranquilizador.

Selphie: Tranquilos chicos... Sólo era una broma... Este hombre se llama Irvine... Es el Instructor Irvine Kinneas y NO tiene un aula de torturas...

Los chicos los miraron a los dos y se calmaron al ver que todo había sido una broma.

Niño 1: Es...¿Tu novio...?

Selphie no se esperaba esta pregunta... Desde luego que eran niños pequeños y normalmente los niños suelen hacer esa clase de preguntas, que ni siquiera saben qué es lo que están preguntando... Pero habían tocado un tema delicado y no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Selphie: Em... Pues... No... Pero...

Niño 2¿Te gusta?

Selphie miró al otro chico que había hecho aquella nueva pregunta, sin duda aquellos críos no se cortaban un pelo.

Selphie: Bueno... Tampoco es que no me guste... Pero no sé si puedo decir que...

Irvine: Selphie es... mi mejor amiga...

Selphie miró al joven Instructor algo confundida y relajada al mismo tiempo, la había sacado de aquella... Pero... ¿Realmente era sólo su mejor amiga?.

Irvine: Bueno... Tengo que irme... Le prometí a Rinoa que iría a entrenar con ella y aún he de encontrar a Zell para ver si nos acompaña...

Selphie: Ah... Em... Vale...

Irvine se levantó y se alejó de ellos a paso ligero mientras Selphie lo veía desaparecer entre el resto de los estudiantes. Dos chicos de su clase no le quitaban el ojo de encima a la cara de embobada que tenía su profesora de arte en ese momento, uno de ellos se puso de pie y miró a su compañero con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Niño 2¡A la profesora Tilmitt le gusta ese tio raro que se parece a Gollum!

Selphie: _'¿... Huh?'_

Selphie se giró al oír su nombre para ver a dos chicos saltando y bailando tras ella.

Niños: Gollum and Tilmitt. Sittin' in a tree. ¡K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Selphie: Malditos...¡ENANOS!

Así empezaba otro hermoso día en el Jardín de Balamb entre el dulce cantar de los pájaros y los alegres gritos de Selphie.

Selphie¡NO CORRAIS¡OS MATAREEEEEE!

**

* * *

Quistis entró en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo. Todo el mundo había ido a tomarse un descanso y no se veía una sola alma entre las estanterías, ton sólo Seifer se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas apoyando sus pies cómodamente en la mesa frente a él.**

El corazón de la chica dio un pequeño salto al verlo, sus manos estaban tras su nuca y se apoyaba con las patas traseras de la silla mientras las otras se mantenían en el aire desafiando el equilibrio del muchacho que miraba al techo, parecía pensativo y no sabía por qué... Pero algo triste.

En cuanto Quistis comenzó a acercarse Seifer la miró y, tras observarla unos segundos con la mirada algo perdida, su expresión cambió. Al principio se dibujó una sonrisa inocente y esperanzada, como la de un niño pequeño, el chico pestañeó un par de veces y poco a poco aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca burlona y con aires de superioridad. Exactamente igual que la sonrisa del viejo Seifer que Quistis tanto avorrecía.

Quistis: Cuando las mesas sean parte de tu propiedad tendrás derecho más que suficiente para hacer con ellas lo que quieras, hasta entonces... Te agradecería que quitases los pies de ahí...

Seifer¿Mi propiedad?... Sólo tengo este cuerpo, cicatrices y un par de recuerdos... Algunos amargos... Y otros dulces... Muy dulces, Trepe...

El chico miró a su instructora de arriba a abajo mientras se relamía los labios. Quistis estaba segura de que se refería al incidente de la sala de detención tres años atrás, y a aquel encuentro en su fiesta de graduación, lo que no sabía era qué le causaba más satisfacción... ¿El incidente en sí o las consecuencias que tuvo?

Quistis: No estás en situación de hablar en ese tono a un superior... Baja los pies... ¡AHORA!

El alumno rebelde pestañeó un par de veces antes de entender lo que Quistis le acababa de decir... Sin duda había cambiado, parecía que ahora no podía jugar con ella, no iba a dejar que la pisotease como acostumbraba a hacer en el pasado.

Bajó los pies lentamente y por primera vez en muchos años prestó atención a lo que su Instructora le explicaba.

Por lo visto Cid había hecho una excepción con él y le había dejado saltarse el examen escrito con la condición de que atendiese a las clases de Quistis con el debido comportamiento.

La primera hora de la clase pasó de manera lenta y seria, Quistis le explicó la materia nueva que se había introducido en los últimos años en el examen práctico de SEED. Le dio las instrucciones de los ejercicios a los que se iba a ver sometido en los próximos días y le informó sobre toda aquella teoría que necesitaba para pasar la prueba. Por lo visto le estaban dando bastantes facilidades.

Seifer: Em... Si se supone que sólo vamos a dar clase teórica y práctica durante cuatro horas diarias... ¿Porqué tenemos que vernos de las siete de la mañana a las dos del mediodía?

Quistis: A las once tienes una hora de descanso para ducharte y desayunar algo, después, las dos últimas horas las dedicaremos a hablar...

Seifer¿Hablar¿Lo dices en serio¡Qué se supone que eres... ¡MI JODIDA NIÑERA?

Quistis: Almasy, baja la voz y siéntate...

Seifer¡Y UNA MIERDA¡ESTA MAÑANA ME HAN SACADO DE LA CAMA PARA QUE CID ME DIJESE QUE O HAGO EL PRÓXIMO EXAMEN Y ME GRADÚO O ME VOY A LA PUTA CALLE OTRA VEZ¿Y AHORA QUERÉIS METEROS EN MI VIDA¡NI HABLAR!

Quistis se levantó y se situó a la misma altura que él a escasos centímetros de su cara con una expresión severa y estricta.

Quistis: _'Dios...Sus ojos...Maldito seas Seifer...'_ He dicho que te sientes... No hagas que me repita...

Seifer¡Y UNA MIERDA¡QUE TE JODAN TREPE!

Entonces el chico se vio en cuestión de segundos empotrado contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, mientras una mano agarraba con firmeza su hombro y dos pupilas se le clavaban en sus propios ojos.

Quistis: Almasy...Ve a tu habitación y ponte tu uniforme de cadete. Quiero verte en el pórtico en cinco minutos.

El joven avanzó bruscamente para intentar responder pero un gesto con el dedo de su Instructora fue suficiente para hacer que parase en seco.

Quistis: Una palabra más, y estarás en la calle...

Sin duda había cambiado, ni siquiera el mismísimo caballero de la bruja se vio con ánimo de responder. No entendía por qué Cid y Edea le habían dado tantas facilidades, era como si todo el mundo lo tuviese por un inútil que necesitaba que se lo diesen todo hecho para conseguir lo que se proponía. Él no necesitaba aquellas facilidades ni que le pusiesen un Instructor sólo para él, ni mucho menos que ese Instructor hiciese de su psicólogo particular.

Igualmente, lo que no entendía era que Quistis fuese su Instructora ni tampoco que lo tratase con tanta severidad cuando se suponía que el resto del Jardín lo trataba como una niñita débil y sola que necesita ayuda incluso para atarse los zapatos.

**

* * *

(¡Clock!... ¡Clock!... ¡Clock!... ¡Clock!... ¡Clock!... )**

Los monótonos y repetitivos golpes del péndulo del reloj de pared era lo único audible en el silencioso despacho del Comandante Lionhart. En él, el comandante y su secretaria permanecían completamente en silencio mientras aparentemente trabajaban de manera profesional y seria, en realidad, ninguno de los dos era capaz de concentrarse en el montón de papeles que había sobre sus mesas.

Squall: _'Está molesta... Seguro... Lo que no entiendo es por qué se pone así sólo porque desconecté el micrófono... Al fin y al cabo el que tiene problemas soy yo... Yo debería estar molesto con ella por no dejarme tranquilo... '_

Rinoa: '_Es un imbécil... No tenía porqué desconectar el micrófono... Estúpido... Si tiene problemas ¿Por qué no me los cuenta... ? No tiene por qué pagarla conmigo... Gilipollas... '_

Squall: _'Claro que... Tal vez podría hablar con ella... Antes... Me ayudaba mucho hablar sobre mis cosas con Rinoa... Pero... Ni siquiera yo sé de qué debo hablarle esta vez... Ni yo sé por qué actúo así...'_

Rinoa: _'Aunque... Tal vez si paso un poco de él se olvida... A lo mejor sólo necesita algo de tiempo y esas cosas... NO... No pienso dejar que se vuelva a encerrar en su torre de marfil... Me costó mucho conseguir que empezase a abrirse a los demás y no voy a dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo.'_

(¡Knock¡Knock!)

Squall: Adelante...

La puerta se abrió al ser empujada por Irvine, el cual entró sin saludar ni pedir permiso ni mostrar ningún tipo de respeto a la autoridad del Comandante.

Irvine: Buenaaaaas... ¿Te queda mucho Rinoa?... Lo digo para ir un poco antes a entrenar un poco... Ya se lo he dicho a Zell y dice que nos esperará en la puerta del centro de entrenamiento...

Rinoa: Sí, tranquilo... Ya he terminado mi parte por hoy y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...

La joven bruja se levantó y sin decir adiós ni nada se marchó, dejando a su compañero de entrenamiento algo confuso.

Irvine¿Ha... pasado algo...?

El Comandante movió la cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados de manera cansada.

Squall: Nada... Lo malo es que no ha pasado nada... La cosa está algo... estancada...

El joven vaquero se giró y corrió tras Rinoa que bajaba en dirección al ascensor y no parecía dispuesta a esperarle.

**

* * *

Cinco minutos después de su primera clase en la biblioteca, Seifer hacía aparición en el lugar en que había sido citado, vestido con unos vaqueros azules y una estrecha camisa gris. Quistis lo miró por encima del hombro.**

Quistis: _'¿Quien demonios se cree que es? Le dije que trajese el uniforme... Maldito cabezota...'_ Curioso uniforme Almasy...

Seifer: Acabo de llegar... Aún no tengo uniforme... Esto es lo más parecido que he encontrado.

La joven Instructora levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía entre sus manos y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Quistis: No me vale.

Seifer¿Y qué quieres... Que venga en bolas?

Quistis: Con la ropa interior me conformo... Ya te estás quitando eso.

Seifer no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Una cosa era que Quistis lo pusiese en su sitio y otra era que se tomase su autoridad con tanta facilidad.

Seifer¿Perdona?... ¿Estás de cachondeo, no?... Aquí fuera hace frío. ¿Sabes?

Quistis¿Y...? Quítate los pantalones y la camisa.

Seifer no podía creerlo... Sabía que se había pasado con el numerito de la biblioteca pero de ahí a pedirle que se desnudase en mitad del pórtico a esa hora... Estaba todo lleno de cadetes y SEED's paseando o de camino a alguna parte. Sin duda buscaba venganza y sabía cómo conseguirla.

Cuando estuvo con sólo unos ajustados bóxers le dio una gran bolsa negra y unos guantes.

Quistis: Muy bien... Ya puedes empezar.

Seifer¿Qué quieres?... ¿Que me ponga los guantes y practique algo de masturbación anal también?

Quistis: No hará falta... Me conformo con que recojas todos y cada uno de los plásticos, papeles, latas, chicles y cualquier tipo de basura del suelo y lo metas en la bolsa... Y gracias al comentario de la masturbación anal te has ganado el privilegio de hacerlo sin guantes...

Seifer: Pero...

Quistis: Ni una palabra...Yo pienso sentarme en este cómodo banco a leer este interesante libro y a observar tu magnífico trabajo. ¿De acuerdo¡Ah! Y la próxima vez que tengas ganas de hablarle a alguien en ese tono... Acuérdate de esto...

Quistis se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera, cruzó las piernas, abrió el libro y no dirigió una sola palabra más a Seifer. Éste por su parte se había quedado bastante hecho polvo, se le estaban empezando a helar los pies y viendo cómo estaba el pórtico tenía muuuuuuuucho trabajo por hacer.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a recoger colillas y papeles sin mediar palabra. La presencia de Seifer semidesnudo y en cuclillas recogiendo basura no pasó desapercibida para nadie dentro de aquel Jardín.

**

* * *

Zell: Venga Rinoa... Arf, arf... Déjalo ya mujer... Arf... Llevamos tres horas sin parar...**

Rinoa: No me importa... Pienso dejar en peligro de extinción a todas y cada una de las bestias que se encuentran en este recinto...

Irvine se acercó al exhausto Zell que intentaba como buenamente podía recuperar el aliento en el suelo.

Irvine: Rinoa... Si te ha pasado algo con Squall no hace falta que lo pagues con estos pobres bichos... Además... Zell ya no puede más...

Rinoa: Vale... Seguiré yo sola...

En ese mismo momento apareció de entre la espesura del bosque un enorme Arqueosaurio, uno de los más grandes que Rinoa había visto jamás, pero eso no la intimidó y se dirigió decidida hacia la bestia que estaba de espaldas y no parecía haberla visto.

La chica llevaba ventaja, teniendo en cuanta que le pertenecía el primer ataque y que tenía enlazada a Shiva con un nivel bastante más que aceptable. Sin embargo no atacó con shiva sino con un simple golpe de su arma, lanzó su boomerang pero éste no llegó a tocar su objetivo.

Irvine¡Rinoa, ten cuidado!

Pero Rinoa hizo caso omiso a las advertencias del vaquero y no hizo el más mínimo movimiento para parar el arma que había dado la vuelta y se precipitaba peligrosamente contra ella. Las cuchillas pasaron girando a toda velocidad y la golpearon a la altura del abdomen haciendo que perdiese mucha sangre y con ella más del 80 de su vitalidad.

Irvine¡Joder¡En qué demonios estás pensando Rinoa!

Tanto Zell como Irvine salieron corriendo y se situaron a ambos lados de la chica mientras buscaban en sus inventarios alguna magia u objeto para cortar la hemorragia, pero antes de que dieran con lo que buscaban la bestia se giró y se preparó para atacar.

En ese mismo momento el recinto entero se cubrió de nubes negras y una intensa luz rodeó el cuerpo de Rinoa, mientras ésta se elevaba y unas alas blancas se dibujaban a sus espaldas.

Irvine: Así que era eso... Se ha golpeado a sí misma para usar su límite contra la bestia ¿Eh?... No está mal primor... Pero no será suficiente... Zell, entretenlo mientras busco alguna magia de apoyo.

Zell¡OK!

El joven de la cara tatuada se lanzó a por el inmenso monstruo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos mientras Rinoa, suspendida aún en el aire y completamente en trance, juntaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza acumulando tanta energía mágica como podía. Y entonces...

(¡Woof!)

Irvine¿Woof?... ¿Angelo?... Pero si es imposible... Rinoa no puede invocar a Angelo al mismo tiempo que a Hada...

Al mismo tiempo que Irvine se giró para ver al pequeño animal corriendo hacia ellos Rinoa bajó rápidamente los brazos descargando toda la energía sobre el perro, que corría como un demonio hacia el Arqueosaurio, dispuesto a dejar escapar todo aquel poder sobre su rival.

Irvine¡MIERDA¡ZELL, QUÍTATE DE AHI!

El joven especialista en las artes marciales no había visto nada de lo ocurrido, y se giró justo en el momento en que intentaba un gancho contra su oponente, para ver aquella bestia rabiosa envuelta en llamas que momentos antes era Angelo, avanzar como una flecha hacia él.

(¡KABOOOOOOM!)

Irvine: Cof... Cof...

Segundos más tardes cuando el polvo y el humo se hubieron dispersado e Irvine pudo ver lo que había ocurrido, se dirigió hacia donde descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven bruja.

Irvine: Rinoa... Despierta, mujer... No me digas que voy a tener que cargar contigo hasta le enfermería...

Rinoa: No... Hace falta... Tengo... Unos cuantos Cura +... Jejeje...

Irvine: Uf... Menos mal que estás bien... A saber lo que me haría Squall si te pasase algo... Em.. ¿Y Zell?...

Ambos se levantaron y buscaron más al fondo, entre la espesura de los árboles, siguiendo el rastro de la explosión; intentando encontrar lo que quedase del chico, para descubrirlo husmeando entre los restos del Arqueosaurio algún objeto que llevarse.

Angelo: Ay... Rinoa, ten más cuidado... Me duele la cabeza...

Ambos chicos se giraron asustados para ver de donde provenía aquella voz. Tras unos matorrales Angelo tosía y se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus patas delanteras al mismo tiempo que los miraba con cara de... ¿Enfado...?... ¿Desde cuando tenía un perro esa facilidad de gesticulación?.

Zell¡Woof!... ¡Woof woof!

Tanto la bruja como el francotirador dirigieron la mirada hacia Zell que no paraba de jadear al mismo tiempo que ladraba sentado en el suelo como si fuese un perro.

Rinoa: Irvine... Dime que Zell no está ladrando y que Angelo no ha hablado...

Irvine: Em... Estaba a punto de pedirte lo mismo...

Rinoa¡MIERDA!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Sólo una aclaración, para que se entendiese mejor cuando hable Zell en el interior de Angelo aparecerá como Angelo (Zell) y así con cada cambio que se efectúe a lo largo de la historia.

En el siguiente capítulo...

Rinoa se ve metida en un buen lío del que el único perjudicado parece ser Zell y del cual Irvine termina siendo cómplice. Seifer y Quistis siguen chocando con la misma fuerza que siempre y Selphie tiene algo que decirle a nuestro vaquerito... ;) Aunque muchos ya sabéis de lo que se trata...


	3. Sencillamente fuera de control

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueeeno... Aquí estoy... Cuando muchos ya me dabais por muerta supongo v.v... La verdad es que sigo viva u... Ya lo veis XD

El caso es que el otro día pensaba en un fic que yo leía hace tiempo... Y que así por las buenas dejaron de escribir... Y me dije... "Qué desconsiderada la autora... Que deja tirados a sus lectores de esa manera..." Y esa frase me hizo sentirme identificada v.v...

Siento muchísimo haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo dejando las cosas así a medias ... De hecho me he decidido a continuar con la historia y me he pasado los últimos tres días leyendo y corrigiendo pequeños detalles de los capítulos que ya tenía escritos... Y creo que he conseguido desatascarme un poco ... YA SÉ COMO SEGUIIIR! XD

Bueno no me engancho más... Os dejo aquí el capítulo 3, y continuaré subiéndolos más o menos a capítulo por día... A ver si así llueven más reviews XDD (La verdad es que es una excusa para que me de tiempo a seguir escribiendo el final de la historia :P)

Pero antes de la historia... A CONTESTAR REVIEEEWS

Rikku-chan: Amor de mis amoreees . ! Que he vueltoo! XDD Bueno que se supone que aquí contesto los reviews... Nada de declaraciones de amor ni nada v.v... Así que que sepas que el capítulo 17 está calentito calentito listo para salir en cuanto haya colgado el restoooo En cuanto a lo que me debías y esas cosas... Ya ni me acuerdo XDD... Supongo que alguna marranada como de costumbre v.v.. Tranquila que te la cobraré igualmente :P

nikpt-o: He aquí tu escena del banco XD, la verdad es que a mí también me encanta esa pareja . ... Si no voy mal es la historia en la que más me meto... Estoy deseando escribir lo que aún no había escrito sobre esos dos .

Rinnychan: La verdad es que siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo cuando tantos me pedíais lo ocntrario '... Esta vez... (Sé que lo digo en cada "actualización" que hago del fic... Pero esta vez en serio . ) creo que por fin le he vuelto a coger el hilo y podré seguirlo hasta el final

Omega y Marina Corp: Siento el retraso! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo con más Seifer XDD. El siguiente saldrá más rapiso . Lo prometo!

Azka-Yuki-Kikyou: Me alegro que te gustase la escena de los enanos :P... Son adorablemente insoportables . XD

becky: A mí es que esa parejita me trae loca . Son dos personajes de los que se puede sacar mucho y que esplotaron muy poco en el juego v.v.. Así que aquí estoy yo para daros algo buenoo! XDD (Qué modesta yo ¬¬)

Gaby Leonhart: A Zell la verdad es que le esperan calamidades a punta pala v.v... Es un personaje que me inspira tortura y crueldad... Pero recibiéndola... XD

Lin Hashimoto: Sé que no ha sido nada rápido... Pero lo continúooo .

AkiraTokugawa: Gracias por los ánimooos , con lectores así es que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar tantísimo v.v...

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO III: SENCILLAMENTE FUERA DE CONTROL...**

Irvine¿Qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer...?

En el interior de la habitación de Irvine, Rinoa y él cuidaban del cuerpo inconsciente de Angelo, mientras intentaban despegar a Zell de la pierna del cowboy.

Rinoa: Angelo estate quieto... Deja a Irvine tranquilo...

Irvine¿Qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer, qué podemos hacer...?

Rinoa: Dios mío dame fuerzas...

La cosa había ocurrido demasiado deprisa y no habían tenido nada de tiempo para reaccionar, por lo visto Rinoa al llevar a cabo su límite había entrado en trance convirtiéndose en Hada y metiendo a su perro Angelo en el mismo ataque, algo que nunca antes había pasado; al mismo tiempo Hada había usado el cuerpo del animal como recipiente para lanzar un hechizo mucho más potente de lo normal sobre su objetivo. Pero en el momento en que Angelo debía atacar Zell se puso en medio, de manera que absorbió la mayor parte de la carga mágica en su cuerpo. Y de alguna manera junto con aquel poder había recibido también la conciencia del perro, mientras la suya propia había pasado al cuadrúpedo.

En el mismo momento en que Zell, dentro del perro, se había visto a sí mismo olfateando los zapatos de Irvine, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con un cuerpo inusualmente pequeño y peludo. En ese mismo momento se había desmayado y los dos chicos habían aprovechado para llevarlo a escondidas hasta la habitación de Irvine y ocultarlos ahí mientras pensaban algo que hacer.

Rinoa: Irvine... Deja ya de dar vueltas por la habitación. Estás poniendo nervioso a Zell... Angelo... ¡Bueno para ya!

Irvine¿Pero cómo quieres que me calme cuando tengo a Zell violando mi rodilla!

Rinoa: No es Zell... Es Angelo... Y es normal, estamos en primavera y tu hueles a hembra lo mires por donde lo mires...

Irvine: Que yo huelo a... ¿Qué estás insinuando? Además estamos en otoño...

Rinoa: Eso es lo de menos, el caso es que deberías dejar de ver a tantas chicas a la vez y pensar más en una en concreto ¿No crees?

El chico miró a Rinoa algo confundido mientras intentaba adivinar lo que le intentaba decir.

Irvine¿A quien... te refieres...?

Rinoa¿A Selphie...?

Irvine: Pero... Ella me ignora todo el rato... Y cuando le insinúo algo se enfada... Y... Y... ¿De verdad crees que ella...?

Angelo (Zell): No sé qué ha pasado... Pero preferiría que alguien me explicase por qué tengo el cuerpo cubierto de pelo y por qué puedo verme a mi mismo saltando sobre la pierna de Irvine...

La bruja y su cómplice se giraron para ver el cuerpo de Angelo sentado sobre la cama mientras se rascaba la frente en señal de confusión.

Irvine: Em... Creo que voy a ver si puedo hablar con Edea... Tal vez ella sabrá qué hacer...

Rinoa¡Ni hablar!... Si ella se entera de que he hecho esto creerá que no me controlo a mí misma y me llevarán de nuevo a Esthar para hacerme pruebas para ver si soy o no una bruja fuera de control...

Zell: Bueno... A juzgar por el color azul de mis encías... Diría que ERES una bruja fuera de control...

Rinoa: Zell... Tranquilízate... Iré a la biblioteca e intentaré buscar alguna manera de invertir el proceso... Pero no le digáis a nadie lo que ha pasado...

Irvine y Zell se miraron el uno al otro siendo conscientes de la importancia del asunto. No era un accidente. Ahora mismo Zell era la única víctima, pero si alguien se enteraba de lo ocurrido el número de afectados por aquel mismo asunto subiría y las cosas se complicarían aún más.

**

* * *

Tres horas después de haber empezado, Seifer se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a su Instructora haciéndole entrega de la bolsa negra, totalmente llena hasta los topes. Quistis levantó la mirada y lo vio con sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor...**

Quistis: '_Quistis ¿En qué demonios estás pensando! Ya es grave que no pudieses apartar la mirada de su trasero... Perfecto... De su espalda... De... Su... ¡AAAAAH¡QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDOOOOOO! Contrólate Quistis... R-E-S-P-I-R-A... R-E-S-P-I-R-A...'_

Seifer: Ya está...

Quistis: Almasy... Si estuvieses sentado en un banco con un chicle entre tus manos del que te quisieses deshacer... ¿Qué harías?

Seifer: Está claro... Pegarlo debajo del banco...

Quistis: Pues estás tardando en quitarlo de ahí.

Seifer no lo entendía muy bien... Ya había limpiado todos los bancos...

Seifer: Ya he mirado debajo de todos los bancos...

Quistis: No debajo de éste.

Vaya...Se le había pasado, el joven dio la vuelta al banco y se agachó para buscar posibles residuos que quitar, y desde luego las vistas no le desagradaron, si había una parte del cuerpo humano que él admiraba en una mujer eran sus piernas, y debía admitir que desde esa pespectiva podía ver la parte de atrás de las piernas más perfectas que jamás había visto: largas, bien formadas pero sin un músculo de más, suaves a la vista y seguramente al tacto. Y justo a dos centímetros de esas piernas localizó su objetivo.

El chico se levantó y dio de nuevo la vuelta al banco hasta estar justo delante de ella. Se agachó hasta tener su cara a meros milímetros de la suya, Quistis levantó la mirada de su libro y notó como su corazón daba un vuelco al sentir los labios de Seifer rozando los suyos. Había sido un accidente, había levantado la cara sin saber que él estaba tan cerca, aunque no podía decir que le hubiese besado, no llegó siquiera a tocar su boca, sólo pudo notar un roce y después su aliento cálido contra su piel.

Ella se apartó, pero él volvió a acercarse, sin embargo no fue a por sus labios, apoyó una mano en su hombro y giró levemente la cara hasta dar con su oreja.

Seifer: ...Con... permiso... Quistis...

La joven estaba totalmente indefensa, sin duda el movimiento de su alumno la había cogido por sorpresa, pero él nunca la llamaba Quistis, sólo la trataba por su apellido y nunca hubiera imaginado que su nombre sonaría con tanta dulzura en la voz de Seifer.

El chico bajó la mano derecha acariciando su brazo suavemente hasta ponerla sobre su rodilla, tenía razón, las piernas más perfectas que jamás había tocado. Bajó la cabeza acariciando con sus labios levemente su cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, su mano se deslizó con firmeza entre sus piernas, una mano áspera pero cálida al mismo tiempo, una mano decidida contra la que ella no podía luchar.

Coló los dedos bajo la falda de su uniforme y pudo notar que una de sus uñas rozaba peligrosamente el borde de una prenda de seda cuidadosamente bordada.

Quistis: _'Dios mío, Seifer... Sigue...' _

Pero sus manos no siguieron más adelante. Volvieron a bajar hasta las rodillas y acariciaron la parte de atrás de sus piernas mientras su cabeza seguía bajando hasta estar entre sus piernas. Unas vistas maravillosas, pero sus ojos no se pararon allí por mucho tiempo, siguió bajando hasta estar de rodillas frente a ella y poder ver por debajo del banco, alargó un poco más la mano y despegó el chicle endurecido por el tiempo.

Se levantó de un salto y mostró su objetivo con aire triunfal ante los atónitos ojos de la chica.

Seifer: Ahora no dirás que no he mirado debajo de todos los bancos.

El chico dijo esto guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

Quistis: Desde luego... Pero a un precio MUY alto, ahora... me debes algo...

Seifer no podía creerlo. ¿Su Instructora acababa de insinuársele¡IMPOSIBLE!

Quistis: Ve a ducharte, quiero verte en 10 minutos en la sala de estudios del 2º piso.

Quistis se levantó ocultando a la perfección el temblor de sus piernas y ganando de nuevo su compostura y sus pulsaciones. Sabía que esto no podía funcionar. Este era el efecto que Seifer le causaba desde hacía muchos años, se sentía atraída por él y en estas situaciones no era capaz de controlarse, por eso no quería aceptar este trabajo.

El joven la vio alejarse y desaparecer entre la gente que salía del edificio, no podía ser... ¿Tan poco le había costado? Él conocía mejor que nadie la debilidad que Quistis tenía y había descubierto cómo usarla para conseguir despojarla del muro que constantemente le protegía de ser dañada por los demás, le parecía imposible que le hubiese costado tan poco atravesar ese muro, le parecía imposible que por fin hubiese conseguido llegar hasta la verdadera Quistis, la Quistis que él buscaba, la que recordaba y no se ocultaba.

**

* * *

Rinoa: De acuerdo, Irvine... Yo iré a la biblioteca con Zell... Tú cuida de Angelo hasta que volvamos.**

Irvine: Pero... No dejaran entrar a Zell... Parece... Bueno no lo parece... ES un perro...

Rinoa: No importa... Conozco a la bibliotecaria y no creo que haya problemas... Además a esta hora todos estarán en la cafetería comiendo algo... Nadie nos verá...

Dicho y hecho, no había tiempo que perder. Debían encontrar alguna manera de deshacer aquello y mientras antes la encontrasen mejor.

Rinoa se acercó a la puerta y salió al pasillo acompañada por Zell.

Rinoa: Zell...

Angelo (Zell)¿Hm?

Rinoa: Es muy sospechoso ver a un perro caminando sobre dos patas... ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de comportarte como si fueses Angelo?... Y sobre todo... No hables...

Angelo (Zell): Pero me cuesta mucho mantener un ritmo humano a cuatro patas... No estoy acostumbrado...

Rinoa: Vale... Te llevaré en brazos.

Rinoa se agachó agarrando a Zell por la cintura y lo levantó en el aire hasta tenerlo pegado a su pecho y con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Angelo (Zell)¡Hey¡Para¡QUE PUEDO IR YO SOLO ¿VALE!

Una vez que Rinoa y Zell habían desaparecido Irvine se arrancó a Angelo de la pierna y consiguió que se estuviese quieto en un rincón de la habitación donde colocó unas mantas para que se echase y no molestase.

Irvine: Espero que no te moleste estar solito chico... Porque tengo que irme a dar una clase en veinte minutos...

**

* * *

Edea: Squall... ¿Por qué no dejas ya ese montón de papeles y vas a dar una vuelta...?**

Squall: Lo siento Mamá Ede... Pero no puedo.

Edea había bajado para ver como le iban las cosas al Comandante hacía cinco minutos, y desde que había llegado a la sala no había conseguido que le dijese una sola palabra.

Squall: De todas maneras... ¿Para qué has venido?...

Edea: Es sobre Seifer...

Squall levantó la vista del teclado de su portátil y cuestionó aquella frase con la mirada.

Edea: Verás... Sé que al sacar a Quistis de sus clases has tenido bastantes problemas para conseguir un sustituto para el resto de los cadetes... Pero Seifer necesitaba atención especial...

Squall: Tampoco es para tanto... He conseguido que Zell se encargase de sus clases hasta que acaben los exámenes y Seifer se gradúe.

El chico volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió tecleando de manera rápida y ordenada. La mujer, que había tomado un asiento frente a él, le miró esperando que dijese algo, pero no consiguió ni una sola palabra. Rinoa ya le había dicho que estaba muy distante y frío y no estaba equivocada.

Edea: Sobre Selphie...

Squall volvió a mirar a la bruja esperando que acabase su frase.

Edea: Em... Creo que las cosas se le escapan de las manos con los más pequeños...

Squall: Yo no lo veo así... Se le dan bien los niños y aunque se pase las clases al aire libre haciéndoles dibujar mariposas y contándoles historias, los chicos aprenden más y se entretienen con ella. No veo qué hay de malo en eso... No son más que críos...

Edea: Em... Sí... Supongo...

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, el Comandante evitando la innecesidad de hablar y Edea esperando poder sacarle alguna respuesta.

Edea: Por cierto... En cuanto a Ele... Hace tres días que vino y aún no has ido a verla... Podrías pasarte luego por la cafetería y así la saludas...

Squall: La vi el mismo día que llegó y ya la saludé... Iré a la cafetería cuando tenga tiempo.

Edea: Vale la has saludado... Pero no me digas que no tienes ganas de hablar con ella de vuestras cosas... Es como tu hermana ¿No?...

El chico apartó el ordenador a un lado y se recostó en la silla mirando fijamente a Edea prestando por primera vez total atención a aquella conversación.

Squall: En serio Mamá Ede... ¿A qué has venido...?

Edea: Em... a... ¿verte...?

Squall: En serio... No haces más que sacar temas tontos... Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo ya... Estoy muy ocupado.

Edea: Yo no tengo nada que decirte... Sólo quiero que me digas lo que debes decir.

Squall¿A qué te estás refiriendo?

Edea: Squall... No tienes ni idea de cuantos pañales te he cambiado... Deberías saber perfectamente que sé cuándo algo te molesta y cuándo necesitas hablar y desahogarte...

El chico no contestó, se llevó una de las manos a la frente cerrando los ojos e intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Edea¿No contestas?

Squall¿Qué quieres que conteste?... Rinoa... Te ha dicho algo ¿Verdad?...

Edea: Pues sí... Lo está pasando mal porque tú ni confías en ella...

Squall¿Que yo no confío en ella¡No es eso! Es sólo que...

Edea: Que...

Squall: ...Necesito tiempo... Nada más...

El silencio volvió a tomar total protagonismo en la sala y finalmente Edea se rindió y se levantó sin decir nada, para irse y dejar a Squall totalmente solo con sus problemas.

**

* * *

Era las 14.30 del mediodía, la clase de Seifer había acabado hacía ya media hora y el chico se encontraba en ese momento en el comedor de la cafetería charlando con sus camaradas Trueno y Viento, mientras comían juntos en su mesa preferida. Sin embargo la mente de Seifer no estaba en las conversaciones de sus compañeros, sino dos horas atrasadas en el tiempo, intentando entender por qué Quistis le había obligado a hacer eso.**

Tras la osadía del caballero en el pórtico Quistis lo había citado en la sala de estudios del 2º piso y allí habían tenido una larga charla sobre los pasados tres años de Seifer. Él en principio había imaginado que el castigo que su Instructora le impondría sería algo más... Placentero... Pero no fue así... Le obligó a contarle hasta el último detalle de lo que había hecho tras la derrota de Artemisa.

Por lo visto el chico se había refugiado en un hostal en la ciudad de Balamb las primeras semanas. El hostal en cuestión pertenecía a unos parientes lejanos de Viento y éstos les ofrecieron un refugio a cambio de pequeños trabajos en el local. Así pues, los primeras días Seifer aprendió cómo pescar el menú del restaurante del hostal, cómo limpiar las chimeneas de la cocina, cómo hacer 20 camas en apenas 15 minutos e incluso cuán dura era la vida de un fontanero, eso sin tener en cuenta que debido a la torpeza de su ayudante Trueno la mayoría de los trabajos los acababan haciendo dos veces entre él y Viento.

Sin embargo esta vida dura pero tranquila perdió toda su seguridad. Los habitantes de Balamb no veían al perro faldero de la bruja con buenos ojos y obligaron a los dueños del hostal a echarlos a la calle. Así fue como se vieron deambulando de ciudad en ciudad buscando algún rincón en el que esconder la cabeza, pero todo fue en balde.

Tras los pasados acontecimientos Seifer se había convertido en el enemigo del mundo entero. Los de Balamb lo veían como el traidor que se unió a la bruja y capitaneó las tropas de Galbadia cuando atacaron la ciudad y el Jardín; en Galbadia había pasado a ser el loco que los llevó a la fuerza a una guerra contra Balamb y Esthar que nadie deseaba; en Trabia la cosa estaba más liada, ya que había sido Seifer quien había volado el Jardín de Trabia con los misiles de Galbadia hasta dejarlo hecho añicos; en Esthar se había ganado el título del majadero que desenterró el Lunatic Pandora para hacerse con el poder de la bruja Adel. Fuese donde fuese no era bien recibido.

Después de un año de andar de ciudad en ciudad recibiendo insultos y malas miradas allá dónde iban, Seifer decidió, según él, hacer la primera cosa sensata desde hacía mucho tiempo, un buen día se separó de sus compañeros y huyó donde nadie le encontrase, a la única ciudad anónima en que nadie le rechazaría.

Así pasó los dos siguientes años en las profundidades de la tierra rodeado de shumis y mumbas. De esta manera pensaba que le haría un favor al resto del mundo desapareciendo y, aunque echaba de menos a sus compañeros, sabía que si se mantenían alejados de él nadie los marginaría como hacían con él. Pero esos dos años se le hacían cada vez más largos y cada día se sentía más perdido. Finalmente decidió salir de allí y afrontar todos aquellos problemas de los que había huido.

Sentía que él era el cobarde que había malgastado los últimos tres años y decidió volver al Jardín para pedir una segunda oportunidad y conseguir demostrar que no estaba totalmente perdido. Pero de camino al jardín los habitantes de la ciudad de Balamb lo pillaron por segunda vez deambulando por las calles de la ciudad y ya le habían avisado de que si volvía no saldría vivo. Aprovecharon que estaba completamente solo para apalearlo entre varios hasta que cayó inconsciente y lo dieron por muerto.

Pero no se rindió, arrastró como pudo su propio cuerpo hasta el Jardín de Balamb donde fue hallado inconsciente. A partir de ahí la historia ya la conocía todo el mundo; había pasado tres días en cama recuperándose y ahora había sido rehabilitado en sus clases.

En la otra punta de la cafetería otra persona tenía su mente dos horas atrás igual que Seifer. Quistis no podía creer que hubiese conseguido que le contase todo eso, a lo mejor Mamá Ede tenía razón y lo único que buscaba era hablar y desahogarse, o tal vez buscase otra cosa, sin duda lo último que Seifer le había dicho antes de irse la había asustado un poco:_ "Este relato te lo debía por lo del pórtico... Pero para el próximo también quiero algo a cambio...". _Sin duda eran unas palabras lúgubres que le habían puesto la piel de gallina, pero al contrario de lo que la chica pensaba, apenas había pasado una hora y ya estaba deseando que llegase el día siguiente sin ser capaz de entender qué deseaba más¿Los recuerdos de Seifer... o el tener que pagar por ellos...?

**

* * *

Otro largo día de trabajo había terminado para el cowboy. Eran las 6 de la tarde y por fin había podido salir de la sala de profesores en la que se encerraba cada día tras sus clases para repasar el próximo temario y la materia avanzada durante el día.**

Selphie¡Irvy!

El chico se giró en el mismo momento en que oyó su nombre para ver a Selphie corriendo a toda prisa hacia él por los pasillos de la academia.

Irvine: Te pueden bajar el nivel de SEED por correr así...

Selphie: No me importa... Si consigo alcanzarte merece la pena

Irvine: _'Vaya... Ahora que lo pienso... Debería observarla mejor... Me pregunto si lo que Rinoa me dijo es cierto...'_

_Selphie: _Irvy ¿En qué piensas?

Irvine: Em... En nada... ¿Querías algo...?

Selphie: Bueno más o menos, me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme al ensayo de los pequeños de la clase de música...

Irvine: Pero Primaria no es mi especialidad...

Selphie: No lo digo para que me ayudes... Sólo quiero... que estés conmigo...

Irvine: _'¡Uy!... Ahora que me fijo... ¿Eso no será una indirecta? Hay que investigar mejor...'_ No sé...

El chico se acercó a ella rodeándola con el brazo al mismo tiempo que sin mirarla a los ojos le dedicaba una de sus más genuinas sonrisas.

Irvine¿Qué consigo a cambio de ir contigo...?

Selphie no se esperaba esa pregunta, estaba acostumbrada a verlo hacer eso con todas las chicas pero a ella pocas veces le dedicaba una sonrisa como aquella o una frase de ese tipo.

Selphie: Em... Pues... no sé...

La chica miró al suelo intentando esconder el rubor de sus mejillas mientras sentía la mirada de su acompañante intentando desnudar su alma de aquel vestido de timidez.

Irvine:_ 'Se ha puesto nerviosa... Sospechoso...'_

Selphie: Si... tú quieres...

Irvine¿Eh?

Selphie había dejado de caminar y no era capaz de mirar al chico frente a ella a los ojos, su voz sonaba como un susurro, tímida y temblorosa, y al vaquero le costaba algo oír lo que decía.

Selphie: Si tú quieres... algo a cambio...

Irvine: _'Em... No lo pillo... ¿Me está siguiendo el juego?... Se me hace raro... Ninguna chica me devuelve las indirectas...'_

_Selphie: _Sólo tienes... que... pedirlo...

(¡Glup!)

De repente a Irvine se le hizo exageradamente difícil respirar, se quedó allí mirándola fijamente, como intentando descifrar lo que acababa de decirle. La mirada fija en ella, los ojos como platos, la boca abierta, intentando encontrar la manera de controlar su estúpida mente que de repente se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

Irvine: _'¿Está... Está... Está diciéndome que... le pida... ESO...?'_

Selphie lo miró a los ojos algo incómoda mientras esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. Pero no hubo ninguna, el chico se giró y siguió caminando hacia su habitación, dándole la espalda a la chica. Selphie se quedó estupefacta viendo como Irvine se iba sin mediar palabra, y no fue capaz de encontrar el valor de seguirlo y buscar alguna respuesta.

La situación había sido algo incómoda y forzada y ninguno de los dos podía seguir con ella. Sólo podían desaparecer y esperar que el tiempo borrase aquel momento.

Pero Irvine no podía pensar en que ese momento se borrase. La primera chica que acepta una de sus insinuaciones, y no sólo la acepta, sino que se la devolvía mil veces más clara y directa, y tiene que ser su mejor amiga, con la que creció como si de su propia hermana se tratase.

**

* * *

Pues ya veis que Zell no parece ser el único perjudicado en el pequeño accidente de Rinoa, sin embargo siempre acaba siendo el que peor lo pasa... ¿O no...? En cuanto a Squall... Como podréis observar he decidido quitar lo de su problemilla de impotencia, ya pensaré en algo más profundo aunque quedará algo más impreciso... Ya veréis ¬¬**

En el siguiente capítulo...

Angelo decide hacer de las suyas meteiendo a Irvine en un par de apuros mientras que Quistis concentra parte de sus clases en disciplinar al ex-caballero de la bruja... A todo esto... ¿Iría en serio lo de Selphie...? ;)


	4. Confidencias al oído

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Según ha llegado a mis oídos (Ojos mejor dicho... O me lo han dicho vía msn o por reviews) el formato que uso en los diálogos está prohibido en y también eso de contestar los reviews en cada capítulo... He leído un par de veces los "Terms of use" y no he encontrado nada al respecto, así que continuaré con mi método en cuanto a esos dos aspectos.

No obstante agradecería más información al respecto, y si pudiéseis decirme donde se encuentran esas normas os lo agradecería enormemente, así llevaría a cabo los arreglos necesarios para que esta historia no sea suspendida y pueda llegar a su fin. Muchas gracias.

Y ahora... ¡A por los reviews! XD

rinoaangelo: Nueva lectora! Bienvenida! XD Me alegra que te guste y tranquila que la historia está terminada hasta el capítulo 17 (por ahora) y pienso subir uno al día . Mientras tanto sigo trabajando en el gran final! ò.ó

Crystalight: Muchísimas gracias por el aviso! Pero sin encontrar evidencias prefiero asegurarme antes de ponerme a hacer cambios... Que me conozco y el fic volvería a quedarse colgado a saber cuanto tiempo --... Podrías decirme igualmente donde están ese tipo de normas? En los TOS no encontré nada ô.o

AkiraTokugawa: Qué fieles sois por Dios -- Tanto tiempo y aún seguís ahí... ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que éste también te guste ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: CONFIDENCIAS AL OÍDO.**

Era una sensación extraña, de eso no cabía duda, pero Quistis empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Desde hacía unos 4 ó 5 días cada noche tenía el mismo sueño. No podía decir que fuese un sueño, el caso es que soñase lo que soñase siempre notaba un leve olor a sal y a mar a su alrededor. Todos sus sueños, aunque no los recordase, tenían lugar en alguna playa, pero al terminar el sueño siempre despertaba de la misma manera.

La despertaba la extraña sensación de estar acompañada y un extraño olor a manzana, un olor muy real que incluso podía saborear sobre sus labios al abrir los ojos.

No era para nada una sensación que le desagradase, al fin y al cabo la manzana era una fruta que le encantaba y era raro el día que junto con su desayuno no tomaba una pieza de esa fruta o un vaso de zumo.

Pero lo del mar era algo más inusual. Al principio supuso que era por el hecho de que el Jardín de Balamb estaba situado de nuevo en una isla totalmente rodeada por el mar, pero igualmente el edificio estaba demasiado alejado de la costa como para notar el olor a sal desde los dormitorios.

Eran las 5.52. A penas tenía una hora para empezar sus clases, así que se levantó de la cama y se metió directamente en la ducha dispuesta a obligar a su pesado cuerpo a despertarse del todo e ir a desayunar algo a la cafetería.

* * *

Y exactamente una hora más tarde sonaba un despertador en la habitación 105 del pasillo de los dormitorios masculinos, habitación en la que Irvine dormía plácidamente tras haber pasado la noche entera intentando limpiar algo del caos en que se había convertido su humilde morada.

Nada más levantarse se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha sin importarle que el agua saliese completamente helada, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar completamente distinto, exactamente se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del Jardín, el día anterior, a eso de las 6 de la tarde.

Aquella misma noche casi no había podido dormir, las palabras de Selphie no lo dejaban descansar. Cada vez que podía cerrar un ojo de repente aquella inocente cara le susurraba aquellas tentadoras y dulces palabras... "_Si quieres algo... sólo tienes... que pedirlo..."_

En pocos minutos salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que hacía de cocina, sacó los restos de una pizza de la nevera y se dirigió a su cuarto pensando en llevárselo a Angelo como desayuno.

Irvine: Angeloooo, chicoooooo... La comidaaaa

Silencio...

Irvine¿Angelo?...

No había ni rastro del animal. Ni en la cocina ni en la habitación ni en el baño. No estaba bajo la cama, ni tras la nevera, ni bajo el escritorio, ni entre el montón de ropa sucia, ni en el hueco que quedaba entre el armario y la ventana...

La ventana... Abierta...

Irvine¡Mierda!

El chico salió corriendo por los pasillos buscando como un desesperado al animal que había escapado por la ventana que había dejado completamente abierta. No podía creer que se lo hubiese puesto tan fácil para escapar.

* * *

Pocos minutos más tarde sonaba el teléfono de la habitación de Rinoa. La chica se levantó algo perezosa a cogerlo.

Desde que Squall estaba tan raro no le quedaba nada más que hacer que trabajar sin parar durante todo el tiempo que pasaba en el despacho de su Comandante, y para un día que tenía libre y que podía pasar durmiendo hasta tarde, la llamaban a las 7.30 de la mañana.

Rinoa¿Diga?... Ah Selph... eres tú... Em... Sí... fui a entrenar con Irvine... ¿Que si ha pasado algo?... ¿Te... ha dicho algo Irvine?. No, no... tranquila... Mira, quedamos en media hora en la cafetería y hablamos ¿Vale?... Ok... Hasta ahora

En el mismo momento en que colgó fue corriendo hasta el baño y despertó a Zell que dormía acurrucado al lado de la bañera.

Angelo (Zell)¡Ah¡Qué quieres?

Rinoa¡Tenemos problemas! Selphie acaba de llamarme diciendo algo de que si había pasado algo ayer cuando estábamos entrenando con Irvine... Como ese gilipollas le haya dicho algo...

Angelo (Zell)¿Y qué piensas hacer?... ¿Se lo dirás de una vez a Mamá Ede?... A lo mejor puede ayudar...

Rinoa¡NO¡Hablaremos con Selphie y veremos cuánto sabe y si podemos conseguir que guarde el secreto!

Angelo (Zell): Pero...

Zell saltó del canasto en que estaba casi enterrado en mantas y corrió tras Rinoa mientras ésta buscaba su ropa en el armario, el perro se dio la vuelta para no ver nada que no debiese ver y siguió hablando.

Agelo (Zell): Decirle algo a Selphie y pedirle que guarde el secreto es como publicarlo en la Timber Maniacs... Es una locura... ¡Lo sabrá todo el mundo!

Rinoa: Por eso...

La joven acabó de ponerse las botas y corrió hacia el baño para peinarse y despejarse un poco.

Rinoa: Tenemos que ver cuánto sabe del asunto... Con suerte Irvine no habrá sido tan tonto como para contárselo...

Y en menos de cinco segundos Zell era arrastrado por los pasillos del Jardín en dirección a la cafetería sin poder siquiera mediar palabra.

* * *

Eran las ocho menos cuarto cuando Seifer llegó a la biblioteca. 45 minutos tarde.

Quistis lo miró con una expresión muy seria mientras él entraba y se sentaba en su sitio frente a ella, como si tal cosa, y esperaba que empezase su clase. Quistis vio como una osadía que se presentase sin uniforme cuando le pidió que lo trajese y ahora llegaba ni más ni menos que tres cuartos de hora tarde. Una falta por la que sin duda sería castigado.

Quistis: Almasy... ¿Sabes a qué hora empieza tu clase?...

Seifer: Me he dormido ¿Vale?...

La Instructora lo miró por encima de las finas monturas de sus gafas sin que sus ojos perdiesen un ápice de frialdad.

Quistis: No, no vale... Pensaba darte un pequeño repaso de lo más básico antes de que hicieses el test que te había preparado, pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo... Así que... Ya puedes ir empezando...

La joven sacó de entre los libros y carpetas que había a su lado, sobre la mesa, tres folios grapados escritos a ordenador por las dos caras.

Seifer¿Hasta cuando tengo?

Quistis: Tranquilo... En Una hora tienes tiempo de sobras...

Seifer¿Una hora?... Pero si son tres folios por las dos caras...

Quistis: Bueno... Anoche no dormí casi nada recopilando lo más básico... Y aquí lo tienes... Acaba pronto que tenemos que hacer algo de ejercicio físico antes de ir a la sala de estudios del 2º piso...

Seifer cogió el boli que había a su lado y empezó a leer pregunta por pregunta sin saber qué debía hacer, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban preguntando.

* * *

No podía parar, Selphie estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería mientras esperaba a Rinoa comiéndose las uñas sin dejar de mover la pierna derecha bajo la mesa.

Se sacó la mano de la boca en el mismo momento en que la vio entrar acompañada por su fiel perro Angelo.

Rinoa se acercó algo tensa y sudando, y esperó a que la joven frente a ella dijese algo. Hubo una larga pausa, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Rinoa por su parte esperaba ansiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo la confesión de su amiga de que sabía su pequeño secreto, mientras que por otra parte Selphie no podía detener a su mente, que iba a mil por hora intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle el inmenso error que había cometido.

Zell no podía aguantar aquella espera. Estaba sentado bajo la mesa cerca de Rinoa esperando oír algo de aquella conversación y las cosas no avanzaban nada.

Selphie: Rinoa... tengo que preguntarte algo...

(¡Glup!)

Selphie: Em... Verás...

La joven no podía mirarla a la cara pero debía hablarlo con alguien. Después de lo del pasillo había pasado la noche entera intentando conciliar el sueño sin ningún éxito.

Selphie: Pongamos la hipotética situación... de que... sabes algo sobre una amiga tuya que jamás hubieses imaginado...

No cabía duda. Selphie sabía lo de su pequeño accidente con Hada.

Rinoa: Em... Sí... Sigue...

Selphie: Y bueno... Yo quería saber... ¿Qué tiene esa persona que hacer para saber si ese algo es considerado bueno o malo por los demás...?...

Rinoa: Bueno... Pues yo creo que...

Rinoa estaba un poco despistada... Si Selphie le estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba que le estaba diciendo, le estaba poniendo aquella hipotética situación siendo ella la amiga sobre la que sabía algo... Entonces... ¿Le estaba preguntando qué debía hacer para saber si el incidente de Angelo y Zell era bueno o malo...?

Rinoa: La verdad... Es que no te sigo Selph... Si eres capaz de concretar algo más...

La joven cogió aire y se quedó pensando en como explicárselo para que se entendiese sin que llegase a ser vergonzoso.

Selphie: Em... ¿Y si te digo que una persona... Llamémosla X... Se ha enterado de que una amiga... Que será Y tiene unas intenciones... Complicadas hacia X... Y entonces...

Rinoa permaneció en silencio un tiempo intentando averiguar a dónde quería llegar la chica.

Rinoa: Selph... Tranquila... Lo puedes decir sin anónimos... No me importa lo que me tengas que decir... Sólo... Dilo...

La joven Instructora de Primaria miró fijamente a los ojos de su amiga. Tenía razón, no sabía por qué se andaba con tantos tapujos, era Rinoa, podía confiar en ella.

Selphie: De acuerdo... Verás... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que había alguien especial?... Tú me dijiste que hiciese de tripas corazón y me lanzase... Bueno pues... Anoche estaba hablando con Irvine... y empezó a bromear... ya sabes... qomo siempre hace...

Rinoa miraba fijamente a su amiga mientras ésta le explicaba lo ocurrido, por lo menos no se trataba del incidente en el centro de entrenamiento.

Selphie: Bueno... El caso es que tú sabes que siempre acabo pegándole cuando empieza a intentar llevarse a todas las chicas al huerto con esa forma de hablar que tiene y que cada vez que insinúa algo, aunque sea en broma, nos acabamos peleando... Aunque a los cinco minutos volvamos a estar como si nada... Bueno pues a lo que iba.. Él me lanzó una de esas indirectas y yo... se la devolví...

La joven se quedó esperando como si fuese el momento en que Rinoa tuviese que decir algo o dar algún tipo de consejo o su punto de vista, pero Rinoa no acababa de entenderlo, si los dos estaban en broma ¿Qué era tan grave?... Sólo habían sido un par de insinuaciones ¿No?

Rinoa: Bueno Selph... No creo que sea para tanto... Yo no veo problema ninguno en---

Selphie: Y después él... Se quedó callado y se giró... Y se fue sin decirme nada ni nada... ¿Crees que... se habrá enfadado o algo...? A lo mejor piensa que soy una...

Rinoa: Pero tampoco fue para tanto ¿No?... Él estaba bromeando... ¿Qué le dijiste?

Selphie: Bueno es que... No fue muy indirecto... Se lo dejé muy claro... Tal vez demasiado...

Rinoa: Pero ¿Qué le dijiste?...

Selphie bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su cara, se trataban de palabras mayores y no era capaz de decirlas sin ponerse totalmente roja.

Selphie: Que... Estaba dispuesta a... Hacerlo con él...

De nuevo hubo una larga pausa.

Rinoa: Bueno... Cuando dos amigos bromean se dicen muchas cosas sin que tengan que significar algo...

Otra larga pausa, Rinoa empezaba a impacientarse esperando algún que otro comentario de la chica.

Selphie: Pero... ¿Y si no lo decía en broma...?

Rinoa no sabía qué debía decirle a su amiga. Tenía razón, las cosas ahora mismo estaban algo complicadas, pero sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del vaquerito era difícil evaluar la gravedad del asunto.

Rinoa: Bueno... Supongo que... deberías hablar con él... yo ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca un momento y luego pasaré a verle en su clase... Si quieres puedo... decirle que se pase a verte más tarde en el ensayo o---

Selphie¡No!... Mejor esperaré a ver...

Rinoa se sentía un poco mal, quería ayudar a su amiga pero no disponía de tiempo ahora mismo. Tenía el asunto de Zell y el problema con Squall y eso ya se le hacía demasiado grande.

Rinoa: Lo siento Selph pero... tengo que ir a informar a Squall de un asuntillo y buscar cierta información... Así que... Tengo que irme...

Zell se levantó y siguió a su "dueña" sin poder aún creer lo que acababa de oir, nunca hubiese imaginado que eso que entre sus amigos llamaban cosas de mujeres al referirse a las conversaciones que las chicas tenían cuando no había ningún ejemplar del sexo opuesto cerca podrían llegar a ser tan... SORPRENDENTE... Y más aún tratándose de Selphie.

* * *

Le había costado pero al final había conseguido que Seifer hiciese aquel examen, y ahora que ya lo había entregado lo había obligado a ir al pórtico para hacer algo de ejercicio.

Seifer¿Y bien?... Pensaba que sólo teníamos clase teórica...

Quistis: Así es Almasy... Esto no es una clase... Sino un castigo.

Seifer¿Un castigo¿Por qué?

Quistis: Por llegar tarde... Quítate la gabardina si quieres y a correr.

Seifer miró incrédulo por unos instantes a su Instructora. Tan sólo había llegado 45 minutos tardes y ya se había disculpado en su debido momento...

Seifer se colocó frente a su Instructora y esperó la orden de salida.

Quistis¿No te quitas la gabardina?

Seifer: No hace falta... Estoy acostumbrado a correr con ella puesta.

Quistis: Muy bien... Empieza...

Seifer empezó a correr a un nivel bastante bajo dando vueltas en el pórtico.

Quistis¡Más rápido!

Seifer aceleró el paso el doble.

Quistis¿Eso es todo lo que puedes correr¡MÁS RÁPIDO!

El muchacho siguió corriendo todo lo rápido que podía durante todo el tiempo que aguantó. A los 15 minutos había disminuido su velocidad y ritmo y empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberse quitado la gabardina y los guantes.

Quistis se acercó a una máquina de refrescos cerca de la puerta y sacó dos botellas de agua. Volvió junto a Seifer que casi no era capaz de respirar y las dejó en el suelo junto a sus pies. Miró su reloj y esperó un par de minutos más.

Quistis: Llevas 20 minutos. Para y bébete una de las botellas.

En el mismo momento en que estuvo junto a su superior se agachó para coger una de las botellas y se la bebió de un sólo trago.

Quistis: Tienes un minuto. Acábatela y sigue corriendo. Y quítate los guantes y la chaqueta por Dios...

El cadete hizo lo que le había ordenado y volvió a correr durante otros 20 minutos casi incapaz de seguir adelante

Quistis: Vale... Ven aquí y bébete la otra botella.

Seifer paró junto a ella, cogió la botella y la vació en el mismo tiempo que la anterior. La dejó en el suelo junto a la otra y empezó a correr de nuevo.

Quistis¿Quien te ha dicho que sigas corriendo Almasy?

Seifer¿Aún no ha pasado el minuto?

El chico se giró hacia ella intentando disimular todo lo que podía su falta de aire y fuerzas.

Quistis: No es eso... Pero ya hemos terminado con las piernas. Ahora abdominales. Ponte cómodo y haz 200.

Seifer se quitó la camisa quedando totalmente desnudo de cintura para arriba y se la entregó a Quistis. Ella miró con expresión de asco el trozo de tela completamente empapado.

Seifer: Me has dicho que me ponga cómodo ¿No?...

Quistis: No me refería a eso pero bueno...

La Instructora agarró la camisa y la dejó a un lado junto a las dos botellas, y vio como Seifer se tiraba boca arriba en el suelo con las manos tras la nuca y empezaba con los ejercicios.

Para Seifer era un alivio que no le hubiese mandado otro ejercicio de piernas ya que sus músculos estaban bastante más habituados al ejercicio en la parte superior y la fuerza de sus piernas no tenía comparación alguna con la de su torso. Estaba completamente seguro de poder llegar a las 200 abdominales sin muchas complicaciones, pero para su asombro la décima vez que quiso llevar sus brazos a las rodillas sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el costado y cada vez notaba que el aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones. Sin duda la carrerita de minutos antes lo había dejado para el arrastre.

Quistis se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él con sus rodillas rozando los pies del joven y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas del muchacho de manera que podía disfrutar de su expresión de devastación cada vez que se incorporaba, quedando la cara del chico a medio palmo de la de su Instructora

Quistis¿Eres consciente... De que en esos 45 minutos podría haber sido atacada por un maníaco o secuestrada por un psicópata o podría haber ido a la cafetería y haber desayunado algo y haberlo digerido por completo...?

A Seifer no se le escapaba el tono de sarcasmo en la dulce y al mismo tiempo cruel voz de su Instructora.

El chico intentaba como buenamente podía mantener aquel frenético ritmo mientras sentía que el aire no llegaba en absoluto a sus pulmones y todo empezaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor.

Seifer: Quisty, por favor... Para esto...

La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos sin pronunciar una sola palabra y la siguiente vez que subió hasta estar a la misma altura que ella lo agarró de la gruesa cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello y lo obligó a parar en seco.

Quistis: Ni mis más íntimos amigos me llaman así... Para ti... Soy la Instructora Trepe y espero que nunca más llegues tarde a una sola clase ni me faltes al respeto jamás... Creía que habrías crecido algo... Pero después del otro día con el chicle... Me demostraste que necesitas bastante más educación que instrucción en el campo de batalla...

* * *

Como ya dije, Angelo está empezando a hacer de las suyas y en cuanto al comportamiento de Quistis... No es que sea una sádica... Es sólo que el joven necesita algo de disciplina ¿No creéis:P

En el siguiente capítulo...

De nuevo Angelo sigue haciéndole la vida imposible a nuestro vaquero, que se verá metido en un buen malentendido por culpa del cuadrúpedo. Mientras tanto, Seifer parece algo rehacio a desvelar ciertas partes de su pasado.


	5. ¿Un grave malentendido?

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno... Como sigo sin tener constancia de dichas normas de la página... Sigo con el mismo estilo... Ya lo veis XD (Me encantan los puntos suspensivos... Supongo que eso también lo veis XDD)

Rinoa Haatirii: Otro capítulo más con más líos para Zell, Rinoa e Irvine; pero con una Quistis un poco más light v.v... Espero sea de tu agrado.

rinoaangelo: Aquí tampoco hay nada de Squall ahora que me fijo... Pero bueno ya le llegará su gran momento, no te preocupes que el chico tiene historia por delante! XDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V¿UN GRAVE MALENTENDIDO?**

Rinoa: Magia básica, elementos... Magia para aprendices... GF y efectos colaterales... ¿Eh?... ¿Kamasutra?... ¿Qué hace esto aquí?...

Era casi la hora del almuerzo y Rinoa aún se encontraba encerrada en aquella biblioteca buscando algún que otro libro sobre magia avanzada o las habilidades de las brujas.

A su lado, Zell se había sentado en una silla y repasaba un par de libros, mientras Rinoa buscaba material que investigar, cuando alguien se acercó por detrás y sin que él se diese cuenta empezó a rascar detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Bibliotecaria: Rinny... Sabes que no está permitido tener animales aquí...

La chica se sobresaltó e intentó esconder aquel libro lleno de extrañas ilustraciones en posturas que se le antojaban casi inimaginables entre el montón de libros que descansaba en una esquina de la mesa.

Rinoa: Em... ¡Ino!... Me... has asustado...

Zell reconoció en seguida a la muchacha, era una de las tres bibliotecarias, la chica de la trenza. La joven se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa, junto al animal, y le hizo un gesto invitándole a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. El muchacho miró a Rinoa y ésta le indicó que hiciese lo que la chica le pedía, lo que menos necesitaban era levantar sospechas.

Zell saltó sobre la mesa y colocó las patas delanteras sobre la falda de la chica y ésta empezó a rascarle el cuello y a jugar con su collar.

Ino: Aunque... Teniendo en cuenta que Angelo es un animalito tan encantador supongo que por hoy podemos hacer la vista gorda ¿No?

Rinoa: Es que... Está algo pachucho y no quiero dejarlo solo en mi cuarto... Prefiero que le de el aire para ver si se mejora.

Ino: Pobrecito... ¿Estás enfermito chiquitín?

Ino agarró la cabeza de Zell por la barbilla y empujó levemente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Colocó la nariz tocando la frente del canino y lo besó en la parte más alta de la nariz.

Zell no podía evitar babear ante la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde que había entrado en aquel nuevo cuerpo había notado ciertos cambios, sus sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados y esto le afectaba bastante en ese mismo momento.

Nunca lo había reconocido ante sus amigos pero aquella chica le había gustado desde el mismo momento en que la había visto por primera vez, cuando fue a buscar una de sus revistas de Karate. La primera impresión no había sido gran cosa. Al entrar preguntó por las revistas y una voz le contestó, sin salir de debajo del mostrador. Por lo visto la chica estaba buscando algo y no pudo verla, sin embargo notó su olor. Un olor suave y dulce, no su colonial, sino el olor de su pelo.

Eso pasó cuando tenía 16 años y desde entonces iba a la biblioteca una vez a la semana con la excusa de buscar una nueva revista o hacer los deberes, pero en realidad iba olfateando el aire, buscando la fragancia de aquella chica para poder ver su cara.

Dos meses después lo consiguió, la había visto un par de veces de espaldas pero nunca la había visto claramente, y un buen día ocurrió. Reconoció el olor en uno de los rincones entre dos estanterías y decidió armarse de valor y acercarse con alguna excusa para conocerla.

Zell: Em... Hola...

La chica se encontraba sobre una escalera de madera, colocando unos volúmenes de una extraña y antigua enciclopedia en las estanterías más altas, y no giró la cara. No podía verlo pero aun así oyó su saludo.

Ino: Ah... Perdona... Ahora bajo.

La joven alargó la mano una vez más y colocó el último tomo, se puso de puntillas, empujando el libro para que quedase bien encajado entre el resto de tomos de aquella colección, y las escaleras temblaron levemente bajo ella. Zell notó la inestabilidad del soporte y avanzó un poco, dispuesto a sostener la superficie de madera para dar más resistencia a su estructura, pero las cosas no le salieron bien, mientras se acercaba miró hacia arriba y sin querer se dio cuenta que al estar tan cerca veía algo más bajo el uniforme de la bibliotecaria de lo que debía haber visto.

Se despistó, tropezó con una silla y... ¡Pum!

Las escaleras cedieron y se deslizaron sobre el suelo haciendo que la joven perdiese el equilibrio. Ésta se comenzó a precipitar hacia el suelo, pero Zell consiguió agarrarla antes de llegar a darse contra las baldosas de mármol. Sin embargo calculó mal y los dos acabaron tirados en el suelo. Zell boca arriba, protegiendo a la accidentada con sus fuertes brazos, y ella sobre el chico, con las manos en su pecho y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que los del joven.

Permanecieron unos segundos así, algo aturdidos por el golpe y por la extraña sensación de notar algo suave y cálido contra sus labios. Ambos abrieron los ojos poco a poco y se apartaron rápidamente en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Casualidades de la vida, los labios de la chica había aterrizado justo sobre los de él y no se habían dado cuanta hasta que abrieron los ojos unos segundos después.

El primer beso de Zell con la chica de sus sueños y sin embargo en unas circunstancias tan... accidentadas...

Desde entonces Zell no volvió a la biblioteca, había visto el rostro de aquella fragancia y había besado los labios de aquel ángel. La chica sólo lo vio una vez en que se tropezó con él en los pasillos, y en cuanto lo reconoció bajó la mirada y huyó corriendo de él. Zell pensó que lo odiaba y no volvió jamás a leer una sola revista en aquel lugar.

Un año más tarde unos amigos lo obligaron a ir para hacer un trabajo en grupo a la biblioteca y ella estaba allí, sus compañeros notaron la tensión y las miradas que se buscaban y se rehuían al mismo tiempo y lo obligaron a preguntar por un libro.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Zell pensaba, la joven le habló con normalidad. Por lo visto había olvidado lo ocurrido. Desde entonces volvió a ir casi a diario a leer su revista y a estudiar sin atreverse nunca más a decirle más de lo necesario.

Y ahí estaba aquel ángel, besando su nariz peluda y húmeda mientras él podía notar mejor que nunca aquella fragancia que no había cambiado en absoluto en aquellos 4 años.

Ino: Por cierto ¿Qué buscas? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar...

Rinoa: Em... Bueno... Es que me intereso por los libros sobre... brujas... ¿No tendrás nada por el estilo?

Ino: Claro... Tengo un montón de libros sobre brujas, están en aquellas estanterías.

La joven señaló hacia donde debía dirigirse Rinoa y ésta se levantó para buscar el material que le interesaba. Mientras tanto Ino hizo que Zell apoyase su cabeza sobre su regazo y se tumbase sobre la mesa mientras le rascaba la barriga y le hablaba en tono dulce y juguetón. Zell no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en el paraíso.

Angelo (Zell): _'Ino... Si vas a tratar así a todos los perros... ¡Sé mi ama para siempre, por favor!'_

_

* * *

Irvine¡ANGELOOOOOO!...¡NO HUYAS CABRONAZOOO!_

Después de pasarse media hora buscando como un desesperado alguna pista del cuadrúpedo, Irvine había encontrado a Angelo en la sala de reuniones, mordiendo y arrancándose la ropa ancha y por lo visto incómoda para un animal acostumbrado a ir siempre desnudo. En cuanto se percató de la presencia del chico el animal salió corriendo mientras el joven vaquero lo perseguía de un lado a otro.

Ahora llevaba más de dos horas de arriba para abajo buscando al semidesnudo Zell mientras él mismo llevaba sólo una toalla a la cintura.

De nuevo le había perdido la pista, el joven se asomó a uno de los balcones del segundo piso cuyas vistas daban a la parte baja del edificio y vio un trozo de tela tirado en el suelo, los pantalones de Zell.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y divisó al animal tras una esquina, intentando agarrar la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, por suerte para Irvine los ajustados calzoncillos del joven karateka estaban un poco fuera del alcance de los deseos de aquel animal debido a la poca flexibilidad del cuerpo humano.

Angelo miró al chico y en cuanto éste se le tiró encima echó a correr a cuatro patas huyendo de nuevo.

Irvine¡Maldición!...¡ANGELO TE JURO QUE CUANDO TE PILLE TE CASTROOOO!

* * *

Selphie se dirigía de camino a la habitación temporal de Eleone, en el pequeño apartamente de Cid y Edea, para hablar sobre el ensayo de los chicos del orfanato que iban a tocar en la próxima fiesta de graduación; cuando vio a varios chicos corriendo en dirección al centro de entrenamiento, a la joven le extrañó aquel revuelo y decidió pasarse para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo al pasar frente a toda la gente que se encontraba en el pasillo murmurando oyó a dos chicas hablando de un Instructor que se había vuelto loco y que estaba persiguiendo a uno de los SEED's veteranos.

Selphie se abrió paso como buenamente pudo entre la gente y entonces oyó voces y gritos que venían de la biblioteca.

* * *

Rinoa volvió al cabo de unos minutos con cinco libros de aspecto antiguo y pesado y los dejó caer sobre la mesa, junto a Zell, al que le lanzó una mirada asesina cuestionando el hecho de que no estuviese aportando nada positivo a la situación. No obstante el chico hizo caso omiso a la molesta mirada de la joven y se acurrucó más aún sobre las rodillas de su diosa, mientras ésta le hacía cosquillas entre los dedos de las patas traseras.

En un segundo la calma que reinaba en el lugar se hizo pedazos.

Irvine¡ANGELOOOO!... ¡MALDITO ANIMAAAL!

La joven bibliotecaria se levantó de un salto haciendo que Zell quedase justo al borde de la mesa, a punto de caer, en el mismo momento en que Angelo entró corriendo como un rayo completamente desnudo y sobre sus cuatro patas.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante aquella aparición, tras el muchacho, el joven Instructor de armas de fuego irrumpió en la sala con tan sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Rinoa¿Irvine?... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Irvine¿Dónde se ha metido ese hijo de... ¡PERRA?

Angelo estaba totalmente acorralado al fondo de la habitación, viendo esa ventaja Irvine se tiró a por él y lo agarró por el cuello mientras el chico de la cara tatuada le mordía y luchaba por librarse de su perseguidor.

En el mismo instante en que Angelo arrancó la toalla de la cintura del cowboy Selphie entró en la habitación siguiendo el rastro de sillas tiradas y personas atónitas y boquiabiertas.

Irvine¡Por fin!

Irvine había conseguido agarrar al chico por la cintura, con uno de sus brazos tras su espalda, impidiendo que continuase forcejeando y obligándolo a agacharse sobre sus rodillas.

Sin embargo aquello no fue lo que Selphie vio. Ella tan sólo vio a dos chicos desnudos sudando y jadeando. Irvine tras Zell, de pie, agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura, mientras intentaba retenerlo contra su cuerpo; y Zell frente a él, de espaldas al vaquero, algo encorvado, mientras no paraba de aullar y gruñir.

Una vista completamente desoladora tanto para Selphie como para Ino.

* * *

Bastante lejos de todo aquel caos, Quistis se encontraba sentada frente a su alumno, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas para responder a la pregunta que Seifer le había hecho.

La chica en cuestión le había pedido que le hablase sobre su vida antes del orfanato y de como llegó al jardín.

Según lo que Seifer le contestó sus padres eran muy jóvenes y tuvieron problemas desde el mismo momento en que se casaron, ya que fue un matrimonio obligado y no estaban enamorados cuando todo aquello pasó. Seis meses después de haberse casado nació él, pero a los cuatro años perdió a su madre y quedó a cargo de su padre, al que por lo visto el joven caballero no guardaba mucho cariño por la forma en que hablaba de él.

Dos años más tarde, según Seifer, su padre se volvió loco, o algo por el estilo, y fue ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico; él fue mandado al orfanato de Edea y tras muchos años de espera Edea decidió mandarlo junto con su marido Cid al jardín de Balamb, fin de la historia.

Ni un sólo comentario de lo que a Quistis le interesaba, Seifer no mencionó nada de sus recuerdos del orfanato,

Seifer: Y ahora... Tu turno... ¿Qué recuerdas del orfanato?

Era ésta la pregunta que ahora debía contestar ella. Cuando Seifer le dijo que quería algo a cambio de su historia Quistis nunca pensó que le pediría sus propios recuerdos. Aunque no eran muchos la joven vio justo que el chico obtuviese la respuesta a su pregunta.

La historia de la joven Instructora era mucho más resumida y escasa que la de su alumno. No recordaba absolutamente nada de sus padres ni de su vida antes del orfanato. Sabía que había pasado su infancia junto con Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer y Eleone bajo el cuidado de Mamá Ede y su marido, el Tío Cid, en un orfanato junto a una playa y un faro, rodeado de un inmenso campo de flores; pero poco más.

Desde que habían vuelto de la batalla contra Artemisa los chicos del orfanato de Edea habían deshecho sus enlaces con los GF's, esperando que no les robasen más recuerdos y con el deseo de poder recuperar todos los que ya habían perdido. Desde entonces a veces tenía sueños en los que se veía a sí misma de pequeña, jugando con otros niños, y en todos los sueños sentía una leve fragancia, un olor parecido al del agua salada, un olor que al despertar pasaba a ser el de una manzana. Era extraño que lo más intenso del sueño fuese el olor del mar y el de una manzana, pero era muy real, muchas veces podía jurar que incluso notaba el suave sabor y la dulzura de la fruta en sus labios.

La muchacha se extrañó de la sonrisa del chico que escuchaba su relato. Durante todo el tiempo había estado serio y callado, pero al oír el detalle del olor a mar y el sabor a manzana su cara se iluminó y esa sonrisa permaneció en su rostro hasta que se levantó minutos después y se marchó.

La hora había terminado. Era el momento de volver a su habitación y preparar la clase del día siguiente, sin embargo la parte de entrenamiento físico no se le daba tan bien como el teórico,

Quistis: _'Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a Squall...'_

_

* * *

Como veis los sueños de Quistis empiezan a tomar protagonismo poco a poco, en cuanto a la relación entre Selphie e Irvine parece empezar a complicarse... ¿Cómo saldrá de esta el vaquero?_

En el siguiente capítulo...

Poco a poco extraños sueños atormentan a Quistis mientras se comienza a desvelar el extraño pasado que ella y su alumno compartieron en el Jardín. Por otro lado Rinoa parece haber hallado la manera de arreglar el lío con Zell y Angelo y la situación del Casanova y la Instructora de Primaria parece peligrar.


	6. Ritos prohibidos

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ale otro capítulo más... Debería empezar a estudiar para las recuperaciones que tengo dentro de unos días v.v... Pero no puedo dejar el fiiiic . Tengo que seguir escribiendoooo XDD

Por cierto hoy no hay reviews v.v... Qué vaguetes... XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: RITOS PROHIBIDOS.**

Era de nuevo la misma sensación, el mismo olor a mar y a manzana, pero esta vez había algo más. A su lado Quistis podía sentir alguien, una mano cálida agarraba la suya.

Quistis tenía una cinta sobre sus ojos y no podía ver nada a su alrededor, pero notaba que hacía calor y el aire era cada vez más espeso y difícil de respirar.

Unas manos alcanzaron su nuca y deshicieron el nudo que mantenía la cinta sobre su cabeza, el trozo de tela se deslizó hasta el suelo, y aún así la chica no vio nada, nada más que llamas, llamas oscuras que la rodeaban mientras oía a un bebé llorando de fondo. El llanto de un bebé recién nacido.

Una vez más Quistis sintió aquella mano rodear sus dedos, una mano mucho más pequeña y tierna que la suya. La pequeña mano empezó a temblar al mismo tiempo que apretaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Quistis miró hacia abajo y dirigió sus ojos a la persona que la agarraba de la mano. Un niño rubio, con los ojos verdes, vestido sólo con unos vaqueros gastados que le iban cortos a la altura del tobillo, completamente descalzo, y que clavaba su mirada en aquellas llamas con el ceño fruncido. No se movía ni hablaba y no había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aún así podía sentir aún de fondo aquel llanto desconsolado.

El joven la miró a los ojos y de repente salió corriendo, Intentó agarrarlo pero no pudo, el dolido llanto de quien fuera era cada vez más fuerte y doloroso, de alguna manera a Quistis le parecía que le pidiese ayuda, pero no era capaz de saber qué hacer.

Aquel niño que había visto de apenas 5 años... El odio que había en su mirada... Aquel llanto... El sabor a manzana...

Quistis despertó en su habitación como cada mañana, con el mismo sabor de boca, pero esta vez, sin saber por qué, sentía que algo faltaba en su interior, una parte de sí misma parecía haberse perdido entre aquellas llamas negras.

* * *

En otro lugar del Jardín Irvine cargaba con un montón de objetos raros en una caja bastante pesada, de camino a su habitación, cuando tropezó con alguien al girar la esquina.

Selphie: Perdona... Estaba distraída y---

La joven se quedó de piedra al ver quién era.

Irvine: Selph... Perdona...

El chico extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no la aceptó, se apoyó en el suelo y sacudió su uniforme antes de pasar de largo sin decir nada al chico.

No estaba dolida por que hubiese rechazado su propuesta ni porque hubiese dejado de hablarle tras lo del pasillo dos días atrás, pero las últimas noticias que corrían por aquellos pasillos no eran precisamente muy bien vistas por Selphie. Después de tres años de la mejor y más estrecha amistad se entera de que su supuesto mejor amigo y Zell eran algo más que amigos.

Sin duda en principio le dolió que no hubiese confiado en ella, que no se lo hubiese contado, y por otro lado se sentía decepcionada, ya que desde hacía bastante tiempo sentía algo por aquel chico y acababa de descubrir de la peor manera que no tenía una sola oportunidad.

* * *

Quistis: Me gustaría que te encargases del entrenamiento físico de Seifer...

Squall¿Perdona?

Squall no podía creer las palabras de Quistis. Lo había llamada el día anterior y lo había citado para discutir algunos asuntos sobre la instrucción del ex-caballero, pero nunca hubiese imaginado algo así.

Squall: Mira, Quistis... Últimamente tenemos algunos problemas con el profesorado. No sé por qué pero ayer me fallaron Irvine y Zell y sus clases disfrutaron de un día entero de descanso. Por si eso fuera poco me han llegado informes de cierto comportamiento algo... "Inadecuado" por parte de dos de los SEED's de alto nivel y aún no sé ni de quiénes se trata...¿ Y tú me pides que deje mi puesto para entrenar a Seifer?...

La chica miró a los ojos a su Comandante y suplicó con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que la respuesta fuese un sí, pero Squall negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar un par de papeles que había sobre su mesa.

Quistis: Es que... No lo entiendes, Squall...

El chico levantó nuevamente la mirada de sus quehaceres y esperó a que la joven Instructora acabase de hablar.

Quistis: Em... Seifer necesita mucha atención porque Mamá Ede me pidió que le ayudase a resolver el, digamos... "Enredo mental" que tiene, y además he de instruirle práctica y teóricamente... Squall, no doy abasto...

Squall: Ahh...

Tras un largo suspiro el joven abandonó los papeles en los que había intentado concentrarse momentos atrás y buscó la manera de decir lo que pensaba.

Squall: Quistis... Has sido Instructora desde que puedo recordar... Has instruido a los mejores SEED's que pasaron con las mejores notas los exámenes teóricos y prácticos de la academia... Has hecho lo que estás haciendo ahora con Seifer con más de 40 personas al mismo tiempo... ¿Por qué te resulta tan complicado cuando deberías agradecerme que ahora tengas un solo alumno?

Quistis: Es que... Es distinto... Seifer no es como los demás y sin duda cualquier otro Instructor hubiese sido mucho más apropiado para este asunto.

Squall: Lo sé... Pero fue el director el que tomó la decisión y yo no puedo cuestionar sus decisiones...

La chica miró algo frustrada hacia el suelo mientras se recostaba en la silla y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Era algo vergonzoso pero debía exponer el problema entero.

Quistis: Em... Verás, Squall... Cuando volvimos tú ya eras el Comandante y fuiste tú el encargado de arreglar el papeleo de mi readmisión como Instructora ¿Cierto?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Quistis: Entonces leerías el informe de las causas por las que retiraron mi licencia...

El joven Comandante asintió una vez más, esta vez desviando la mirada hacia una ventana lateral.

Quistis¿Qué opinas?

Squall la miró fijamente.

Squall¿Qué opino de qué?

Quistis¿Qué crees que ocurrió en aquella sala de castigo?

Hubo un largo silencio y Squall dirigió de nuevo la vista a la ventana. Aquel incidente era de sobras conocido por los veteranos que tres años atrás oyeron los rumores. No obstante lo único que el informe decía era que su licencia fue retirada por un comportamiento inadecuado con uno de los alumnos y algo más abajo en el siguiente párrafo se leían las palabras ACOSO SEXUAL.

En principio Squall pensó en comentárselo a Quistis pero el nombre del alumno en cuestión no aparecía en aquella ficha. Entonces la idea sacudió su cerebro como un rayo.

Squall volvió a girar la cabeza y la miró con una expresión de miedo y preocupación.

Squall: Seifer... Te forzó a---

Quistis¡NO!

La respuesta de la interrogada fue tan repentina que casi asustó al Comandante.

Squall: Perdona... Es que en el informe sólo se refería el hecho muy por encima.

Quistis suspiró profundamente y lo miró directamente a los ojos, por mucho que intentase evitarlo debía contárselo.

Quistis: Ya sé que los encargados de hacer esos informes no son muy detallistas. El caso es que Seifer intentó seducirme... Y lo hizo...

Squall no lo acababa de entender. ¿Seducirle?

Quistis: Él... Yo... Bueno como bien dicen todos tenemos nuestras debilidades... Y la mía es Seifer...

¿Debilidad¿Quería decir que sentía algo por él?...

Squall: Él... ¿Sientes algo por él?

Quistis¡No!... Pero.. me atrae... y no es algo fácil de evitar...

Squall: Se lo deberías haber dicho a Cid... De haberlo sabido seguro que no te hubiese metido en esta...

Quistis: Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo... Él habló conmigo tras el incidente de la sala de castigo y ya estaba completamente informado de mi... Problema... Con ese alumno... No entiendo por qué me ha pedido que haga esto...

Squall sopesó durante unos minutos aquella situación y vio que la chica necesitaba que le echasen un cable, pero él no podía abandonar su puesto de trabajo.

Squall: Si no voy mal los Instructores de Primaria empiezan las clases dos horas más tarde que los Instructores de Secundaria... Tal vez podrías pedirle ese favor a Selphie... Si pone alguna excusa... Dile que tiene mi permiso.

La chica se levantó de un salto con el rostro completamente iluminado por la alegría y saludó a su Comandante antes de salir de la habitación, por lo menos había conseguido deshacerse de Seifer por un par de horas al día.

* * *

Rinoa: Zell... ¡Deja de morderme...! Traigo buenas noticias

Angelo (Zell)¡Y UNA MIERDA MALDITA BRUJA!...¡Me has metido en este estúpido cuerpo peludo y maloliente y has dejado que un maldito pulgoso vaya por los pasillos mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo a todo el que pillaba!... Y por si fuese poco ¡TODOS CREEN QUE SOY GAY!

Rinoa: Bueno... Eso ya lo creían muchos antes de lo de la biblioteca...

Angelo (Zell): Serás...

Rinoa¡Ahhh¡PARAA!

Irvine¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

En aquel mismo momento Irvine entró por la puerta de la habitación de Zell cargado con todas las cosas raras que Rinoa le había dicho que comprase la noche anterior. Le había costado encontrarlas pero al fin había conseguido todo aquello.

El muchacho dejó la caja en el suelo y se sentó sobre la cama donde Angelo dormía profundamente gracias a la magia morfeo que Rinoa había utilizado sobre él. De esta manera el animal no podía desnudarse y darse a la fuga de nuevo.

Rinoa: De acuerdo... Empecemos

Rinoa colocó un enorme libro sobre el suelo y se sentó cruzando las piernas, mientras se reclinaba sobre el libro, buscando las palabras que había leído aquella misma mañana, y arrastró la caja hasta tenerla a su lado.

Angelo (Zell)¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

La chica levantó la mirada del libro y empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba al mismo tiempo que contestaba la pregunta de su peludo amigo.

Rinoa: Desde que escapamos de la biblioteca ayer por la tarde me encerré en mi cuarto y empecé a buscar alguna pista en los libros que Ino me dejó. Entre ellos encontré una parte que hablaba de los antiguos hechizos utilizados por las antiguas brujas.

La chica agarró una bolsa llena de una especie de arena y la empezó a esparcir por el suelo formando el mismo dibujo que había ilustrado en una de las páginas de aquel libro.

Rinoa: El caso es que hacía referencia a ciertos hechizos de índole inconsciente que las antiguas brujas invocaban casi sin querer al entrar en una especie de trance. Hechizos que normalmente no dañaban al enemigo de muerte pero que causaban varios estados alterados... ¿Adivinad cual es uno de los estados alterados que el libro indicaba?...

Ambos chicos se miraron y devolvieron una expresión de total desconocimiento a la joven. La chica sonrió triunfante mientras señalaba unas palabras que había subrayado a lápiz en aquella misma hoja.

Rinoa: Retroversión de almas...

Irvine: Em... ¿Y eso significa...?

Rinoa: Retroversión de almas... No estoy muy segura pero por lo que aquí pone consiste en desplazar la mente de una persona hacia otro ser que de alguna manera esté en ese momento conectado mentalmente con el sujeto.

Angelo (Zell): Yo no estaba conectado a Angelo...

Rinoa¿Pero en qué pensaste cuando lo viste corriendo hacia ti... ?

Exacto, lo último que el muchacho había pensado en aquel momento era en el animal que estaba a punto de envestirlo.

Rinoa: Así pues aquí vienen algunos de los rituales que se usaban para intentar de alguna manera invertir aquel mismo proceso. Al ser las brujas inconscientes en el momento de aquellas invocaciones, no podían deshacer los efectos de sus hechizos, por lo que tuvieron que usar otros métodos ancestrales y rituales diversos para invertirlos.

El improvisado altar estaba completado, sobre el suelo Rinoa acababa de esparcir la arena formando varios dibujos tal y como indicaba el libro y había sacado una vasija de barro donde debía mezclar las distintas sustancias. Un trabajo que sin duda le iba a llevar algo de tiempo.

* * *

En otro lugar Seifer se encontraba sentado en una incómoda silla de madera mientras su Instructora supervisaba su trabajo. El chico había empezado a leer el libro con todos y cada uno de los códigos a seguir según el reglamento de SEED, y la muchacha se encontraba sentada a su lado, corrigiendo el mismo examen que había hecho el día anterior para medir su nivel de conocimientos.

Unos minutos después el test estaba completamente revisado y el chico había empezado a memorizar las primeras normas. Fue entonces cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

Quistis¿Qué nota crees que tienes?...

Seifer levantó la mirada y pensó en cómo le habían ido las cosas el día anterior. Para empezar, en cuanto empezó a leer todas las preguntas se encontró con que no recordaba casi nada de lo que le pedían, y después empezó a contestar según le dictaba su intuición, el resto lo hizo a suertes.

Seifer: Supongo que suspendido...

Quistis: Bueno... Has acertado 43 de 50... No está nada mal...

El chico miró incrédulo a su Instructora y no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa algo incrédula. Desde luego al suerte debía estar de su parte...

* * *

Selphie: De acuerdo, niños... Una vez más... Tocaremos la pieza entera y quiero que al final se oiga un silencio perfecto ¿Ok?...

Los niños asintieron a la vez y siguiendo las indicaciones de Selphie empezaron a tocar los instrumentos que cada uno tenía. Desde el principio flautas, cascabeles, xilófonos, triángulos, tambores, y otros instrumentos sonaban desordenados y algo a destiempo, intentando seguir a tropezones las letras de las partituras.

Estaban en al sala de música del Jardín donde, desde el día anterior, los chicos de Ele y la Instructora de Primaria se reunían para ensayar su número para la próxima fiesta de graduación.

Eleone estaba sentada en una silla junto a Selphie, intentando como buenamente podía ayudar a la joven maestra.

Tras unos interminables tres minutos los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y los niños empezaron a hablar y hacer ruido.

Selphie¡Jo!... Nunca conseguiré que se queden totalmente callados cuando acaben de tocar...

Eleone: Dales un respiro chica... Deja que practiquen, la mejor manera de tocar una pieza con confianza es ensayándola y aprendiéndola de memoria.

La idea no le pareció nada mala y la chica dio diez minutos libres para que cada cual se concentrase en sus fallos y practicasen por su cuenta y a su ritmo.

Selphie: No entiendo como puede ser que a pesar de todo los niños me gusten tanto...

Eleone buscó en su bolso y tendió un par de chocolatinas que la joven aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Selphie: Por cierto... ¿Has ido ya a ver a Squall?

Eleone: Aún no... Está ocupado y no quiero molestar...

Selphie¿Molestar?... Le harías un favor a todo el mundo si lo consiguieses sacar de ese despacho suyo aunque sólo fuese por media hora. Últimamente parece un vampiro... Sólo sale de ahí por las noches para ir a dormir a su habitación.

Eleone rio ante la comparación de la joven, sin duda había oído a casi todos sus amigos comentar que el lobo solitario estaba últimamente más solitario que nunca, pero estaba acostumbrada. Por mucho que Rinoa lo hubiese cambiado siempre que tenía un problema que no quería contar se ponía así.

Eleone¿Y qué tal tú?...

Selphie¿Eh?... ¿Yo?

Eleone: Sí, mujer... No hay nada nuevo que tengas que contarme?

La chica dio el último bocado a la barra de chocolate y galleta e intentó cambiar de tema.

Selphie: Sólo que estoy pensando en comprarme una ardilla... Cómo la que le regalaste a Zell para su cumpleaños...

Eleone: Selph... Hablo en serio... ¿Estás segura que eso es lo único que me tienes que contar...?

Selphie: Em... Claro...

La joven la miró esperando otra respuesta pero su amiga no parecía dispuesta a soltar nada, así que se vio obligada a persuadirla un poco más.

Eleone: Sabes... Lo más difícil de los sentimientos no es entender los de los demás... Sino tus propios sentimientos... Y cuando los entiendes hay que aprender a afrontarlos... Y no dejar que estos cambien ni nos cambien a nosotros mismos...

Selphie la miró sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir su amiga.

Eleone: De vez en cuando me cuelo en vuestras conciencias sin querer... No soy consciente y sin embargo en mis sueños veo aquello que pasó pasa y pasará por vuestras mentes... Y ese es el problemas que todos tenéis...

Selphie bajó la cabeza sabiendo que ella tenía parte de razón.

Eleone: Tú no entiendes tu sentimientos... Quistis empieza a entenderlos pero no quiere afrontarlos... Y Squall no saber como evitar que los suyos lo cambien a él o a los demás...

La chica tiró el envoltorio de la chocolatina en una papelera y se levantó dando la espalda a su consejera.

Selphie: Y si los entendiese... ¿Qué importa si son en vano...?

Ele pudo notar el ápice de tristeza y amargor en su tono de voz.

Eleone: Nada es en vano a no ser que perdamos la fe... Y las ganas de luchar.

¿Luchar?... Selphie era el tipo de persona que nunca se rinde y siempre está dispuesta a luchar... ¿Cuando había dicho ella que se hubiese rendido?

* * *

En la misma habitación en que habíamos dejado al anterior cuarteto preparando el rito de contra-retroversión estaba todo listo. Rinoa había pasado dos horas midiendo, mezclando y componiendo una mezcla de elementos mágicos que se había convertido en una pasta dura pero moldeable, como la arcilla.

Cogiendo esa masa entre sus manos la redondeó hasta convertirla en una bola compacta y completamente uniforme que colocó entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus dedos, encerrando aquella esfera del tamaño de una canica entre sus dedos. La joven miró fijamente el libro durante un par de minutos, intentando memorizar gestos y palabras escritos en unas lenguas antiguas y prohibidas.

Tras haber memorizado el proceso cerró los ojos bajo la atenta mirada de Zell, que junto al cuerpo aún inconsciente de Angelo se había colocado justo frente a la chica, e Irvine, que aún sentado en la cama no perdía un sólo detalle de los acontecimientos.

Las palabras salieron de la garganta de la joven en un susurro incomprensible y trabado al mismo tiempo que movía las manos marcando distintos sellos con los dedos, mientras giraba y rotaba la esfera entre las palmas de las manos. Finalmente abrió los ojos y separó poco a poco las manos. La esfera no cayó al suelo, al contrario, se suspendió en el aire mientras ella separaba las manos, de las cuales emanaban pequeños rayos azules que hacían girar la bola.

Todo oscureció a su alrededor mientras un extraño viento empezaba a moverse en círculos, haciendo que el pelo de la chica se elevase, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos pasaban de su color castaño original a un color rojizo, parecido a la sangre.

La arena cuyos dibujos adornaban el suelo fue barrida por el viento y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los cuatro, entonces la pequeña esfera empezó a brillar intensamente y a fragmentarse, mientras una intensa luz dorada irrumpía de su interior, cegando a la chica y a sus dos espectadores.

La luz, los rayos, el viento, todo paró de repente y los chicos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse la habitación igual de iluminada y exactamente como la dejaron, solo que algo llena de polvo y papeles que habían volado de las estanterías y el escritorio.

Entonces el cuerpo de Zell empezó a moverse y se rascó los ojos, definitivamente un gesto humano en él. Mientras que el cuerpo de Angelo, que minutos atrás había estado ocupado por Zell, se acercó moviendo la cola y jadeando alegre hasta su dueña pidiendo que le acariciase.

(¡Woof!)

Todo volvía a ser como antes.

Irvine dejó de rascarse los ojos que de repente sintió pesados y vagos como si acabase de despertar, y miró hacia su derecha para verse sentado sobre la cama. Al mismo tiempo Zell miró hacia abajo y vio como su cuerpo se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba justo a los ojos.

Irvine (Zell)¡NOOOOOOOO¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOO!

* * *

Vuelvo a decir como ya dije tiempo atrás que los sueños de Quistis, al igual que los de todos los otros personajes, tienen un significado bastante retorcido y algo difícil de pillar, repito así pues de nuevo que si queréis puedo poner un capítulo extra al final explicando el significado de todos y cada uno de esos sueños, aunque la mayoría de ellos desvelan ciertos aspectos del futuro y también de una posible secuela que tendría lugar unos cinco años más adelante... Pero eso es aún un boceto muy vago --U...

En el siguiente capítulo...

Quistis comienza su viaje en los sueños de Seifer mientras éste conoce a su nueva Instructora en defensa personal. Por otra parte Rinoa, Irvine y Zell intentan como buenamente pueden salir del problema en el que están metidos... Algo que no será nada fácil -- ...


	7. Luchando por lo que amas

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** A ver... Hay algo que debo deciros y prefiero ir avisando para que no os pille por sorpresa v.v... En capítulos futuros este fic contendrá varias escenas lemon... Es decir... Subiditas de tono v.v (Para los que ya lo habían leído antes... Habrá más aparte de la del capítulo 10 ;P) Así que sobre el capítulo 9 lo pasaré a su correspondiente rating, y no saldrá en la página principal... Espero que aun así se siga leyendo y que siga siendo de vuestro agrado v.v

En cuanto a los revieeews XD

Rinoa Haatirii: La verdad es que este fic lo empecé a escribir hace ya unos añitos... Pero al principio la historia era menos seria y la parte del descontrol de Rinoa y las consecuencias que tiene entre Zell y compañía ni ixistía... El fic salía a dos o hasta tres capítulos al día... Con eso lo digo todo... Al final se me ocurrieron demasiados pequeños cambios y cosas que no quedaban bien... Y desde entonces ha sido reescrito y recolgado un par de veces v.v Así que probablemente por eso lo conozcas ya XD

rinoaangelo: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto el fic , me siento halagada :P Respecto a lo de Zell e Irvine... Es que se me suele ir mucho la olla cuando empiezo a escribir v.v... A veces me doy miedo ¬¬ Aunque en este capítulo no le hago muchas perrerías a los chicos v.v.. Las justas XD Pero espérate a leer el próximo... Animalito Zell v.v. En cuanto a Squall aquí sale pero en plan "personaje de relleno", en el siguiente capítulo sabrás qué le pasa y el mogollón que le espera... --... Otro pobre desgraciado XD. Sobre los sueños de Quistis los entenderás un poquito más en cuanto leas lo que tienes aquí abajo, igualmente ya os pondré al final un capítulo extra en plan "agradecimiento y como se hizo" o algo así v.v.. Con traducciones de un par de canciones que aparecen y la explicación de cada respectivo sueño. Bueno no me extiendo más v.v.. Vamos a por el capítulo 7 :P

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: LUCHANDO POR LO QUE AMAS.**

Sin duda alguna era una sensación bastante real. Quistis sabía perfectamente que estaba soñando pero aún así podía notar aquel olor a sal. El olor del mar, esa fragancia que entraba por la ventana de la habitación y la acompañaba en sus noches.

Se encontraba en el orfanato, pero algo era distinto. La imagen que veía ante sus ojos era en primera persona, como si estuviese viviendo todo aquello en vivo y en directo, estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la casa hasta que dio con la cocina, en ella, una mujer bastante más alta que ella preparaba el desayuno.

Quistis Sueño¡Mamá Ede¿Está eso listo?

Edea Sueño¿El zumo de manzana? Sí pero aún no te lo puedes beber.

Quistis Sueño: Es sólo probarlo... Porfaaa... No se lo diré a nadie...

Así que era eso... Ahora lo recordaba, a ella le encantaba el zumo de manzana por las mañanas.

Edea Sueño: De acuerdo... Pero sólo un poquito ¿Eh?

Pudo sentir el frío vidrio del vaso de cristal contra sus manos a la vez que unas gotas resbalaban hasta sus codos, se llevó el recipiente a la boca y bebió un poco.

Edea Sueño: Ahora ve a despertar a los demás... El desayuno ya está listo.

Quistis Sueño¡Sííííí!

Salió corriendo y en pocos segundos estaba en una habitación llena de literas con varios cuerpos entre las sábanas. Se acercó a una de las camas y miró a la persona durmiendo en ella tranquilamente. No podía creerlo. La chica de pelo rubio y largo que dormía plácidamente en la cama era ella. Se estaba mirando a sí misma dormida sobre aquella cama.

Pero entonces aquello no tenía sentido, si ella estaba dormida... ¿Quién era ella realmente?

Quistis Sueño: Quisty... Despierta... El desayuno ya está preparado.

La soñadora pudo notar como el cuerpo de la persona en la que se había introducido se inclinaba poco a poco hasta estar a mínimos milímetros de la cara de la chica que dormía profundamente.

Quistis Sueño: Quistyyyyyy... Oyeeeee... ¿Estás despierta?

Ni una palabra, la joven Quistis dormía plácidamente.

Quistis Sueño: No me engañes ¿Eh?...

Entonces el protagonista de aquel sueño se agachó un poco más y rozó tímidamente los labios de Quistis. Al sentir el contacto la niña abrió los ojos y miró fijamente en los ojos de aquel extraño en los recuerdos de la actual Quistis.

Entonces todas las dudas de nuestra soñadora terminaron de repente al ver el rostro de su cuerpo prestado reflejado en los ojos de su anterior yo.

Quistis Niña: Seify... ¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme!

Seifer Niño¿No estabas dormida!

Quistis Niña: Estaba... Además, sabes a manzana. ¡Sabes que no me gusta la manzana!

¿No le gustaba la manzana¡Pero si a ella le encantaba el zumo de manzana!

Seifer Niño¡Pues por quejarte te despertaré todas las mañanas con un beso con sabor a manzana!

Quistis estaba totalmente en blanco.

Quistis Sueño: _'Repasemos los hechos... Estoy soñando algo que ocurrió en el pasado... Dentro de Seifer... Y... ¿Era esto lo del olor a manzana?...'_

Seifer Niño¿Uh?...

El niño se giró y miró atónito a su alrededor.

Quistis Niña¿Te pasa algo, Seify?...

Seifer Niño: He oído alguien... Una mujer que decía algo de un sueño...

Quistis Niña: Me estás asustando... Se lo diré a Mamá Ede...

Quistis Sueño: _'Así que era eso... ¿Ele?' _

Eleone: '_Así es... Estás viendo el pasado de Seifer...'_

Quistis Sueño:_ 'Pero... ¿Por qué este pasado?'_

Eleone: '_Perdona, me he adelantado un poco; esto no era lo que quería que vieses... Esta conexión está resultando algo más complicada de lo que pensaba, Seifer guarda muy bien sus recuerdos y no es fácil llegar a ellos... Ya casi es la hora... Mañana lo intentaré de nuevo...'_

Después de aquello Quistis se había despertado en su habitación a la misma hora de cada día, pero hoy era distinto... Las dos primeras horas de sus clases con Seifer se las llevaría Selphie.

* * *

Era increíble lo que había ocurrido en aquella misma habitación el día anterior. Entre polvos mágicos, cánticos prohibidos, elixires y magia, Rinoa lo había vuelto a hacer. Esta vez había sido distinto pero el resultado era básicamente el mismo, Zell se encontraba de nuevo atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

En el mismo momento en que Irvine y Zell eran completamente conscientes de su nueva situación habían urgido el plan de atar a la pequeña hechizera a una roca de 100 toneladas y lanzarla después por el acantilado más cercano que diese a la parte más profunda posible del mar. No obstante la posibilidad de intentar reinvertir aquel proceso de nuevo les tranquilizó algo. Al fin y al cabo había conseguido devolver a Angelo a su cuerpo original¿Cómo podían estar completamentes seguros de que la próxima vez no les saldría bien?

Ahora mismo Rinoa estaba sola en su habitación. Tras pasar toda la noche repasando aquel mismo libro había encontrado más rituales parecidos al anterior pero utilizando distintos tipos de hechizos y elementos mágicos, lo único malo era que no se especificaba para qué tipo de efectos secundarios había que utilizarlos y por eso no tenía la certeza de que el siguiente ritual funcionase con la retroversión de almas.

Aún así debían intentarlo, sólo faltaba ir de compras y coseguir los elementos necesarios. Para esa misma noche podían tenerlo todo listo.

* * *

Selphie: Seifer... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo...?

Seifer: Emmm... Me has pedido que haga flexiones ¿No?

Selphie¿Y eso son flexiones... Ya sé por qué Quisty me dijo que necesitabas un par de clases intensivas...

La noche anterior Quistis le había pedido que se encargase del entrenamiento físico de su nuevo cadete y ella no podía negárselo... ¿Era una de sus mejores amigas o no lo era?

Así pues habían empezado las lecciones de la muchacha, que acostumbrada como estaba a tratar con las pequeñas bestias salvajes que eran los críos de Primaria veía al mayor rebelde de la historia del Jardín de Balamb como un gatito manso y adiestrado. Desde luego Quistis había hecho un muy buen trabajo con su comportamiento, obedecía a la primera y sin cuestionar las ordenes que recibía; aun así el tiempo que había pasado huyendo de la gente y escondiéndose en la aldea Shumi se notaban, su condición física no era la misma, había perdido resistencia y sus reflejos no eran como los de antes. Esto lo convertía en un espadachín de segunda y no era ya rival para su ex-contrincante Squall.

Sin embargo tras todo el tiempo que la joven Instructora había pasado luchando hombro contra hombro con su Comandante sabía de sobras como instruirlo en el perfecto manejo de su sable-pistola.

Selphie: De acuerdo... Te iba a pedir que vinieses conmigo al centro de entrenamiento a matar un par de bichos... Pero mejor aún... Tendrás el privilegio de entrenar en la clase de Zell.

Seifer¿Pero no se supone que Zell está ahora en su clase?

Selphie: No... Él sólo da una clase y es por las tardes. El gimnasio está libre por las mañanas. Vamos.

La chica entró en el recinto por las enormes puertas del patio y guió a Seifer hasta el recién construido gimnasio, situado en el sótano.

* * *

Irvine (Zell): En fin... El caso es que esto... Es un...

Zell se acercó al manual de armas que tenía sobre la mesa y comparó el pequeño artefacto que había sobre sus manos con el de la foto.

Irvine (Zell): Es... Es una beretta...

Alumno: Mr. Kinneas... Disculpe pero esa arma es completamente automática y la beretta es semiautomática...

Irvine (Zell): Em... Cierto... Entonces esto es...

El joven volvió a mirar el manual intentando encontrar alguna imagen que le diese una pista sobre qué clase de arma estaban estudiando.

Estaba en una situación aún peor que antes, ya que desde ese momento y hasta como muy pronto aquella noche debía hacerse pasar por su amigo Irvine, ya que al estar en su cuerpo debían intentar pasar desapercibidos.

Aun así no sabía quien lo estaba pasando peor... ¿Él o Irvine?... Al fin y al cabo su compañero en aquella pesadilla debía enfrentarse a la ira de su Comandante.

* * *

Squall¿Y bien...?

Irvine se movió algo incómodo sobre su silla. Zell tenía las piernas algo más cortas que él y la espalda bastante más ancha, y le era muy incómodo, ya que la chaqueta del uniforme le quedaba bastante más apretada que en su antiguo cuerpo.

Zell (Irvine): Verás Squall... Sé que he faltado los dos últimos días a mis clases y que también he fallado al deber suplantar a Quistis... Pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar... Fue... Por asuntos personales que ya están arreglados y... No ocurrirá nunca más... Lo prometo.

Squall: Eso no me preocupa Zell...

El joven miró el informe que le había llegado aquella misma mañana y después a su amigo.

Squall: De esto debería hablar con Irvine también... Por lo visto ambos estáis... En un apuro...

Entonces el vaquero recordó el incidente ocurrido en la biblioteca dos días atrás. Por lo visto el Comandante había sido informado del pequeño escándalo que empezaba a estenderse como una enfermedad por todo el Jardín. Aunque eso es algo normal con los rumores.

Zell (Irvine): Em... Sé que causamos un gran espectáculo... Y también le aseguro que no ocurrirá de nuevo... Al fin y al cabo todo fue un malentendido y...

Squall: No es eso... Sé que ambos sois mayorcitos y no tendré que volver a repetíroslo otra vez... Pero me gustaría que quedase claro... Que esa clase de asuntos no deberían salir de vuestras habitaciones.

Irvine se sentía completamente ridiculizado. Hasta su compañero de aventuras, Comandante y, lo más importante, amigo de la infancia creía que era gay...

Squall hizo un gesto indicándole que podía irse y el chico se levantó con la mirada perdida y se desvaneció sin saber qué debía decir al respecto. Las cosas estaban liándose mucho... Irvine Kinneas había perdido completamente su reputación.

* * *

El puño del ex-caballero salió disparado hacia la cara de Selphie, que por suerte pudo esquivarlo en el último momento.

Selphie¡Eh¡Que te he dicho que sólo debías esquivar!

La chica se acercó y volvió a golpear al muchacho lo más flojo posible. Intentaba mejorar la velocidad y los reflejos de Seifer con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. El combate sin armas era una parte muy importante para todos los SEED's y Selphie pasó las pruebas con la puntuación más alta en velocidad y agilidad. Podía golpear sin dañar al enemigo pero que el enemigo evitase que le tocase era algo casi imposible.

La muchacha se agachó y dirigió un gancho al estómago de su oponente, el cual levantó la mano izquierda al ver el movimiento, adivinando que tras ese golpe vendría un ataque sorpresa, y así fue: en el mismo momento en que el puño izquierdo de la Instructora rozó el costado del chico, la joven dirigió la mano izquierda al pecho, sin embargo esta vez el muchacho agarró a Selphie por la muñeca justo antes de que le tocase y usó una llave para obligarla sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que torcía su brazo tras su espalda.

Selphie¡Ah!

Seifer¡Perdona!

Seifer la soltó en el mismo momento en que notó que la muñeca de la joven crujió entre sus dedos.

La chica se quedó sentada en el suelo y el chico se arrodilló frente a ella preocupado por lo que podía haber hecho. Había sido un movimiento casi instintivo. A pesar de no tener los mismos reflejos que antes había acertado al prever el segundo ataque de su nueva Instructora, y al tener la situación controlada la llave había sido algo instintivo. Defensa propia por así decirlo.

Selphie: Tranquilo... La has doblado un poco pero no es nada grave...

La joven movió la mano en círculos para asegurarse de que todo iba bien y lo miró con una sonrisa algo cansada.

Seifer¿Estás bien...?

Selphie: Sí, tranquilo... ¿Y tú?

El joven no esperaba esa pregunta. Desde que habían empezado el combate él se había concentrado sólo en esquivar, aunque se le hubiesen escapado un par de golpes. El caso es que por muchas veces que Selphie le alcanzase nunca le llegaba a dar lo sufucientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

Seifer: Claro que sí... Controlas muy bien la fuerza y por muy rápidos que sean tus golpes siempre paras en el momento justo.

Selphie: No me refiero a eso...

La chica se tumbó sobre las colchonetas que improvisaban un ring de combate y miró hacia el techo. El chico se sentó a su lado y cuestionó la pregunta de la joven con su mirada.

Selphie: Me refiero a cómo los has pasado este tiempo... La gente no te ve con muy buenos ojos... Yo... Reconozco que después de lo que le hiciste a mi antiguo Jardín te odiaba un poco... Bueno... Tal vez no tan poco...

Había algo de arrepentimiento en su voz y el chico sintió de nuevo vergüenza por su propio pasado.

Seifer: Lo siento...

Selphie: ...Te perdono...

Seifer no sabía por qué pero esas palabras fueron como mil dagas atravesándolo de lado a lado. Había esperado años para oír a alguien decirle que aquello no era nada que perteneciese al presente, sino al pasado.

Se tumbó a su lado y agarró una de las pequeñas manos de la chica.

Seifer: Gracias... Supongo que eres una de las personas que más deseaba que me dijera algo así.

La chica se levantó de repente con cara de asustada. El chico la miró sorprendido y al entender los pensamientos de la joven se puso a reir.

Seifer: Heheheheh... Tranquila... No me refería a eso... Lo que quiero decir es que al fin y al cabo vosotros sois mi única familia...

Selphie podía entender lo que quería decir. Todos ellos habían crecido juntos y de alguna manera sus pasados eran todo lo que tenían hasta hacía poco.

Selphie: Bueno... La clase acaba aquí. Ves a ducharte y a ponerte guapo que tienes una cita con Quistis.

El chico se echó a reir una vez más.

Seifer¿Una cita con Quistis?... ¡Yo?... Eso es imposible... Más bien unas horas de aburridas clases y otras más de terapia de grupo diría yo.

Selphie¿Terapia de grupo entre dos?... Eso no es tarapia de grupo... Más bien diría que es un bonito momento en que recordad y compartir secretos.

El chico salió del improvisado ring y se dirigió a los vestuarios con la cabeza algo baja.

Seifer: Hay secretos que... No son fáciles de compartir...

* * *

La reunión del Comandante Lionhart y el Instructor Dintch había acabado de aquella accidentada manera, y ahora mismo Irvine vagaba por los pasillos como un alma en pena, esperando llegar a la habitación de Rinoa para encerrarse ahí a esperar que le delvoviesen su cuerpo. Las cosas ya le iban bastante mal como para que a esas alturas hubiese rumores sobre su orientación sexual.

Sin embargo su suerte no era tan buena como él esperaba. En aquel mismo pasillo pudo ver a Selphie caminando en dirección contraria. Toparse con ella era algo inevitable. Claro que ahora él era Zell... Y ella no tenía por qué huir de su amigo Zell... Podía hablar con ella haciéndose pasar por su amigo y sacar algo en claro de lo que le ocurría.

La expresión de la chica era ilegible. Se acercó y paró justo frente a él. El chico hizo ademán de saludarla amistosamente pero ella lo miró fríamente y no le devolvió el saludo. Había odio en su mirada. Odio y... ¿Rivalidad...?

Selphie: Me das asco...

Zell (Irvine)¿Eh?

Selphie: Sabías lo que sentía por Irvine y aun así has hecho todo eso a mis espaldas... Confié en ti... Creía que eras mi amigo y... Me has traicionado...

Zell (Irvine): _'¿Lo que sentía por mi?... Luego es cierto... Ella siente algo por mi...' _

Selphie¿Qué sientes por Irvine?

Zell (Irvine)¿Que qué siento por Irvine?... Pero si no hay nada entre él y yo... ¡Por amor de Dios somos dos hombres!

Definitivamente todo el mundo creía que Irvine y Zell eran algo más que amigos.

Selphie: No me mientas... Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a rendirme...

Dichas esas palabras la chica siguió con su camino y la perdió de vista. Por lo visto Zell tenía una nueva rival... Y se estaban peleando por él... Irvine estaba alucinando.

* * *

Quistis: Bueno... Ya que ayer no quisiste contestar a mis preguntas hoy me hablarás de lo que tú quieras...

Seifer¿En serio?...

Quistis: En serio...

Seifer: Ok... Em... ¿Sales con alguien ahora mismo...?

Quistis miró atónita a Seifer. Habían terminado con las clases por hoy y ambos estaban en el aula de estudio del 2º piso, hablando como cada día.

Quistis: Almasy no tontées... Soy yo la que tiene que saber cosas sobre ti y no al revés...

Seifer: Venga, mujer... No seas así... Contesta y yo contesto ¿vale?

Quistis miró durante unos minutos a su alumno y finalmente cedió.

Quistis: De acuerdo... No salgo con nadie...

Seifer: Y... ¿Cuanto hace que no estás con nadie?

Quistis: Seifer... ¿Dónde demonios quieres llegar a parar?

Seifer: A ninguna parte... Simple y pura curiosidad...

Quistis no sabía a qué venian tantas preguntas pero si ella quería sus respuestas debía darle las suyas a Seifer.

Quistis: De acuerdo... Hace seis meses que rompí con mi última... "pareja"...

El chico se le quedó mirando a la espera de algo más y la chica suspiró profundamente.

Quistis: Vale... Como ya sabes, antes no salía con nadie, pero al volver de la lucha contra Artemisa me salieron varios pretendientes. El caso es que decidí buscar a alguien que valiese la pena pero no tuve mucha suerte... Así pues seguí provando una y otra vez pero todos buscaban lo mismo... Gracias a cierta cosita que ocurrió en cierta sala de castigo justo antes de la misión de Artemisa parece ser que se corrieron las voces de que por mucho que me hiciese la dura yo era de esas que se lo montan con el primero que pilla... Y de ahí el repentino interés de muchos hombre del Jardín hacia mi...

Quistis había sacado de su bolso un paquete de galletas con trocitos de fruta. Trocitos de manzana.

Quistis: El caso es que todos buscaban lo mismo, no sé de donde sacaron la idea de que me gustaban cosas raras... Aunque supongo que lo de mi elección del látigo en cuestión de armas tuvo algo que ver... Y al ver que no me iba el rollo ese de los látigos y las esposas se desilusionaban bastante... Y me di cuenta de que yo no les importaba para nada y por eso dejé de intentarlo...

Seifer: Entonces... ¿Te acostaste con alguno de ellos?

Quistis: No pienso responder...

Seifer¿Y antes de la misión de Artemisa...?

Quistis sacó una galleta y se la ofreció al muchacho.

Quistis¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida?

Seifer: No es tu vida... Es tu vida sexual... Pienso escribir un libro sobre ella y venderlo entre los de ese club de fans tuyo.

La chica lo miró boquiabierta y él empezó a reir a carcajadas.

Seifer¡Es broma mujer!... No sé... Siempre he tenido curiosidad ¿Sabes?

Quistis¿Curiosidad por qué?

Seifer: Por saber... Si fui o no el primero...

A Quistis no le estaba gustando mucho el tema de aquella conversación. Después de lo que ocurrió en el pasado los dos decidieron olvidarlo y ahora él lo estaba sacando a flote de nuevo.

Quistis: Seifer... Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de aquello...

Seifer: Pero... ¿Lo fui o no?

Quistis: ...

Quistis no estaba dispuesta a contestar. Los dos pasaron un rato en silencio, Seifer esperaba que le contestase y ella masticaba galletas algo impaciente, intentando darle a entender que no iba a contestar.

Seifer: Bueno si no vas a contestar a mi pregunta... Dime al menos a qué edad perdiste la virginidad...

Quistis: Estás loco... Eso es algo que no sabe nadie y no pienso decírtelo...

Seifer¿Tanta vergüenza te da...?

Quistis: ...

De nuevo un silencio incómodo.

Seifer: De acuerdo... A mi también debería darme vergüenza... Pero yo te contaré lo mío si me cuentas tú lo tuyo...

Quistis¡Yo no quiero saber nada sobre tu vida sexual!

Seifer: Fuiste la primera mujer con la que hice el amor... Aunque no sé si podría considerársete mujer por aquellos entonces... Éramos muy jóvenes ¿No crees?

Y el silencio volvió a tomar parte en aquella conversación.

Seifer: De hecho... Has sido la primera y la última... La única...

Quistis¿Has acabado ya, Seifer?... Porque me gustaría que dejásemos estas tonterías y hablásemos de algo más serio... Como tu pasado... Ayer no contestaste a mi pregunta...

Seifer: Y hoy tampoco pienso contestar... A no ser que tú contestes a mis preguntas...

Quistis¡AAAAHHHH¡Eres como un niño mimado!... No paras hasta que consigues lo que quieres...

Seifer dedicó una sonrisa infantil y triunfal mientras alargaba la mano para quitarle la galleta que ella acababa de sacar de la bolsa. La última galleta.

Quistis: De acuerdo... Yo tenía 15 años cuando aún era poseedora de mi virginidad... Y un crío mimado llegó un buen día creyéndose el rey del mundo y se la llevó... ¡Fin de la historia!

Quistis le hizo un gesto indicándole que era su turno de contestar a su pregunta, pero el chico siguió en silencio, esperando que continuase su relato.

Seifer: Tranquila Quistis... Puedes dar nombres si quieres...

Lo que más odiaba de Seifer es que si sabía que había algo de lo que no querías hablar te persuadía hasta que lo soltases absolutamente todo.

Quistis: Eras tú... Tú fuieste el primero... Y de hecho el único hasta...

Seifer¿Hasta...?

Quistis: No... Es tu turno... Háblame de tus padres.

El chico decidió parar en aquel juego, no sabía por qué le había preguntado si ya sabía que ella era virgen aquella noche en que él descubrió por primera vez lo que era amar a una mujer. No tenía más remedio que contestar a su pregunta por mucho que no le gustase la idea de tener que hacerlo.

Seifer: Muy bien... Em... ¿Por donde empezar...?

Quistis¿Recuerdas algo sobre ellos?

Seifer: Em... No... Bueno algo... Pero sólo de mi madre, porque cuando llegué al orfanato conocí a alguien que se le parecía mucho y me acordaba constantemente de ella, pero cuando llegué al Jardín me di cuenta... De que no sabía nada de mi pasado. Y busqué algo de información.

La joven lo cuestionó con la mirada.

Seifer: Encontré algunas pistas del apellido Almasy en Timber... Y fui a investigar un poco, allí conocí a Rinoa.

Quistis cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos mientras lo observaba. Ahora, así hablando, Seifer le recordaba a alguien...

Seifer: En fin... Empecé a preguntar y a buscar cosas y di con mis familiares. Bueno con sus pasados. Todos habían muerto en un accidente, un incendio... Todos menos mi padre... Thomas Almasy... Él había sido ingresado en un centro psiquiátrico... Pero no encontré nada sobre él.

La chica lo miraba atenta. Le gustaba la forma en que arqueaba las cejas cuando explicaba las cosas y cómo perdía la vista en la nada intentando recordar cosas del pasado. El muchacho la miró a los ojos y le dedicó un gesto interrogante.

Seifer¿Qué pasa...?

Quistis¿Eh?

Quistis no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo levemente mientras lo miraba.

Seifer¿Te estás riendo de mi...?

Quistis: No, no... Perdona... Y... Emm... ¿Todo eso lo descubriste solo...?

Seifer: No... En Timber conocí a una chica... La hija del general del ejército de Galbadia... Ella tenía algunas influencias y me ayudó en la investigación...

Quistis¿Nada más...?

Seifer: Nada...

Quistis sospechaba algo, era imposible que se lo hubiese contado todo. Si sólo era eso no entendía por qué no se lo había dicho el día anterior. Le ocultaba algo...

* * *

La escena de Quistis y Seifer cuando eran niños sigue siendo una de mis favoritas... Debería haber puesto algún recuerdo más de ese pasado en el orfanato... --U

En el siguiente capítulo...

Quistis sigue teniendo esos extraños sueños en los que se ve atrapada entre esas llamas negras... Sabe que tiene que solucionar algo pero ¿Qué y cómo? Por otro lado Squall decide tomar una decisión y abandonar esa testarudez y abrirse de nuevo al resto de sus amigos empezando por Eleone, mientras que Selphie comienza con su plan de ataque ;)


	8. Recuerdos

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Siento el retraso! Es que esta mañana tenía un par de cosas de la universidad que terminar con el ordenador y se me ha pasado subir el capítulo -- Bueno ahí va! XD

rinoaangelo: Ejejeje... Sí que hay lío con la bruja descontrolada y compañía... Pero espera que aún les qeuda :P En cuanto a Squal atención... QUE LE TOCAN MÁS DE DOS FRASES HOY! XDD Bueno no te cuento más... Todo para tí ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII: RECUERDOS.**

Quistis no era capaz de explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, de nuevo se encontraba en aquella habitación rodeada de llamas, con aquel llanto retumbando en su cabeza. Era todo tan irreal como le era aun así de familiar.

Era cierto, había soñado con aquello mismo la noche anterior, y sin embargo esta vez era distinto, ninguna venda tapaba sus ojos y el llanto sonaba más alto y furioso que la otra vez, lo que también era distinto era que esta vez supo que había alguien a su lado aún antes de notarlo, no esperó a que la pequña mano apretase la suya sino que dirigió la mirada hacia su izquierda sabiendo que vería allí a aquel mismo niño.

Y en efecto, allí estaba, con la mirada fija en las llamas, con cara de enfadado, se podía sentir perfectamente la furia a su alrededor; pero no lloraba, el sonido de aquel llanto no lo producía aquel chico... Entonces... ¿De quién se trataba...?

En el mismo momento en que la muchacha dirigió su mirada al niño éste la miró fijamente y su rostro cambió en un momento. Ya no había ira sino súplica, sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella y sus cejas se juntaron levemente en una mezcla se tristeza y abnegación. Y justo después salió corriendo, como aquella vez, pero Quistis no lo iba a dejar escapar, salió corriendo tras él y la sensación de estar abandonando algo que debía encontrar la sacudió como un rayo, aun así no paró, quería alcanzar a aquel niño y no iba a parar.

Las llamas se agrandaban y la silueta del joven se perdía entre el espeso humo, el llanto era cada vez más persistente. Le dolían los oídos y perdía las fuerzas con cada paso que daba. El llanto no la dejaba ir...

Quistis Sueño: _'¡Ele!... ¡Ayúdame!...¡SÁCAME DE AQUI!'_

El olor al mar la rodeó de nuevo y las llamas desaparecieron, frente a ella empezaban a dibujarse las siluetas de varias personas, tras ellos había una playa.

Quistis los miró por unos momentos, los reconocía a duras penas, pero sabía quienes eran. En aquella playa Selph buscaba conchas en la orilla mientras Irvy y Zell planeaban como atacarla en una emboscada entre unas rocas, un poco más a la derecha Squall dibujaba su nombre en la arena a medida que Eleone le enseñaba cuales eran cada una de las letras que lo componían. Quistis recordaba aquel día, nunca antes le había pasado por la mente pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo de nuevo lo recordaba. Fue el día en que Seifer llegó al orfanato.

Como en los otros sueños ella se encontraba dentro de otra persona, como las otras veces, dentro de Seifer. El chico estaba en la puerta del orfanato junto a Edea.

Edea Sueño: Chicos... Venid aquí, os presentaré a alguien.

Selphie dejó las conchas y Zell e Irvine se olvidaron de sus planes de guerra, Eleone se levantó de la arena y cogió de la mano a Squall. Todos se acercaron al recién llegado y lo saludaron.

Seifer Niño: _'Son todos unos críos... No me caen bien... El del pelo rizado parece un engreído... El rubio del flequillo en la cara es un bebé... El que está con esa chica mayor ni me ha mirado... Y la de los ojos verdes no deja de gritar y saltar... Debe estar loca...'_

Quistis estaba en el interior de Seifer y podía oír todo lo que pensaba. Pero lo que no acertaba a recordar era dónde estaba ella en aquel momento.

Quistis Niña¡Mamá Ede!

Entonces la pequeña Quistis apareció corriendo desde el faro, descalza de un pie y llorando.

Edea Sueño: Quisty... ¿Qué hacías allí?

Quistis Niña: Snif... Estaba buscando conchas con Selph... Y me fui al faro... Allí las conchas son más bonitas... Snif... Pero... Resbalé y perdí un zapato en el agua...

Edea sonrió a la pequeña Quistis y se agachó para acariciar su pelo.

Edea Sueño: Tranquila... La marea lo traerá a la playa tarde o temprano... ¿Quieres conocer a alguien?

La niña levantó la mirada del suelo y clavó sus llorosos ojos en los del chico frente a ella.

Seifer Niño: _'Se... Parece a mamá...'_

Eleone:_ 'Perdona Quisty... Seifer guarda sus recuerdos como un tesoro y no puedo desenterrarlos de su subconsciente... Sólo puedo mostrarte lo que él me deja ver...'_

Quistis Sueño: '_¿Como...¿Seifer es capaz de controlar lo que ves?'_

Eleone:_ 'En teoría no... Pero es más fácil llegar a lo que él más recuerda... Los momentos del pasado en que más piensa... Nos vemos mañan_a...'

Y como la mañana anterior volvió a despertarse en su habitación sintiendo que había olvidado algo entre las llamas... Debía averiguar lo que significaban esos sueños, tenía que encontrar lo que Ele le intentaba mostrar sobre el pasado de Seifer y lo que él le estaba ocultando, y la única persona que lo sabía a parte de él y Eleone era Rinoa.

* * *

Rinoa: De acuerdo... Aquí no hay nadie... Debería funcionar sin interrupciones...

Rinoa estaba sentada en el suelo frente a Zell y a Irvine, rodeada de nuevo de objetos extraños y pociones malolientes, entre los dos chicos y la joven bruja había un recipiente con una extraña mezcla pastosa situado en el centro de un dibujo de arena roja.

Rinoa miraba atentamente el libro mientras memorizaba las palabras que en él había escritas. No se oía nada. Estaban en el nivel más inferior del Jardín, donde todo era maquinaria pesada y nunca bajaba nadie. Sentados en el frío suelo metálico, entre dos inmensas balsas de aceite, intentaban deshacer de una vez por todas aquella locura. En vista de que las otras veces Zell había acabado dentro de las personas que había con ellos habían elegido aquel lugar, ya que nunca había nadie no podría introducirse en el cuerpo de nadie que no fuese él mismo.

La chica respiró profundamente antes de empezar y los jovenes tragaron con dificultad algo tensos y asustados.

Rinoa¿Preparados...?

Ambos asintieron.

Nuevamente la joven moldeó la masa hasta hacerla una pequeña esfera de barro y la colocó entre sus manos, dirigió la mirada al libro y recitó el hechizo de memoria mientras copiaba con sus manos los gestos y sellos dibujados en el libro. Cerró los ojos y separó las manos poco a poco mientras sentía el calor de los rayos entre ellas. La bola se sostenía como la última vez en el aire, rodeada de energía, entre los dedos de Rinoa.

El viento volvió a soplar más enfurecido que la otra vez a su alrededor, pero el sello de arena permanecía intacto. La chica abrió los ojos y centró sus pupilas momentánemante enrojecidas en el sello del suelo. Levantó la mano derecha a la que se mantenía aferrada la bola y golpeó con toda su fuerza el centro del dibujo de arena con la palma de su mano, dejando la esfera brillante presa entre su mano y el suelo. El dibujo empezó a realzarse en llamas.

Un fuego de color azul repasó las líneas dibujadas antes con arena y el sello quedó marcado con fuego. La arena tornó del mismo color que las llamas y se elevó girando por encima de sus cabezas con el viento. Rinoa levantó la mano y la bola permanecía en el centro de aquel dibujo encerrada en chispas y humo. La esfera empezó a resquebrajarse y de nuevo explotó una luz amarilla y potente que los cegó por unos minutos.

A su alrededor un leve zumbido acompañó con molestia aquella explosión, como quejándose por el pequeño escándalo que habían formado en aquel agujero, y una masa de pequeños animales huyó del lugar.

Lo habían hecho de nuevo. Todo había acabado.

* * *

Seifer¿Y bien...?

Selphie miró al chico cuestionando sus palabras.

Seifer¿Qué tal con el vaquerito...?

Selphie¿Qué sabes tú del vaquerito...?

Seifer: Bueno... Viento y Trueno llevan aquí más timepo que yo... Y saben de los rumores que pasan por estos pasillos... Me han dicho que hay algo entre vosotros...

La joven se quitó los guantes de boxeo y miró al suelo sin saber qué decir.

Selphie: Yo... Quiero a Irvine... Pero creo que él está con otra persona...

Seifer la miró a los ojos con cara de incrédulo.

Seifer: Eso no es lo que los rumores dicen... La gente va diciendo por ahi que está loquito por ti...

Selphie: Sí bueno... Eso es lo que yo había oído... Pero al parecer se ha cansado de esperar y se ha buscado a otra persona...

Seifer: A lo mejor no se ha enterado de lo que tú sientes por él...

Selphie: Eso es imposible... Todo el mundo lo sabe...

Seifer: A lo mejor es gilipollas y no lo pilla...

En eso tenía razón, por mucho que el chico se autoprocalmase el Casanova del Jardín entero no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaban las chicas, no le extrañaría nada que después de todo no se hubiese enterado de sus sentimientos.

Selphie: Lo sé... ¡Por eso he decidido luchar por él!...

El joven agarró los guantes del suelo y se los devolvió. Colocó sus acolchados puños a la altura de los ojos y esperó el ataque de su Instructora. La chica hizo lo propio y empezó a atacar de nuevo.

Selphie¿Y tú...¿Qué tal con tu... "Terapia de grupo" con Quisty...?

Seifer: Fatal... Me pregunta cosas que no quiero contestar... Y no consigo que ella me cuente lo que quiero...

Selphie: Contesta a sus preguntas y ella contestará a las tuyas...

Seifer: Si ella contesta... Pero no me dice lo que quiero oír...

La joven continuó golpeando con fuerza el aire y rozando con delicadeza el cuerpo del joven.

Selphie¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

Seifer: Quiero... Llegar a lo que siente, ella lo dice todo sin problemas, sólo hay que persuadir un poco; pero nunca habla de lo que siente, me cuenta que se ha comido un helado... Pero no me dice de qué sabor era... ¿Entiendes...?

Selphie: Hehehe... Sí... Quisty es así... Nunca dice lo que piensa o lo que siente... Hay que aprender a verlo en cómo habla o en como actúa. No vale de nada que le preguntes de qué era el helado... Hay que estar viendo cómo se lo come para ver en su rostro a qué sabe... ¿Entiendes?

Con la última palabra la joven lanzó un directo a su cara y el chico lo paró justo cuando iba a rozar su nariz.

Seifer: Selph... ¡Eres un genio!

* * *

Squall: Em... Ele... ¿Tienes un momento...?

Eleone levantó la vista de su taza de café y saludó a Squall con una cálida sonrisa.

Eleone: Claro Squall... ¿Ocurre algo...?

Squall: Sólo venía a saludar... El trabajo está siendo cada vez menos y aunque Rinoa falta mucho al trabajo... Tengo algo de tiempo para dar una vuelta... ¿Vienes...?

La chica se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió con el joven agarrándolo de la mano hacia el pórtico.

* * *

Irvine miró hacia sus manos y estuvo más que satisfecho al ver que estaban desnudas y no llevaba ya puestos los guantes de lucha que Zell siempre tenía. LLevó sus manos a la nuca y encontró su largo pelo recogido en una coleta. Volvía a ser el dueño de todos y caba unos de sus encantos. Miró frente a él a la joven que esperaba que alguno de los dos dijese algo.

Irvine: Rinoa... ¡Eres la mejor!

El cowboy se puso en pié para abrazar a la chica pero fué detenido por los brazos de Zell que lo agarraron con fuerza por la pierna derecha.

Irvine¿Huh?

Irvine miró hacia abajo y vio que en un momento el joven sentado a su derecha se avalanzaba contra él undiendo sus afilados colmillos en la pierna del vaquero, atravesando la tela del pantalón a la altura de la rodilla.

Irvine¡AAAH!... Rinoa... ¡Ayúdameee!

Rinoa¡Morfeo!

En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo del muchacho se desplomó sobre el suelo liberando la pierna de su compañero.

Ninguno de los dos sabían qué decir o qué hacer, la rodilla de Irvine sangraba pero no era más que algo superficial, el comportamiento de Zell lo había dejado bastante más aturdido que el ataque en sí.

(¡Plof!)

Rinoa sintió una leve presión sobre su hombro y giró la cabeza pare ver qué había caído sobre ella. En su hombro algo asustado y mareado había un pequeño murciélago. Uno de esos pequeños roedores voladores que Rinoa odiaba más que nada.

Rinoa¡Ahhhhh!

Irvine seguía sin entender nada. Primero Zell y ahora Rinoa se ponía a correr en círculos gritando y maldiciendo como si estuviese poseída.

* * *

Squall: Em... ¿Qué tal los chicos del orfanato?

Eleone: Bien... Selph está haciendo un gran trabajo... Estoy segura que para la fiesta de graduación lo harán de maravilla.

Squall: Perfecto...

De nuevo un silecio incómodo. Squall y Eleone habían salido al pórtico y se encontraban caminando tranquilamente al rededor del Jardín, mientras hablaban de nada en particular.

Squall: Y... ¿Qué tal está Laguna?

Eleone: Nunca le llamas papá o padre...

Squall: No me acostumbro... Prefiero Laguna...

Eleone: Está bien... Algo ocupado en Esthar... pero bien, dice que tiene ganas de venir a veros...

De nuevo un silencio interminable.

Eleone: Squall... Si quieres algo dilo.

Squall: Es que... Quería consultarte algo...

La joven se sentó en uno de los bancos y le señaló el rincón a su lado, para que él hiciese lo mismo. Squall se sentó a su izquierda y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas pensó durante unos momentos cómo empezar la frase.

Squall: Es que... Necesito la opinión de una chica.

Eleone lo miró fijamente intentando adivinar lo que le iba a decir a continuación, pero su expresión era ilegible.

Squall: Si estuvieses saliendo con alguien... Desde hace ya tiempo... ¿Cómo...?

De nuevo una pausa, la chica comenzaba a impacientarse.

Eleone¿Cómo...?

El joven la miró durante unos segundos para encontrar las palabras exactas.

Squall¿Cómo te gustaría... Que tu pareja te propusiese matrimonio...?

La voz sonó como un hilo inaudible.

Eleone¿Quieres pedírselo a Rinoa... Y no sabes como hacerlo?

El joven se recostó hacia atrás en el banco y miró fijamente entre las nubes.

Squall: Soy un egoísta...

Ahora Eleone estaba algo perdida, no entendía el último comentario del muchacho.

Squall: Quiero decir que... Últimamente es como si la estuviese perdiendo de nuevo, con la escusa de que no hay tanto trabajo casi no pasa por el despacho. Y a mí no se me ocurre nada mejor que pedirle que se case conmigo... Es una tontería, pero...

El chico se mordió el labio inferior intentando poner orden a lo que sentía.

Eleone: No estás siendo egoísta en absoluto... Tú... Sientes que la estás perdiendo... Por eso quieres pedirle que se case contigo, para no poder perderla.

Squall: Y eso es egoísmo puro... ¿Qué pasa si ella ya no piensa lo mismo que antes... Si ella quiere terminar con esto y yo le propongo el matrimonio... Sería como ponerla entre la espada y la pared... No debería...

Eleone¿No crees que estás demasiado seguro de sus sentimientos?...

Squall la miró algo confuso, intentando averiguar adonde quería llegar a parar.

Eleone: Tal vez ella esté distante... Pero tú también lo estabas... Ahora sabes cómo se sentía ¿No?

Squall: Supongo...

Sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo esta vez.

Squall: Aun así creo que es muy egoista pedírselo ahora... Tal vez ella esté buscando otro futuro...

La joven sonrió para sí misma ante el último comentario del chico.

Eleone: Te voy a hacer un regalo... ¿Quieres ver cuál es el futuro de Rinoa?

En cuanto oyó esas palabras Squall sintió que se había quitado mil toneladas de encima, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía aceptar la oferta de Eleone.

Squall¿No se supone... Que no podemos hacer eso...?

Eleone: Bueno... Tampoco no importaría mucho si sólo la vieses a ella... Puedo mostrarte como estaréis dentro de... No sé... Cinco años...

Squall: No me importaría pero... Siento que es hacer trampas...

Eleone: Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie... Y te lo enseñaré.

Squall se quedó pensando un momento. Era una propuesta tentadora... Una apuesta que no podía rechazar.

* * *

Sobre el suelo del sótano Rinoa yacía inconsciente. Había estado corriendo y gritando como una histérica hasta acabar dándose de bruces con una de las columnas que sostenían el edificio entero, desde entonces estaba inconsciente.

Irvine se acercó a la joven sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer y se agachó a su lado para intentar despertarla, fué entonces cuando una pequeña y enfurecida vocecilla llamó su atención. Era un leve gemido ahogado bajo el peso de la chica.

Irvine¿Eh?...¿Qué es eso...?

Murciélago (Zell)¡¡Quítamela de encima capullo!

Irvine: Esa manera tan natural de llamarme capullo... ¿Zell?

El chico miró a sus espaldas y vió que su compañero seguía tranquilamente dormido. Volvió a mirar hacia la joven bruja y decidió levantarla. Entonces se encontró con un pequeño chupasangre medio ahogado bajo el peso de la muchacha. El animalejo tosió un par de veces y cuando Irvine intentó tocarlo lo agarró con fuerza de la mano y le mordió en uno de los dedos. El cowboy lo levantó en el aire hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos aún enganchado al dedo.

Irvine¿Zell?

Murciélago (Zell)¡Zí joded¡Zoy Zedd! Y máz te vade que be digaz qué vamoz a habdad con Edea y vaiz a dejad de jugad con mi cuedpo de una puñeteda vez!

El joven no podía evitar reir ante la situación, haber visto a Zell atrapado en el cuerpo de Angelo le había parecido algo gracioso de alguna manera, pero verlo en el cuerpo de aquel mini Conde Drácula, intentando atacarle con sus diminutos dientecillos, era desternillante.

Murciélago (Zell)¡Eh¡No te diaz hoztia!

El chico lo agarró por las alas y lo despegó de su mano, entonces se dirigió hacia la inconsciente Rinoa aún intentando contener la risa sin decir nada al pequeño accidentado.

Murciélago (Zell)¿Qué haces?...

El muchacho se metió a la pequeña bola de pelo en el bolsillo delantero de su uniforme y agarró a la chica por la cintura cargándola sobre su hombro.

Murciélago (Zell)¡Eso es tio¡Vamos a tirarla a las balsas de aceite! Así dejará de meternos en problemas...

Irvine: Ehehehehehe... ¿Y entonces quién te devolvería a tu estado normal?... Venga... Hehehe... Que tenemos que preparar el siguiente ritual...

Murciélago (Zell)¿¡QUÉ?

* * *

Hoy era el día, hoy Quistis Trepe averiguaría toda la verdad sobre el pasado de Seifer y le demostraría que no podía mentirle. Había pasado la mañana entera buscando a Rinoa, la única que conocía su pasado, sin conseguir muchos resultados; y ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca examinando a Seifer para comprobar si había aprendido el reglamento como le había dicho el día anterior.

El joven no lo hacía nada mal, lo había memorizado a la perfección y comprendía todas y cada una de las pautas de comportamiento.

Quistis: Muy bien... Con esto el examen no se te debería resistir mucho... No entiendo por qué has tardado tres años en ponerte como Dios manda en lo que debías hacer.

Seifer: No tenía mucha motivación...

Quistis¿Y ahora sí la tienes?

Seifer miró al suelo y se encontró con las botas de su Instructora, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, sus ojos subieron hasta las rodillas y sintió un inmenso deseo de volver a dibujar la silueta de sus piernas con sus dedos, como hizo aquella vez en el pórtico, pero sabía que no debía adelantarse a los acontecimientos, había demasiada gente en la biblioteca.

Seifer: Cuando alguien califica a un estudiante de alumno problemático por su comportamiento... Y no se interesan en el porqué de ese comportamiento... El estudiante suele sentirse bastante desplazado... Y no tiene ninguna motivación para nada.

Quistis: Tú no tenías ningún problema Seifer... Te encantaba hacerle la vida imposible a todos los Instructores y examinadores del Jardín...

Seifer: Te equivocas... A mi nadie me pidió nunca que me sentase en el pupitre de al lado... Ni me ofreció una silla en la cafetería. Todos me tachásteis de fracaso y me dísteis de lado.

Quistis: Si te tachamos de fracaso fue porque nos diste problemas desde el principio.

Seifer: Hay un porqué para todo Quistis... ¿Cómo te sentirías si las únicas personas que conoces en el mundo... Tu única familia... Te olvidase para siempre? Ningún recuerdo por dulce que sea es agradable si eres el único que lo recuerda...

Quistis no supo qué responder, en cierto modo el joven tenía razón.

Seifer¿No te has fijado?... Ahora que me recordáis incluso Zell me saluda cuando paso por el pasillo.

Quistis: No es sólo eso... Si lo que querías con ese comportamiento era llamar la atención lo podrías haber hecho por otros medios... Sacar a relucir tus cualidades y virtudes... Como la sinceridad... ¿No crees?

Seifer notó al instante el tono de voz que usó al pronunciar la palabra sinceridad.

Seifer¿Qué quieres decir...?

Quistis: Mintiendo no llegas a ninguna parte Seifer... Lo que no entiendo es de qué me hablarás hoy en la sala de estudios... Si vas a seguir esquivando mis preguntas...

Quistis era demasiado lista, no se le escapaba una y sin duda sabía que le había mentido el día anterior.

Seifer: Tú tambien me mentiste...

Quistis: Eso no importa, porque si no me lo cuentas tú me enteraré de tu pasado por mis propios medios

Seifer: Entonces... Yo conseguiré mis respuestas por los míos...

A Quistis no le gustaba el tono desfiante en la voz de su alumno pero aun así su corazón latía levemente más deprisa al oírlo. Faltaba media hora para el descanso y estaba dispuesta a encontrar a Rinoa lo antes posible.

* * *

Del ascensor salieron Rinoa, aún algo mareada, e Irvine, que cargaba con el pesado cuerpo de Zell sobre su hombro. Habían hablado en el camino de vuelta de las profundidades del Jardín sobre lo que harían a continuación, y habían acordado, a pesar de las quejas del pequeño roedor, que volverían a intentarlo lo antes posible, pero hasta entonces Rinoa necesitaba volver a repasar y escudriñar aquel libro de nuevo.

Acababan de pasar frente a la enfermería de camino a los dormitorios cuando se cruzaron con Selphie. Irvine se quedó helado y dejó caer el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero sobre el suelo.

Murciélago (Zell)¡Eh!

Nadie oyó la queja del verdadero Zell, Rinoa estaba demasiado cansada e Irvine... Bueno todos podemos imaginar cómo se encontraba Irvine...

Selphie¡Hola Rinny!

La chica saludó a su amiga y miró con cara de asco el demacrado cuerpo de Zell, después se giró muy seria hacia el vaquero.

Irvine: _'Me odia... No hay duda... Aún está enfadada por lo de la biblioteca...'_

_Selphie: _¡Hola Irvy!

Irvine¿Huh?...

La sonrisa de la muchacha lo pilló algo de sorpresa. No esperaba que lo perdonase ni se olvidase de aquel asunto tan rápido.

Selphie: Em... ¿Podrías ayudarme más tarde a arreglar unas... cosas?

El joven no sabía muy bien lo que responder. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. ¿Eran de nuevo los mejores amigos de unos días atrás?

Irvine: Em... Claro... Supongo...

Selphie: De acuerdo, en mi cuarto después de cenar a las 23.30 ¿Ok?

Irvine: Claro... Un momento... Después de cenar... A media noche no podemos ir a los dormitorios de las chicas... Podemos quedar antes y así...

Selphie¿Y...? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse...

(¡Glup!)

Desde luego habían dejado de ser indirectas, aquella era una propuesta que no era capaz de rechazar, pero le parecía imposible que después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Zell le estuviese proponiendo algo así.

Selphie: Y sobre Zell... Dile que iba en serio con lo que le dije el otro día... No pienso rendirme, él sabrá de qué le hablo.

Con esas palabras la joven se apoyó sobre las puntas de sus botas, besó al vaquero en la mejilla y se fue sin decir nada más. Zell asomó su pequeña cabeza del bolsillo del chico un poco confuso.

Murciélago (Zell)¿Qué ha querido decir?... Si ella a mi no me ha dicho nada parecido...

Irvine: Em... Bueno, lo hizo... Cuando yo era tú... Ya te lo explicaré más tarde...

Rinoa: Bueno chicos... Arregláoslas como podáis... Yo me voy a dormir un poco y esta noche veré lo que puedo hacer con esos hechizos.

Ninguno de los dos contestó ni protestó a la imperativa de la bruja, Irvine se limitó a recoger el cuerpo verdadero de Zell y lo siguió arrastrando hasta su habitación.

* * *

En apenas cinco minutos Rinoa había conseguido arrastrarse hasta su habitación y en el mismo momento en que había entrado se desplomó sobre la cama como si su cuerpo pesase mil veces lo que solía pesar antes. Angelo se levantó de su canasto y se acercó a su ama con un papel en la boca, alguien debió meterlo bajo la puerta. Rinoa lo agarró y lo leyó.

'Rinny, tenemos que hablar.

No sé dónde te metes últimamente pero si tienes un rato por favor, ven a verme.

Te quiero.

Squall.'

Lo que le faltaba, Squall quería hablar con ella, seguramente le echaría la bronca por escabullirse de la oficina y no aparecer en los últimos días, pero tal y como estaban las cosas lo tenía algo difícil, iría a verlo mañana, ahora sólo quería dormir...

(Tock, tock)

Pero por mucho que quisiese dormir parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

Rinoa: Adelante...

Inmediatamente tras pronunciar esas palabras Quistis abrió la puerta e hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

Quistis¡Rinoa, por fin te encuentro!

La joven se levantó perezosamente de la cama y esperó a que su amiga le dijese lo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente de ella.

Quistis: Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Rinoa: No tengo dinero Quisty... Ni tiempo... Ni... ganas...

Quistis: Venga mujer, será sólo un momento, sólo quiero que me hables sobre Seifer

Rinoa: No... No mantuvimos relaciones sexuales cuando estuvimos saliendo aquel verano... Sabía que me lo acabaríais preguntando tarde o temprano...

Quistis¡No es eso!... Es sobre su pasado... Me dijo que le ayudaste a investigar algo en Timber, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas.

Rinoa estaba algo aturdida por la pregunta de Quistis.

Quistis¿Y bien...¿Cómo os conocísteis?

Rinoa: Quistis ¿A qué viene eso? Son cosas que pertenecen al pasado y...

Quistis: Rinoa no tengo mucho tiempo... Acabo de despedir a Seifer hasta dentro de un hora y tengo que saber lo que le pasó para que acabase en el orfanato antes de que vuelva.

Rinoa: Maldita sea... Últimamente todo son prisas... Yo tengo mis propios problemas...

Quistis: Por favoooor... Ya sé que ahora mismo estás teniendo ciertos problemillas con Squall pero...

Rinoa¿Como sabes lo de Squall?

La joven bruja miró fijamente a su amiga, parecía que las noticias volaban en ese Jardín.

Quistis¡Venga ya! Basta con miraros... Ya nunca se os ve juntos...

Rinoa: Pues por eso mismo quiero estar sola y pensar en mis cosas... ¿Cómo quieres que te hable del pasado de Seifer si tengo la cabeza tan liada?

Quistis: Si lo haces te diré cómo arreglar las cosas con Squall... Piensa que he pasado muchos años intentando captar su atención... Si alguien sabe algo sobre cómo hacerlo reaccionar esa soy yo.

Rinoa¿Y cómo sabes que se trata de un problema de comunicación y que no puedo atraer su atención?

Desde luego la chica empezaba a sospechar que Quistis era algún tipo de espía de las revistas del corazón... Sabía demasiado...

Quistis: Tratándose de Squall no puede ser otra cosa... ¿Me lo vas a decir o qué?

Rinoa: Vale vale... Verás... A los 16 años yo vivía en Timber y me enrolé en un grupo de resis---

Quistis: Sí sí... Eso ya lo sé... Te fuiste con la resistencia para plantarle cara a tu padre... Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Seifer?

Rinoa: Jo, no me cortes... Seifer apareció un buen día pidiendo información sobre el hijo del anterior presidente de Timber... Un tal... Almasy... El caso es que al ser la hija del general Calaway tenía acceso a cierta información confidencial... El hijo de dicho presidente se llamaba Thomas Almasy, y su paradero no era para nada desconocido. Por lo visto lo habían metido en un hospital psiquiátrico 13 años atrás y se había suicidado a los 5 años de estar allí.

Quistis¿Descubriste por qué lo metieron allí?

Rinoa: No hasta más adelante... Eso era lo único que era accesible sobre él... Pero... Bueno... Yo tenía 16 años... Ya sabes... La edad del pavo... Que conoces a alguien y te pica la mosca y ya no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza... El caso es que yo---

Quistis: Ya ya... Esa historia también me la sé... Te enamoraste de Seifer y él parecía que sentía algo por ti, pero un buen día las cosas cambiaron y se acabó el romance de verano...

Rinoa: Joder deja de relatar MI historia ¿Quieres?... Como tú has dicho había química... Éramos más que amigos pero menos que novios... Y yo no dejaba de preguntarle por su pasado... Sus padres... Pero él no me hablaba nunca de nada de eso... Así que decidí ahondar más en mi investigación...

La chica hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire.

Rinoa: Descubrí que su padre tenía sólo 24 años cuando murió, sabiendo como sabía que era el padre de Seifer y que éste tenía sólo cuatro años cuando encerraron a su padre llegué a la conclusión de que el joven Thomas sólo tenía 15 años cuando nació Seifer. Busqué información sobre él en esas fechas y descubrí que se había casado a esa edad de penalti.

Quistis¿De penalti?

Rinoa: Su padre era el presidente de Timber y Thomas era el típico niño rico y mimado... Por lo visto tenían de sirvienta a una chica de su misma edad llamada Eleanor. El joven Thomas, que a pesar de su edad era un chico problemático y rebelde, se encaprichó con ella, pero como la chica no le hacía mucho caso un buen día decidió tomarla por la fuerza y se aprovechó de su posición para forzarla a acostarse con él.

Quistis: Entonces ella quedó embarazada y se vieron obligados a casarse...

Rinoa: Exacto... El presidente no podía permitir que un miembro de la familia Almasy como iba a ser su nieto se convirtiese en un bastardo huérfano y sin apellido y obligó a los jóvenes a casarse.

Quistis: Bueno... Eso pasa hoy día... ¿Cómo acabó en el hospital psiquiátrico?

Rinoa: A eso voy... Se ve que ese matrimonio era un caos. Discutían constantemente y Thomas culpaba a Eleanor y a su hijo Seifer de su situación, poco a poco la cosa fue empeorando hasta que Thomas perdió los papeles y mató a su esposa. Intentó también pegarle fuego a la casa y quemar a su hijo dentro para borrar las huellas, pero la cosa le salió mal. Un vecino alertó del fuego y entraron en la casa antes de que la cosa fuese más lejos. Thomas fue juzgado pero alegó enajenación mental, por eso acabó en el hospital psiquiátrico y Seifer fue enviado a un orfanato en centra.

Quistis: Al orfanato de Edea...

Ahora todo estaba claro, por qué Seifer se comportaba como se comportaba y por qué le asustaba tanto hablar de ese pasado. Pero aun así no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo.

Una cosa era segura. Si Seifer no dejaba atrás su pasado es porque el que lo hubiesen marginado despertaba los amargos recuerdos de ese pasado, por eso en el orfanato era casi un niño normal, allí tenía hermanos y una familia. Pero al volver al jardín se encontró con que los hermanos que jugaron con él en el pasado no le reconocían, habían olvidado aquella infancia. Por eso él volvió a ser así de insumiso... Intentaba llamar la atención.

Pero aun así había una cosa que no encajaba...

Rinoa: Bueno vale... ¿Pero me vas a decir cómo arreglarlo con Squall o qué?

Quistis: Mátalo...Es lo único que se me ocurre...

Rinoa¡¡Quistis! Dijiste que sabías cómo tenía que manejarlo para que me hiciese caso!

Quistis¡Te mentí!

La joven Instructora sacó de manera juguetona la lengua a su amiga y salió corriendo de la habitación, tenía una cita con su alumno.

Rinoa¡¡Espera maldita sea!... ¿Y ahora qué hago?

* * *

De nuevo una escena de esas que a mí me gustan... El momento en que Seifer llegó al orfanato de Edea... Pero qué majos son los niños cuando no son tuyos y no son reales v.v... Ains...

En el siguiente capítulo...

Finalmente Seifer encuentra las respuestas que él buscaba, mientras que Squall por otra parte encuentra las suyas gracias a los sueños de Eleone. Aun así... No es fácil encontrar respuestas sobre el porqué de los sentimientos ajenos... (Y me quedo tan pancha... Alguien ha entendido esta última frase? ô.o XDD)


	9. Un futuro ¿Esperanzador?

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno... Este capítulo está subidito de tono, pero el siguiente lo está más v.v... Así que el próximo ya lo veréis en otro rating v.v... Por cierto! Mañana puede que no tenga tiempo de colgar el capítulo 10... Así que estará para el martes 19 supongo v.v... Venga a pasarlo mieeeen

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX: UN FUTURO... ¿ESPERANZADOR...?**

Quistis: Así que... ¿No pensabas contarme nada sobre Thomas y Eleanor?

Seifer sabía que acabaría sabiendo todo lo que él intenaba olvidar. Ella era así, si quiería algo lo conseguía.

Seifer: Al final has encontrado tus respuestas ¿Eh?

La chica lo miró indiferente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en particular.

Acababa de entrar y aún no se había sentado, se acercó al joven y tomó una silla justo frente a él. Había llegado cinco minutos tarde por oír la historia de Rinoa y nada más entrar decidió sacar el tema. Miró dentro de su bolso y sacó de nuevo una bolsa de galletas, la mismas galletas con trozos de manzana del día anterior.

Quistis¿Quieres?

La muchacha extendió la bolsa de galletas y le ofreció a su compañero de confidencias algo que llevarse a la boca.

El chico rechazó el gesto y miró hacia la ventana.

Seifer: Bueno ahora que ya sabes lo que pasó seguramente imaginarás el porqué de mi rebeldía y eso significará que esta comedia de la profesora comprensiva y el alumno que confía en ella llegará a su fin ¿Me equivico...?

Quistis: No... Y sí...

Seifer apartó la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla a su Instructora.

Quistis: Lo que quiero decir es que ahora sé algo más de ti... Pero se supone que debo encontrar la manera de ayudarte...

Seifer¿Ayudarme a qué?

Quistis dejó de lado la galleta en la que se había concentrado y se quedó pensativa por un momento, era cierto que nunca se había hecho aquella pregunta, se suponía que debía ayudar a Seifer escuchándolo y guiarlo... Pero ni siquiera sabía en qué era que lo debía ayudar.

Quistis: Ahora que lo dices... No tengo ni idea...

Seifer: Magnífico... Es decir, que llevamos estos días encerrados en esta estúpida clase para nada.

Quistis: No digas eso... Ambos hemos aprendido algo ¿No?... Yo he descubierto por qué actúas como actúas, incluso he sido capaz de verte como una persona normal que incluso tiene sentido del humor, y además he recuperado algunos recuerdos. Y tu...

Seifer: Yo no he conseguido nada... Un par de galletitas con trocitos de manzana y poco más... Y no sé por qué comes eso... Ni siquiera te gusta la manzana...

La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, allí se apoyó en el borde de madera y respiró profundamente el aire fresco.

Quistis: Es cierto... A mi nunca me gustó ¿Lo recuerdas?... Pero tú no parabas de poner manzana en todo lo que comía... Lo hacías para fastidiar ¿No?

El chico miró hacia donde se encontraba su Instructora y sonrió ante el comentario.

Seifer: Vaya... ¿Te acuerdas?...

Quistis: Parece que el no enlazar los GF's funciona... Los sueños son cada vez más claros...

Un silencio incómodo...Pero Quistis no iba a dejar la conversación a medias.

Quistis: Casi haces que aborreciese las manzanas del todo... Pero al final... Me acabaron gustando...

Seifer¿A qué te refieres?

Quistis: Supongo que el despertarme todos los días con un beso con sabor a manzana ayudó...

El joven la miró atónito por unos momentos hasta que empezó a sentir la temperatura de su cara subir cada vez más y apartó los ojos de los de ella intentando ocultarlo. Él la había besado cuando eran niños, lo hizo aquella vez mientras la chica dormía, su cara era como la de un ángel, igual que la de su madre, no su cara, sino su expresión, su corazón. La primera vez que la vió llorando por su zapato perdido, fue como todas aquellas veces en las que había visto llorar a su madre.

La besó aquella vez y desde entonces no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Era algo diario, cada vez que la veía dormir, cuando estaba distraída mirando algo y se giraba de repente, había aprendido a dejarla sin palabras.

Quistis le había llamado la atención desde el primer día, ella nunca le hacía caso y actuaba como si tuviese 10 años en lugar de 5, era muy madura y no le gustaba que los demás supiesen lo que pensaba; pero al besarla por primera vez Seifer descubrió su truco. Toda aquella madurez no era más que una máscara y él había aprendido a quitársela. Al volver al Jardín lo intentó una sola vez y la reacción de la chica fué algo más inesperada. Aún podía hacer que perdiese esa máscara con sus besos, pero la Quistis que había bajo esa máscara no era la niña que él había conocido tiempo atrás.

Seifer: Descubrí tu punto débil con aquel beso...El segundo día de estar en el orfanato...

Quistis¿Punto débil...?

Seifer: Ya sabes... Ese estúpido muro que te rodea siempre y con el que consigues que nadie sepa cómo eres en realidad.

Quistis: Nadie se había dado cuenta... No sé cómo lo supiste cuando llegaste al Jardín.

Seifer: No es que lo supiese ni nada... Lo recordé... Cuando lo hacía en el orfanato ese muro se derrumbaba... Eso era lo único que intentaba en la sala de detención...

La joven volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. Era cierto que ellos dos sabían bien lo que era perder el contro, ya les había pasado dos veces. La primera cuando volvieron a encontrarse en el Jardín a los quince años y la segunda aquel fatíadico día en que la joven perdió su licencia por un problema de descontrol.

Seifer: Pero la cosa salió mal... Mal para ti... No esperaba que tu reacción fuese tan... Bueno... Ya sabes...

Esta vez era el turno de Quistis para esconder su cara, no sabía por qué hizo lo que hizo... Pero el caso es que ya estaba hecho... Y si él le pedía un porqué no tenía respuesta que darle.

Seifer¿... Por qué...?

La mirada de la joven estaba perdida en el horizonte y no sabía qué responder.

Quistis: No lo sé...

Seifer: Mentirosa...

Quistis: No es cierto...

Ella se giró algo ofendida por que la acusase de no decirle la verdad. No sabía por qué había hecho lo que hizo.

Seifer¿Quieres recuerdos?...

Seifer se levantó de su silla y empezó a avanzar hacia ella con paso firme.

Seifer: Yo te daré un recuerdo...

Siguió caminando hasta estar justo delante, a un palmo de ella.

Seifer: Y si eres capaz de encontrar un porqué...

La miró con una expresión ilegible, seria y cálida a la vez.

Seifer: No hace falta que me lo digas... Guárdatelo para ti misma...

Quistis pudo notar una vez más ese escalofrío al que ya estaba tan acostumbrada cuando le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la empujó hacia él. Bajó un poco la cabeza hasta estar a la misma altura que ella y buscó sus labios. Quistis cerró los ojos al notar el tacto suave de su boca, intentaba buscar ese recuerdo que Seifer decía volvería a darle, buscaba en sus sueños, en esos besos con sabor a manzana, pero no encontró nada, lo único que le vino a la mente fue lo que sintió la primera vez que lo besó, aquella noche tras el baile de graduación en que ella acababa de concederle un baile a aquel desconocido. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Ella acababa de graduarse como SEED y en mitad de aquella fiesta un joven se acercó, uno de los recién llegados, la apartó del grupo de amigas con las que estaba hablando y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Allí le pidió su nombre y en el mismo momento en que ella se lo dijo la besó. Todo el mundo bailaba a su alrededor pero ellos no eran capaces de moverse. Era la primera vez que un chico la besaba de esa manera y no era capaz de parar, sintió que nada en el mundo importaba y siguió los pasos de su compañero, que junto a sus manos la guiaron al pórtico. La música había cesado y no había nadie en aquel lugar.

Volvieron a besarse y no fueron capaces de parar. Esa fue la primera vez que Quistis sintió que deseaba a Seifer y desde entonces, por mucho que intentase apartarse de él, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Era esa sensación que ahora sentía la misma que no la dejaba parar cuando el chico la tocaba. Y era en esa sensación donde debía encontrar el porqué que andaba buscando.

Sus bocas se aferraron con fuerza mientras Seifer rozaba sus labios con la lengua, como pidiendo permiso para llegar más allá, Quistis dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras entreabría los labios y notaba la lengua de Seifer buscar entre sus dientes. Hasta que notó cómo las manos de su Instructora rodeaban su cuello y sus dedos se entrelazaban en su pelo empujándolo aún más hacia ella, las manos temblorosas del chico acariciaron la espalda de la joven, que respiraba con dificultad, mientras sentía que había perdido cualquier tipo de control sobre su cuerpo, podía notar el calor, la humedad... Lo que Seifer le estaba haciendo la estaba volviendo loca y sólo podía pedirle más.

El chico por su parte no se veía capaz de seguir adelante y al mismo tiempo no podía parar, le estaba pasando lo mismo que hacía seis años, cuando volvió a besarla después de varios años de espera, quería tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo que hiciese falta, quería llegar tan lejos como fuese posible...

Seifer se separó de ella y bajó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que subía su mano para deshacer el broche que mantenía su pelo atado, besó su cuello con los labios y la lengua mientras se movía poco a poco hacia delante, obligándola a retroceder hasta encontrarse apoyada sobre una de las mesas de la sala, Seifer bajó la cremallera del uniforme de SEED y desabrochó la blusa blanca que había debajo, mientras, rozaba con la nariz el pecho de la chica mordiendo el borde de su sostén, intentando bajarlo, mientras sus manos la rodeaban por la cintura y acariciaban sus piernas.

Quistis casi no podía acallar sus gemidos mientras sentía la lengua de aquel cadete sobre sus pechos, rozando su piel suavemente y mordiendo con delicadeza y ansia al mismo tiempo. Las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para ella.

Quistis: _'Dios mío... Seifer... No pares... Sigue... Te... deseo... ¡Te amo!'_

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y de un empujón lo separó de ella.

_Quistis: '... ¿Te amo?... ¿TE AMO!'_

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, lo deseaba, claro que sí, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo había deseado sentir el cuerpo de Seifer contra el suyo, ardiendo entre sus piernas, pero... ¿Amarlo? Eso eran palabras mayores. No podía seguir.

Quistis: Perdona...

Seifer¿Y bien?...

El chico casi no podía respirar, deseaba seguir pero sabía que lo que había conseguido era ya demasiado como para pedir más.

Seifer¿Aún no sabes el porqué?

Quistis: ...

Quistis se volvió a colocar el sostén y se abrochó la blusa colocando la chaqueta antes de darse la vuelta e irse sin decir nada. Ella tenía que ayudarlo con su pasado y no sabía cómo hacerlo. No podría volver a mirarlo después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya no podía negar aquel deseo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba sintiendo era cada vez más fuerte y cada vez veía más remota la idea de luchar contra aquel instinto... Pero si era sólo instinto... ¿Por qué estaba llorando...?

* * *

Frente a la habitación de Selphie, Irvine sentía que cada vez le era más difícil respirar, le había resultado algo difícil de creer que Selphie se le insinuase aquella vez, pero allí estaba, frente a la habitación de la joven a las 23.25, cinco minutos antes de lo previsto.

Finalmente lo hizo, se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta. Se oyó una voz ahogada por la pared y la distancia, y el sonido de varias cosas siendo movidas de arriba para abajo. Al cabo de unos minutos Selphie abrió la puerta. Estaba completamente mojada y tan sólo tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerto, una toalla que a penas cubría su pecho y como mucho llegaba unos cuatro dedos por debajo de su entrepierna.

Irvine: Em... Si estás ocupada, mejor me voy...

El chico tragó saliva y se giró para seguir su camino pasillo abajo, pero la joven no se lo permitió, lo agarró por un brazo y lo obligó a entrar en la habitación. Una vez dentro la joven le señaló la cama para que tomase asiento y se acercó a la televisión. El joven se sentó y obsevó todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la joven, que se agachó para encender el aparato.

Irvine estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía adonde mirar, desde ese punto de vista si dirigía sus ojos hacia la chica tenía en pespectiva la imagen de su trasero expuesto casi por completo, y si miraba hacia otro lado seguía viendo cosas igualmente provocadoras; la cama de la joven, su armario abierto, dentro de él estaba toda la ropa de la chica, su ropa interior, incluso la imagen de la papelera que había junto al escritorio y los peluches que había en las estanterías le incitaban pensamientos no muy éticos.

Selphie: Perdona que esté esto algo alborotado... Me estaba duchando y...

Irvine: Tr-tr-tranquila... La culpa es mia... He llegado... A-antes de lo previsto...

El joven empezaba a temer que Selphie pudiese oír su corazón latiendo enfurecido.

Finalmente la chica encontró una cinta de vídeo y la introdujo en el reproductor.

Irvine: Em... Me has hecho venir... ¿Para ver una película...?

Selphie: Hehe... Más o menos... Es que alquilé esta película... Y me da miedo verla sola... Por eso antes de devolverla sin haberla visto prefería buscarme un acompañante...

Irvine: _'Así que era eso... Menos mal...'_

El joven, algo más aliviado, se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras esperaba a que se rebovinase la cinta.

Selphie: Bueno voy... A hacer palomitas y a vestirme.

Selphie se metió en la pequeña cocina y encendió el microondas. Después se dirigió al baño, pero no cerró la puerta. Desde la cama Irvine podía ver el interior del baño reflejado en el espejo que había frente a la puerta. En el baño Selphie se despojó de la toalla de espaldas al espejo, Irvine sólo podía verla de espaldas pero eso bastaba para hacer que su sangre hirviese en sus venas. La chica cepilló su pelo algo mojado aún antes de recogerlo con una pinza tras la nuca, dejando ver su perfecto y sensual cuello, buscó en un mueble, miró a su alrededor y no encontró lo que andaba buscando.

Selphie¡Irvy!

El chico dio un salto y miró instintivamente hacia otro lado.

Selphie¿Puedes pasarme la ropa que me he dejado en el suelo? Está al lado del armario.

El chico se levantó y agarró unos pantalones muy cortos y pequeños y una camisa bastante larga y ancha. Se acercó a la puerta y asomó la mano temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirar otra cosa que no fuesen sus propios zapatos.

Selphie: Gracias.

El chico volvió a su sitio e intentó evitar mirar hacia delante. Pero la tentación era enorme. Levantó la mirada y vio que Selphie ya estaba vestida casi por completo, metió los brazos por las mangas de la camisa y la colocó perfectamente sobre su diminuto cuerpo.

Después fue a buscar las palomitas y agarró al vaquero por una de las botas, tiró de ella hasta quitársela y después hizo lo mismo con la otra. El chico estaba algo en babia y no era capaz de resistirse mientras agarraba la chaqueta de su uniforme y se la arrancaba dejándolo con los pantalones y una camisa blanca de tirantes.

Irvine: Selph... ¿Qué haces...?

Selphie: Ponte cómodo hombre... Vamos a ver una película...

La pelíacula era lo último que él tenía en mente estando a esas horas en la habitación de la chica de sus sueños. Eso sin mencionar que esa misma chica estaba sentada a su lado, sobre la misma cama, con una camisa demasiado grande que dejaba totalmente claro que no llevaba nada de ropa interior.

* * *

Aquella misma noche alguien dormía inquieto en su cama, alguien soñaba, con mundos y sentimientos dictados por su propio subconsciente, sentimientos que eran totalmente inútiles, sentimientos imaginados. Mientras soñaba esperaba ver sentimientos verdaderos, no imaginados por su mente, sino dictados por el destino.

Squall caminaba de sueño en sueño esperando encontrar ese fragmento del futuro que Eleone debía darle. Finalmente ese pequeño trozo llegó. Como otro sueño cualquiera, él estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo, un cuerpo que no obstante no le pertenecía a él, sino a él mismo unos años en el futuro.

Squall miraba al frente, sentado sobre un mantel en la playa, era verano y hacía calor, y en aquella misma playa podía ver frente a él un pequeño muelle recién construido con madera lisa y limpia. Cerca del muelle, en el agua, un chico alto con coleta sostenía sobre sus hombros un niño de unos cinco años, rubio, que llevaba sobre su cabeza el sombrero del vaquero. Frente a Irvine y aquel niño estaba Zell, igual que siempre, completamente mojado y con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos por completo, sobres sus hombros, al igual que Irvine, sostenía a alguien, una mujer algo más alta que él con el pelo rubio y largo cayendo empapado sobre sus hombros, Quistis llevaba también una gorra y aprovechaba la diferencia de estatura para impedir que el pequeño se la quitase.

Al lado, sobre el muelle, un hombre también rubio y en bañador se encontraba sentado de espaldas a Squall en aquel muelle, con un cubo al lado y una pequeña caña de pescar. Otras dos pequeñas figuras aparecieron corriendo a lo largo de la playa. Una niña exactamente igual que el joven que luchaba contra Quistis, de la misma edad, corría hacia el muelle mientras una chica algo más joven que ella la intentaba perseguir. La segunda niña, con el pelo recogido y de un color negro azabache pasó junto a una mujer joven, de pelo castaño, que estaba sentada en la orilla y hablaba con otra chica, de pelo también castaño, algo más claro y ligeramente curvado en las puntas, a la altura de los hombros.

Al parecer Selphie también había cambiado, además de dejarse crecer el pelo el mono vaquero que llevaba puesto dejaba entender perfectamente el volumen de su estómago, la chica con la que hablaba era una joven que no conocía, Squall la había visto en el Jardín un par de veces pero no era capaz de decir dónde. ¿En la cafetería...¿La biblioteca tal vez...?

La niña que corría tras la joven mayor que ella se paró junto a las chicas y abrazó a la desconocida antes de hacer lo mismo y besar el vientre de Selphie. Después giró su cabeza hacia Squall y fue corriendo hacia él. Al llegar a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba él saltó hacia el chico y se tiró a sus brazos, la niña lo miró con sus intensos ojos azul grisáceos mientras la mano de Squall rozaba su pelo.

Niña¿Dónde eztá mami?

La voz de la niña era casi tan dulce como su mirada y Squall sintió que el corazón de su futuro ser latía ligeramente más rápido al oir las palabras de la niña.

Squall: Ya te lo dije Lex... Mamá se fue...

La niña miró en los ojos de su padre y frunció el ceño.

Lex¿Cuándo venddá..?

Squall miró hacia arriba y buscó en su mente la manera de expliárselo.

Squall: Ella... No puede venir cariño...

Lex¿Pod qué?

Squall volvió a mirar hacia el frente, la niña de pelo rubio se había sentado junto a Seifer y estaba intentando lanzar al agua el sebo del anzuelo de su caña de pescar, mientras Seifer la obsarvaba, sentado aún de espaldas. Parecía mecer algo entre sus brazos mientras vigilaba atentamente los movimientos de aquella niña.

Squall: Cariño... Mamá se fue... Porque quería que tú estuvieses aquí... Con nosotros...

En cuestión de minutos la imagen se difuminó y desapareció. Squall despertó completamente atónito sobre su cama. Eleone le había dicho que vería el futuro, cómo estaban él y Rinoa unos años después, y en vez de eso había encontrado un montón de palabras siniestras y espeluznantes que sólo daban a entender una cosa. Rinoa había muerto.

* * *

Por otra parte alguien más soñaba en mitad de aquella noche. Quistis estaba como cada noche envuelta en llamas negras, volvía a sentir aquella mano diminuta al igual que oía el llanto. Y no sabía lo que debía hacer, el niño a su izquierda le pedía ayuda con la mirada y salía coriendo, y aquella joven voz no paraba de llamarla entre gritos y sollozos. Ambos le pedían auxilio y ella no sabía qué hacer para estar en ambos lados a la vez. Ya había intentado seguir una vez a aquel niño y sin embargo el llanto no la dejaba ir. Por otro lado nunca había intentado auxiliar a aquella voz.

De nuevo Quistis miró al pequeño y éste salió corriendo, pero tras ello Quistis no lo persiguió, lo dejó marchar y se adentró en las llamas buscando aquel llanto desconsolado. Se encontró en pocos minutos completamente rodeada y el calor era insoportable. Todo a su alrededor se envolvió en una luz blanca y en un segundo se encontraba como al principio. Frente a las llamas y con aquella pequeña mano sujetando la suya. debeía empezar de nuevo. ¿Qué debía hacer para ayudarlos a los dos?

Normalmente su sueño habría acabado ahí pero esta vez fue distinto, Quistis abrió de nuevo los ojos en un lugar distinto, pero esta vez le costaba algo más ver lo que ocurría, sus ojos ardían y lo veía todo borroso, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo llorando.

Entonces lo vio, un hombre alto, rubio y con ojos castaños, aunque el color de sus ojos no fuese el mismo sin duda la expresión de odio en su cara era igual que la mirada desafiante de Seifer. El hombre que estaba ante ella sostenía un bidón de metal y un mechero en la mano y todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en llamas.

Hombre¡¡Todo es culpa tuya!

Su voz también le era familiar, era como cuando Seifer le había gritado días atrás en la biblioteca.

Seifer Niño: No... ¡Papá!

Thomas¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA YO NO SOY TU PADRE¡¿NO ME LLAMES ASÍ VALE!

Seifer Niño¡Mamá¡¡¡Mamáááá!

Quistis entendió que volvía a estar en el pasado de Seifer. El chico se cubrió los oídos con las manos mientras notaba como su propio padre se le acercaba y derramaba un frío líquido sobre su cuerpo.

Quistis Sueño: '_Este olor... ¡Es gasolina!'_

Thomas¡Maldito imbécil¡TU MADRE NO PUEDE OIRTE¡¡¡ESTÁ MUERTA!

Seifer Niño¡¡¡NOOOOOO!

En ese mismo instante el niño de apenas cinco años se tiró sobre el hombre que intentaba encender el mechero y, agarrando con fuerza su pierna, le mordió a la altura de la rodilla.

Thomas¡¡MALDITO CRÍO!

El hombre empezó a golpear con furia la cabeza del chico hasta que éste cayó inconsciente al suelo.

La imagen se desvaneció por completo y Quistis vio a una mujer sentada en una silla, de espaldas a ella.

Quistis Sueño: _'¿Sigo en el pasado de Seifer?'_

Se acercó a la mujer y la miró de frente. Aquella mujer sostenía un bebé en sus brazos y lo mecía suavemente mientras le susurraba una canción casi inaudible, la mujer, alta y de cabello largo y rubio que caía sobre sus hombros, no alzó la vista, no podía verla con claridad por lo que no pudo reconocerla, pero sí podía ver el niño sobre sus brazos, de pelo rubio muy claro y unos ojos verdes intensos.

Quistis Sueño: _'A pesar de la corta edad se nota que es Seifer... Debe de ser su madre... No, espera...' _

El recién nacido estaba desnudo y Quistis pudo advertir que no era un niño, sino una niña.

Quistis Sueño: _'¿Seifer tenía una hermana...?'_  
Eleone: _'Perdona... Dos conexiones en una misma noche no es algo fácil de conseguir... No es fácil controlarse... No sé si estoy rebobinando o yendo hacia delante.'_  
Quistis Sueño: _'¿Porqué me muestras todo esto?'_  
Eleone: _'Por mucho que sepas su pasado no serías capaz de entenderlo completamente si no supieses lo que Seifer sufrió... Sólo si entiendes su pasado sabrás cómo ayudarle... Eso es... Si quieres ayudarlo...'

* * *

_

Siempre me gustó la escena del futuro del sueño de Squall... Incluso tengo un par de dibujos de ese momento... Una foto de familia :P Ya la pondré para el final del fic... O no sé si reservarlo para el primer capítulo de la secuela... ;)

En el siguiente capítulo...

Por fin Seifer decide dar el mayor paso y dejar las cosas bien claras, mientras tanto Squall intenta como buenamente puede afrontar la cruda realidad sobre el futuro de Rinoa, y Zell sale al fin del cuerpo de la rata voladora para acabar en otro muy distinto... -- Pobre chico...


	10. Rozando el paraíso

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno... Este capítulo ha sido releído y remodificado varias veces v.v... Espero que os guste porque es algo distinto a lo que había escrito hasta ahora de fic ó.ò

rinoaangelo: Bueno Zell no pringará tanto como con lo del murciélago de ahora en adelante... Pero tranquila que seguirá pringando XD En cuanto al resto... Bueno ahora lo leerás v.v XD Lo siento si se me va demasiado la mano v.v...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: ROZANDO EL PARAÍSO.**

A la misma hora de cada mañana Irvine despertaba abriendo sus perezosos ojos a un nuevo día. Un día como otro cualquiera, pero en el que el muchacho se sentía mil veces más demacrado. Casi no había dormido, como ya le venía pasando desde hacía unos días no paraba de soñar con ella y su mirada, sus movimientos, sus palabras. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto...

No era Selphie la que había cambiado sino él, no él, sinó su manera de ver a la joven que días atrás era su mejor amiga. Ahora todo lo que ella hacía, decía, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era una tentación para el muchacho. Hacía tan sólo una semana la mirada de Selphie, su mejor amiga, su confesora, su confidente, era la mirada de un gatito juguetón, la mirada de una niña curiosa y divertida; ahora las cosas habían cambiado tanto, ella seguía mirándolo con los mismos ojos y su voz no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Seguía siendo la misma, pero sus ojos no eran los de una niña curiosa, ahora sus ojos eran una tentación, una invitación, sus miradas lo enloquecían y lo torturaban en sueños, lo mismo que su voz, sus palabras, ella.

No sabía qué había sido lo que había marcado esa diferencia pero ahora la joven lo torturaba en sueños y en la realidad con cada gesto por simple que fuese. Le parecía imposible que nunca antes se hubiese dado cuenta de la sensualidad que la chica era capaz de ocultar tras toda aquella inmadurez y ese caracter infantil y despreocupado.

La noche anterior él había pasado un buen rato sobre su cama esperando que ella abriese los ojos. La chica no había durado nada, a los 20 minutos de haber empezado la película se había recostado contra su hombro y dos minutos después estaba tumbada sobre sus rodillas completamente dormida. Irvine pasó así el resto de la película sin saber lo que ocurría tras la pantalla. Estuvo los 90 minutos restantes observando cómo respiraba, como movía levemente los ojos tras los párpados, la manera en que agarraba la tela de sus pantalones mientras soñaba y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Era como observar un niño pequeño en una cuna, con una sola diferencia, en su mente no paraban de dibujarse las mismas imágenes. No era sólo el tenerla sobre sus piernas, ni el que estuviese comlpetamente desnuda bajo aquella inmensa camisa que dejaba ver casi todo y aquellos pantalones casi inexistentes, sino el simple hecho de saber que era ella y no otra persona la que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y sin embargo estaba confuso. Todo había cambiado tan deprisa, el mes pasado no se hubiese sorprendido de haberse sentido así si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, y sin embargo de haber tenido así a Selphie se hubiese sentido de cualquier manera menos excitado. Ahora era todo lo contrario, la noche anterior no hubiese cambiado a Selphie por ninguna otra mujer por espléndida que fuese.

En cuanto acabó la película y pasaron todos los títulos el sonido de la pantalla le hizo reaccionar. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y debía salir de allí lo antes posible, deseaba quedarse allí pero sabía que no podía. Se levantó con cuidado y dejó a la joven completamente dormida. Junto a la almohada dejó una nota de despedida y se fue.

Y allí estaba ahora, en su habitación, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberse quedado junto a ella.

* * *

Poco después, no muy lejos de los dormitorios, dos jóvenes entrenaban en el centro de entrenamiento. Selphie no paraba de exterminar todo lo que se interponía en su camino mientras que Seifer intentaba más o menos seguir su ritmo. Después de aquella semana tomando como principal objetivo la velocidad y los reflejos del chico sus habilidades habían mejorado sobremanera y ahora estaba más que capacitado para cumplir los requisitos exigidos para formar parte de la élite del Jardín. Formar parte de SEED.

El muchacho lo hacía lo mejor que podía pero por lo visto su Instructora no le hacía el menor caso. Estaba demasiado ocupada descargando su furia en aquellas pobres criaturas.

La noche anterior la chica lo había planeado todo a la perfección: Debía invitar a Irvine a ver una película a su habitación, los dos solos, el chico debía aceptar y ella se tenía que quedar dormida antes de que la película terminase. Hasta ahí todo perfecto. Todo había salido según lo planeado. Pero el resto se fue a hacer puñetas. Él debía haberse quedado con ella, no era la primera vez que dormían solos, claro que las otras veces había sido en misiones y en acampadas con el resto del grupo, y nunca habían estado completamente solos, tampoco habían dormido en la misma cama, pero ella esperaba que el joven no se atreviese a dejarla sola de aquella manera. Pero lo hizo y el resto del plan se hundió.

Ella esperaba que a la mañana siguiente alguien los viese salir juntos de la misma habitación y los rumores comenzasen a circular. De esa manera pretendía quitarse de encima a toda la competencia y entre ella a Zell. Pero al despertar lo único que encontró fue una nota descansando sobre su almohada, junto a ella.

'Perdona que me vaya tan pronto. Si la próxima vez vas a alquilar una película y necesitas un caballero de reluciente armadura que esté a tu lado para verla contigo... ¡Avisa antes mujer!

Es tarde, buenas noches.'

Bajo esas cuatro líneas un pequeño muñequito vestido con un sombrerito y un rifle hacía las veces de firma

Su plan se había ido al garete y ella no podía hacer nada por intentar arreglarlo.

Seifer: Selph... ¿Va todo bien?

El joven pronunció las palabras algo asustado y de inmediato la chica dirigió una de sus más aterradoras miradas a su compañero de batalla.

Selphie: NADA va bien...

Seifer: Em... Pues... Lo siento...

Selphie dejó escapar un leve gruñido a modo de respuesta y se giró dándole la espalda.

Seifer¿No quieres hablar?

Selphie: No.

Seifer: A lo mejor puedo ayudarte...

Selphie: No pudes...

Seifer¡Esto no es justo!... Yo quería pedirte un favor y si tú no me dejas ayudarte sería injusto que me ayudases tú a mí!

La muchacha se giró hacia él y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que le pidiese lo que quería. El joven la miró por unos minutos hasta que entendió que esperaba que continuase con sus demandas.

Seifer: Em... Necesito que colabores en mi plan...

Selphie¡Perfecto¡Yo me paso horas ingeniando planes que no funcionan y también tengo que cooperar en los tuyos que seguramente saldrán a pedir de boca!

Seifer: Vale... Lo haremos así... Tú me ayudas y yo consigo algo que jamás soñarías que pudiese ocurrir

La joven levantó una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta, o burla.

Selphie¿Y qué es eso que jamás soñaría que pudiese ocurrir?

Seifer¿Quieres al vaquero?... Puedo hacer que lo tengas comiendo de tu mano...

La joven se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos. Era una propuesta muy tentadora aunque algo difícil de creer.

Selphie¿Cual es ese plan en el que tengo que participar?

* * *

En el despacho del Comandante permanecía frente a la ventana observando desde hacía más de una hora Squall Lionhart. Permanecía allí, inmovil, mirando hacia el mismo punto. El banco en el cual Rinoa estaba sentada desde bien temprano aquella misma mañana mientras inspeccionaba un libro que parecía bastante antiguo. Squall no apartaba la mirada de aquel ángel que estaba tan cerca, pero que al mismo tiempo podía ver tan lejos.

Desde que se despertó aquella misma madrugada una misma imagen se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y aquellos ojos azules como el cielo más despejado le repetían las mismas palabras sin parar. Y ahora mismo al mirar a Rinoa la imagen de aquella niña se repetía con mil veces más fuerza que hasta entonces. Era el mismo rostro, el mismo pelo, la misma expresión. Era su hija la que le había revelado la más dolorosa de las verdades.

Esa misma niña que él mismo había llamado Lex se lo había mostrado. Rinoa no estaba en aquel futuro, se había ido, los había dejado solos. Se había ido... ¿Porque quería que Lex existiese en ese futuro? De alguna manera la muerte de Rinoa estaba conectada con su propia hija pero no era capaz de imaginar por qué¿Tal vez protegiéndola? Imposible, él era su caballero, él la protegería siempre pasase lo que pasase. Era otra cosa.

Murió para que Lex existiese... Su hija... Sólo cabía una posibilidad, y es que Rinoa moriría al nacer Lex. En ese caso... La muerte de Rinoa podía evitarse, si Lex no nacía.

Pero eso era algo imposible. Él mismo quería pedirle matrimonio a Rinoa. Lo siguiente sería formar una familia. Ese nacimiento era inevitable. Pero Squall debía hacer todo lo posible para evitar la muerte de Rinoa. Y sabía que casádose con ella, o sin que se casasen, si ambos seguían juntos seguirían amándose. Mientras él estuviese junto a ella la posibilidad de que Lex apareciese tarde o temprano era demasiado alta. Demasiado riesgo. No podía dejar que Rinoa muriese y si eso significaba que él debía desaparecer, así sería

* * *

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado a leer las tres mismas líneas intentando memorizar aquellas palabras, Irvine se acercó a la joven bruja, que hacía ya timepo que estaba sentada en aquel pórtico perdida en rituales ancestrales.

Irvine: He vuelto a darle a Zell... Al murciélago... Bueno he vuelto a darle el polvo somnífero de los Grats... Si tenemos que hacerlo será mejor aprovechar que está bien dormidito y no va a chuparle la sangre a nadie...

Rinoa levantó la vista algo cansada.

Rinoa: Em... Sí... Déjame media hora para ducharme y aprovecharemos el descanso del almuerzo... Podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca, a esa hora no hay nadie.

Irvine: Vale... Yo voy a buscar a Zell y a su cuerpo, te esperamos allí ¿vale?

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para poner rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Selphie¡Quisty!

La chica que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca esperando a Seifer para comenzar su clase se giró algo sobresaltada por el grito. Desde detrás de las estanterías se asomaron un par de cabezas curiosas y detrás del mostrador Ino dirigió sus ojos algo severos pidiendo silencio.

Selphie agachó la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

Selphie: Quisty tienes que venir ahora miso

Selphie hablaba bajo pero muy deprisa. Algo sobresaltada y asustada.

Quistis¿Qué pasa?

Selphie: Es Seifer... Él ha...

Quistis se quedó de piedra al oir el nombre de Seifer. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Selphie la agarró de la mano y tiró levemente pidiendo que la siguiese. Quistis no lo dudó un momento, se levantó y corrió tras la chica en dirección al gimnasio.

* * *

Rinoa se encontraba en su habitación, en el baño, bajo la ducha, sintiendo el agua que poco a poco limpiaba el cansancio que se había acumulado en su cuerpo. Estaba exhausta, los últimos días no había dormido mucho. Se pasaba las noches enteras leyendo y escudriñando aquel libro que parecía no tener fin.

Sabía que lo que había hecho con Zell necesitaba ser arreglado pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo. Ella era una bruja después de todo y desde que sus habilidades habían despertado ella misma se había asustado varias veces del poder que dormía aún en su interior. En esos tres años su cuerpo había cambiado, no por fuera, pero sí por dentro. Su poder a veces se volvía inestable y se le iba de las manos y eso era algo que le daba miedo.

Ya que ese poder era mil veces mayor de lo que nadia era capaz de imaginar. Ella podía sentirlo, latiendo en su interior, sellado en su cuerpo, encerrado. Y la llave que abría la cerradura que mantenía esos poderes retenidos eran sus propias emociones. La furia, el miedo, el amor...

Ya le había pasado en el centro de entrenamiento aquella tarde. Al igual que aquella noche, en la habitación de Squall, era la primera noche que pasaban juntos. La noche en que ambos se entregaron por completo el uno al otro hacía ya dos años y medio. Aún podía recordar la manera en que aquellas inmensas alas blancas aparecieron de repente rodeándolos a ambos.

Squall se sorprendió bastante pero ella estaba aterrada, sabía que algo empezaba a ir mal y temía que él la rechazase por eso. Pero no fué así. Squall la abrazó con fuerza y encerrados entre plumas sintieron juntos lo que verdaderamente significaba amar a alguien.

Ahora que las cosas iban peor que nunca entre ellos sentía que lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco y eso la asustaba más que nada en el mundo. La aterraba. Y sabía que ese temor era un peligro potencial para abrir por completo esa cerradura.

* * *

Selphie y Quistis llegaron al gimnasio donde no había nadie. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y la habitación se encontraba totalmente vacía. Quistis entró en la sala intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quistis¿Qué...?

Selphie no le dejó terminar la frase. Señaló hacia la puerta que daba a los vestuarios y le pidió con la mirada que entrase.

Quistis avanzó hacia la habitación intentando entender toda aquella locura y en el mismo momento en que entró en la sala llena de taquillas, la puerta se cerró de repente a sus espaldas. Tras eso un 'click' le informó de que se encontraba encerrada a cal y canto en aquel lugar.

Selphie: Lo siento Quisty... Le prometí a un amigo que le haría un gran favor.

Quistis¡Maldita sea, Selphie¡¡Abre la puerta!

Fue entonces cuando se oyeron unos pasos a sus espaldas y la joven notó que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Quistis¿Seifer?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Seifer tenía el brazo extendido y la mano apoyada sobre el interruptor de la pared.

Quistis: Qué intent---

En un segundo la luz estaba apagada y Quistis no podía ver absolutamente nada... Todo estaba en silencio. No veía nada y su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez como para dejarle oír algo.

Al mismo tiempo que sus pulsaciones se desbocaban sus pensamientos se aceleraban y se agolpaban, no podía pensar, y la mitad de la culpa la tenía el hecho de que en realidad no quería pensar, pero de repente fue arrancada de ese estado cuando notó el aliento de Seifer contra su piel, a la altura del cuello.

Quistis¡Seifer, ni se te ocurra!

Seifer: Te deseo... Estoy harto de esperar a que respondas a mis preguntas con palabras...

Seifer pronunciaba estas palabras rozando la suave piel de la joven, sus labios acariciaron levemente su cuello y subieron hasta la oreja.

Seifer: Pienso arrancar ese muro para siempre.

Sus palabras fueron un susurro, Quistis no era capaz de hablar. La sensación era demasiado fuerte. Notaba las manos de aquel hombre recorrer hambrientas todo su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, despojándola de toda su ropa, mientras su lengua viajaba por su cuello y bajaba poco a poco. Seifer la besó con furia y pasión, su lengua buscando desesperada la de ella. No podía luchar. Ella también había esperado demasiado; aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, era cierto: lo deseaba.

Él le agarró con una mano por la cintura y con la otra acarició su muslo desnudo, obligándola a levantar la pierna y colocarla alrededor de la cintura del joven.

La chica intentó agarrar su camisa, pero lo único que notó fue un amplio pecho desnudo¿Estaba desnudo¿Cuándo se había quitado la ropa?

Las manos de Quistis subieron hasta el cuello del muchacho y se aferró a él obligando a su amante a profundizar aún más en su beso. Podía notarlo todo: sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, su cuerpo, su deseo, apretado con fuerza contra su pierna, tan duro que incluso dolía, divino dolor que estaba deseando sentir entre sus piernas.

Seifer la agarró de la cintura y la obligó a seguirlo hasta tenerla frente a una mesa colocada al lado de las taquillas del vestuario, después la levantó lo suficiente como para que ella se sentase sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que la espalda de la muchacha se apoyó contra la pared.

El chico rompió el beso y miró en sus ojos, que a penas podían dibujarse bajo la tenue luz de la única ventana que permanecía medio cerrada en la habitación.

Seifer: No pienso seguir a no ser que me lo pidas...

Ella no podía ver su expresión pero en ese momento todo lo que le dijera era poco en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo.

Quistis: Y yo no pienso dejar que pares aquí...

Al fin lo había conseguido, en cuanto esas palabras escaparon de sus labios Quistis pudo notar que ella misma había derribado ese muro, haciéndolo añicos, hasta desaparecer completamente.

Su cuerpo entero ardía en deseos de sentirlo dentro de ella. Mientras él sentía que acababa de rozar con los dedos un trocito del paraíso al oír esas palabras. Adiós muro, aquella Quistis era la verdadera, y la verdadera Quistis lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Seifer la besó de nuevo, acallando sus gemidos, mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella, sintiendo como los brazos de la joven lo abrazaban con pasión, mientras notaba su estrechez apretada con furia sobre su miembro. En la mente de ambos apareció el recuerdo de aquel baile de graduación, aquel momento en que ambos se encontraron después de tantos años, ocurrió lo mismo que entonces, la sensación era la misma y sin embargo los años los habían cambiado tanto a ambos.

Quistis: Seifer... Sigue... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

El placer parecía no tener fin. Quistis se movió más al borde de la mesa y arqueó la espalda apoyándose sobre sus brazos, que colocó a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose completamente a él. El ex-caballero besó su cuello y recorrió sus pechos con la lengua, saboreando hasta el último centímetro de su piel, mientras aceleraba cada vez más el ritmo. Un ritmo que cada vez era más frenético y enloquecido, Seifer estaba llegando a sus límites y Quistis lo sabía. Podía oírlo gemir y gruñir entre dientes mientras notaba su sudor resbalando por su propio cuerpo.

Seifer: Quisty...Te qu--

El joven caballero fue acallado por los labios de su amante. Quistis no quería oírlo, quería que este momento siguiese y que no se rompiese como ocurrió el día anterior.

Seifer se apoyó contra ella, abrazándola con fuerza y sin dejar de besarla, mientras notaba que no era capaz de controlarse por mucho tiempo más. Intentaba resistir todo lo posible, luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, pero el placer era demasiado.

Quistis podía notar que estaba al borde del orgasmo y que Seifer no podía aguantar mucho más. El chico intentaba relajarse haciendo el ritmo algo más lento pero Quistis no pensaba dejar que parase.

Quistis: No... No pares Seifer... Continúa...

Seifer: Pero... Si sigo...

Quistis: Lo sé... ¡Sigue maldita sea, ni se te ocurra parar!

El joven empujó con más furia incluso que antes haciendo que el cuerpo de Quistis se estremeciese bajo el suyo, podía notar sus músculos apretando a su alrededor cada vez con más fuerza, la besó de nuevo intentando acallar los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta, y mientras rezaba porque Selphie hubiese cerrado la puerta del gimnasio con llave y se encontrase muy lejos.

Quistis no podía resistirlo, la vista se le empezaba a nublar y notaba como su cuerpo entero se estremecía al sentir cómo Seifer se liberaba en su interior, ardiendo por dentro.

No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que hacía aquello con un hombre. Tras lo del baile de graduación Quistis había salido con otros chicos, pero jamás ninguno había podido hacerle sentir lo que Seifer despertó en ella desde el primer día en que se vieron en el Jardín. Él era el único capaz de darle ese momento lleno de sensaciones.

Ambos estaban exhaustos pero tan excitados como al principio, Quistis intentó incorporarse para apartarlo de ella y levantarse pero Seifer la agarró por las piernas y la levantó en el aire. Ella se aferró con los brazos a su cuello y con las piernas a su cintura, mientras él la llevaba a la parte más al fondo de la habitación. Quistis se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de la fría pared de losas de las duchas sobre su piel.

Seifer alargó una de sus manos y giró el pequeño trozo de metal que sobresalía de aquella misma pared, y el agua, fría al principio, empezó a caer sobre ambos mientras Seifer sujetaba a la joven contra la pared. La sensación del agua fría no hacía más que incrementar el calor que Quistis sentía en el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras éste se movía poco a poco en su interior. Quistis lo cogió con fuerza por los hombros y llevó su boca hasta el cuello del muchacho, donde sus labios rozaron con ternura y su lengua acarició con sensualidad; abrió la boca y poco a poco clavó los dientes en la carne del chico.

Seifer dejó escapar un gruñido de placer y dolor al sentir el contacto salvaje y excitante de la joven. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda y el muchacho sintió sus gemidos ahogados contra su cuello, unos gemidos que cada vez aumentaban hasta ser casi gritos, unos ruidos que lo volvía completamente loco.

Seifer cargó todo el peso de la chica con ambos brazos, agarrándola por los muslos, y usó el resto de su cuerpo para empujar con toda la fuerza posible, llegando tan profundo como podía. Quistis estaba al borde de su segundo orgasmo y sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse bajo el placer que la inundaba por completo. Seifer sentía las mandíbulas de su Instructora ejercer más fuerza sobre su cuello, un dolor que lo único que hacía era incrementar su excitación y el deseo que sentía.

Quistis podía oír a Seifer gimiendo con la frente epoyada en la pared, mientras notaba el gusto a sangre resbalando junto con el agua en su boca. Ninguno podía aguantar, al igual que el suyo el mundo del chico se nublaba, y al mismo tiempo que Quistis separó su cabeza del cuello de su amante, dejando escapar un grito que sólo ellos dos podían oír, Seifer notaba su propio semen resbalando caliente por las piernas de Quistis.

Poco a poco el muchacho dejó el cuerpo exhausto de la chica bajar resbalando por a pared, hasta quedar ambos de rodillas, mientras el agua tibia limpiaba sus cuerpo empapados en sudor. A pesar de haber terminado y de oír a Seifer intentando recuperar el aliento apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, sentía que el muchacho seguía igual de excitado que al principio, al igual que ella.

Quistis puso sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás, el chico se dejó llevar, sentándose en el suelo, y la miró por unos momentos mientras ella le sonreía.

Quistis: Túmbate...

El joven obedeció y se recostó hasta que su espalda se topó con las frías losas del suelo y cerró los ojos levemente al sentir de nuevo la calidez del interior de Quistis sobre él, ella se tumbó por completo sobre el cuerpo del chico y empezó a moverse de manera lenta y sensual mientras le besaba muy despacio, degustando cada caricia de sus labios; desde luego ese iba a ser un día muy largo...

* * *

En otro lugar algo alejado de aquel, nuestros tres aventureros exploradores de libros de magia se encontraban con todo completo para comenzar su nuevo experimento. El suelo del rincón al fondo de la biblioteca en el que se encontraban estaba cubierto por aquellos extraños dibujos. En el centro, como las otras veces, la vasija de barro albergaba en su interior la pequeña bolita formada por polvos y elixires.

Rodeando la anteriormente descrita escena se encontraban el cuerpo de Zell con la pequeña bola de pelo que encerraba su alma a su lado y frente a ambos Rinoa estaba preparada para dar comienzo. Toda la escena estaba oculta tras una de las estanterías del fondo de la habitación y sobre el borde de la estantería, expectante de aquella escena y a la vez vigilante de la puerta que había justo al lado de donde se encontraba, estaba Irvine.

De nuevo Rinoa comenzó a recitar aquellas palabras sujetando la bola entre sus manos y moldeando en el aire los sellos que canalizaban todo su poder al interior de aquella esfera. El viento sopló a su alrededor y del interior de las manos de la muchacha una inmensa bola expansiva de color púrpura los rodeó aislándolos del resto del mundo, la burbuja que les rodeaba creció hasta disiparse en las paredes y desaparecer por completo.

Volvió a respirarse el olor de las llamas en el aire y ninguno advirtió el sonido del pomo de la puerta al ser girado, al igual que no notaron el sonido de la misma puerta al ser abierta.

Ino¿Qué dem--?

Rinoa abrió los ojos rojos y profundos como la sangre más espesa y los dirigió hacia la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Zell giró la cabeza y pudo ver a la intrusa en el mismo momento en que los rayos dorados que irrumpían del interior de la diminuta esfera los cegó a todos por un momento.

Ino se cubrió los ojos ante la intensa luz que en apenas un segundo había cesado por completo. La chica se apartó la mano de la cara y observó de nuevo lo que ocurría en el interior de la biblioteca. Eso fue lo que Rinoa e Irvine vieron, en realidad en el mismo momento en que Zell acabó de bajar el brazo pudo ver como el pequeño murciélago se le tiró directo a la cara, gritand justo antes de salir volando por la ventana.

En cuanto Rinoa vio esto se acercó a la joven bibliotecaria para ver si la pequeña alimaña le había hecho daño, pero la joven no respondía. Zell estaba completamente inmóvil observando de nuevo su cuerpo que dormía profundamente en el suelo. Volvía a estar en otro cuerpo que no era el suyo, miró hacia abajo y por primera vez desde que todo aquello había ocurrido notó que le temblaban las piernas. Estaba en un cuerpo completamente distinto al suyo, y fue entonces cuando se apiadó por primera vez de la pobre alma que había quedado encerrado en su cuerpo.

* * *

Selphie caminaba apresurada hacia el gimnasio mientras rezaba porque nadie hubiese entrado allí mientras ella había asistido al ensayo de los chicos de Eleone. Ya habían pasado cerca de 6 horas desde que Quistis había sido encerrada en la habitación tal y como Seifer le había pedido. Sólo un par de horas, o al menos eso le había dicho Seifer. El chico le había dicho que estaba desesperado y que necesitaba las respuestas a sus preguntas. Necesitaba saber si Quistis sentía por é lo que él sentía por ella. Por eso le había pedido que la llevase hasta allí y los encerrase, para que Quistis dejase de huir de sus propios sentimientos.

La joven Instructora de Primaria hizo girar las llaves y entró en el gimnasio, todo estaba tal y como lo dejaron, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los vestuarios e hizo lo mismo, abrió la cerradura y empujó levemente la puerta que cedió de inmediato. Y en cuanto encendió la luz no pudo creer lo que veía. La habitación entera estaba totalmente desolada. Como si le hubiesen dado la vuelta hacia abajo y de nuevo la hubiesen girado, y apoyados en uno de los bancos de madera estaba lo que más chocó a la joven.

Quistis estaba a cuatro patas sobre el suelo apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el banco mientras Seifer se encontraba de rodillas tras ella, con su cuerpo sobre la espalda de su Instructora, agarrándola por la cintura y con la cabeza sumergida entre el pelo que caía sobre los hombros de la joven.

En cuanto notaron el cambio de iluminación ambos se quedaron de piedra. Seifer miraba boquiabierto a Selphie, como el niño que acaba de descubrir que lo han pillado con la mano metida en la caja de las galletas, su mirada lo decía todo. Quistis por otro lado levantó la cabeza en el mismo momento en que sintió que Seifer había parado el ritmo y miró en dirección a la puerta. En cuanto vio a su joven amiga mirando incrédula lo que ocurría entre sus amigos de infancia, Quistis levantó la cabeza de repente, lo cual causó que su nuca golpease en la nariz al joven, que se hizo atrás agarrando su cara. Quistis se acercó al chico que empezaba a sangrar en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Selphie por otra parte aprovechó que la atención de ambos estaba concentrada en la nariz del accidentado y salió corriendo de la habitación sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Selphie no daba crédito a lo que aquello significaba, no el hecho de que Quistis y Seifer tuviesen esa clase de relación sino... ¡6 HORAS! Había oído a muchas de sus amigas hablar sobre si sus novios tenían más resistencia que otros... Pero sin duda aquellos dos se llevaban el primer puesto.

* * *

Pobrecitos todos ellos... Todos tienen que cargar con alguna desgracia. -- Pero no sabéis lo que es sentir que ellos te pertenecen y que los puedes torturar lo que quieras porque no pueden volverse en tu contra! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

En el siguiente capítulo...

Llegó el gran día del examen final de SEED y la posterior fiesta de graduación! Fiesta que se llevará a cabo entre la euforia de algunos (como Seifer), los arrepentimientos de otros (como Quistis), los malos presagios de terceros (como Squall) y más situaciones torturadoras y simplemente... Raras (Léanse aquí al resto de personajes v.v) :P


	11. Tortura, dulce tortura

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** EXÁMENES ACABADOOOS! XD Aunque aviso que después del capítulo de mañana jueves no habrá más hasta el lunes siguiente v.v... Domingo con algo de suerte... Vivan los fines de semana sin padreees! XDDD

Rinoa Haatirii: Muchas gracias! Así se sube el ánimo sí señor! XD Cualquier duda, crítica (constructiva v.v), sugerencia o lo que sea sigue siendo bienvenida!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: TORTURA... DULCE TORTURA.**

De nuevo había comenzado aquella misma locura, las llamas, el llanto, todo la rodeaba. Quistis se encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación en llamas, con aquella pequeña mano rodeando la suya. Una pequeña mano persistente y testaruda que desde hacía una semana la perseguía en sus sueños pidiéndole ayuda.

Quistis quería mirar pero sabía que si lo hacía aquel niño saldría corriendo, le estaba pidiendo ayuda pero no podía dejar que escapase, no esta vez. Quistis miró al suelo y vio la cinta que la primera vez cubría sus ojos, desde atrás alguien la agarró y por detrás de ella colocó de nuevo la venda sobre sus ojos. Quistis no hizo nada para evitarlo. Dejó que sus ojos fuesen cubiertos por completo y apretó de nuevo la mano del niño, oía el llanto y sabía que debía ayudarlo al igual que a aquel niño.

La venda, el llanto, aquel niño, le pedían algo, pero no era capaz de acertar lo que le estaban pidiendo. Entonces una posibilidad sacudió su mente como un rayo, una posibilidad que nunca se le había ocurrido. ¿Y si no le pidiesen ayuda? Ahora que se fijaba, hacía ya tiempo que aquella mano sujetaba la suya y aún no había salido corriendo, sólo huiría cuando ella lo mirase, luego aquel niño no le pedía ayuda, si no que le aceptase por ser lo que era, sin que nadie le mirase, sin que le juzgasen ni le intimidasen con la mirada.

Pero el llanto no cesaba. Seguía prisionero entre aquellas llamas.

Seifer: Acéptanos a ambos...

La voz de Seifer resonó de manera inesperada en su cabeza y Quistis pudo notar que la pequeña mano había cambiado, era más grande. ¿Era Seifer quien estaba a su lado pidiéndole que le aceptase?. Quistis no podía verlo, quería quitarse aquella venda para poder asegurarse pero una parte de ella no le dejaba hacerlo. Sabía que durante toda su vida todo lo que había hecho había estado medido con antelación, estudiado y meditado antes de hacer ningún movimiento erróneo; por una vez algo en su interior le pedía que no se quitase esa venda, que diese un paso adelante y siguiese avanzando sin pararse a pensar en lo que podría ocurrir.

Seifer agarró su mano con firmeza y dio un paso adelante tirando de ella para que le siguiese. Quistis lo hizo y, sin ver a dónde iba, caminó a su lado con los ojos vendados, aceptando lo que hubiese más allá de las llamas sin el menor de los miramientos. Notó el calor del fuego y el llanto se hizo aún más intenso, Quistis no podía soportar aquel sonido estridente que poco a poco penetraba en su cabeza.

La chica se agachó en el suelo agarrango sus oídos sin haber soltado la mano de su acompañante. El joven se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el llanto cesó; de repente paró, y con él las llamas. Todo había terminado.

Y como el resto de las mañanas Quistis se despertó en su habitación completamente sola.

* * *

Era prácticamente imposible que pasase ese examen... Seifer acababa de llegar al puerto de Balamb desde donde iría a las cercanías del lago Aubert para llevar a cabo una misión de infiltración y rescate de unos mercenarios que habían sido capturados por un grupo de rebeldes cuyo escondite se encontraba allí mismo, y no era capaz casi ni de moverse. Se había despertado aquella mañana exhausto y completamente solo y casi no podía caminar. Su cuerpo entero se caía a pedazos, tenía agujetas, mordiscos y arañazos por todas partes, además de una especie de parche en la nariz, y le dolía todo. Por lo visto haberse pasado el día anterior entero haciendo..."ejercicio" con Quistis no le había sentado muy bien... Pero tenía que reconocer que ahora mismo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, a pesar de que ella saliese corriendo tras lo ocurrido en el gimnasio y de no haberla visto aún.

Por otra parte debía hacer ese examen y pasarlo con la nota máxima sin importar su estado físico o emocional. De ese examen dependía su futuro y sabía que si lo pasaba airoso, lo cual era más que posible para él, demostraría de una vez por todas que no era el perdedor que todo el mundo veía al mirar al perro faldero de Artemisa.

Shu se acercó a él y a los otros 15 cadetes que se preparaban para hacer aquel mismo examen. Los dividieron en 5 grupos de 3 personas y les dieron todo el material necesario y las instrucciones que debían seguir.

Shu: Buena suerte chicos. Almasy... Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Seifer¿De qué se trata...?

La examinadora ni siquiera lo miró mientras le hablaba.

Shu¿Cuantas veces has hecho ya este examen?

Seifer la miró algo incrédulo. Después de todo este tiempo la chica no había cambiado, por lo visto iba a empezar el examen con la típica reptimenda que siempre utilizaba.

Seifer: Mira Shu...

Shu¡Dios mío, Seifer¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

El chico esperó algo perplejo algún razonamiento para aquella segunda pregunta, y lo obtuvo cuando la chica se acercó con una mirada sorprendida y llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello. Hasta la inmensa marca morada en la que aún podía verse la piel y la carne algo levantada donde habían rozado los dientes de Quistis.

Seifer: Em... Nada... Salí de copas con unos amigos para... desearme suerte... Y bueno... Nos metimos en una peleilla...

La chica despegó los ojos de aquella aparatosa marca y descubrió entonces su nariz rota.

Shu:... No puedo creerlo... Y Quistis diciéndome que habías cambiado... Un poco...

Entonces Seifer recordó la pregunta que Shu le había hecho al principio y volvió a invadirlo aquella sensción de malestar.

Seifer: Mira Shu... Sé que siempre has sido la examinadora a cargo de todos los exámenes prácticos, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que intentas hacer...

Shu¿Qué intento hacer?

Seifer: Lo sabes bien... Pero no conseguirás que pierda los ánimos... Esta noche bailaré en la misma habitación que el resto de los SEED's y con el mismo uniforme que ellos...

Shu: Lo sé... Sólo quería desearte suerte... El hecho de que estés aquí después de tres años demuestra que tienes lo que se necesita para ser un SEED...

Seifer:...

Desde luego Seifer había esperado cualquier tipo de regañina y no aquellas palabras.

Shu: Bueno... Nos vemos...

La joven examinadora se giró y se dispuso a embarcar en el pequeño barco que les llevaría al continente vecino.

Seifer¡Shu!...

La chica se giró por última vez hacia su alumno esperando que continuase la frase.

Seifer:... Gracias...

Era prácticamente imposible que suspendiese ese examen.

* * *

Quistis: Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)...

Selphie: Em... ¿Quisty?...No creo que abrirte la cabeza contra la mesa sea la mejor idea...

Quistis: Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)... Tonta... (clonk!)...

Selphie estaba desde hacía ya un rato junto a la Instructora intentando animarla sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Aquella mañana nada más llegar a la cafetería se la había encontrado allí golpeándose contra la mesa e insultándose a sí misma. Selphie suponía que tendría algo que ver con lo que presenció el día anterior, así que se acercó a la joven para intentar animarla, pero no parecía escucharla.

Selphie: Quisty... Sobre lo de ayer... Si te preocupa que alguien se pueda enterar... Puedes estar segura de que no pasará... ¡Soy una tumba!

Quistis levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando fíjamente a su amiga muy seria durante un tiempo.

Quistis: Tú lo viste...

Selphie levantó una ceja en muestra de su confusión hacia la frase de su amiga.

Quistis¡No me acordaba!

Y tras esto Quistis se lanzó llorando a los brazos de Selphie que no se esperaba nada de aquello.

La joven le rodeó con los brazos por la espalda de su desconsolada compañera mientras Quistis se desahogaba sobre su hombro. Entonces la chica se levantó de repente y la miró de nuevo, sus ojos estaban ahora llenos de furia e ira.

Quistis: Tú... Me encerraste allí...

(¡Glup!)

Selphie: Em... Sí... Pero fue porque Seifer me lo pidió...

Quistis¿Y desde cuando estáis tú y Seifer tan unidos si puede saberse?

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta, en el mismo momento en que fue consciente de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca horrorizada.

Quistis: Dios mío... Estoy... ¡Estoy celosa!... ¡Pero es imposible!

Selphie: Bueno... Si a ti te gusta un chico y ese chico está mucho rato con otra... Es casi normal...

Quistis¡Pero a mí no me gusta Seifer!

Selphie la miró sin creérselo mucho.

Selphie¿Te recuerdo la postura en la que estábais...?

Quistis miró hacia el suelo con la cara completamente encendida sin saber lo que responder.

Selphie: Quisty... No te calientes el tarro ¿Ok?... En realidad esto del amor no es tan difícil... Si lo amas ve a por él... Si no...

Selphie se quedó pensativa por unos segundos buscando la manera de terminar aquella frase.

Selphie¡Qué demonios¡Está más claro que el agua que estáis locos el uno por el otro!

De repente Quistis se levantó muy seria y le dedicó a su amiga la más fría de las miradas

Quistis: Jamás.

Tras esto se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dejar aquella misma cafetería.

Selphie¡Quisty!

Al oir su nombre se giró por última vez, antes de marcharse definitivamente, para ver a Selphie con el cuerpo de cintura para arriba tumbada sobre la mesa, cogiéndose con fuerza a los bordes de la misma, mientras apoyaba la frente contra el mármol y se movía sobre ella imitando casi a la perfección la postura en que Quistis se encontraba sobre el banco cuando ella entró en el gimnasio.

Quistis se quedó unos minutos mirando la escenita que su amiga le estaba montando hasta que Selphie levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa picarona que expresaba a la perfección sus pensamientos. Quistis se giró de nuevo y salió de la habitación dejando a su compañera a solas con el batido que había empezado minutos atrás.

* * *

Irvine acababa de entrar en la cafetería y vio a Quistis hablando amistosamente con Selphie. El joven se empezó a acercar a la mesa con su desayuno perfectamente colocado sobre su bandeja cuando Quistis se levantó muy seria y se fue. Justo antes de irse Selphie pronunció su nombre y la chica se giró. Lo que Irvine vio tras eso lo dejó perplejo. En el momento en que Quistis se giraba su acompañante en la mesa se había tumbado sobre el frío mármol boca abajo mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra su superficie.

Irvine se encontraba justo detrás de ella y no fue capaz de ver su expresión. Quistis volvió a girarse y se fue sin decir nada más con la cara completamente encendida. Selphie se sentó de nuevo sobre la mesa y siguió bebiendo su batido como si nada hubiese ocurrido, nadie la había visto, nadie escepto él.

Irvine: Selphie...

La joven se quedó completamente helada al oir la voz del chico a sus espaldas. Se giró muy rápido, tanto que la pajita por la que sorbía el batido se escapó de entre sus dientes dejando parte del líquido algo espeso y de un color marfil sobre sus labios, resbalando hasta su barbilla.

Irvine no pudo evitar que varios pensamientos no muy éticos cruzasen su mente al verla de aquella manera. Sabía que no era más que un batido pero aun así se asimilaba bastante a otro tipo de líquido que él conocía muy bien.

Irvine: Em... ¿Qué... hacías...?

Selphie se apresuró a limpiarse la boca con una servilleta mientras ocultaba su cara dándole la espalda, el joven no obstante se sentó frente a ella y colocó su bandeja sobre la mesa con la intención de acompañarla en el desayuno.

Selphie: Nada... Sólo bromeaba con Quisty...

Irvine: Vale... No quiero saber qué tipo de bromas eran...

Selphie: _'¡Ah¡Tierra trágame¿¡Por qué tenía que estar Irvine detrás! Ahora pensará que soy una... Un momento... Pero si lo que yo quiero es que piense exactamente eso...'_

Una luz iluminó su mirada y la joven se apoyó un poco sobre la mesa dejando que se entreviese el borde de su sujetador a través del escote.

Selphie: Bromeábamos sobre... Cómo sería hacerlo contigo...

El chico había comenzado a masticar parte de una tostada untada con mantequilla cuando sintió que se había quedado sin respiración.

Irvine¿Con... conmigo...?

Selphie: Mhm...

Irvine: Pero si estabas tú sola en la mesa...

Selphie: Por eso... Quisty dice que seguramente prefieres hacerlo a cuatro patas...

Entonces el joven no pudo evitar recordar la postura en que Selphie estaba minutos atrás, la imaginó igual pero completamente desnuda, y él se encontraba tras ella también desnudo y con su cuerpo parcialmente apoyado sobre el de la chica.

Selphie: O tal vez... Prefieres algo... Oral...

De nuevo se repitió la segunda imagen, Selphie lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas mientras aquel hilo brillante y blanco resbalaba de sus labios hasta su barbilla.

Irvine: Ah... Em... Eh...

El joven se había quedado sin habla, su sangre se había acelerado con tan sólo pensarlo, sentía de repente sus pantalones bastante apretados a la altura de sus caderas.

Irvine¿A qué viene esto Selph...?

La joven lo miró satisfecha, él era capaz de poner nerviosa a cualquier chica con palabras como aquellas pero ninguna era capaz de conseguir lo mismo con él. Y allí estaba el Casanova del Jardín, temblando ante el simple y mero hecho de hablar de sexo con ella.

Selphie: A mí me gustaría...

(¡Glup!)

El joven esperaba impaciente a que la chica acabase la frase. ¿Estaba hablándole sobre sus fantasías! Era increíble lo mucho que él creía conocer a su mejor amiga y lo poco que sabía en realidad sobre ella.

Selphie: Probarlo... Me pregunto...

¿Probarlo¿A qué se refería con aquello¿Qué es lo que quería probar?

Selphie: Qué sabor debe tener...

Irvine no pudo evitar que lo que quedaba de su tostada acabase estrellado contra el suelo. ¿Era Selphie de verdad ese tipo de chica? Curiosa y lujuriosa como aquella que ahora le estaba hablando.

Irvine: Bueno... No sé, nunca lo he probado hahahaha.

El chico no sabía lo que decir para no parecer más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Nunca hubiese imaginado que hablar de esas cosas con una chica le excitaría tanto. Y allí estaba él, sentado frente a su torturadora que parecía hacer todo aquello a propósito.

* * *

Zell estaba sentado sobre una cama junto a Ino, ambos esperaban que el otro hablase pero no eran capaces de empezar. Ahora mismo Zell estaba dentro de aquel cuerpo de mujer mientras Ino estaba en el interior de aquel montón de músculos incontrolables que era su propio cuerpo.

Nada más entrar la chica el proceso se vio alterado haciendo que las almas de ambos chicos se intercambiasen quedando así encerrados en el cuerpo del otro. En cuanto la chica despertó en la habitación del chico la tarde anterior, el muchacho había intentado explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

Y de hecho la joven lo había entendido muy bien, lo que no entendía era cómo se suponía que debían recuperar sus respectivos cuerpos.

Ino (Zell): Bueno... Rinoa debería tenerlo todo arreglado mañana... Así que supongo que como mucho esto durará hasta después de la fiesta de graduación de esta noche...

Zell (Ino): Y... Hasta esta noche...

Zell miró a la joven que lo observaba a través de sus ojos azul claro.

Ino (Zell): Bueno, hasta entonces... Será mejor que no nos separemos... Así nadie podrá sospechar y no meteremos la pata delante del resto del Jardín.

Zell (Ino): Tienes razón...

De nuevo se cirnió sobre ellos el más profundo de los silencios. Ambos miraban al suelo, mirar a la persona que tenían en frente les resultaba demasiado incómodo, y mirarse a ellos mismos metidos en el cuerpo del sexo opuesto les resultaba mil veces más violento.

(Snif, snif...)

La chica acercó la nariz a la manga del uniforme del joven y se apartó repentinamente al sentir el olor que de ella emanaba. Zell se dio cuenta del gesto de la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

Zell: Perdona... Mi cuerpo ha pertenecido a un perro, un murciélago... Es normal que huela un poco mal...

Ino: Em... Me... Debería duchar...

Zell: Claro... El baño está ahí, coge un par de toallas limpias si quieres.

Ino levantó su pesado cuerpo, demasiado alto para su gusto, y se acercó al baño. Entonces Zell se dio cuenta de lo que aquello segnificaba.

Zell¡Espera!

La joven paró en seco.

Zell: Mi cuerpo... Sería mejor que... No lo vieses...

Ino: Y entonces... ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

El chico se levantó y buscó entre los cajones una camisa vieja que rompió haciendo que fuese un trozo de tela alargado y fino. Se acercó a la muchacha y apoyándose sobre las puntas de sus pies le vendó los ojos.

Zell (Ino)¿Qué haces?

Ino (Zell): Así será mejor... Yo te ducho, y no verás nada de lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos...

Ino se quedó pesanso por unos instantes sin ser capaz de articular una sola palabra. En cierto modo lo que le había propuesto parecía justo. De aquella manera ella vería su propio cuerpo y Zell el suyo, pero igualmente, que otra persona le vendase los ojos y la duchase le parecía algo... demasiado erótico... Y más tratándose de Zell.

Zell (Ino)¡Da igual! Si total... ¡De aquí a mañana no queda tanto! Aguantaré sin la ducha perfectamente.

Zell la miró por un momento mientras ella se quitaba la tela de los ojos sin estar muy seguro de aquello, pero de alguna manera debían hacerlo.

Ino (Zell): Si te da vergüenza... Puedo usar un hechizo y dormirte... Así no sabrás que te ducha otro y a mi... Bueno al fin y al cabo es mi cuerpo... A mi no me afectará.

Sabiendo que ella no sería conciente la cosa cambiaba completamente, no debía preocuparse por quien acariciaba o no su cuerpo y él no tendría ningún tipo de problema al tocar el cuerpo de un hombre.

Zell (Ino): Vale... Cuando hayas acabado me despiertas y... Yo te hago lo mismo...

Entonces el joven se acercó a un mueble con varios cajones y encontró en lo más profundo de uno de ellos una pequeña bolsita conteniente de unos polvos somníferos que guardaba desde hacía ya tiempo. Se acercó a la joven y desató la bolsa.

Zell (Ino): Espera...

El chico paró antes de meter la mano en la bolsa.

Ino (Zell)¿Qué pasa?

Zell (Ino): Tengo que ir a buscar mi vestido...

Zell levantó una de sus cejas antes de decir lo que estaba pensando.

Ino (Zell)¿Un vestido? Ahora tú eres yo...¿Pretendes que Zell Dintch vaya al baile de graduación con un vestido de chica?

La joven se ofendió un poco por el comentario, no podía creer que el joven fuese tan corto de mente.

Zell (Ino): No... Pero tú tambien eres yo... ¿Puede ir Ino Aoyama vestida con el uniforme de un chico? No. Por eso tengo que ir a buscar mi vestido para que tú te lo pongas.

Ino (Zell): Vale... Tiene sentido. Pero ten cuidado, que no te vea nadie, y si te preguntan di... Que has cogido una indigestión de perritos calientes y estás buscando a la Dra. Kadowaki...

Esta vez fue el turno de la joven para alzar una de sus cejas en modo de burla ante la absurda excusa del chico.

Ino (Zell): No me mires así... Es creíble...

Sin más palabras ella se giró y salió de la habitación con rumbo al pasillo de al lado que llevaba a los dormitorios femeninos.

* * *

Squall se encontraba minutos después en su despacho, frente a aquella nota que había escrito hacía una hora y que había leído y releído unas 50 veces desde que la dejó sobre el escritorio.

Sabía que aquella era la única solución, tanto como sabía que aquella noche sería la útima vez que se sentaría en aquel despacho. Miró hacia el escritorio que había frente al suyo, al otro lado de la habitación, el escritorio de su secretaria. Rinoa.

Mirase a donde mirase podía ver su cara sonriéndole y sentía que por una vez estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si seguía con aquel plan suyo sabía que la luz de la mirada de Rinoa no se apagaría jamás, y era por eso que merecía todo lo que pudiese conllevar su huida.

* * *

Zell miró de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo metido en el agua, dentro de su bañera, y se estremació al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, iba a bañar a otro hombre. El chico se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba y se topó con dos pechos que antes nunca hubiese visto, estar dentro del cuerpo de una chica era más complicado de lo que él había pensado. Se acercó a la bañera y colocó una pequeña toalla cobre la cara de la joven para impedir que tragase algo de agua o jabón mientras dormía.

Derramó algo de jabón sobre sus manos y empezó a extenderlo por su cabeza enjabonando bien todo el pelo, tras eso aguantó el peso de su cuerpo con sus ahora delicadas manos haciendo que su cabeza cayese hacia atrás para no mojar su cara.

Descolgó la ducha y giró con la mano que tenía libre el pequeño trozo de metal haciendo que el agua cayese lentamente sobre su propio pelo. La chica estaba completamente dormida y no era consciente de nada, aun así Zell no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento, y es que él estaba bañando a Ino, la bibliotecaria que hacía tanto tiempo lo había conquistado.

Al pensar eso sus manos temblaron lentamente y giró de nuevo la manivela para cortar el agua. La cabeza estaba lista. Dejó de nuevo su cuerpo sobre la bañera y agarró una esponja sobre la que derramó un poco de gel. Empezó a frotar sus hombros hasta cubrirlos de espuma e hizo los mismo con sus brazos hasta llegar al pecho.

De allí pasó a las piernas, las cuales sacó levemente del agua y elevó en el aire para poder enjabonarlas bien por todas partes, de los tobillos a las rodillas, y de las rodillas siguió subiendo hasta tener la esponja en su entrepierna. La idea de lo que estaba haciando era bastante desagradable, pero por un momento dejó de lado la idea de que estaba bañando a otro hombre y se paró a observar la imagen, no era él quien se bañaba a sí mismo. Eran las manos de Ino las que recorrían su propio cuerpo.

Era como ver una película, una película en la que Ino era la protagonsita, e Ino estaba bañándolo a él, no podía evitar pensar que aquello era real y que no era él quien bañaba a Zell Dintch, sino Ino Aoyama. Podía imaginar lo que su cuerpo sentiría si fuese al contrario. Sentía que Ino acariciaba cada músculo de su abdomen y rozaba con delicadez su miembro.

Zell podía sentir que su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias pero él no lo veía así, a sus ojos era él disfrutando de las caricias que Ino le brindaba. Entonces Zell salió por completo de aquel sueño y miró hacia abajo, podía sentir que algo se humedecía entre las piernas de aquel delicado cuerpo en el que estaba atrapado, muchas veces se había preguntado como se debía sentir una chica al excitarse y por vez primera podía sentirlo.

El chico se levantó asustado y salió de la habitación en busca de algo de aire frío que le calmase en lo que pudiese. Abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y asomó la cabeza hasta que su pulso dejó de temblar. Sabía que debía terminar de bañar a Ino y secarla antes de vestirla con su uniforme de SEED y entonces despertarla, lo único que debía hacer era no pensar mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Bueno pues ale... Un capítulo más... Los trocitos en los que... "interactúan" Zell e Ino no sé si me convencen o no -.-... Por favor ruego que si tenéis algo que decir sobre ello aviséis .

En el siguiente capítulo...

Tanto Seifer como Quistis deben dar la cara y afrontar lo que ha pasado, Squall por su parte decide actuar de una vez, Selphie sigue con su macabro plan para captar la atención de Irvine y Zell e Ino... Bueno... Intentan sobrevivir v.v


	12. Dilemas sobre un pentagrama

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno ya he vuelto, siento este nuevo retrasillo v.v... Pero tampoco podéis quejaros, ne? Que sabéis que ara serán tres o cuatro capítulos así de golpe :P

rinoaangelo: Aquí tienes el capítulo 12! XDD Y de Squall y Rinoa v.v.. Siento haceros esto... Pero en uno o dos capítulos me odiaréis v.v... Ya veréis, ya XD (Soy un puñetero spoiler con pataas! XDD)

Rinoa Haatirii: Siento no haber puesto nada de Rin en el resumen... Es que me atasco en los resúmenes un montón v.v.. Intentaré currármelos un pelín más XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: DILEMAS SOBRE UN PENTAGRAMA.**

Allí estaba Ino, en frente de su propio cuerpo desnudo, metido en el agua, esperando para que lo bañase. Una tarea que no le resultó muy defícil ya que su actual cuerpo era bastante más fuerte y grande que el anterior y por esto mismo pudo manejarlo con suma facilidad.

Lo levantó levemente hasta dejarlo sentado y lavó su largo pelo castaño. Cubrió su cuerpo con jabón y lo siguió frotando, asegurándose de que todo quedase completamente limpio. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible, no quería que aquello durase más de lo necesario. En menos de diez minutos había terminado por completo, sacó su liviano cuerpo del agua y lo rodeó en unas toallas con las que lo secó por completo y después lo llevó al dormitorio de Zell, donde tumbó al cuerpo que ahora pertenecía al muchacho sobre la cama.

Agarró su ropa, que había traido hacía más o menos una hora de su propia habitación, y sacó de entre ella su ropa interior; de color negra y con trazos semitransparentes en ambas partes del conjunto. Colocó la primera pieza a través de las piernas de aquel cuerpo inconsciente hasta encajarlas a la altura de sus caderas. Después llevó el sujetador hasta sus brazos y lo colocó perfectamente sobre sus hombros, agarró su cuerpo apoyando las manos sobre su espalda y lo levantó consiguiendo que Zell apoyase su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo para poder abrochar aquel insinuante sostén con ambas manos.

Entonces no pudo evitar ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación, lo que ocurría era que Zell la tenía a ella tumbada sobre su cama, recostada sobre su pecho, metida en aquellas prendas demasiado sugerentes que había comprado especialmente para aquella fiesta, una tontería que no tenía nada de especial pero que sin duda le hacía ilusión, y pensar que el primero en tocar y sentir aquellas prendas después de ella había sido Zell le hacía sentir especial.

Y sin duda lo que en aquella habitación estaba teniendo lugar le hacían sentir mil cosas distintas. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo había visto a aquel chico como alguien especial. En un principio no obstante, le había parecido un chico más, como otro cualquiera. Un joven que solía frecuentar la biblioteca pero que no parecía especialmente interesado en los libros, se sentaba entre unas mesas al fondo de la habitación y hojeaba revistas o dibujaba en sus libros de texto.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, yendo allí para nada en especial, sin hablar con nadie ni mirar a nadie. Cuando pasaba a su lado pocas veces saludaba y aún menos le dirigía ninguna palabra en especial. Eran simples conocidos de vista.

Sin embargo un buen día todo aquello cambió. Aquel chico que era un desconocido para ella se cruzó en su camino y en mitad de un accidente le salvó de una caída, a cambio sus labios aterrizaron juntos. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta se levantó y salió corriendo.

Los días siguientes no lo vio y de hecho no quería verlo, aquel chico había llegado y sin quererlo ni beberlo le había robado su primer beso, el sueño de cualquier chica de 16 años, que es conceder el primer beso a su primer amor, se había hecho añicos tras aquel accidente.

En un principio sintió rabia, incluso culpó a aquel joven que casi no conocía de lo sucedido. Lo vio poco después por los pasillos y huyó nerviosa y enfadada. Poco a poco la imagen de aquel bestia fue cambiando en su mente. Poco a poco se paró a pensar en aquel beso, que debía haber sido cálido y suave, tierno y romántico, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haber sido un accidente aquel beso había sido mucho más de lo que ella había soñado jamás.

No fue un beso forzado, ni tampoco tímido ni torpe. Fue un accidente y por eso mismo sus labios simplemente se posaron con los del chico, se rozaron, y durante unos minutos descansaron juntos. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento en falso ni correcto, aun a pesar de no poder considerarse un beso había sido gentil y natural, mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado debería ser su primer beso.

Poco a poco y pensando de esta manera la chica acabó guardando el recuerdo de aquel beso como el más preciado y agradable en su memoria y en cuanto al joven, no volvió a la biblioteca, sólo lo vio en los pasillos o en la cafetería, y mientras más huían el uno del otro más sentía la chica que deseaba ver de nuevo su cara dulce y tímida.

Poco tiempo después aquel joven volvió a la biblioteca con unos compañeros. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima pero aun así no se atrevía a acercarse o a decirle nada. Fue él quien se aproximó y le pidió un libro, con toda normalidad ella contestó a sus preguntas y le ayudó a encontrarlo, poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y una tímida amistad empezó a formarse entre ambos. Una amistad tras la cual se ocultaban muchos sentimientos secretos.

Ahora sin embargo, en aquella misma habitación, sobre la cama en la cual el chico había dormido tantas veces, ella estaba tumbada contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y las manos del joven recorrían ahora tímidamente su cuerpo. Las tornas estaban cambiadas, ella no era quien debía ser, ambos representaban papeles contrarios a los supuestos, pero aun así la situación era la misma que pasaba por su mente. Ella estaba tumbada en aquella cama y las manos de Zell eran las primeras que acariciaban su cuerpo semidesnudo, igual que sus labios fueron cuatro años atrás los primeros que rozaron los suyos.

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y apenas faltaban dos horas para que el baile de graduación del examen de SEED tuviese lugar. Quistis se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada sobre su cama y con la mirada fija en el techo, en aquella lámpara de cristal opaco con dos solitarias bombillas en su interior. Sus pensamientos sin embargo estaban en otra parte.

Su mente viajaba en el pasado recordando todas las veces que Seifer había estado a su lado, en el orfanato, cuando eran unos críos; en el jardín, aquella noche en que él regresó tanto tiempo después de separase; todos los años que le habían seguido como su compañera en el Jardín y su Instructora más tarde. Recordó sus clases, todas las gamberradas que el chico le había hecho solo para llamar su atención, recordó también lo que sintió nueve días atrás, cuando Edea le dijo que él había vueto, lo que sintió al verlo después de tanto tiempo aquella mañana en la biblioteca. Y finalmente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el gimnasio.

Ambos estuvieron allí encerrados disfrutando del placer que el cuerpo del otro les brindaba. ¿Fue sólo sexo? Aquella noche al acostarse juraría que había sido así, de hecho lo había sido. Pero aquella misma mañana al despertar algo había cambiado. No había sido sólo sexo. Habían hecho el amor.

Una manera infantil y cursi de ver las cosas pero no tenía otras palabras para describir lo de los vestuarios. Ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, ahora podía asegurar que amaba a aquel hombre, por mucho que lo negase ante el resto del mundo, por primera vez estaba completamente segura y convencida de lo que su corazón le dictaba y por primera vez... Sintió miedo.

Dentro de dos horas ella debía entrar en la misma sala que él, debía estar allí, no tenía elección. Era una Instructora y era su deber ir allí y felicitarlo como al resto de sus alumnos, pero no era capaz, sus piernas temblaban sólo de pensar en lo que él le podía decir y en lo que ella le podía contestar.

* * *

Selphie se miró en el espejo por enésima vez y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Estaba espléndida.

Llevaba puesto un vestido muy corto, de color negro, completamente liso, sin escote apenas, con dos finas tiras que cruzaban su cuello sujetando la prenda entera a ella y la espalda al descubierto hasta llegar casi al final de la columna. Un modelo que le impedía por completo llevar ningún tipo de ropa interior, ceñido al cuerpo pero sin quedar demasiado ajustado, la tela caía sobre ella marcando todas y cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Su pelo por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completamente liso, cayendo sobre sus hombros y rodeando su cara levemente maquillada, hasta llegar al punto de la perfección.

Ella seguía siendo parte del club encargado de organizar aquella fiesta y por lo tanto debía ayudar a algo, en concreto iba a estar a cargo del aquipo de música y de la ambientación de la pista de baile. No iba a poder disfrutar mucho de aquella fiesta pero aun así quería hacerse notar. Sabía que Irvine, como Instructor que era, estaba obligado a asistir a aquel baile y quería impresionarlo.

Poco a poco su plan parecía surtir efecto. El joven mostraba interés por ella y aunque tuviese que torturarlo y tentarlo constantemente pensaba seguir adelante para conseguir la atención del cowboy.

* * *

Ino (Zell): Muy bien... En la fiesta se supone que debes estar con Irvine y Squall. No digas nada de lo que no estés segura ¿Ok?

Ino asintió un poco con la cabeza mientras intentaban hallar una forma de no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha en aquella fiesta.

Ino (Zell): Y yo...

Zell pensó durante un momento lo que la joven le había dicho hacía unos minutos y finalmente ella decidió echarle una mano.

Zell (Ino): Tú has quedado con Sarah y con su novio Darius...

El chico se quedó mirándola igual que antes sin entender muy bien lo que debía hacer aquella noche.

Zell (Ino): Ellos dos son mis mejores amigos... Iremos los tres juntos...

Zell miró al suelo por un momento, ni siquiera conocía aquellos chicos, era imposible que aquello saliese bien. La chica entendió su mirada y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación.

Zell (Ino): Oye Zell... ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Así no tendremos que fingir nada ante nadie...

El chico miró hacia el espejo del baño mientras seguía aplicando capas de gomina sobre su propio flequillo, el suyo era un peinado que sólo él podía hacer. Ino estaba sentada frante a él sobre una silla en el interior del baño mientras el joven acababa los últimos retoques de su obra maestra.

La joven miró levemente hacia arriba y estudió poco a poco las facciones de su propio rostro. Visto así no parecía ella misma. Entonces no pudo evitar recordar lo que había hecho antes de vestir completamente a Zell.

Su mente volaba y su imaginación le dictaba lo que debía hacer. Había despojado al joven de la ropa interior que acababa de poner sobre su cuerpo y lo había acariciado usando las manos de aquel chico. No había hecho nada más, sólo observar y acariciar, y ahora que lo recordaba sentía que sus mejillas ardían cada vez que pensaba que él había sido el primero en disfrutar de aquellas caricias.

Ino (Zell): Supongo que sí... Pero si no quieres no hace falta que bailemos ni nada... No tenemos que actuar como una pareja sino como dos amigos, nada más.

Su propia voz la arrancó de sus fantasías y contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ino (Zell): Muy bien... Ya está terminado...

* * *

Más tarde, aquella noche, Squall se encontraba prisionero entre Cid y Edea, que le estaban comentando la posibilidad de agrandar el Jardín y adaptar parte de los dormitorios para convertirlos en pequeños apartamentos para las parejas que quisiesen trabajar para el Jardín y no pudiesen alojarse en la ciudad.

Squall sin embargo no prestaba la más mínima atención a la conversación. Sus ojos escaneaban la sala en busca de una mujer, Rinoa. Quería encontrarla lo antes posible y abrazarla, besarla y bailar con ella hasta que acabase la noche. La echaba de menos y ansiaba sobre todas las cosas no separarse de ella hasta el amanecer.

La joven entró en la misma habitación poco después, acompañada de Seifer, que hablaba tranquilamente con ella mientras le mostraba orgulloso su nuevo uniforme. Squall se separó de Edea y Cid sin decir nada y se acercó a los otros dos.

Squall: Rinoa.

La joven se giró y al verlo sonrió, se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Squall sin embargo la agarró por la cintura y fundió sus labios con los de la chica. Rinoa estaba algo sorprendida al principio, Squall no era el tipo de chico que mostraba sus sentimientos en público y mucho menos de aquella manera, pero no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, al contrario, se ayudó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le devolvió el mismo gesto.

Seifer se quedó mirándolos los primeros instantes y al cabo de un rato bajó la mirada algo avergonzado e incómodo. Rinoa percibió el gesto de su amigo y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio intentando que se apartase un poco de ella. Squall rompió al fin aquel beso pero no soltó en ningún momento la cintura de la joven bruja.

Squall: Seifer... Tengo aún algo pendiente contigo...

Squall parecía realmente serio y llegaba incluso a intimidar con aquella actitud. Entonces sonrió y tendió una de sus manos hacia el joven.

Squall: Felicidades...

Seifer miró por un momento algo sorprendido la mano de su comandante pero no la estrechó. En lugar de ello colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Squall y se acercó abrazándolo a la altura de su espalda. Squall vaciló un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo. Seifer lo miró muy serio de nuevo y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

Seifer: No tienes ni idea de lo que acaba de ganar este Jardín...

Squall y Rinoa se quedaron algo confusos hasta que entendieron las palabras del chico, entonces los tres se echaron a reir. Squall volvió a acercar a Rinoa hacia él hasta tenerla comletamente pegada contra su cuerpo.

Squall¿Te importa si me la llevo y no vuelves a verla en toda la noche?

Seifer levantó una de sus cejas y se encogió de hombros.

Seifer: Te la vas a llevar de todas maneras.

Le guiñó uno de sus ojos y miró por encima de ambos la gente conocida de aquella habitación. Entonces avistó entre toda aquella gente dos caras muy conocidas. Viento y Trueno se encontraban junto a una barra bebiendo mientras bromeaban entre ellos.

En el mismo momento en que los vio Seifer corrió hacia ellos y Squall aprovechó para llevarse a Rinoa hasta una parte más íntima.

* * *

Irvine entró en aquella misma sala un poco más tarde de lo que él hubiese esperado. Miró a su alrededor hasta que dio con un rincón repleto de cables y máquinas enormes, amplificadores y reproductores entre los que se encontraba la DJ provisional de aquella noche. Irvine se acercó y asomó la cabeza tras unos altavoces para ver a la joven que estaba agachada, buscando entre un montón de CD's y cables que había a sus pies.

Irvine: Buenas noches joven dama.

Selphie lo reconoció por la voz pero no se levantó ni lo miró, en lugar de eso levantó una de sus manos a modo de saludo.

Irvine¿Concedería usted uno de los bailes de esta hermosa noche a este joven?

Entonces ella se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta sobre sus labios.

Selphie: La DJ no puede bailar.

Irvine intentó articular alguna palabra pero había perdido por completo la voz. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por aquella mujer. Vestida de aquella manera y con el pelo así era completamente distinta a la Selphie a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Selphie alargó uno de sus brazos y le obligó a cerrar la boca presionando su mandíbula inferior. Aprovechó el momento y apoyándose sobre la mesa lo besó en la mejilla izquierda. Irvien pestañeó un par de veces hasta que despertó por completo de las fantasías que volvían a pasar furtivamente por su mente.

Selphie: De acuerdo... Cuando pueda le pido a alguien que me reemplace y bailo contigo ¿Vale?

Irvine: Perfecto...

* * *

Por otra parte Zell estaba sentado en una silla cerca de una de las mesas que había llena de comida al lado de la pista de baile, junto a él Ino le miraba vigilando que no tocase los perritos calientes, ella no solía comer mucho y la actitud del joven destacaría demasiado en ella.

Mientras todo el mundo hacía lo que quería él tenía que permanecer allí sentado sin poder hacer nada de lo que normalmente haría.

Ino (Zell): Siéntante...

Ino lo miró un momento y giró la vista esquivando su mirada.

Zell (Ino): No puedo...

Ino (Zell)¿Huh?

Zell (Ino): Es que... Hace ya un rato que debería haber ido al baño... de pie aguanto mejor...

Zell se tapó los ojos con una mano algo desesperado intentando buscar alguna solución, allí él no podía acompañarla al baño, sin embargo que ella fuese sola supondría que viese su...

Ino (Zell): Te dejo ir al baño... Si me prometes que cerrarás los ojos...

La chica suspiró aliviada y salió corriendo en dirección a los lavabos, mientras tanto el chico sonrió algo aliviado mientras se dirigía a la mesa repleta de perritos calientes.

* * *

En una de las terrazas de aquella habitación Quistis permanecía quieta mirando a lo lejos en el horizonte. Se había refugiado allí esperando no encontrarse con Seifer en toda la noche pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Quistis notó una presencia tras ella y se giró para verlo apoyado en la pared sonriéndole orgulloso.

La joven lo miró de arriba a abajo y sintió su corazon acelerarse con sólo saber que era él quien estaba allí frente a ella.

Quistis: Felicidades...

El joven se acercó sin dejar de sonreir aunque tras su sonrisa sus ojos delataban algo de nerviosismo.

Seifer: Gracias... Acompáñame...

Seifer agarró a Quistis de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró dentro de la habitación, sorteando a todo el que se interponía en su camino hasta la pista de baile, mientras se oían las últimas notas de la canción que Selphie había escogido apenas tres minutos atrás.

Quistis estaba algo confundida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo y no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar.

Quistis: Seifer... No pienso bailar contigo ¿Sabes?...

Seifer: Sólo quiero que hablemos... Aquí no llamaremos tanto la atención... Y mientras estés concentrada en tus pies no podrás huir de mi ¿No?...

Selphie desde la mesa de mezclas situada al fondo de la sala vio entre la gente a la pareja abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, Quistis la miró como pidiendo ayuda con sus ojos y la joven le mostró la tapa de un CD en señal de la próxima canción.

Quistis: '¿_Un vals?... ¡No!... Nada lento por Dios...' _

En vista de la negativa de Quistis la joven DJ supuso que no estaba de humor para algo así de lento, así que echó un vistazo a la recopilación de discos que tenía a la derecha y se decidió por algo más movido... Aunque... No sabía si Quistis la mataría después... Pero si ya era un espectáculo ver a la Reina de Hielo bailando con un chico... ¿Por qué no deleitar al resto de la humanidad con una canción como aquella...?

Seifer se situó entre unas parejas y miró justo a los ojos de la chica mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de su acompañante. Quistis no sabía qué hacer... ¿Lo agarraba del cuello o de los hombros?... Entonces empezó a sentir las primeras notas de la canción que Selphie había puesto.

Quistis: '_¿Tiziano Ferro?... Menos mal... No es tan lento como un vals...' _

Se oyeron violines a través de los altavoces seguidos de una voz profunda y severa al mismo tiempo que sensual.

Quistis: '_Un momento... Esta canción...'_

Mi scuso  
Disilluso  
Ancora accuso..Il colpo e uso  
Ironia di circostanza  
Mi dispiace ti ho deluso e basta  
Ora per me è festa grande  
Mi prendo sorridenteLe vittorie  
Però intanto lascio te in mutande...  
'fa niente...dici sorridente  
'fa niente...la tua bocca mente  
'fa niente...pelle da serpente  
'fa niente...conta poco e niente...

¿Cómo demonios debía bailar esto?... Era demasiado... ¿Raro...? No raro, erótico era la palabra exacta.

Seifer se dio cuenta de la expresión de confusión de su compañera de baile y supuso que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía empezar a moverse.

Seifer: Te llevo yo.

Quistis¿Eh?

Quistis miró al chico algo confundida mientras este comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música. Movimientos repetitivos y claros, asegurándose de que ella pudiese seguirlos.

Quistis empezaba a entender lo que debía hacer y siguió los movimientos del chico de manera rápida y resuelta, no solía bailar mucho pero sin duda sabía cómo hacerlo.

Le storie sono come le finestre a primavera  
Si apron facilmente e sempre troppo volentieri  
Ascoltando il profumo di un'estate che si spera.  
Arriverà, ma non arriva, e pensi sempre a ieri  
E l'attenzione cade solo sulle cose belleI prati illuminati, i fiori gialli e bianchi  
Ma poi cade la neve e primavera non è più  
Ma poi cade la neve e primavera non è più

El joven decidió ir algo más allá y llevó sus manos a su cintura pagándose mucho a ella. La chica se giró poniéndose de espaldas a él mientras llevaba las manos hasta tenerlas en la nuca de Seifer obligándolo a bajar la cabeza hasta tener su cara entre su largo pelo.

Seifer colocó sus manos en las caderas de Quistis mientras seguía los movimientos del cuerpo de su compañera, movimientos lentos al mismo tiempo que ágiles y sensuales, sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que podía notar cada latido del corazón de la chica contra su piel.

Podía sentir el trasero de la joven contra él, moviéndose en círculos, al ritmo de la canción mientras respiraba la fragancia de su pelo, dulce y dominante al mismo tiempo.

Mi accuso  
Poi sopruso  
Non abuso..  
Della tua calma  
Sono stato brusco e non ottuso..  
C'è gran differenza  
È stata una delle tante  
Storie durate niente  
Pazienza, andiamo avanti  
Mi sento un verme...  
'fa niente...dici sorridente  
'fa niente...la tua bocca mente  
'fa niente...pelle da serpente  
'fa niente...conta poco e niente...

Quistis se giró de nuevo, todas las parejas a su alrededor habían intentado huir al oir los primeros acordes, viendo que bailar aquello estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades, pero en su camino habían advertido la presencia de la Instructora Trepe y su alumno, el Sr. Almasy, en mitad de aquel duelo de miradas, caricias y movimientos.

Seifer coló una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Quistis mientras la movía al mismo ritmo que la chica, ésta se acercó aun más a él con una de sus manos acariciando su pelo mientras la otra cogía con firmeza y autoridad la camisa del chico al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante que llevó una de sus manos a sus hombros por detrás de su espalda mientras la otra comenzaba a bajar más allá de su cintura.

Seifer estaba alucinando, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Pero él no podía conformarse con aquello, quería decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos y si las cosas seguían en aquel tono no podría hacerlo.

Seifer miró de reojo a Selphie que no paraba de sonreir frente a los chicos que atónitos no eran capaces de apartar sus ojos de aquella pareja. Selphie se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando y lo vio hacer un gesto con la mano pidiendo algo más lento.

Empezó a buscar de nuevo aunque no hubiese acabado la canción y entonces lo vió. Siempre le había gustado aquella canción. Y no era muy movida.

Quistis paró en seco al dejar de sonar la música. Se oyó una guitarra rasgada, lenta y constante. Ella miró a Seifer algo confundida mientras él miraba hacia arriba inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y extendió los brazos hacia ella esperando que los aceptase.

Pero no llegó a tocar sus brazos. Bajó la mirada y se acercó a él rodeando su cuello con los suyos.

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't.

Seifer colocó sus brazos por detrás de su cintura y empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que marcaba la voz de la cantante, una voz tranquila y serena, casi triste a los oidos de los más sentimentales.

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Seifer: Quisty...Tengo que pedirte una cosa...

Quistis: Ya sabes lo que voy a contestarte...

El joven evitó su mirada, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguir un sí pero no podía seguir dando vueltas tontamente.

Seifer: Te amo...

Quistis no contestó. Siguió mirando sus pies mientras se movían al mismo tiempo que los de él.

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

Quería creerlo. Desde lo más profundo quería creer que la amaba y que seguirían juntos el resto de sus vidas, pero no podía evitar pensar que aquello no era más que un espejismo.

Le había ocurrido antes con Squall y con él no iba a ser distinto.

It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't.

Estar enamorado es sin duda alguna una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo. Pero el amor verdadero se perdía poco a poco a medida que una relación avanzaba. La monotonía, la vida en pareja, todo restaba emoción y hacía del amor más pasional algo débil y cada vez menos puro.

Puede que ahora ella lo quisiese a su lado pero nadie le podía asegurar que eso durase mucho, nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta que sus sentimientos no fuesen a cambiar, y si era así... ¿Para qué empezar algo que no puedes acabar...?

Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Quistis: Lo siento Seifer...

Él la miró buscando sus ojos. Quería ver si le estaba diciendo lo que de verdad pensaba y sentía o si le estaba mientiendo. Pero no podía ver su cara. Ella permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo sin ser capaz de levantarla.

El resto de bailarines habían comenzado a moverse junto con ellos y ya nadie prestaba atención a aquella pareja. Nadie veía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos. Nadie los podía oir y sin embargo Seifer sentía que aquellas tres palabras habían sido las más humillantes de su vida.

No humillantes, decepcionantes... ¿Tristes...¿Desoladoras...? Era difícil explicar cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

No era fácil hablar después de lo que habían dicho. La música cesó y la pista de baile volvió a iluminarse. Ambos se separaron y no fueron capaces de seguir con aquella sesión de baile. Mucho menos con aquella conversación.

Seifer se giró y salió de la pista. De camino a la puerta que daba a los pasillos del Jardín Trueno le esperaba cerca de una de las columnas junto con Viento. Cuando pasó por su lado el chico de color lo miró a los ojos y se colocó a su lado de manera que nadie pudiese ver el rostro de Seifer. Viento se acercó a él, rozó su cara con una de sus pálidas manos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Quistis: '_¿Está... Llorando...?' _

Quistis se le quedó mirando hasta que salió de la sala acompañado por sus dos fieles amigos. Y entonces Quistis se dio cuenta de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de volver atrás, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello era lo correcto... No debía aceptar lo que Seifer le ofrecía si no era capaz de mantenerlo.

Irvine:... ¿Bailas?

La chica se giró y vio tras ella a un apuesto hombre de pelo largo que esperaba con una de sus manos extendidas a que ella aceptase su propuesta.

Quistis: Lo siento Irvine... No estoy... De humor para bailar...

Irvine¿Y lo de hace un rato?

Quistis: Mi último baile de esta noche... Lo siento...

Irvine miró resigando cómo la chica se alejaba de la pista sin mirar atrás, él sólo pretendía animarla... No parecía tener muy buen aspecto después de aquel baile. No pretendía nada, al fin y al cabo él sólo estaba esperando por una chica en especial. Squall pasó por su lado cogiendo a Rinoa de la mano mientras entraba en la pista de baile, Irvine se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Después se retiró a buscar una copa para pasar un poco el rato.

* * *

Sólo una cosa v.v.. Odio la expresión "hacer el amor"... La odio v.v.. Aunque me gusta lo que viene a significar, la expresión en sí me parece la cosa más cursi después del "cariño" y el "amor mío" ¬¬ No me malinterpretéis... Soy humana y amo como todos vosotros... Pero esas frasecillas pueden conmigo TTTT Así que el trocito en que Quistis reflexiona sobre lo que había pasado, justo antes de la fiesta... Como que no tenía otra manera de ponerlo pero tengo que decir que odio como he tenido que hacerlo v.v... Ale... He dicho XD

En el siguiente episodio...

Selphie ataca! Así que tendréis algo de acción por parte de esta chica y del aturdido cowboy v.v En cuanto a Rinoa y Squall... Bueno el chico también ataca a su manera... Y como que a Rinoa no le sienta demasiado bien v.v... Ino y Zell siguen intentando sobrevivir al infierno en el que están metidos y Seifer y Quistis... espera... ¡No salen!... Qué me está pasando! XDDD


	13. Promesas rotas

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo de los 4 que os voy a meter en plan paquete... Ale... Voy a arreglar el 14 v.v...

Por cierto... No hay reviews v.v

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII: PROMESAS ROTAS.**

Ino miró hacia delante y encontró otro hombre de pie junto a ella, de cara a la pared y con las manos ocultas frente a su entrepierna. Ino sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo mismo que ella había ido a hacer allí, pero no lo hizo. Se dirigió al lavabo y se entretuvo frente al espejo hasta que aquel chico salió de la habitación.

Entonces la joven se dirigió al pequeño saliente de la pared y miró hacia abajo. Uno de los dilemas morales más grandes frente a los que ella se había encontrado jamás. Mirar hacia abajo significaría violar la intimidad del joven. Tocar sin mirar sería igualmente violar su intimidad, pero no del mismo modo, y siendo la primera vez que tanía que orinar de pié estaba segura de que sería un desastre sin saber hacia donde estaba apuntando.

La joven tragó con dificultad y después bajó su cremallera hasta el fondo. Tras la cremallera abrió el único botón de su uniforme y con una mano tiró del elástico de los bóxers de Zell bajándolos un poco.

Su vista estaba fija en la pared frente a ella, no se atrevía a mirar abajo. Tímidamente metió una de sus manos bajo la tela y se encontró con algo que jamás antes hubiese encontrado bajo sus pantalones. Sintió el tacto suave de su piel y lo agarró con una de sus manos temblorosas, lo sacó y se concentró en hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Después de casi un minuto y medio meando no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la capacidad de aguante de la vejiga masculina, después volvió a colocarla en el interior de su ropa interior y se acercó al lavabo con la intención de lavarse las manos. Se miró en el espejo y sus mejillas se encendieron al pensar que acababa de tener sus manos bajo los pantalones del hombre que veía frente a ella. El chico la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una expresión de timidez y algo de arrepentimiento.

Era cierto, se sentía culpable por haber tocado a Zell sin que él lo supiese, tanto como cuando se había tocado a ella misma usando las manos de Zell. Recordó aquel momento mientras se lavaba las manos y sintió de nuevo la misma incomodidad, no era algo abstracto, la incomodidad provenía de sus pantalones que ahora apretaban bastante más de lo normal a la altura de sus caderas.

Ino miró hacia abajo para observar que era cierto lo que decían y había leído sobre el miembro masculino: tiene vida propia. De nuevo uno de los mayores dilemas morales con los que se había encontrado. Conseguir que aquello volviese a ser normal.

* * *

Selphie miró a su alrededor buscando al cowboy que debía ser su acompañante durante el siguiente baile y lo encontró sentado en una mesa junto con Edea y con Cid. La chica se acercó y tendió su mano frente a su cara.

Irvine la miró a los ojos y al ver su sonrisa agarró la mano que ella le ofrecía y dejó que lo acompañase hacia la pista de baile. Ella lo guiaba entre la gente mientras él la observaba desde atrás. Estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas al andar, el color negro tiene esa capacidad, cada movimiento de Selphie era dibujado con agilidad y sensualidad bajo la fina tela de aquel vestido.

Una vez que alcanzaron la pista de baile y se situaron en el centro la chica puso sus manos tras su nuca y él algo nervioso colocó las suyas en la cintura de su compañera. Ambos se movieron lentamente siguiendo la música, serena y romántica.

Irvine miró hacia delante y se fijó en otra pareja conocida. Squall y Rinoa bailaban en aquella misma pista, con los ojos cerrados ella descansaba su frente contra el hombro del Comandante mientras él la abrazaba contra su pecho.

Irvine: Son perfectos...

Selphie levantó la vista del suelo y dirigió la mirada hacia donde él miraba.

Selphie: No es que sean perfectos... Es que están perfectos cuando están juntos...

Irvine: Pero a veces no les funciona... Es lo que pasa cuando sales con una chica tan en serio como ellos dos... Hay demasiadas discusiones...

Selphie lo miró a los ojos mientras él desviaba su mirada esquivando la de ella.

Selphie: No tiene porqué ser así... Si flirteas con todas y no vas a por ninguna en serio... Entonces es cuando la cosa no funciona...

Irvine la miró entendiendo lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

Irvine¡Yo no flirteo con todas!... Es sólo que estoy buscando...

Selphie¿Buscando qué?

Irvine: La chica perfecta...

Entonces ella dejó escapar una risa burlona y lo miró de manera incrédula.

Selphie: Irvy... Eso no existe...

Irvine: Claro que sí... Una chica que sea perfecta en cuerpo y alma... Una chica que hable perfectamente, que mire perfectamente, que bese perfectamente...

La joven no dejó que siguiese hablando, se levantó ayudándose de las puntas de sus zapatos y selló los labios del joven con los suyos. Irvine estaba estupefacto. Nunca había pensado en probar los labios de Selphie y esta era la primera vez. Desde luego que el chico no era capaz de saber a cuantos había besado la joven antes que a él, pero sin duda era un beso que rozaba peligrosamente la perfección.

Selphie buscó las manos del joven que estaban posadas sobre sus caderas y entrelezando sus dedos con los del cowboy las arrastró hasta sus nalgas. El joven no podía sino dejarse llevar y acariciar su trasero suave y firme. Irvine podía notar perfectamente que no llevaba ropa interior y sentía que empezaba a perder el control de las cosas.

Se apartó de la joven de un salto y la miró cuestionando sus actos.

Selphie: Esto puede hacértelo cualquiera... ¿Pero aun así piensas parate y buscar a alguien perfecto?

El chico no sabía qué responder, ella estaba evidentemente interesada en él pero él era el último con los pensamientos en orden y claros. Las cosas parecían pasar demasiado rápido y el chico no era capaz de aguantar aquel ritmo.

* * *

La fiesta había llegado casi a su fin, y como número final, los chicos de Eleone habían sido perfectamente situados sobre el escenario. Ante ellos Eleone levantó los brazos y los bajó suavemente mientras el sonido de las flautas comenzaba a sonar con más o menos concordancia. Tras una semana de ensayos había conseguido, con la ayuda de Selphie, que se pusiesen de acuerdo y con mayor o menor resultado habían hecho que los chicos aprendiesen a leer aquellas partituras.

Ahora intentaban llevar el ritmo que ella les marcaba y lo conseguían aunque con algo de nervios. Eran muchos los jóvenes SEED's e instructores que formaban aquel público al que los chicos debían contentar con su música.

No muy lejos de allí en uno de los solitarios y fríos balcones una pareja buscaba una estrella fugaz en el cielo. Rinoa estaba apoyada sobre el muro con los brazos cruzados frente a ella mientras sus codos tocaban el frío mármol. Tras ella Squall se había desabrochado la chaqueta del uniforme y la había colocado alrededor de los hombros de la joven mientras la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos y, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro, acariciaba la oreja de su novia con sus labios.

Squall: Rinny...

Rinoa: Tranquilo chico... No te has apartado de mí en toda la noche... No es el fin del mundo ni nada ¿Eh?

Squall levantó la cabeza y la obligó a girar para que le diese la cara.

Squall: Déjame estar en tu habitación, esta noche... Toda la noche...

Rinoa: Sabes que no podemos, aquí hay normas y una de ellas es que ningún hombre puede estar en los dormitorios femeninos pasadas las doce

Squall: No me importa, quiero abrazarte y besarte, amarte durante toda la noche, y quedarme dormido a tu lado cuando el sol comience a despuntar en el horizonte.

La chica lo apartó de ella lo suficiente como para ver su mirada.

Rinoa¿Te pasa algo?

Squall: Lo único que me pasa es que estoy enamorado, y últimamente no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para nosotros mismos. Déjame estar contigo sólo esta noche...

Rinoa levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba de manera desconfiada.

Rinoa: La última noche que te escapaste para dormir en mi habitación desapareciste antes de que amaneciese...

Squall: Bueno... Tuve que huir, si me hubiesen visto...

Rinoa: Excusas Squall...

El joven se acercó a ella un poco más y la besó. Rinoa tumbó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se abandonaba a los labios de su caballero, debía reconocer que no había oferta más tentadora que la que él le estaba proponiendo. Era completamente imposible que pudiese negarse a algo así.

Mientras ellos dos se besaban bajo aquel manto de estrellas las últimas notas de aquella pieza ponían fin a aquella fiesta de graduación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rinoa fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia la oficina de su Comandante, abrió la puerta de par en par dispuesta a echarle una buena bronca por lo que había hecho aquella misma mañana, pero se paró en seco nada más entrar. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Nadie la esperaba dentro, enterrado en papeles como el resto de mañanas en que ella había acudido a su puesto de trabajo.

Aquella noche fue memorable. Rinoa recordaba casi a la perfección todas y cada una de las veces que Squall la había hecho suya y ninguna tenía comparación con lo que ocurrió en su habitación la noche pasada. Unas dos horas atrás él la había abrazado y como le había prometido, se habían quedado dormidos el uno junto al otro justo cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar por el este. Sin embargo a las ocho su despertador la había arrancado de aquel sueño y de nuevo la promesa había sido rota. A su lado no había nadie.

Squall había huido de nuevo.

Rinoa entró en la habitación y la recorrió de arriba a abajo buscando algún signo del chico, algo que le dijese que el vacío que sentía en su interior era sólo una ilusión. Pero lo único que la saludó al entrar en aquella habitación fue un trozo de papel algo arrugado que habían dejado sobre la mesa. Un trozo de papel sobre el que no podían leerse más que unas líneas:

'_Lo siento. _

_Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a culparme por todo lo que te he hecho y por lo que ahora mismo te estoy haciendo, pero no intentes buscarme ni seguirme pues no podrás encontrarme._

_Olvídalo todo y sigue adelante sin mí. Te quiero._

_Squall._'

Rinoa apretó la nota con fuerza mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor subía de temperatura. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, enfadada y confusa. Quería oir a Squall explicarle lo que había sucedido y sobre todo, quería creer que todo era un sueño y que terminaría pronto.

Se sentó en la butaca del comandante y miró al fondo de la habitación buscando las respuestas a las mil preguntas que corrían enfurezidas en el interior de su cabeza. Quería pensar que no era más que una broma pesada, que Squall saldría de debajo de la mesa o de detrás de un armario riéndose de ella, por ser tan ingénua y creerse algo tan inverosímil.

Le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la noche anterior; sus caricias, sus palabras, su mirada, él. Era imposible que algo tan sincero y puro se diluyese con tanta facilidad de la noche a la mañana. Rinoa bajó la mirada y vio algo brillante en el interior de un cajón algo abierto del escritorio, lo abrió completamente y notó cómo sus manos temblaban al ver una pequeña caja de metal en la cual podía ver una pequeña alianza lisa. La alianza de Julia, la madre de Rinoa. Ella se la había regalado a él al volver de la lucha contra Artemisa y desde entonces aquel anillo había acompañado al Comandante Leonhart allí a donde iba.

Ahora que la observaba abandonada en el interior de aquel cajón, solitario y vacío, se daba cuenta de que no podía despertar de aquella pesadilla. Era demasiado real. Era completamente real.

* * *

Irvine se levantó aquella mañana algo mareado y con la garganta completamente seca. Nada más levantarse y vestirse se dirigió a la cafetería para tomar una buena dosis de cafeína y quitarse aquella persistente jaqueca de encima.

Durante toda la noche había soñado con el sabor de los labios de Selphie. Era una tortura tan persistente y real... Había besado a cientos de chicas y aun así aquella era la primera vez que soñaba con un beso. En el sueño él permanecía de pié entre un montón de parejas que bailaban en aquella pista de baile. Buscaba a alguien. Y entre toda aquella gente vio una pareja.

Selphie bailaba con alguien, un chico alto y sin cara, no es que no tuviese ojos ni nariz ni boca, pero era una cara desconocida y borrosa que no estaba por completo iluminada y no era capaz de distinguir de otras caras conocidas. El chico agarraba a Selphie contra su cuerpo y mientras la besaba veía sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven con lujuria, sus dedos se colaban bajo su vestido y su lengua entre sus dientes. Sus labios y sus manos tomaban posesión de ella como la tinta que tiñe y cubre de color oscuro el agua más clara.

Irvine estaba inmvilizado y no podía hacer nada. Gritaba el nombre de su amiga intentando atraer su atención, pero su voz no llegaba nunca a sus oídos. Aquel desconocido le subió el vestido hasta tenerlo en la cintura de la chica. Todo el mundo podía ver que estaba desnuda bajo aquella fina tela, el muchacho sin expresión alguna deslizaba sus dedos deliberadamente entre las piernas de Selphie al mismo tiempo que su otra mano deshacía el lazo que ataba el vestido a su cuello y su lengua afilada y escurridiza recorría con descaro los pechos de la muchacha.

Irvine recordaba haber cerrado los ojos muy fuerte y entonces oyó a aquel hombre reir en su interior. Aquel hombre reía con su misma voz. Era él quien tomaba de aquella manera el cuerpo de Selphie, frente a toda aquella gente, sin el menor reparo ni remordimiento.

Ino (Zell)¡Eh!

Irvine miró hacia delante al oir el quejido de la persona que acababa de empujar al entrar en la cafetería. La chica lo miró enfadada y se giró para revelar su blusa contra la que se había estrellado el perrito caliente que minutos atrás estaba en el interior de su bandeja.

Irvine: Perdona.

El muchacho se giró y siguió caminando hacia la cola para conseguir su pedido.

Ino (Zell)¿Como que perdona?... Ahora tendré que ir a buscar a Ino para que me diga dónde demonios tiene otro uniforme limpio.

Al oir esas palabras Irvine volvió a girarse y se fijó más detenidamente en aquella chica de la trenza que tan familiar le resultaba.

Irvine: Perdona... Zell...

Zell suspiró mientras intentaba retirar las manchas de ketchup lo mejor posible sin tocar los pechos de Ino.

Ino (Zell)¿Sabes cuando vendrá Rinoa? Me gustaría que esto terminase lo antes posible... Ser una chica es una pesadilla...

Irvine: No sé por qué te quejas... Tampoco será para tanto... Deberías estar contento, ahora te pertenece el cuerpo de tu querida bibliotecaria...

Ino (Zell)¡No es eso tío! Es que toda su ropa interior son tangas... Me siento como si tuviese algo metido en el culo y...

Zell (Ino)¡Ejem...!

Zell dejó de hablar en el mismo momento en que reconoció su propia voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró vio a Ino completamente roja tras él mientras un grupo de los cadetes más jóvenes escuchaban atentos los comentarios de la bibliotecaria sobre su ropa interior.

Ino (Zell): Em... ¿Buenos... Días...?

En ese momento el suelo tembló levemente y una explosión resonó desde el piso más superior. Todos los jóvenes SEED's y cadetes de la cafetería salieron corriendo hacia el exterior del Jardín mientras Irvine y Zell se apresuraban hacia las escaleras de emergencia para llegar hasta el lugar en el que había pasado el accidente. El despacho de Squall.

* * *

Hoy no hay comentarios -.-... Estoy de mal humor...

En el capítulo siguiente...

Después de la desaparición de Squall nuestros héroes tienen que enfrentarse a un grave problema por parte de Rinoa, y las cosas empeoran aún más cuando ésta se da a la fuga... Mientras tanto Seifer decide que sin su sueño la razón por la que volvió al Jardín se ha esfumado... Y siendo así... ¿Para qué quedarse? Del resto no doy detalles porque no tienen mucho protagonismo v.v... Creo...


	14. El camino de la desesperación

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Tercer capítulo del paquete... Sin reviews tampoco evidentemente v.v

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV: EL CAMINO DE LA DESESPERACIÓN.**

La doctora Kadowaki se incorporó de su silla y miró algo preocupada pero con una sonrisa alentadora a los dos chicos que había frente a ella.

Kadowaki: Está bien... Dentro de lo que cabe...

Irvine¿Podemas verla¿Está... Consciente?

En ese mismo momento Selphie entró corriendo seguida de Quistis en la habitación.

Selphie¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Zell puso una de sus pálidas y delicadas manos sobre los hombros de Selphie para tranquilizarla mientras contestaba a su pregunta.

Ino (Zell): Aún no lo sabemos... Pero algo ha explotado en el despacho de Squall y cuando hemos llegado Rinoa estaba en el suelo...

Quistis¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Quistis miró a la bibliotecaria de arriba a abajo, Zell había hablado sin darse cuenta y tenía que encontrar alguna excusa rapido.

Ino (Zell): Bueno, yo...

Zell (Ino): Había quedado con Squall por un asunto sobre la biblioteca y nos pilló de camino cuando oímos la explosión

Ino respondió lo antes que pudo inventantando una excusa más o menos creíble.

Selphie miró con ojos suplicantes a la doctora.

Selphie: Podemos entrar ¿Verdad?

Kadowaki: No os lo aconsejo... No tiene muchos daños físicos pero... Está algo... Bueno no sé como explicároslo... Además no soy la más adecuada para diagnosticar nada, deberíais avisar a Edea...

Quistis: Iré a buscarla.

Quistis salió corriendo de la sala en dirección al despacho del director. Mientras tanto Zell y Selphie se apresuraron seguidos por Irvine e Ino, que aun sin estar muy involucrada se sentía intranquila por el estado de la chica.

En cuanto entraron se encontraron con la joven tumbada sobre la camilla, sus ojos permanecían abiertos, fijos en el techo, y habían adquirido un color rojo idéntico al que tomaban durante aquellos ritos extraños. Todos se acercaron en silencio y despacio, algo conmocionados por el estabo de la joven, la cual, al ver el movimiento, bajó la vista y recorrió con su mirada las cuatro caras que le daban la bienvenida.

Selphie: Rinny...

Selphie acarició una de sus mejillas con una mano y la retiró justo después bastante asustada. Su piel estaba completamente helada y había adquirido un tacto basto y casi rasposo aunque no lo parecía a la vista, como las escamas de un pez o un reptil. Rinoa fijó sus pupilas frías y distintes como un par de rubíes sobre los ojos de la muchacha y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, la envolvió una leve aura similar a la que aparecía cuando la chica usaba algún hechizo pero no ocurrió nada.

Irvine se acercó a Selphie y agarrándola por la cintura la invitó a dejarla tranquila, todos abandonaron la pequeña sala bajo la atenta mirada de Rinoa que aun a pesar de su inexpresividad parecía pedir que se quedasen a su lado. Las cortinas que separaban su habitación de la sala principal de la enfermería se cerraron mientras una lágrima fría rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Unos diez minutos después Quistis acompañaba a Edea hasta la enfermería en la que se encontraban todos reunidos, al llegar nadie levantó la mirada del suelo, tan sólo Ino se acercó a ambas mujeres y les habló mientras Zell estaba sentado en un banco sumergido en sus pensamientos e Irvine intentaba consolar a Selphie que llevaba un rato sollozando después de haber visto como estaba su mejor amiga.

Zell (Ino): Edea... Debe ayudarnos... La doctora Kadowaki dice que está bien pero no sabe lo que le ha ocurrido...

Quistis¿Dónde está Squall?

La pregunta de Quistis hizo que todos levantasen la vista y por vez primera se hicieron la misma pregunta que la instructora.

Edea: Ahora vuelvo...

Edea desapareció tras la cortina y permaneció allí durante un buen rato, al cabo de un tiempo salió y los miró a todos con una expresión de preocupación que era incapaz de disimular.

Edea¿Habéis utilizado algún hechizo contra su magia?

Kadowaki: Una magia mutis ha bastado, en cuanto recuperó la consciencia comenzó a recitar hechizos extraños y atacó a una enfermera... Por eso la silenciamos para que no diese problemas.

Selphie: Antes... Ha hecho algo parecido...

Selphie había dejado de llorar y permanecía ahora jnto al resto de sus compañeros, de pie, frente a la doctora y a Edea.

Edea: Debemos llevarla a Esthar, tal vez allí sepan como neutralizar sus poderes...

Quistis¿¡Neutralizarlos?

Quistis cuestionó aquella afirmación algo preocupada.

Quistis: Pero los poderes de una bruja es algo que forma parte de ella desde que despiertan hasta que muere, no se pueden neutralizar así como así.

Edea: Lo sé... Si se neutralizasen los poderes de una bruja se neutralizaría una gran parte de ella misma, los poderes son algo que están muy atados a una bruja y hacerlos desaparecer... Es como privarla de una parte de sí misma... Tal vez nunca vuelva a ser la misma...

Todos miraron hacia el suelo conmocionados por la solución que Edea les estaba dando.

Irvine¿No hay otra manera?

Edea se sentó en el banco junto a Zell mientras buscaba la manera de contestar la pregunta de Irvine.

Edea: Una bruja puede vivir toda su vida controlando sus poderes a la perfección, pero en el momento en que pierde el control sobre sus habilidades... Su pober se apodera de su consciencia... Eso suele ser algo que ocurre pocas veces y es una reacción desencadenada por algún tipo de distorsión en el caracter de la bruja, una distorsión emocional tal vez...

Selphie: Pero ella... Ella no es así... Rinoa no puede perder el control tan fácilmente...

Edea: Sin embargo... No responde y ataca a todas las personas que se le acercan... ¿Habéis visto sus ojos y su piel?... ¿Recordáis a Adel y Artemisa? Ambas fueron brujas que perdieron el control, poco a poco Rinoa cambiará cada vez más igual que les pasó a ellas... Igual que me pasó a mi...

Selphie: Pero tú ahora eres normal... No tuvimos que neutralizar nada, Artemisa te dejó en paz y se acabó todo...

Edea: Selph... Yo estaba poseída por Artemisa... Rinoa ha perdido el control sobre sí misma... No podemos conseguir que vuelva así como así...

De nuevo cayó sore ellos un silencio profundo y lúgubre, en lo más profundo de sus mentes todos buscaban una manera de solucionar aquello.

Edea: Tal vez...

Todos se giraron hacia Edea expectantes.

Edea: Otra distorsión similar a la que ha recibido la devolviese a la normalidad...

Edea pensó profundamente sobre la manera de conseguir algo semejante.

Irvine¡MALDITA SEA¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ SQUALL?

Irvine no podía evitar sentirse frustrado en aquella situación y salió corriendo de la habitación resuelto a encontrar al joven Comandante.

* * *

Seifer despertó no muy lejos de aquel lugar, en su habitación, completamente vestido aún con su nuevo uniforme y con la cabeza completamente revuelta, la noche anterior había abandonado la fiesta para encerrarse en su habitación y simplemente se quedó allí de pie, mirando hacia el suelo, corrió enfurecido hacia su habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, no quería cerrarlos, sabía que si lo hacía otra lágrima escaparía de ellos y no quería llorar, él no era el tipo de hombre que lloraba por una mujer.

Una vez en su habitación agarró con fuerza las mantas de su cama y estiró hasta que la deshizo por completo, golpeó con furia la mesa tirando todo lo que había sobre ella y agarrándola por los lados la estrelló contra la pared contraria a la que estaba anteriormente. Siguió así durante un rato, destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, estaba furioso por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero sobre todo estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber creído conocer a Quistis, por haberse arreisgado al encerrarse con ella en el gimnasio, por haber bailado con ella aquella noche y sobre todo por haber dejado que se fuese con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada más, ella le había dado su respuesta y él no podía volver atrás para hacer las cosas despacito y con calma.

En poco más de dos minutos la habitación entera era una caos absoluto, finalmente Seifer se dejó caer sobre el suelo y apretó los ojos hasta que sintió que ardían por la fuerza, los abrió poco a poco mientras notaba que se humedecían hasta que una lágrima calló sobre su moqueta, hundió su cara entre sus manos e intentó acallar los sollozos que escapaban furtivos de entre sus dientes mientras sus manos se mojaban sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Seifer se miró al espejo y sintió pena de sí mismo, había llorado hasta que no pudo más, se quedó dormido allí, completamente exhausto, no recordaba cuanto tiempo pasó llorando hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó más.

Se giró y alargó la mano hasta girar el grifo de la ducha haciendo que el agua cayese fría sobre las baldosas, sin ningún tipo de cuidado se deshizo de su ropa tirándola en el suelo y después se metió bajo la ducha, sintiendo el agua helada sobre su fente, sintiendo el alivio del frío sobre todo su cuerpo. El agua lavó toda la vergüenza y el dolor mientras intentaba pensar con calma la manera de conseguir sacar algo en claro. No podía permanecer allí mucho tiempo. Él ya no pintaba nada en aquel estúpido Jardín. Seifer había llegado allí intentando conseguir su sueño y lo había echado a perder. No tenía nada más que hacer allí.

En cuanto salió de la ducha se vistió y se marchó dispuesto a presentar su dimisión al director.

* * *

Edea: En mi opinión, lo mejor sería ponerla en manos del doctor Odine... Y antes de tomar alguna decisión sobre lo que hacer, estudiar todas las posibilidades...

Zell: En cualquier caso... Tenemos que hablar con Squall antes ¿No creéis?

(¡Ejem...!)

El grupo de jóvenes que había estado hasta entonces debatiendo lo que debían hacer en el despacho del director se giraron al oír la voz ronca de Cid.

Cid: Squall... Ha venido esta mañana... Y ha presentado su dimisión...

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras.

Cid: No me ha explicado nada... Simplemente ha llegado y me ha dicho que se iba... Que no volvería nunca... Ni siquiera se ha despedido de nadie, ha salido por esa puerta y no me ha dejado siquiera negarme.

Selphie: Pero... El Comandante no puede hacer algo así... De repente...

Cid: Lo sé pero... Lo ha hecho...

Quistis miró hacia la ventana, había comenzado a llover fuera y a lo lejos se veían unos rayos lejanos surcando los cielos.

Quistis: Por eso Rinoa está así...

Todos se giraron hacia ella algo confusos.

Quistis: Squall se ha ido y ella ha perdido el control de sus emociones...

Lo que la Instructora acababa se decir tenía bastante lógica, sino ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber pasado?

Selphie: Tenemos que encontrar a Squall...

Irvine se giró hacia Selphie interrogándola con los ojos.

Irvine¿Y cómo lo encontramos?

Zell (Ino): Se fue esta mañana... No puede andar muy lejos...

Edea se levantó y acercánsode al teléfono lo levantó y marcó un número.

Edea: Antes debemos llevar a Rinoa a Esthar... Aquí no tenemos el material que necesitamos...

* * *

Rinoa podía ver desde aquella misma cama la ventana que había a su lado, se incorporó despacio y se levantó mirando hacia fuera. Podía ver la lluvia a través de aquellos ojos que ya no le pertenecían. Su cuerpo no respodía a nada de lo que su consciencia le dictaba, era como estar sentado frente al televisor sin poder hacer nada, tan sólo podía observar lo que ocurría fuera de su cuerpo. Era parecido a lo que sintió al ser poseida por Artemisa, incluso peor, porque esta vez era ella misma la que le obligaba a hacer todo aquello.

Veía el cielo gris, las gotas de lluvia que rozaban el suelo y lo mojaban en silencio tiñiéndolo de un color algo más oscuro del que solía tener. Aquella lluvia le recordaba a Squall, su mirada, su voz, su expresión, él era como aquella lluvia leve y constante que no mostraba sentimientos ni juzgaba, una lluvia tan débil y sin embargo tan persistente que no tenía carácter propio pero siempre estaba presente. Igual que Squall.

Ahora él la había dejado y lo único que ella podía hacer era mirar como todo pasaba sin que nada avanzase.

Rinoa se estremeció un poco al sentir un crujido a sus espaldas, como algo roto, sin embargo el dolor que sentía bajo sus hombros le decía que era ella la que estaba rompiéndose. Siguió de pie, sin moverse un ápice, mientras sentía cómo su carne se desgarraba y su ropa se rajaba mientras la sangre resbalaba espesa y perezosa sobre su espalda.

Vio su propio reflejo sobre el cristal de la ventana. Volvió a ver aquellas alas que a veces se dibujaban sobre sus espaldas, pero esta vez no era ningún reflejo dibujado sobre el aire, podía ver aquellas plumas blancas, ahora manchadas de sangre extenderse tras ella, el dolor no paró, no desapareció, y sin embargo el crecimiento de aquellas alas cesó.

Rinoa posó una de sus manos sobre el cristal frío, sus ojos no miraban nada, simplemente permanecían abiertos mientras Rinoa sentía el poder rugiendo en sus venas. Una vez más la fuerza de su magia se formó a su alrededor pero su voz no la ayudaba. No podía canalizar nada de esa fuerza en ningún hechizo.

Su mano se levantó y sin llegar a tocar el cristal la mantuvo apuntando en esa dirección. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y no podía ver nada. Pero Rinoa sintió poco a poco todo aquel poder que había sentido dormido en su interior acumularse y concentrarse, hasta casi poder sentirlo como una pequeña pelota mil veces más pesada que el plomo en lo más profundo de su propio cuerpo. La chica sintió el dolor al notar todo aquel poder dentro de sí misma. Justo entonces y en una milésima de segundo el poder se expandió creando una barrera a su alrededor que se extendió con rapidez destruyendo todo lo que había a su alrededor.

La cama quedó incrustada en la pared que había tras ella al igual que la pequeña mesa que había al lado. Los cristales que había en la habitación estallaron en mil pedazos y las cortinas que separaban su habitación del resto de la enfermería se desgarraron en mil jirones. Tras esas cortinas miles de pequeños recipientes estallaron ante la sorprendida y asustada mirada de la doctora Kadowaki que no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En cuanto aquel estruendo cesó, la doctora se levantó rápidamente y acudió a la habitación de la joven, en su interior no había nadie, tan sólo una ventana hecha añicos que daba a las afueras del Jardín, a la parte suroeste de la isla, camino a la ciudad de Balamb.

* * *

En el despacho del director Cid todos los jóvenes del anterior grupo del orfanato se concentraban en conseguir entender todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cid estaba sentado en su escritorio, Edea a sus espaldas permanecía quieta con sus manos sobre los hombros de su marido. Irvine por su parte estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, quieto y aparentemente tranquilo, con la vista perdida en algún punto del mar. Zell, sentado en el sofá de cuero sujetaba un boli que había cogido de la mesa entre sus ahora finos y delicados dedos mientras lo hacía girar entre sus manos. A sus espaldas, Ino apoyaba parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de aquel mismo sofá, con los codos cerca de los hombros de Zell mirando atentametne el movimiento de sus dedos al jugar con el boli. Frente e ambos Quistis permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cara escondida tras las palmas de sus manos. En el centro de la habitación Selphie no paraba de moverse, correteando nerviosa de arriba hacia abajo mientras se sonaba la naric de vez en cuando mirando hacia el suelo para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos.

La puerta se abrió y Seifer entró con la cabeza alta, mirando hacia el frente. En el momento en que los siete oyeron las puertas se giraron de inmediato esperando ver a Squall, pero no fue así. Seifer los miró algo sorprendido por la reunión que allí estaba teniendo lugar.

Seifer: Señor... Quería hablar con usted...

Edea dio un paso adelante y se acercó al joven.

Edea: Ya me encargo yo... Ven conmigo Seifer...

El joven aceptó la mano de Edea mientras dirigía una última mirada al grupo, todos parecían estar desolados y temió una mala noticia. La última cara sobre la que descansaron sus ojos fue la de Quistis. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar tras el joven, lo miraba pero parecía no poder verlo. No lloraba pero su expresión era indescriptible.

Quistis miró la figura del chico que no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta desaparecer tras aquellas inmensas puertas, sus ojos parecían algo cansados y enrojecidos. Quistis no lo culpaba, pero las cosas no estaban como para pararse a pensar en sus asuntos con Seifer.

* * *

Seifer¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí dentro?

Edea: Tenemos un par de problemas... Squall ha dimitido... Se ha esfumado y Rinoa... Bueno Rinoa ha perdido el control y está...

Seifer sintió un pinchazo agudo al oír lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Seifer¿Qué pasa con Rinoa?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de repente y un guardia de seguridad irrumpió en la sala de espera corriendo.

Guardia¡¡Necesito hablar con Cid¡Ha habido un accidente en la enfermería. La chica que había ha escapado!

Seifer no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo hacia la planta baja temiendo lo peor. Necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido y la respuesta estaba donde estuviese Rinoa.

* * *

Zell e Irvine salieron corriendo por las puertas del Jardín y se acercaron a las paredes exteriores que deban a las ventanas de la enfermería. Allí encontraron a Seifer buscando algún rastro de la joven.

Irvine¡Seifer!

El muchacho se giró completamente empapado y alterado.

Seifer: En la enfermería me han dicho que Rinoa ha saltado por esta ventana... Pero no hay rastro de ella por ninguna parte...

Zell apartó con una mano un par de mechones castaños que habían escapado de su trenza.

Ino (Zell): Aquel segurata nos ha dicho lo que había pasado. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

Seifer se quedó un rato mirando a la joven. Su cara le sonaba de haberla visto en el Jardín pero no la conocía.

Seifer¿Y tú quien demonios eres?

Irvine se adelantó e inspeccionó el área. Tan sólo encontró un montón de cristales rotos y en el barro no había una sola huella.

Irvine: Qué raro... Deberían estar sus pisadas...

Seifer miró hacia delante, el camino que daba a la ciudad no quedaba muy lejos. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando una posible ruta que la chica pudiese haber encontrado. Sin embargo estaban completamente rodeados por montañas y bosques. Por muchas vueltas que le diese no era capaz de entender por qué la joven había hecho eso o por dónde debía empezar a buscarla. Miró de nuevo hacia el vasto campo verde ahora teñido de marrón mientras el barro surgía bajo la hierba por la lluvia. Hacia donde estaba mirando tan sólo se podía ver una inmensa esplanada y el mar al otro lado. Si había algo de ahí a la ciudad costera no podía verlo desde allí con aquella lluvia.

Zell intentaba llamar la atención de ambos chicos mientras uno examinaba los cristales y el otro observaba el horizonte. Entonces Irvine se levantó y corrió hacia el frente en la misma dirección que Seifer estaba mirando, en cuestión de un segundo tanto el ex-caballero como Zell comenzaron a seguirle corriendo tan rápido como les fue posible, sin saber adónde iban exactamente ni lo que esperaban encontrar.

Al cabo de un tiempo de correr avistaron unas extrañas marcas en el suelo, el barro había sido arrollado como si hubiesen arrastrado algo por su superficie y la hierba había sido arrancada en pequeñas zonas. Aquel mismo rastro aparecía de la nada y continuaba hasta un poco más adelante. Los jóvenes pararon en seco y a unos 10 metros de donde se encontraban encontraron a la chica. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con el cuerpo levemente de lado. Había volado hasta que sus alas se habían mojado demasiado y empapadas no pudieron soportar el peso de la muchacha.

Con una de sus manos se aferraba al suelo y a la hierba, clavando sus uñas en el barro, intentando arrastrar el peso de su propio cuerpo hacia la ciudad; su otro brazo permanecía atrapado bajo su cuerpo. Una de sus alas, junto con su brazo, había sido aprisionada por el peso de su propio cuerpo, mientras la otra se batía pesadamente intentando alzar de nuevo el vuelo en vano. Lo único que conseguía era salpicar agua marrón sobre sí misma al chocar sus plumas empapadas con el suelo.

Su ropa estaba destrozada a la altura de sus hombros, donde aún permanecían las manchas rojas de la sangre que aún brotaba de las heridas abiertas.

Seifer¡¡Rinoa!

Seifer se precipitó corriendo hacia ella y la muchacha giró su cabeza en el momento en que oyó su nombre. Seifer se acercó y apoyando una mano sobre su cintura intentó que se diese la vuelta para liberar tanto su brazo como su ala. Rinoa giró pesadamente hasta que ambas alas quedaron libres y las extendió con un rápido movimiento, Seifer cayó se espaldas sorprendido y Zell lo agarró antes de que su espalda tocase al suelo. Irvine llegó junto a la muchacha pero no se atrevió a acercarse.

De repente otra aura cubrió su cuerpo y sin necesidad de ningún hechizo ni encanto una barrera de luz la cubrió por completo. Una barrera de energía impenetrable que ni las gotas de lluvia que rebotaban en ella podían traspasar. Batió las alas con furia en el interior de aquel escudo trasparente hasta que volvieron a conseguir algo de impermeabilidad y las usó para levantarse por encima de los tres jóvenes que no deban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

La chica se alejó rápidamente muy por encima de ellos en direción a la cuidad mientras ellos intentaban alcanzarla corriendo todo lo rápido que les era posible. En poco menos de 10 minutos llegaron a las puertas de la cuidad y la joven chocó contra una gran antena que había sobre una de las casas aterrizando sobre su tejado. Zell siguió la calle abajo conociendo perfectamente cada rincón de la cuidad. Sabía cómo acorralarla ahora que estaba allí encima. Seifer e Irvine se acercaron a él y el chico subió por un muro hasta llegar al tejado sobre el que la joven había caído.

Ino (Zell)¡Id a la estación. Intentaremos pillarla allí!

Seifer estaba algo sorprendido por la decisión de aquella joven desconocida y siguió corriendo tras Irvine que en pocos segundos había llegado ya a la entrada de la estación donde se podían oír las sirenas de un tren que se disponía a partir.

Irvine: Seifer, sigue adelante. Podría aparecer por el otro lado.

El joven SEED hizo caso y empezó a correr hacia el final de la estación haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del guardia que no paraba de gritarle que no podía pasar.

Se oyeron los engranajes de las ruedas metálicas girando poco a poco sobre los raíles y un ruido sobre uno de los tejados captó la atención de Seifer que dejó de correr y miró hacia arriba. Allí frente a él estaba Rinoa que había llegado corriendo al huir de aquella joven de la trenza. La joven bruja había sido acorralada por Zell que estaba a punto de atraparla. Al verlos Irvine también corrió hacia ellos y se situó algo más atrás de Seifer cortando cualquier vía de escape.

La sirena del tren se oyó una vez más y una nube de humo procedente de la locomotora se alzó en el aire captando la atención de Rinoa. La muchacha miró hacia el tren y después hacia Zell. Justo después, cuando el chico se lanzó sobre ella, la muchacha volvió a batir las alas y saltando hacia el vació pasó sobre las cabezas de Seifer e Irvine, aterrizando justo sobre el tren en el mismo momento en que éste aumentaba su velocidad, perdiéndose en el interior del túnel que llevaba al otro continente. A la ciudad de Dollet.

* * *

Sigo de mal humor así que sigue la cosa sin comentarios v.v... Cualquier duda será contestada vía review...

En el capítulo siguiente...

Finalmente sabréis dónde paran Squall y Rinoa... Aunque el resto del equipo no tendrá muchas opciones para hacerlos volver... Lo único que les quedará pues será organizarse y esperar v.v... Sin embargo esto no impide que se escapen un par de secretillos en mitad de un desayuno en la cafetería y quela situación de Ino y Zell se complique un pelín más para ambos personajes...


	15. ¿Buscarle sólo tres pies al gato?

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Y finalmente el último capítulo del paquete... Después de esto tengo planeada una acampada... Así que tendréis que esperar unos días más hasta que salta el capítulo 16... Después de que salga éste la historia está incompleta y en proceso... Así que va a ser imposible que saque un capítulo por día o un montón así cuando se produzcan retrasos v.v... Sólo os pido paciencia y apoyo... Juro que lo continuaré! ò.ó

Ah! Y sigo sin reviews XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV. ¿BUSCARLE SÓLO TRES PIES AL GATO?.**

Seifer agarró la toalla que Selphie le tendió y comenzó a secarse el pelo y la ropa igual que hacían Zell e Irvine. Acababan de llegar al Jardín después del incidente con Rinoa y los tres permanecían sin decir una sola palabra mientras los demás presentes en el despacho del director intentaban entender lo que el trío les acababa de narrar.

Quistis: Tenemos que avisar a las autoridades de Dollet. Debemos hacer que no salga ningún tren de allí una vez que llegue el que Rinoa cogió...

Seifer: Si a eso se le puede llamar coger un tren...

Quistis dirigió una mirada algo molesta a Seifer por haber contestado de aquella manera, pero él ni siquiera la miró. La joven se acercó a él y con una toalla limpia y seca que estaba sujetando Selphie presionó sobre el hombro del chico.

Seifer¡Ahh!

El joven dio una salto al notar la presión sobre su herida abierta.

Seifer: Si tanto sabes sobre cómo coger un tren... ¿Por qué hiciste tú lo mismo?

Seifer miró a la joven, no cabía duda de que estaba enfadada.

Seifer: Perdona por intentar salvar a una de tus mejores amigas...

Selphie los miró a ambos algo incómoda. Ella era la única que parecía sentir la tensión y el doble sentido de aquella pequeña discusión. Al fin y al cabo ella era la única que sabía más o menos lo que pasaba entre ambos.

Selphie: Seifer... ¿Por qué no vas a que la doctora te mire ese hombro?

Sifer miró a la joven que intentaba romper de alguna manera el hielo de una manera fría y brusca.

Seifer: No, gracias... Estoy bien...

Irvine: Venga ya tío... No puedes estar bien después de haber saltado al tren en marcha y haber aterrizado entre las vías.

Edea se acercó a su ex-caballero y colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven buscó en su inventario una magia Cura +. Con eso bastaría.

Al rato entró en la habitación Eleone calmada y serena como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Irvine: Bueno entonces... ¿Llamo a la estación de Dollet y les aviso de lo que pasa o no?

Irvine ya tenía el teléfono en las manos cuando Eleone se acercó a él y le obligó a colgar el aparato.

Eleone: No llaméis a nadie... Todo está como debe estar...

Zell la miró algo indignado y no pudo contenerse.

Ino (Zell)¡Venga ya! Squall ha desaparecido y Rinoa no está como para irse de vacaciones... ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta!

Eleone: No hará falta... Ellos volverán tarde o temprano...

Seifer la miró incrédulo al igual que casi todos los que estaban con ella, tan sólo Edea y Cid permanecieron en silencio escuchando a la muchacha.

Eleone: Rinoa ha perdido el control pero sigue siendo Rinoa... Lo único que hará será lo que ella más quiera... Sus pies la llevarán allá a dónde ella quiera ir... Si intentamos evitarlo tan sólo la dañaremos...

Quistis: Pero Squall...

La joven se giró hacia Quistis.

Eleone: Squall está confuso, y cree estar haciendo lo correcto... Sin embargo ambos han de encontrar el verdadero camino a seguir por sí mismos.

Cid: En ese caso... ¿Durará esto mucho?

Eleone lo miró con una sonrisa alentadora.

Eleone: Lo suficiente como para que tengas que buscar a un sustituto del comandante...

* * *

La zona seguía siendo tan rústica y confortable como Squall la recordaba. El clima no era cálido pero tampoco frío, se agradecía una camisa de manga larga pero no hacía falta una chaqueta para salir. Él se encontraba frente a aquella única mansión que se levantaba inmensa entre el resto de las casas sin llegar a pecar de soberbia o codicia. Sabía que allí nadie le conocía, era un pequeño refugio donde casi todos se conocían entre ellos pero nadie sabía ni quería saber nada sobre la gente fuera de allí.

Un gueto del mundo, donde aquellos que anhelaban la paz podían estar tranquilos. En efecto, Winhill no había cambiado desde hacía 20 años.

Squall se giró y caminó cruzando la plaza principal, a través de los campos, por los caminos de piedra mientras sus pensamientos danzaban entre aquellas pequeñas y acogedoras casas. Sabía que aquel era el único refugio donde nadie sabría nada de él. Pero tambien sabía que era el último lugar en el que quería estar, demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

había llegado apenas hacía una hora y se había dedicado a dar vultas, deambular buscando algún agujero en el que meter la cabeza y esconderse, había buscado en todas partes alguna casa deshabitada, las había estudiado todas. Todas menos la casa que antiguamente había sido un bar. La casa de Raine.

Su madre.

Una mujer que no había conocido y sin embargo podía recordarla perfectamente. Gracias a Eleone. Él le había pedido que se la mostrase en más de una ocasión tras la batalla contra Artemisa, Eleone le había dado el privilegio de poder recordar a su madre, al igual que le habia dado la madición de ver el final de la mujer que más amaba.

Estaba confundido y cuanto más pensaba para conseguir una respuesta a sus preguntas más se perdía en el caudal de aquellas dudas que lo atormentaban. Había conseguido salvar la vida de aquella mujer, a costa de toda su felicidad. ¿Era aquello lo correcto?

Definitivamente...

* * *

Calaway paseaba como otras tantas veces había hecho de camino al único lugar que para él era sagrado. La tumba de Julia. Era de noche, el camino al viejo cementerio tenía problemas con la iluminación y casi no se podía ver nada; además era tarde, la una y media de la noche y no había ningún coche que iluminase de vez en cuando su camino.

La luna, fina y afilada, una sonrisa torcida y siniestra; o bien amable e invintadora, todo dependía de su estabo de ánimo, hoy no le acompañada y hacía que sus pasos se perdiesen en las sombras.

Por suerte conocía aquel camino mejor que cualquier otro, hoy lo recorría como tantas otras noches en las que no podía dormir.

Una lluvia leve empezaba a caer sobre el asfalto y subió el cuello de su camisa hasta cubrirse a la altura de las orejas, hacía frío y sus manos, enfundadas en sus guantes blancos estaban agarrotadas y entumecidas, las frotó un poco para conseguir sentir algo a través del cuero y las metió de nuevo en sus bolsillos.

Su mente volaba en el pasado, es increíble lo fácil que es recordar las cosas de hace tanto tiempo y lo difícil que le resultaba saber lo que había hecho aquella misma mañana, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse triste por aquellos recuerdos. No hay nada más triste que el recuerdo de un pasado feliz. ¿Por qué? Porque es así como nos damos cuenta de lo triste e incompleto que es nuestro presente.

Sin duda un gran ejemplo era el suyo. Había amado a una mujer maravillosa, que le había dado los mejores recuerdos y sobretodo una hija encantadora que le había arrancado las más sinceras sonrisas al hombre más frío. Ahora las había perdido a las dos. Su mujer había muerto y su hija había desaparecido, le odiaba y él no podía culparla. El día en que Julia murió, Rinoa estaba allí, ella lo vio todo y no pudo hacer nada para evitar la muerte de su propia madre. Gritó y pidió ayuda y nadie acudió, tampoco lo hizo su padre, general del ejército más poderoso de toda Galbadia.

Hasta entonces Calaway había sido el héroe de su hija, Rinoa Calaway. Poco a poco él se hundió tras perder a su mujer y encontró en Rinoa el objeto de su obsesión. La chiquilla era el vivo retrato de su madre y desde aquel día aquellos ojos castaños lo miraban con rencor y odio. Como si Julia lo culpase por no haber estado junto a ella en los últimos minutos de su vida.

El pobre hombre, derrotado por el dolor, intentaba como buenamente podía expiar sus pecados y limpiar aquel pasado suyo completamente cubierto de sangre. Quería reparar lo que tiempo atrás se había estropeado y para eso protegió a su hija de todo, la quería sobre todas las cosas y era por eso que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. En un principio la chica acogió como bienvenida esa protección, pero poco a poco fue creciendo, y con los años veía la obsesión de su padre como algo desmesurado e inútil. Ella quería una vida que la superprotección de su padre le estaba negando.

Después de ese tiempo en que él no podía dejar de pensar en su hija, ella había intentado sobre todas las cosas olvidarlo a él. Odiaba a su propio padre por haberle robado más de la mitad de su vida. Incluso había cambiado su apellido por el de su madre. Ahora ella era Rinoa Heartilly.

Finalmente los pies del general Calaway se posaron sobre un escalón de mármol. Lo subió y entró en el cementerio, pisando los charcos turbios sin importarle que sus zapatos nuevos se inundasen hasta los tobillos. Igualmente no los sentía. Paseó perdido entre lápidas burante un buen rato, no miraba ni veía; no quería pensar en la cantidad de almas que descansaban bajo sus propios pies, la catidad de recuerdos perdidos en el pasado, el dolor de los que los recordaban y el dolor de aquellos recuerdos por los que ya nadie miraba atrás. Almas que se habían perdido por completo, lápidas antiguas cubiertas de polvo sobre las que nadie dejaría flores.

Finalmente sus pies se pararon y con una de sus manos escurrió las gotas de lluvia que resvalaban sobre su frente. Miró la lápida gris, alta y con las letras grabadas cuidadosamente sobre ella. No se acercó del todo, permaneció allí de pie sin acercarse más, estaba a unos 10 pasos cuando oyó un quejido frente a él. Al principio se asustó. El quejido parecía venir de la misma tumba.

Dió un paso hacia atrás al oir de nuevo un golpe y un gruñido extraño, como el de un animal malherido o asustado. Entonces una inmensa ala blanca manchada de barro, mojada y teñida de rojo sobresalió de detrás de la piedra. La siguió una mano fina y de aspecto débil. El brazo tiró perezoso del pesado y cansado cuerpo y Calaway vio a aquel ángel bañado en sagre y barro levantarse apoyándose sobre la tumba de su esposa, con los hombros por encima de su cabeza que permanecía baja mientras el su pelo negro y largo tapaba por completo su cara.

El ángle se acercó poco a poco y salió de detras de aquella tumba, en el mismo momento en que levantó con calma la cabeza y Calaway vio su rostro, pálido y manchado bajo la ténue luz de la luna, Rinoa cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de aquel ajetreado día Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Ino y Quistis permanecían sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería en silencio, comiendo mientras pensaban sobre todo lo que allí había ocurrido el día anterior. Selphie miró frente a ella a la joven con la trenza que masticaba silenciosamente su perrito caliente.

Selphie: Por cierto... ¿Tú de dónde has salido?

Zell miró a la joven y tragó con dificultad el trozo de carne envuelto en pan antes de sonreir nervioso mientras buscaba alguna explicación creíble

Ino (Zell): Em... Yo...

Irvine: Es mi ex-novia...

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sorprendidos sobre Irvine que había pronunciado aquellas cinco palabras con toda la calma del mundo. Después Zell se giró hacia Irvine mirándolo con la cara completamente encendida mientras Quistis, Ino y sobre todo Selphie los miraraban a ambos exigiendo explicaciones con los ojos. Zell se levantó sobresaltado y agarró al cowboy del brazo llevándolo hasta un rincón seguro, fuera del alcance de los oídos ajenos.

Ino (Zell)¿¡Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso!

Irvine: Es mejor que darles una explicación de todo lo que ha pasado...

Zell pensó por un momento en lo que eso quería decir. Ahora su situación estaba bastante más revuelta que hacía un par de días. Sin Rinoa las pocas esperanzas de volver a su cuerpo eran más bien escasas. Y en ese caso tendrían que encontrar alguna tapadera para ocultar su situación, pero de ahí a que él pasase a ser la ex de Irvine...

Ino (Zell): Igualmente te has pasado... ¿No ves que esto nos meterá en más problemas?

Irvine: Basta con que te hagas pasar por mi ex unos días, Eleone dijo que tanto Squall como Rinoa volverían sanos y salvos dentro de algún tiempo ¿No? Sólo hay que esperar un poco más.

Ino (Zell): Pero no sabemos cuando volverán... No puedo estar dentro de este cuerpo eternamente, usando la magia para dormirnos y ducharnos mutuamente... No sabes lo que es eso tío...

Irvine lo miró algo sorprendido por un momento.

Irvine¿Os dormís y os bañais mutuamente?... ¿Cómo es eso...?

Zell dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro antes de contestar.

Ino (Zell): Así es como si yo me bañase y vistiese a mí mismo y ella a ella misma... De esa manera evitamos ver cosas que no debiésemos ver... Y lo de dormirnos lo hacemos porque... Si no resultaría muy... Ya sabes... Incómodo...

Irvine miró al techo un momento, pensativo.

Irvine: Pues no sé... Háblalo con ella y lo solucionáis de alguna manera... Podríais decir que estáis saliendo juntos y conseguir que os dejen compartir una habitación...

Zell lo miró levantando una ceja de manera incrédula, sin dar crédito a las palabras de su viejo amigo.

Ino (Zell): Supongo que suena mejor lo de que soy tu ex...

Irvine agarró al chico del brazo y lo condujo de vuelta a la mesa donde Selphie no paraba de mirar de manera sospechosa hacia donde se encontraban los dos mientras Quistis parecía distraída en sus asuntos e Ino esperaba impaciente por saber en qué habían quedado.

Selphie: Bueno Irvine... ¿Nos vas a explicar como es que no conocemos a tu novia y desde cuando ES tu novia?

Zell miró de nuevo a Selphie que no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos y después a Irvine esperando que no dijese ninguna barbaridad.

Irvine: Salimos hace tres años... Justo antes de lo de Artemisa... Y no ES mi novia... Lo fue...

Quistis levantó una ceja algo incrédula.

Quistis: Esta chica ha trabajado en la biblioteca de este Jardín desde antes de que yo fuese instructora... ¿Qué parte de tu coartada está fallando?

Irvine tragó con dificultad. Era cierto que la joven parecía distraida y meditabunda desde hacía un par de días, pero desde luego Quistis no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Irvine: Quiero decir que...

Entonces Zell se levantó un poco y habló con su voz femenina y dulce.

Ino (Zell): Conozco unos amigos en el Jardín de Galbadia... Fui a visitarles unos días y conocí a Irvine... Sólo salimos unas semanas así que...

Selphie: Si sólo salisteis unas semanas... ¿Cómo es que de repente estáis tan unidos?

Irvine empezó a sudar algo incómodo. Selphie no se daría por vencida hasta conocer toda la verdad.

Ino (Zell): Porque... Cuando vine aquí empezamos a salir otra vez...

Ino apoyó una de sus manos enfundada en los guantes de combate de Zell sobre su frente tapando sus ojos, era increíble todo lo que estaban inventando entre aquellos dos sobre su propio pasado.

Irvine: Sí... Salimos... A escondidas... Un tiempo...

Selphie seguía acechando a su presa.

Selphie¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ino (Zell): Dos...

Zell comenzó la frase sin saber muy bien cómo terminarla, miró a Irvine algo confuso y apurado, estaba nervioso y no sabía lo que debía decir.

Ino (Zell): Años.

Irvine: Meses.

Zell habló justo al mismo tiempo que Irvine, el cual lo miró completamente pálido, el joven luchador se había pasado al hablar de años y al decir él lo de dos meses lo había liado bastante más.

Selphie y Quistis los miraron sospechando que algo iba mal. Entonces Ino levantó la cabeza y rascando con las llemas de sus dedos una de sus cejas rubias y finas comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

Zell (Ino): Ino conoció a Irvine en el Jardín hace tres años cuando fue de vacaciones y salieron durante muy poco tiempo. Entonces siguieron su relación por cartas y teléfono cuando ella volvió al Jardín de Balamb y él se quedó en Galbadia. Después cuando él llegó a nuestro jardín siguieron saliendo pero ambos descubrieron hace un año que ya no se amaban y que les interesaban otras personas, así que decidieron dejarlo... Desde entonces no son más que amigos...

Selphie miró a Zell más sospechosa que nunca.

Selphie¿Y tú como lo sabes...?

Ino la miró con una expresión cansada.

Zell (Ino): Somos colegas ¿No?... Estamos mucho más unidos de lo que parece...

Selphie cambió su expresión de sospechosa a venenosa hacia Zell

Selphie: Sí... Algo he oido sobre lo que está pasando entre vosotros dos...

Esta vez era el turno de Irvine de taparse los ojos intentando esconderse de esas acusaciones. Estaba claro que Ino no sabía o no recordaba lo del escándalo de la biblioteca y justo cuando la gente parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido entre el vaquero y Zell Ino había hecho ese comentario, y de manera involuntaria había encendido algo más aquella llama de la sospecha que Selphie se había ampeñado en convertir en la chispa del incendio que era su comportamiento en los últimos días.

Selphie: Así que... Irvine se interesó por otra... Persona...

Selphie miró a Irvine y después a Zell.

Selphie¿Y qué tiene esa otra persona que decir al respecto?

La mirada de la chica se dirigía a Zell al igual que su pregunta. Irvine no podía creerlo, ahora estaba claro que la joven pensaba que él sentía algo por su compañero y le estaba preguntando a Zell si el sentimiento era mútuo. Lo malo es que él era el único que entendía la pregunta de Selphie e Ino evidentemente no podía contestar sin saber en qué situación se encontraba realmente.

Ino por su parte sabía perfectamente de los rumores que corrían sobre los sentimientos de Irvine hacia Selphie por lo que al hablar de aquella persona por la que él se estaba interesando se refería a Selphie y evidentemente no pensó en ningún momento que se estuviese refiriendo a Zell.

Zell (Ino): Según he oido esa persona también está interesada en él...

Los ojos de Selphie se abrieron de par en par al entender que Zell le acababa de confesar que también se sentía atraído por Irvine.

Se levantó completamente pálida y abandonó la habitación desolada por completo. Irvine hizo el intento de seguirla pero Zell lo agarró de la manga de su camisa suplicándole con la mirada que no lo dejase solo con aquellas dos chicas. Irvine estaba en un dilema ¿Debía perseguir a Selphie e intentar arreglar el malentendido o debía quedarse y hacerle costado a su compañero? Finalmente se sentó, a Selphie podía ir a verla más tarde a su habitación.

Quistis¿Y se puede saber si el sentimiento es también mútuo entre Ino y el chico nuevo que le interesa...?

Quistis hizo esta pregunta sabiendo perfectamente que Zell sentía algo por la chica, y además hizo esta pregunta a Zell, es decir a Ino en realidad. Pensando que si Zell lo sabía y era él el chico por quien Ino se interesaba le contestaría que sí o bien que no lo sabía de no tratarse de él mismo.

Zell (Ino): Creo que no... O puede que sí... La verdad es que no lo conozco así que no podría decírtelo...

Evidetemente al contestar Ino a la pregunta de Quistis no se refirió a nadie en concreto y dijo que no lo sabía para que la respuesta fuese creíble y al fin y al cabo casi cierta, ya que a ella le gustaba Zell y ella no podía estar segura de si él sentía lo mismo o no. Sin embargo que Zell le contestase eso a Quistis le dió a entendar que a Ino le gustaba otra persona que no era Zell.

Quistis¿Y estás tan tranquilo...? Yo pensaba que tú tenías algún tipo de admiración secreta por la joven bibliotecaria...

La Instructora sonrió por primera vez en todo lo que iba de mañana y le guiñó un ojo a Zell, sin embargo no era él quien lo recibió, sino Ino que estaba bastante sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Zell sin embargo no sabía qué hacer.

Su secreto había sido desvelado. Ahora Ino sabía lo que él sentía por ella y no podía pensar sobre lo que debía hacer. Se levantó al igual que lo había hecho Selphie, blanco y perplejo, y se dirigió sin mediar palabra hacia a su habitación.

Quistis¿Qué pasa...¿Ino no lo sabía aún...? Yo pensaba que si estabas hablando tan tranquilamente del tema era porque ella ya lo sabía...

Irvine le hizo un gesto a la joven Instructora para que dejase de hablar sobre ese tema pero ella no lo entendía.

Quistis: Bueno... Quiero decir... Tú has estado tras esa chica desde hace cuanto... ¿Cuatro?... ¿Cinco años...?

Ino no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, así que todo aquel tiempo que ella había pasado fantaseando y soñando con aquel chico él había sentido lo mismo hacia ella.

Ahora podía contarle todo aquello que siempre había ocultado por temor. Podía decirle a aquel chico que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero algo se lo impedía, estaban en una situación demasiado extraña y él se sentiría muy incómodo ahora que ella había oído lo que había pasado por su cabeza durante aquellos años. Desde luego si ella estuviese en aquella misma situación se sentiría más que incómoda. Lo mejor sería dejar que pasase algún tiempo y hacer como que no sabía nada.

* * *

Ale espero que de aquí en adelante me sienta con algo más de ánimo para poneros comentarios y esas cosas v.v.. También se aceptan quejas en los reviews... (El masoquismo también me va un poco así que no hay problema v.v...)

En el capítulo siguiente...

Se han hecho un par de arreglos en la administración del Jardín por tal de cubrir las bajas que han sUrgido... Zell e Ino por su parte buscan una solución drástica para encubrir su secreto hasta que Rinoa haya vuelto, Squall por su parte intentará rehacer su vida en el culo del mundo, y bueno... El resto sale así también de pasada y no tienen mucha relevancia v.v... Odio mis resúmenes v.v...


	16. Orden cotra el caos

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Otro capítulo más... con otro pedazo de retraso... Lo siento de veras pero han vuelto a empezar las clases y mi vida íntima pasa por diversas crisis y cosas de esas que le restan mucho a mi interés por nada... Lo siento si decae de aquí en adelante la cosa... y si es así me gustaría que alguien me diese un toque o algo... Gracias --

Rinoa Haatarii & rinoaangelo: A vosotras dos... os debo la poca motivación de éstos días... Bueno son muchos los reviews que me habéis enviado desde la última vez que contesté uno... Así que os digo a las dos que... GRACIAS! TTTT Espero que sigáis así porque apartir de ahora sí que me voy a perder y me va a costar... O tal vez no... De aquí en adelante es que la cosa se pone así subidita de tono... ATENCIÓN A SELPHIE E IRVINE XDDDDD Ahm y a Zell e Ino también... un poquito... aunque lo que ocurrirá será bastante más de la risa y esas cosas v.v... XDD Weno... A LEER!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI: ORDEN CONTRA EL CAOS.**

Zell se sentó sobre su cama completamente derrotado. Después de lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería el día anterior no sabía lo que debía hacer, se había encerrado en la habitación de Ino y había evitado verla, eso es... Había evitado salir de allí en casi 24 horas.

Ella tampoco había dado señales de vida, y eso no era bueno. El joven lo interpretaba como un descarado rechazo. Ahora que ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente había decidido no saber nada de él. Y el joven sentía que el mundo se le venía encima...

Entonces el teléfono sonó con un ruido estridente y el chico lo descolgó casi por reflejo.

Ino (Zell)¿Diga?

Zel (Ino): Em... Zell... Irvine me ha pedido que te llame... Dice que hay una reunión o algo así... Y que debes presentarte en el despacho del director lo antes posible.

Zell tragó saliva e intentó centrar su mirada en el jardín al que daba la ventana de la habitación de la chica.

Ino (Zell): Em... Va-vale...

Zell (Ino): Y también ha dicho que quería que yo fuese... Que quería hablar con nosotros dos de nuestra situación...

Ino (Zell): Vale, de acuerdo... Em... ¿Te veo en el despacho?

Zell (Ino): Vale, hasta ahora.

Ino (Zell): Adiós...

Después de colgar se paró a pensar en lo fácil que había resultado hablar con ella, no le había dicho nada, tal vez se lo tomó a broma... Quién sabe... Incluso puede que lo hubiera olvidado...

* * *

Squall salió del pequeño sótano cargando un montón de cajas llenas de botellas cubiertas de polvo y de telarañas.

Nairen¿Necesitas ayuda chico?

Squall: No, gracias... Ya puedo yo solo...

La mujer que hoy día vivía en la que antaño fuera la casa de Raine había hablado con él la pasada noche. Había aceptado dejarlo en el bar del piso de abajo a cambio de un alquiler bastante aceptable.

Squall hubiese preferido quedarse en la pequeña casa de Laguna, la casa de los verdaderos padres de Eleone.

Sin embargo aquella misma mañana había empezado a vaciar el pequeño sótano en el que viviría a partir de entonces. Aquella habitación había sido antes un pequeño almacén y la cocina del bar. Tenía una habitación bastante espaciosa nada más bajar las escaleras, pegada a una de las paredes se encontraba la cocina, algo sucia y vieja, pero aun así utilizable.

Al fondo de la habitación había un aseo provisto con una bañera antigua. A mano derecha de la entrada de su nuevo hogar había unas escaleras de mano que daban a un pequeño saliente en la pared que tenía por paredes una barandilla baja que llegaba algo por debajo de su cintura. Allí se encontraban pilas y pilas de libros amontonados.

El chico salió fuera y se fijó en los niños que jugaban en la plaza. Uno de ellos se le quedó mirando y susurró algo al oído de su compañero de juego. Entonces ambos le miraron y salieron corriendo hacia su casa. Era como si le hubiesen conocido.

Desde luego que estaba a salvo en una ciudad poblada mayoritariamente por viejos, pero los más jóvenes tenían buena vista y podían reconocer al famoso Comandante del Jardín de Balamb. Ya había tenido problemas al dar explicaciones a su nueva casera, que no paraba de decirle que su cara le sonaba. Sin embargo ahora había renacido como Leon. Leon McLabon. Era el primer nombre que se le había venido a la mente. León. Y el apellido perteneció a un profesor de su pasado. El hombre que le instruyó en el manejo del sable-pistola y le inspiró a utilizar esa arma.

Squall metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y de él sacó un pañuelo blanco, lo cortó sacando una tira de él y con ella ató su pelo en la nuca de manera que sólo caían unos mechones de su largo flequillo por la cara. No era el mejor de los disfraces pero al fin y al cabo... Menos da una piedra...

De nuevo entró en el bar y siguió sacando mesas y sillas de aquel sótano, intentando vaciarlo para poder limpiarlo después.

* * *

Edea se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su habitación, habitación que compartía con su marido Cid y que era la primera y la única hasta la fecha que podía considerarse un hogar. El resto de dormitorios del Jardín eran distintos. Una habitación que disponía de un aseo con ducha y una pequeña cocina. Esí eran los dormitorios de los SEED's, los cadetes se conformaban con algo parecido, pero con dos camas, debían compartir habitación con un compañero y no tenían cocina.

Sin embargo la habitación del director era muy distinta. Un estrecho recibidor daba a un salón bastante espacioso. Un gran baño al fondo y una cocina aparte del resto de habitaciones. Un dormitorio doble y otros dos reservados a los invitados. Además de una pequeña habitación extra que servía de trastero a los Kramer. Una casa en condiciones. De hecho no hacía mucho que habían aprobado el proyecto de construir más dormitorios como aquél para las parejas que trabajasen en el Jardín y que quisiesen vivir juntos sin quebrantar ninguna norma.

Eso era... Como en el caso de Rinoa y Squall hasta hacía poco. Ellos habían sido los primeros en apoyar dicho proyecto.

Eleone salió de la habitación de invitados en la que se hospedaba durante su estancia en el Jardín cargando con sus maletas, preparada para volver al horafanato de Centra con los chicos.

Eleone: Mamá Ede... ¿Estaréis bien sin mí...?

Edea: Tranquila cielo... Si estás tan segura de que todo irá bien no tengo que preocuparme...

Eleone dejó caer las maletas y abrazó a la que durante tantos años la trató como a su propia hija.

Eleone: Adiós Mamá Ede...

Edea: No te pongas sentimental mujer... Vuelve más adelante ¿De acuerdo?

Eleone¡Claro! No voy a dejar sola a la nueva mamá del jardín ¿No?

Edea¿No deberíamos decirle nada?

Eleone: Deja que las cosas sigan su curso... Hay cosas que uno ha de ver por sí mismo para entenderlas... Si no dejas que lo sientan ellos mismos ninguno de tus queridos niños las comprenderá.

Finalmente Cid entró sujetando en la mano las llaves de su coche, informando a la chica de que todo estaba dispuesto para partir hacia el puerto de Balamb.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron por última vez y después se separaron para no verse hasta pasados dos meses. Cuando todo se calmase y los niños hubiesen aprendido a afrontar sus destinos.

* * *

A la hora acordada Zell entró en la sala anterior al despacho de Cid donde Ino estaba ya esperándolo, a él y a Irvine.

El chico empezó a avanzar y paró frente a la joven.

Ino (Zell): Ino...

El ascensor comenzaba a bajar y Zell se sentía cada vez más inseguro de sí mismo. Había pensado en decirle que todo había sido un malentendido y que no era ella de la que hablaban, que era otra chica la que le gustaba y que Quistis había metido la pata. Pero tampoco quería negar que ella le gustaba, no era capaz de mentirle y matar la mínima posibilidad que hubiese entre ambos.

Zell (Ino): Em... Yo quería decirte algo de lo del otro día... en la cafetería.

Ino (Zell): Ah! Em... Sí, bueno... Esto...

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos, sin palabras, debían quitarse aquel peso de encima pero no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Ino (Zell): Siento que te vieses metida en aquella... situación... Supongo que estarías algo incómoda y bueno... Lo siento...

Zell (Ino): No... No tienes que ponerte así hombre... Tampoco fue para tanto.

Aquellas palabras no le sentaron demasiado bien al chaval. Decir que aquella declaración (algo accidentada y torpe, pero una declaración al fin y al cabo), no había sido para tanto era casi igual o peor que rechazarlo, y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo algo decaído.

Ino se dio cuenta del gesto del chico y entendió que había expresado lo que pensaba de manera poco adecuada e intentó arreglarlo como buenamente pudo.

Zell (Ino)¡No, no¡No quería decir que me diese igual lo que dijo Quistis! Quiero decir que no tienes que sentirte mal ni nada... No me molestó... La verdad es que...

(¡Cling!)

En ese mismo momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tras ellos e Irvine apareció con cara de cansado, seguido de Quistis y Selphie.

Se les acercó y les miró por debajo del ala de su sombrero.

Irvine: Chicos... Luego hablamos los tres... Primero tenemos que atender a una pequeña reunión y después os diré cual es mi plan.

Les guiñó un ojo y entró decidio en la habitación siguiente, ambos jóvenes se miraron algo confusos y lo sigueron después.

* * *

Eran los últimos en llegar. Allí dentro esperaban ya Cid, Edea y Seifer que junto con Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell e Ino completaban los invocados a aquella reunión.

Cid: Bueno chicos... Ya estamos todos. En los últimos días han pasado muchas cosas y los estudiantes y el resto del personal del Jardín están algo alterados... Así que debemos organizarnos un poco y arreglar esta situación.

Selphie: Podríais comenzar explicándonos qué pasó exactamente...

Edea: Em... Rinoa no perdió sus poderes tras terminar con Artemisa como ya sabréis... Al contrario... Quedaron dentro de ella, sellados.

Irvine: No estaban sellados, ella podía usar sus habilidades de bruja con toda normalidad. Igual que durante la batalla de Artemisa...

Cid: Bueno eso es algo relativo... En realidad sólo podía usar sus ataques especiales... Como cuando invocaba a Hada... Pero eso era algo que sólo podía hacer en una situación extrema y forzada, de manera casi inconsciente.

Todos permanecieron un momento en silencio, intentando llegar a alguna conclusión con los datos nuevos que habían sido explicados. Rinoa conservaba sus poderes pero estaban sellados... Entonces... ¿Por qué habían escapado de repente?

Quistis¿Y por qué... Así de repente... Se ha descontrolado de aquella manera?

Edea: Bueno, por lo visto su poder estaba vinculado a sus emociones, así que cuando se altera es cuando el sello puede romperse.

Seifer: Igualmente... ¿De dónde ha salido ese sello?

Edea: No estoy segura pero creo que es una especie de restrinción que ella misma se puso... No quería que la rechazasen por ser una bruja y por eso algo en ella misma selló su propio poder. Como consecuencia, cuando ese poder se escapa ella no puede controlarlo, no está acostumbrada y se descontrola.

Ahora todo empezaba a encajar, sabían cómo había ocurrido todo. Pero desconocían el motivo.

Irvine: Igualmente, se supone que todo esto tiene mucho o todo que ver con la desaparición de Squall... Pero... ¿Qué se sabe de él?

Cid: Bueno, de él la verdad es que nada. Eleone nos dijo que se había ido sin decir nada porque debía hacerlo... Que no nos preocupáramos por eso... Que probablemente volvería pronto.

Selphie¿Y Rinoa?... ¿Se sabe por dónde anda?

Cid: Sí... Esta mañana ha llamado su padre, dice que ha vuelto a Delig y que se encuentra bien. Que está recuperándose pero que no sabe si dejará que vuelva.

De nuevo quedaron todos en silencio, así pues lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Entonces... ¿Aquella reunión qué sentido tenía? Si los habían convocado a todos debía ser por algo, aquello se lo podrían haber comunicado por teléfono.

Quistis¿Y qué pasará con la organización del Jardín ahora que se nos ha perdido el Comandante?

Cid: Bueno... Había pensado en alguno de vosotros para dirigirnos... Lo cierto es que... Había pensado en Seifer...

Quistis¡¿En Seifer¡Pero si él no tiene experiencia y--

Edea: Fué él quien dirigió las tropas de Galbadia... Y nos consiguieron sorprender en más de una ocasión. La estrategia se le da bastante bien...

Seifer: No pienso hacerlo...

Cid: No seas tonto Seifer... ¿A qué viniste al Jardín¿No querías demostrar que nos equivocamos contigo? Ahora tienes la oportunidad para hacerlo, chico...

Seifer se paró a pensarlo durante un minuto, era cierto que había vuelto a demostrar eso, aunque lo que más quería era conseguir su sueño. Claro que llegar a ser el nuevo Comandante del Jardín era algo que lo acercaba cada vez más a ese sueño... No podía rechazar aquella oferta, preo no quería llegar a Comandante por enchufe, si quería demostrar algo lo quería hacer por sus propios méritos.

Seifer: Llegaré a Comandante... Pero quiero hacerlo solo. Puedo llegar a Instructor, a miembro del Consejo Instructivo... Puedo subir poco a poco pero no me hace falta que me ayudéis.

Cid lo miró fijamente mientras pensaba en cuánto había cambiado aquel chico alocado y rebelde. O bien había sido la instrucción necesaria la que había recibido por parte de Quistis, o bien había madurado de manera rotunda. Años atrás no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces para aceptar aquella propuesta.

Cid: Em... De acuerdo... Quistis ¿Podrías encargarte tú de la comandancia del jardín?

Quistis levantó una de sus cejas algo incrédula ante aquella proposición, la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho ser la segunda opción, el segundo plato, y mucho menos ir después de Seifer.

Quistis: Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en eso... Lo mío es dar clases.

Cid: De acuerdo... Em... Selphie tú has sido organizadora de muchas cosas en este Jardín, no se te da mal tratar con la gente y tienes dotes de líder. ¿Qué me dices?

Selphie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que ocupase el puesto de Squall?

Irvine: Pero... ¿Por qué no haces unas pruebas con todo el personal adecuado y eliges a alguien más apropiado?

Selphie¿Insinúas que yo no valgo para el puesto?

Irvine reculó un par de pasos apartándose de la chica que ahora lo miraba de manera bastante homicida.

Irvine: No es eso... Pero tampoco tiene que ser uno de nosotros ¿No?... Quiero decir... Que no somos especiales ni nada por el estilo...

Edea: Te equivocas, sí que lo sois... Hace tres años fuisteis vosotros los que salvaron el resto del mundo y eso es experiencia más que necesaria para confiar en todos y cada uno de vosotros. Además, la gente os seguirá sin rechistar. Ellos confían en vosotros.

Quistis: Igualmente Seifer era el "malo"... No creo que confiasen mucho en tenerlo a él como Comandante...

Seifer: Eso no quiere decir nada...

Todos permanecieron mirando a ambos chicos, parecía que las cosas estaban más que tensas entre Quistis y Seifer. Selphie intentaba encontrar algo que les tranquilizase, Irvine intentaba entender lo que ocurría, Edea y Cid simplemente esperaban que aquello no terminase en otra discusión y Zell e Ino seguían en un rincón de la sala, ella sentada sobre un sillón y él apoyado en una pared, ya habían decidido desde un principio no interrumpir en la reunión para intentar evitar los posibles riesgos de resultar sospechosos.

Cid: El que yo lo haya propuesto a él es algo aparte. No tiene nada que ver con su pasado ni con su presente. Yo confío en él y eso es lo único que necesito...

Quistis: ...

Todos esperaban que Quistis hablase pero ella no lo hizo, al contrario, permaneció callada mientras los demás fijaban su atención en Cid que tosía para atraer sus miradas.

Cid: Bueno, Selphie... ¿Qué contestas¿Quieres tomar el puesto de Squall hasta que Seifer consiga llegar por sus propios medios?

Selphie¿Y si Squall llega antes?

Cid: Bueno no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuándo volverá... Pero debemos prevenir y tenerlo todo arreglado en caso de que la cosa se prolongue más de lo normal.

Selphie: Em... ¿Y quién se encargará de los más pequeños?

Edea: Buscaremos algún sustituto... No te preocupes por eso.

Cid: En cuanto al resto de vosotros... También tengo pensado haceros un par de propuestas a cada uno...

Más propuestas... Ahora etendían por qué los habían mandado llamar a esa reunión. Iba a ser una reunión bastante larga.

* * *

Zell se recostó en su cama mirando al techo mientras Irvine permanecía sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta, e Ino se balanceaba sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla que había frente al escritorio. Los tres pensando en cómo podían resolver sus problemas.

Al final lo habían arreglado todo, habían quedado Selphie como la Comandante provisional, Irvine era su ayudante, Quistis había pasado a ser la cabeza de estudios, la mandamás del Grupo Instructivo, mientras que a él lo habían asignado a las tareas de seguridad. De acuerdo que ser el jefe de seguridad del Jardín era algo importante, pero Zell esperaba más.

Además de eso tras la reunión había tenido su otra reunión particular con Irvine y con Ino, y esa no había ido tan bien.

Irvine los puso al día de que si Rinoa iba a volver aún había esperanzas de que todo volviese a ser normal. Aún tenían una oportunidad de arreglar lo de la Retroversión de Almas. No podían igualmente hablar sobre aquello debido a las consecuencias que conllevaría: aquello fue de alguna manera el principio de la pequeña catástrofe que Rinoa había causado, y admitir a estas alturas que ellos lo sabían era un error, ya que de haberlo dicho antes todo se podría haber evitado. Por eso decir ahora que habían guardado aquel secreto era demasiado peligroso para el futuro de sus carreras en el Jardín.

Así pues debían seguir con aquella farsa, él debía ser la bibliotecaria hasta que Rinoa volviese e Ino iba a convertirse en la nueva jefe de seguridad del Jardín.

Y aquí es donde ella se había quejado de no tener ni idea de seguridad ni defensa. Por esto Irvine había sacado la maravillosa idea de que Zell y ella trabajasen juntos. Así pues, habían terminado pidiendo permiso a Cid para que Ino fuese la secretaria del Departamento de Seguridad, a lo que él no había podido negarse.

Y tras un día entero intentando ser Ino, la secretaria de Zell, el chico se había dado cuenta de lo duro que resultaba conseguir ser otra persona sin estar las 24 horas juntos. Cada vez que se separaban y encontraba a algún conocido de la chica comenzaba una situación parecida a un interrogatorio que no podía soportar. Por esto mismo había terminado allí, a las once de la noche, encerrados en su habitación mientras pensaban entre los tres la manera de que no les descubriesen.

Irvine: bueno, hasta ahora no ha ido tan mal. Nos ha costado pero hemos conseguido que nadie sepa nada, aunque es muy sospechoso, Zell... Que hayas olvidado la fecha del cumpleaños de tu hermano... Y más aún que habías planeado una fiesta sorpresa con su novia...

Ino (Zell): Ya me he disculpado mil veces tío... De repente me pilla por el pasillo la tía esa echando rayos por los ojos y empieza a llamarme "estúpida" por olvidar la fiesta de mi hermano...

Zell (Ino): Lo siento... Con todo este rollo se me pasó... Debía habértelo dicho...

Irvine: No pasa nada mujer... Ya se ha disculpado él por ti...

Ese había sido uno de las decenas de incidentes que llevaban en poco menos de una semana de estar en aquella situación.

Irvine: Deberíais estudiaros bien vuestros papeles y así haceros pasar por el otro con más credibilidad...

Los dos chicos miraron a su cómplice algo incrédulos.

Irvine: Es eso o comenzar a vivir juntos como tapadera para no ver a nadie más que no seáis vosotros mismos... Así os ahorraríais muchos problemas.

Ino (Zell): Irvine no seas ridículo... No podemos hacer algo así... '_Y menos estando las cosas como están entre nosotros dos...'_

Esa era la otra mitad de las preocupaciones de Zell, tras lo ocurrido en la cafetería Ino no había dicho nada, se suponía que ella sabía lo que él sentía hacia su persona, pero parecía no importarle. O eso o eludía el tema, porque siempre que él intentaba estar a solas con ella para aclararlo siempre salía huyendo.

Aunque si hacían caso a Irvine y comenzabana vivir juntos no tendrían impedimento alguno para hablar a solas sobre eso. Claro que era algo demasiado arriesgado, apoyar la iniciativa de Irvine sería confirmar lo que había salido a la luz en la cafetería.

Zell (Ino): Tampoco es tan mala idea...

Zell bajó de las nubes en cuanto oyó lo que ella estaba diciendo, no era él quien apoyaba la idea de Irvine, sino ella. ¿Significaba eso algo?

Zell (Ino): Bueno... Quiero decir... que si fingimos estar viviendo juntos... entonces nadie sospechará porque nos apartemos de nuestros amigos un poco más... Y también aprenderemos a ser un poco más como el otro, no tendríamos que "estudiar"...

Era un razonamiento bastante lógico, pero igualmente encontraban más impedimentos. Ya que habían normas bastante estrictas sobre la convivencia entre el personal del Jardín. Aunque ahora que él era el jefe de Seguridad y ella era su secretaria todo sería mucho más fácil ¿No?

* * *

Tras una larga noche Seifer había empezado a desempaquetar sus cosas.

Justo antes de ir a ver a Cid hacía tres días, había comenzado a empaquetar sus bienes más preciados. No quería darse la oportunidad de cambiar de idea, y sabía que tenerlo todo preparado para simplemente marcharse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Cuando había abierto la segunda caja de cartón llena de ropa alguien tocó a su puerta.

El chico se levantó algo abatido y la abrió sin ningún interés, en cuanto hubo girado el pomo y comenzado a estirar hacia sí giró su cabeza devolviendo su atención a la caja que había sobre el suelo. No le interesaba saber quién había llamado, sabía que no era nadie realmente importante en aquel momento.

Selphie por su parte abrió algo más la puerta, hasta ver con claridad que el joven se había situado en el suelo, frente a unas tres o cuatro cajas, y que manejaba una de ellas en total silencio.

La chica entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta lentamente hasta oír el "clac" del cerrojo. Después se tomó unos segundos para evaluar la situación, y cuando comenzó a entender lo que ocurría entró y se sentó en la cama, justo al lado del chico. Éste por su parte seguía sacando camisetas y dejándolas junto a la pila de libros que antes había habido en la anterior caja, doblándolas y colocándolas según eran de invierno o verano con sumo cuidado, con una tranquilidad y un aplomo inconcebibles en él.

Selphie: Seifer... ¿Quieres... que te eche una mano?

Seifer: Tranquila, tampoco tengo prisa.

Selphie volvió la mirada hacia las paredes, el escritorio, el armario abierto, los uniformes del Jardín planchados y doblados sobre la cama...

Selphie¿Pensabas irte sin decir adiós?

Seifer sacó una camisa muy pequeña, roída, descolorida y llena de costuras y parches, y la miró fijamente durante un momento.

Seifer: Esta camisa... llegó con las olas una buena mañana al orfanato... La cogísteis y le pedísteis a mamá Ede que la arreglase. Luego me la dísteis y me dijísteis que era un regalo de bienvenida... Os dije que era un andrajo asqueroso y que pensaba tirarlo lo antes posible... y la guardé...

Selphie miró el trozo de tela y a decir verdad no recordaba nada de aquello.

Seifer¿Sabes qué me dijo Quistis en el baile?

Selphie no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido exactamente aquella noche, pero se hacía una idea de cómo había ido la cosa entre aquellos dos.

Seifer: Que lo sentía... ¿Sabes qué quería decir? Nunca pasará nada entre nosotros... Nada... Parece que lo que sentía por mí sólo era atracción al fin y al cabo.

Selphie: No digas eso... Tal vez estaba confusa... Puede que sólo necesite algo de tiempo para digerir todo lo que os ha ocurrido.

Seifer soltó algo de aire entre los dientes, de forma brusca y burlona.

Seifer: Ves demasiadas películas de Julia Roberts...

Selphie: Venga ya... igualmente ¿es motivo para que te vayas?... Aquí... tienes un sitio... Tu sitio...

Seifer: Mi único sitio de hecho... Tampoco me querrían en otro lugar aparte del pueblo Shumi... y es demasiado aburrido créeme.

La joven sonrió levemente al ver que Seifer reía mientras volcaba la caja entera sore el suelo.

Selphie: Además... me debes un par de consejos. No podías irte sin dármelos.

El chico dejó de desenvolver la tercera caja y la miró un momento levantando una de sus cejas.

Selphie¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste en el centro de entrenamiento? Deja que te refresque la memoria: "¿Quieres al vaquero?... Puedo hacer que lo tengas comiendo de tu mano..." Palabras textuales...

Seifer miró un segundo a la joven y entonces recordó aquella condición bajo la que había conseguido que Selphie le ayudase el día antes de su examen de SEED.

Seifer: Vale... Ivítame a desayunar algo y hablamos...

* * *

Cid se encontraba aquella mañana cómodamente situado en el sillón de cuero de su despacho atendiendo ciertas llamadas, cuando tocaron a su puerta y Zell entró seguido de una chica que él había visto ya en más de una ocasión.

Cid¡Zell¿Qué tal chico? Pasa hombre¿Ocurre algo?

Zell (Ino): Em... nada señor, sólo queremos pedirle un pequeño favor...

Ino se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sudar, al fin y al cabo ella estaba intentando por todos los medios ser aquel chico, debía mentir deliberadamente y eso era algo que no se le daba muy bien. No obstante, Zell estaba a su lado para arreglar las cosas si se torcían, ya lo habían discutido aquella mañana, que tras el almuerzo debían conseguir el consentimiento del director para poder hacer mas llevadera toda aquella farsa.

Zell (Ino): Bueno, verá... El caso es que... no hemos comentado nada con nadie aún pero... Ze-- Ino y yo estamos saliendo... bueno, no es que sea salir, porque... porque llevamos juntos mucho tiempo ya, y nos gustaría formalizar un poco nuestra relación...

Cid miró al joven SEED algo confuso, parecía tremendamente nervioso y le costaba entender a donde quería llegar a parar. Por otra parte Zell se estaba dando cuenta de que la chica estaba muy nerviosa y de que comenzaba a exagerar las cosas.

Ino (Zell): Verá señor... el pobre esta algo nervioso, pero lo que quiere decir es que... bueno, nosotros dos hemos mantenido un poco en secreto nuestra relacion por mis padres, son unas personas muy estrictas y no la hubiesen aprobado... Es por esto que en estos dos últimos años nos hemos visto a escondidas y ahora hemos decidido dejar de hacerlo.

Cid: Así que estáis saliendo juntos...

Había algo de esperanzador en la cálida sonrisa de aquel hombre que les relajó hasta cierto punto. No se mostró rehacio ni tenso, pero aún no le había pedido lo más importante.

Cid¿Y queréis que os ayude en algo?... ¿Quiere que hable yo con sus padres?

Ino (Zell): No, no... no es eso... Eso está controlado. El caso es que nos gustaría formalizar nuestra relacion y... bueno, que fuese algo más seria... Por eso...

Cid¿Más seria? Entonces... ¿Estáis prometidos ya?

Zell (Ino)¡No, no!... Bueno... aún no... pero nos gustaría empezar a ... vivir juntos... Pero sabemos que no es algo que se pueda hacer porque...

Ino (Zell): Bueno, ambos somos muy jóvenes y claro... las normas respecto a las relaciones dentro del Jardín son muy estrictas... Por eso habíamos pensado en pedirle permiso para... compartir una de nuestras habitaciones...

Cid los miró a ambos por encima de sus pequeñas gafas mientras los chicos esperaban una respuesta. Aquel pequeño hombre se quitó las lentes y las miró por unos momentos. Después las dejó sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos frente a su pecho, sobre el escritorio, y volvió a mirarlos fijamente.

Cid¿Y para esto necesitáis mi permiso?... Lo que me molesta un poco... es que desconozcáis las normas hasta el punto de venir suplicando por algo así.

Los dos se miraron y después devolvieron sus miradas desesperanzadas al director¿Significaba aquello que no tenían aquel permiso?

Zell (Ino): Entonces... ¿No podemos...?

Cid: No, no... no me entendáis mal, chicos... Ambos terminásteis vuestros estudios y estáis ya graduados. No sois cadetes, así que no hay problema alguno en que comencéis una relación... En cuanto al tema de vivir juntos... bueno, tampoco veo impedimento alguno ya que Zell es Instructor, bueno ya no lo es... pero igualmente como jefe de seguridad su cargo es uno casi tan importante como el mío. Si yo vivo con mi esposa... ¿Por qué no íbais a poder vivir vosotros dos en la misma habitación?

Ino se giró entonces hacia Zell y lo miró a sus grandes ojos castaños, él alzó la vista para poder ver su propio rostro y después ambos se abrazaron de pura felicidad. Había sido un éxito. Lo habían conseguido.

Sin embargo aquella felicidad duró muy poco, en el mismo momento en que Ino apretó con algo más de fuerza de lo acostumbrado el cuerpo frágil y delicado que era ahora el de Zell se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó algo avergonzada por aquel arrebato.

Zell (Ino): Uy... esto... lo siento...

Ino (Zell): No, no pasa nada...

Cid: Hablad con Viento y notificadle vuestra decisión. Aunque no hay ningún impedimento deben cambiarse vuestros datos de residentes del Jardín y otro tipo de papeles. Es lo único que necesitábais hacer... Pedirme permiso... ¡Dios santo¡Qué cosas!

Tanto Zell como Ino bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados por el numerito que habían montado sin necesidad alguna y sonrieron hacia las carcajadas del director. Saludaron y se dispusieron a salir para preguntar sobre los trámites a Viento.

* * *

En el capítulo siguiente...

Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma... o eso dicen... Han pasado casi dos meses desde la desaparición de Squall y la fuga de Rinoa. Decir más sobre lo que viene de aquí en adelante sería tontería porque no lo tengo ni pensado v.v... Así que a esperar (más) y esas cosas supongo... XD


	17. La tormenta disfrazada de calma

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Pues ahora va a resultar que van a salir más fácil los nuevos capítulos de lo que salían los que ya estaban hechos... Qué cosas v.v... Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo 17. ¡Disfrutadlo!

rinoaangelo: Pues sí... he vuelto... Y parece que no vas a tener que esperar tanto como en principio parecía para los siguientes capítulos ô.o... O sí... bueno ya se verá v.v Y eso que dices... que Seifer no está tan mal... SEIFER ES DIOS XDDD Que lo sepáis v.v... A mí es que me encanta ese personaje... Tengo que conseguir colgar en algún lao un par de dibujos que tengo de él por ahí.. Madre del amor hermoso .

Elise¡Un nueva adepta¡Bienvenida! XD Me alegro que te guste y espero poder seguir con este ritmo y no defraudar a nadie hasta el final ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y a los que leéis y no dejáis reviews también... Que sé que haberlos haylos v.v...

**CAPÍTULO XVII: LA TORMENTA DISFRAZADA DE CALMA.**

Dulce descanso...

Quistis casi no podía esperar a la hora que tenía libre al mediodía, el momento en que salía al pórtico y se sentaba en su banco preferido, tras un inmenso y viejo sauce, a contemplar las hojas mecerse perezosamente con el viento...

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que le reasignaron su nuevo puesto como cabeza de estudios, y sin embargo había estado tan ocupada desde entonces que todo le había resultado como un par de semanas.

Continuaba dando sus clases como había hecho siempre, y de hecho le habían asignado un horario bastante más apretado, ya que al ascender a otros puestos a Irvine, Zell y Selphie habían quedado varias vacantes en el cuerpo instructivo.

De hecho ahora se encargaba de instruir a los cadetes de primer grado en lo más básico, así lo había decidido la comitiva de instrucción al completo. Si los cimientos son sólidos, la estructura será más eficaz. Bajo esa metáfora habían decidido que ella era la más adecuada para tal efecto, y así había acabado dando una hora diaria de instrucción a las cinco calses de primer grado. A una media de unos 25 alumnos por clase... unos 125 pequeños paquetes explosivos de unos 11 o 12 años cada uno. Una auténtica pesadilla.

Y entra clase y clase aún debía de encargarse de la organización del resto de cursos y otros asuntos que siempre le acababan cayendo a la cabeza de estudios.

Y ahora, sentada en aquel banco, con una pequeña botella de agua fría entre las manos, no era capaz de pensar en absolutamente nada. Su cuerpo no daba para más, había dejado cualquier pasatiempo apartado desde que todo aquello había comenzado y casi no tenía tiempo para encargarse de sus propios asuntos. A veces incluso perdía la noción del tiempo y se encontraba haciendo su trabajo de manera mecanizada, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Niño¡Seify!

Aquella palabra la sacó de golpe de aquel estado de ausencia mental en que se encontraba, y todos sus sentidos se activaron de golpe, su cuerpo entero se tensó, ahora era una especie de esponja que intentaba absorver cualquier tipo de estímulo del exterior.

Quistis:_ '¿Seify?... ¿¡Seifer¿¡Ya ha vuelto...!?'_

Seifer¡Hey Mike¿Qué haces aquí fuera¿Y qué es eso de llamarme Seify?

Quistis se giró lentamente y levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver tras los arbustos que había a sus espaldas. Tras ella un cadete de los más jóvenes hablaba con un hombre que por fortuna o por desgracia ella conocía muy bien.

Mike: Me gusta Seify más que señor Almasy...

Ella conocía a aquel niño, era un cadete de primer grado, uno de aquellos sicarios del infierno con los que trataba cinco horas al día.

Seifer¡Jajajaja! Antes mis amigos también me llamaban así... Bueno... ¡lo cierto es que sólo una chica me ha llamado así en toda mi vida!

Mike¿Tu novia?

Quistis volvió a ocultarse, temiendo ser descubierta, mientras escuchaba muy atenta a la conversación entre Seifer y su nuevo amigo.

Seifer: No... Pero me hubiese gustado...

Mike¿Es de aquí?

Seifer: Así es... ¡Es una de los mandamases!

Mike¿Y por qué no le pides que salga contigo?

Seifer: Porque ya lo hice una vez y me dijo que no...

Quistis agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo. No lo había rechazado del todo... Era sólo que... no quería empezar nada sin estar segura de si iba a durar o si era un simple capricho. Y ni siquiera hoy estaba del todo segura. Lo cierto es que Seifer era un tema que no paraba de torturarla, siempre que desconectaba cinco minutos de sus deberes como instructora se encontraba preguntándose si lo que hizo estubo o no bien.

Quistis empezó a notar la vista cansada, seguramente por haber tenido las gafas puestas durante el día entero, y se le empezaba a nublar la mirada.

Mike: Pues pídeselo de nuevo... Tú aún la quieres ¿no?

Quistis se levantó de un salto y se quedó tras el árbol, de manera que no la pudiesen ver, miró entre sus ramas caídas la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos pasos de ella sin saber muy bien qué le daba más miedo de la pregunta que aquel chico había hecho, la contestación de Seifer, o la que ella pudiera dar a aquella cuestión.

Seifer: Mike... Las cosas que pasan hay que dejarlas atrás y olvidarlas... Lo pasado pisado ¿no?

Desde luego que Quistis no esperaba esa respuesta, pero el chico tenía razón, habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos pero las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas, correctas o no ya estaban decididas y no podían volver atrás, eso era... si no ocurría un milagro.

¿Era ella o la temperatura había subido? Estaba sudando y lo veía todo borroso. Tuvo que sentarse para evitar caer de bruces al suelo, el trabajo acabaría con ella si no se tomaba algo de tiempo libre.

* * *

De nuevo aquella maldita lucecilla roja parpadeando al ritmo de aquel zumbido molesto. Irvine dejó en la mesilla el trozo de pizza que tenía antes entre los dientes y agarró el mando de la televisión para apagarla.

Irvine: Otro descanso jodido...

Agarró el pequeño busca que Selphie le había hecho comprar y leyó en él: "En el parking del pórtico". Se colocó los zapatos y la chaqueta de su uniforme y salió de la habitación con rumbo a dicho lugar.

El nuevo trabajo que Cid le había asignado tras lo ocurrido dos meses atrás no estaba del todo mal: su salario era bastante más alto y no tenía que pasarse el día metido en una clase, hablando a un montón de adolescentes con un interés penoso en sus palabras.

Sin embargo el hecho de ser el ayudante de la nueva comandante era una tortura. Se pasaba el día entero sometido a una presión constante, durante toda su jornada laboral y también en sus ratos libres y descansos lo llamaba para que le ayudase en todo. No era capaz de hacer nada sola por lo visto. Pero eso no le molestaba, le molestaban las circunstancias que siempre les rodeaban.

No recordaba cuántas veces la había visto casi desnuda en situaciones inimaginables (como quedarse encerrada en el aseo personal de su despacho mientras se cambiaba por alguna razón aún incomprensible para él y habiéndose dejado la ropa fuera de dicho aseo, pero curiosamente no el movil con el que lo había llamado), o en posturas extremadamente comprometedoras (como aquella vez en que estaba cambiando sin motivo aparente la lámpara del despacho y se había quedado agarrada a los cables al escapársele los pies de la escalera, quedando el borde superior de ésta presionado entre ambas piernas, mientras ella permanecía sonrojada y sudando al tiempo que suplicaba entre sollozos y jadeos que la ayudase a bajar de allí), o la cantidad de veces que se habían quedado encerrados y a oscuras en todo tipo de sitios (el anteriormente mencionado aseo, la sala de archivación de expedientes, el ascensor, el cuartillo de material del personal de limpieza, la sala de aislamiento de la enfermería,...)... y un largísimo etcétera de pequeños absurdos que no paraban de sucederse desde que había empezado a trabajar en ese puesto.

Lo peor de todo, es que esos absurdos siempre ocurrían de manera completamente involuntaria. No era capaz de asegurar que fueran hechos a propósito, porque nunca había pruebas para poder inculpar a la chica de todo lo que ocurría, de hecho siempre había una explicación completamente ajena a ella por la que se justificaban dichos accidentes. Así que había optado por creer simplemente que estaba gafado.

Fuera como fuese... aquella chica iba a volverlo loco.

* * *

Todo el mundo se dirigía hacia la cafetería a esa hora, todos tenían un descanso para comer más o menos de la una a las tres del mediodía, pero Ino se dirigía en dirección contraria, hacia lo dormitorios.

En éste tiempo y bajo la enseñanza y supervisión de Zell había aprendido perfectamente a hacer de jefe de seguridad sin que su "secretaria" estuviera presente, así que ahora ambos podían tener días libres por separado, así se organizaban mejor en el trabajo. Sin embargo hoy era el día libre de Zell, y sabiendo el día que era prefería no dejarlo solo mucho tiempo. Por sus pasadas experiencias sabía que hacerlo significaría un peligro inminente y constante para su propio cuerpo.

Así pues se dirigió a la cafetería en cuanto terminó su turno de la mañana y pidió algo de comida para llevar, y en un par de minutos estaba introduciendo sus llaves en la que antes fuera la cerradura de la habitación de Zell. Y en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con la catástrofe.

En el sofá del salón se encontraba Zell, envuelto en mantas, aún con el pijama puesto, con las luces apagadas, la televisión encendida, y un inmenso cubo lleno de helado de chocolate que no paraba de engullir mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

Zell (Ino): Dios mío, Zell... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas de esto un drama?

El joven levantó sus grandes ojos castaños completamente empapados y la miró mientras se sonaba con un pañuelo chorreando una mezcla de chocolate, mocos, babas y lágrimas.

Ino (Zell): Es... el final... llegas justo a tiempo...

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia donde el joven señalaba, y se encontró con la última escena de Pretty Woman en la pantalla.

Zell (Ino): Por Dios...

Ino (Zell): Es... tan bonito...

Ésta era una escena que se daba una vez al mes durante unos cinco o seis días, coincidiendo con los días en los que al joven le tocaba ser más mujer que nunca.

Ino (Zell): Suelta ahora mismo ese cubo de helado... O te tendré el resto de la tarde en el gimnasio... Me gustaría recuperar algún día mi cuerpo y que siga teniendo más o menos el aspecto de antes.

Zell (Ino): Tu cuerpo es una mierda...

La chica dejó las bolsas con la comida sobre la mesa y se quedó un momento mirando su superficie completamente abatida por aquel comentario. Finalmente habían decidido darse carta blanca en cuanto al uso de sus nuevos cuerpos, la única condición era no llevar a cabo ningún tipo de acto sexual en el que participaran segundos, sin embargo... la ligereza del chico al juzgar el que antes era su cuerpo... a veces resultaba demasiado sincera.

Zell por su parte se dio cuenta del gesto de la muchacha y en seguida intentó corregir aquella frase.

Ino (Zell)¡No¡No quería decir eso! Quiero decir... que... en estos momentos... el funcionamiento de tu cuerpo es una mierda... No el cuerpo, su funcionamiento...

Ino levantó la cabeza y lo observó por un minuto. ¿Su cuerpo no era una mierda?

Zell (Ino): Vaya... No sé si alegrarme por ese comentario... o coserte a patadas...

El chico la miró con ojos suplicantes y después se fijó en las bolsas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Ino (Zell)¿Qué me has traído...?

Ino abrió una de las bolsas y comenzó a sacar paquetes de comida para llevar del interior. Solía ser bastante estricta sobre lo que ingería el joven ahora que las repercusiones de su dieta se las llevaría ella a la larga, pero teniendo en cuenta el efecto que la menstruación causaba en él solía ser bastante benevolente durante esos días.

Zell (Ino): No te lo mereces... que conste...

Y por último sacó un perrito caliente envuelto en papel de aluminio.

Ino (Zell): Eres... maravillosa...

El joven se tiró hacia el pequeño paquete y lo desenvovió con un gesto rápido y preciso antes de clavarle los dientes sin piedad alguna.

Ino por su parte se sentó en el suelo, al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente al chico, y cogió un par de patatas fritas del pequeño paquete que acompañaba al perrito caliente. Lo miró por unos minutos completamente callada, aún no podía creer que hubiera llegado a conocer a aquel chico como lo conocía ahora. Era como tener un niño grande en casa; sincero, simple, alborotador, torpe... la suerte era que no tenía su cuerpo original, de lo contrario no podría resistirse.

En cambio ese cuerpo lo tenía ahora ella, y era una verdadera tortura.

Aún así habían aprendido a vivir juntos sin muchas dificultades, se ayudaban mutuamente a llevar aquella farsa mientras intentaban sobrevivir cada cual por su lado a aquella maraña de sentimientos.

Aunque ella sabía lo que él sentía hacia su persona, abía decidido no decir nada, no quería complicar más aquella situación, y tal y como estaban en ese momento tenía más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado con ese chico. Él por su parte no sabía nada, y viendo que la chica parecía haberlo olvidado todo prefirió no sacar el tema para aclarar posibles malentendidos. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, no quería arriesgarse demasiado. De hecho... ambos sabían que si algo no iba bien entre ellos sería un infierno continuar viviendo juntos y fingiendo que mantenían una relación, porque esa era la única opción que les quedaba hasta que Rinoa pudiese volver.

Por parte de la joven bruja no habían tenido noticias, las pocas veces que habían llamado a la residencia Calaway les había atendido algún empleado o su padre mismo, de ella sólo sabían que seguía recuperándose de algunas lesiones físicas y en un estado mental confuso. Por lo visto tardaba más en curarse por dentro que por fuera.

En cuanto a Squall... seguían sin saber nada de él.

Así que sólo podían seguir esperando a que llegasen y les devolviesen a su estado anterior. Pero aquello supondría que las cosas volvieran a ser como hasta entonces, aunque... volviendo a sus respectivos cuerpos... ya no habría incomodidades ni barreras entre ambos. Quizás lo perdieran todo... o lo ganasen todo. Sólo podían esperar.

* * *

Selphie volvió a estornudar mientras continuaba esperando en el parking exterior, con el uniforme de SEED completamente empapado y sujetando una manguera a la que se había enrollado a la perfección de manera que no podía casi moverse.

Acababa de comenzar el mes de Diciembre y el frío en esos días era insoportable allí fuera. Pero esto era algo que no podría haber hecho en el parking interior, y no podía cometer un solo fallo. Su plan debía salir a la perfección.

Según Seifer lo primero que tenía que hacer para conquistar a Irvine era llamar la atención del chico con pequeños detalles, pequeñas situaciones que le evocaran pensamientos impuros hacia su persona. El problema es que por más situaciones comprometidas que conseguía planear no tenía manera de conseguirlo.

El joven en cuestión estaba más raro que nunca, hacía tiempo que había dejado de flirtear con cada chica que se le ponía a tiro, de hecho parecía que había perdido todo tipo de interés por ellas, lo que la había llevado a una conclusión no muy grata: que el cambio de ánimo del vaquero se derivase de la reciente relación que el ex profesor de artes marciales mantenía actualmente con la ex bibliotecaria.

En cuanto le dijo esto a Seifer el chico le dijo que pasase de los choques en los pasillos y las miradas fugaces al tipo de tácticas que últimamente estaba llevando a cabo. El plan era tentarlo hasta que no pudiera aguantar más. Y ésta era la prueba definitiva.

Justo en el momento en que el chico cruzó la última esquina de su camino hacia el parking Selphie pudo comprobar que aquella había sido la acción más contundente de su plan hasta la fecha.

El joven se quedó completamente paralizado en cuanto la vio, y es que la joven se encontraba enredada en una manguera hasta el punto de no poder casi moverse. Al parecer se encontraba lavando su coche y había tropezado de alguna manera con el cubo lleno de agua y jabón que ahora estaba tirado a su lado y cuyo contenido ahora estaba sobre la chica, la cual estaba empapada de arriba a abajo, con jabón resbalando por cada centímetro de su piel. La manguera apretada por todos lados, como si hubiera forcejeado intentando liberarse, subiendo su falda casi hasta la cintura y desabrochando su chaqueta y parte de la camisa.

Irvine¿Qué...?

Selphie: Vamos... ¡ayúdame de una vez, hombre!

El joven se agachó a su lado y tiró de la manguera en un par de nudos que eran los que no la dejaban liberarse, y deslizó su superficie de plástico, viscosa por el jabón y el agua, hasta haberla deshecho de aquel enredo. Ahora la chica permanecía sentada en el suelo, intentando escurrir el agua de su pelo, que no paraba de chorrear.

Mientras todo ocurría la joven observaba satisfecha que el chico no había sido capaz de articular una sola palabra para averiguar qué había pasado, como hacía cada vez que la encontraba en un apuro como aquel, en lugar de eso se limitaba a mirar hacia su escote, la camisa sacada de la falda y desabotonada casi hasta el ombligo, completamente pegada a ella y transparentando cada centímetro de su piel por la humedad, dejando ver perfectamente que no llevaba nada debajo de ella.

En cuanto intentó ponerse en pie y bajar la falda lo suficiente como para que dejara de verse su ropa interior hizo un gesto de dolor y se agarró a los hombros del chico.

Irvine¿Estás... bien?

Selphie: El tobillo... creo que me lo he torcido... ¿Me... acompañas a mi habitación? No creo que pueda...

Irvine: Sí, tranquila... espera... a ver...

Irvine se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre su espalda para tapar un poco el cuerpo empapado de la accidentada, e intentó sujetarla sin tener que tocar mucho su cuerpo, pero la chica echó uno de sus brazos tras el cuello del muchacho, quedándole sólo la opción de colocar el suyo propio por la cintura de la chica.

Así hicieron el camino hasta los dormitorios, sintiendo cada curva de aquel delicado cuerpo rozando el suyo, notando sus pechos frotarse contra su brazo con cada paso que daban. No había nadie por los pasillos a la hora de la comida, y eso era de alguna manera un alivio, o tal vez no, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellas malditas imágenes. No paraba de verla en todo tipo de posturas y sin una sola prenda desde que aquella pesadilla había comenzado.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación la chica sacó sus llaves del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta y entró aún cojeando.

Selphie: Siento... haberte molestado... Es que me daba vergüenza que me vieran de aquella manera...

Irvine: _'¿Y si te veo yo no pasa nada...?'_

Selphie: No sé cómo agradecerte lo mucho que me ayudas... ¿Quieres... pasar y tomarte al-

Irvine¡NO!

La joven se quedó algo parada ante la rotunda negativa del chico. Esperaba que se hiciera de rogar, pero no que fuese tan tajante.

Irvine: Quiero decir que... que... tengo cosas que hacer... Lo siento.

Y así pues el muchacho se giró y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa sin darle una sola oportunidad de hablar.

Otro plan fracasado.

* * *

Por fin llegaba a su habitación después de otra tortuosa tarde trabajando para la comandante Tilmitt. Sin embargo aquella tarde no había sido tan movida como otras, la chica parecía enfadada, no había dicho prácticamente nada y en una sola tarde habían trabajado casi más que en el pasado mes entero.

Sin embargo tenerla allí al lado había sido igual de duro para el joven. No paraba de verla completamente empapada, forcejeando con aquella manguera, sudando, subre su escritorio... Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo alguna nueva fantasía cruzaba su mente.

A estas alturas era más que obvio que Selphie intentaba llamar su atención, pero no hacía más que ponerlo en un aprieto. Hacía ya timpo que no veía una sola mujer aunque las tuviera a docenas bailando frente a sus narices, sólo podía pensar en ella. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

Irvine Kinneas... completamente desarmado ante una cría. Al fin y al cabo así la había visto hasta hacía un par de meses y algo, aún no había acabado de digerir que pudiera sentirse atraído hacia ella... y ahora era su única fantasía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Pero antes de buscar alguien que le aconsejase sobre sus dudas y atascos emocionales debía encargarse de algo más urgente... la protuberancia de su entrepierna. Y como tantísimos otros días después del trabajo se encerró en el baño para intentar paliar como buenamente podía el efecto de aquella chica.

* * *

Mientras tanto, algunas habitaciones más allá de la del ayudante de comandancia, el joven jefe de seguridad llegaba a casa después de un duro día de trabajo.

Y llegaba a casa para encontrarse que estaba completamente vacía.

Zell (Ino)¿Zell?

Un murmullo le contestó al rato desde el otro lado del pequeño apartamento. Desde la habitación.

La chica se dirigió allí poco a poco y se lo encontró aún en pijama y envuelto en mantas, pero esta vez completamente dormido.

Aún recordaba lo que tuvieon que aguantar la semana en que les cambiaron la cama individual de Zell por aquella cama doble. Un regalo de Cid, le habían dicho los chicos de transportes. Lo malo es que Seifer estaba cerca mientras toda la escena tenía lugar, y después de Seifer se enteró Selphie... y después de Selphie... el resto del Jardín.

Esa había sido una de las semanas más duras que había tenido que soportar desde que se había convertido en Zell Dintch. Amigos o conocidos del joven la paraban cada dos minutos para preguntarle qué había pasado, cómo había sido, cuándo había ocurrido... Un sinfín de preguntas y cuestiones que habían tenido que discutir por tal de no contradecirse mucho.

Y una semana de conversaciones con gente que no conocía de nada y que sólo le daban a ver que el chico siempre había estado interesado en ella. Y aún así... no era capaz de decirle que ella se encontraba en la misma situación. No ahora que estaba en el cuerpo del chico... Necesitaba recuperar el suyo propio.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de aquellos pensamientos y se acercó a abrir intentando no hacer ruido. No quería que se despertase.

Zell (Ino)¿Quién es?

Irvine¿Está Zell?

En cuanto supo quién era la joven abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Zell (Ino): Está dormido...

Irvine¿A estas horas?... Si sólo son las 7...

Zell (Ino): Sí, bueno... no se encuentra muy bien...

El vaquero levantó una ceja y la miró algo incrédulo, Zell no era un chico demasiado propenso a resfriarse ni nada por el estilo. De hecho sólo lo había visto mal una vez... y fue por una indigestión.

Irvine: Bueno, pues es urgente... necesito hablar con él.

Así pues se quitó la chaqueta y entró en la habitación adentrándose hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio.

Irvine: Zell...

Nada surgió del montón de mantas que había sobre la cama.

Irvine: Zeeeell...

Un murmullo y el chico se giró poco a poco abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver quién lo había despertado. Después miró el pequño despertador que había sobre la mesilla de noche y comenzó a rascarse los ojos.

Ino (Zell)¿Qué quieres...?

Irvine: Necesito hablar contigo...

Zell lo miró con los ojos aún medio cerrado esperando a que empezase, entonces el vaquero dirigió una mirada hacia la joven ex bibliotecaria esperando a que se levantase de los pies de la cama y abandonase la habitación.

Irvine: Hablar... con Zell... a solas...

Ino levantó una ceja y siguió sin moverse, como si esperase una explicación.

Irvine: Cosas de hombres...

La chica dejó escapar una risita ante aquel comentario y se giró para entrar a la cocina a buscar algo para cenar aquella noche.

Ino (Zell)¡Eh¿Qué significa esa risita?... Sigo siendo un hombre...

Y una especie de sonido parecido a un "Claro, claro..." se oyó desde la cocina.

Ino (Zell)¿Qué quieres?

Irvine¿Dormís en la misma cama...?

Zell lo miró esta vez con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. ¿Para esto lo había despertado?

Ino (Zell)¿Has venido para preguntarme eso?

Irvine: Joder, no... pero me pica la curiosidad...

Ino (Zell): El sofá está bien para sentarse... Pero después de dos noches ahí no me sentía un solo hueso en todo el cuerpo...

Irvine lo miró aún esperando que contestase con un sí o un no a su pregunta.

Ino (Zell)¡Joder, pues claro!

Irvine¿No te resulta incómodo?... Quiero decir... que duermes con otro hombre...

Ino (Zell)¿Has visto mi actual cuerpo?... ¿Crees que dormir con un hombre es lo más incómodo de mi actual situación?... Además sigue siendo Ino... no un hombre.

Irvine: Y... ¿habéis...? Ya sabes...

Ino (Zell): Joer, tío... Pues claro que no... A ver, vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos... pero no está la cosa como para pensar en comenzar relaciones de verdad...

Irvine se quedó mirando al joven que había comenzado a levantarse y apartaba ahora las mantas sentado sobre la cama. Tenía puesto un pijama de color azul claro, de pantalones cortos y camisa de manga larga, con un par de botones desabrochados tanto en la parte inferior como en la superior.

Irvine: Joder... ¿Sabes que estás buenísimo?...

Ino (Zell)¡Eh! Menos cachondeo... ¿Has venido sólo para meterte conmigo?

Irvine¡No! Pero lo digo en serio... tienes un cuerpazo...

Zell lo miró de nuevo con cara homicida mientras volvía a taparse con las mantas. No le gustaba que otros hombres hicieran eso, en esos meses había aprendido que podía llegar a ser realmente molesto ser una chica.

Ino (Zell)¿Me vas a contar por qué demonios has venido o qué?

Irvine¡Es verdad!... Es... es por Selphie...

El joven apartó un par de pantalones de uniforme que había doblados sobre una silla, justo al lado de la cama, y se sentó sobre ella y frente a su compañero.

Irvine: Verás... hoy me la he encontrado amordazada con una maguera... y completamente empapada... Se le... transparentaba todo...

Ino (Zell)¿A Selphie?... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Irvine: Pues en principio ha sido una caída tonta mientras lavaba el coche... Pero yo ya no sé qué pensar... No para de hacerme cosas así desde hace un tiempo...

Ino (Ino): Vaya... debe de ser... duro...

Irvine: Mucho... es una pesadilla...

Zell se quedó pensativo durante un momento y se hizo una pausa.

Ino (Zell)¿Y yo qué quieres que le haga?

Irvine lo miró un momento y se dio cuenta de que no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero nadie podría ayudarle a salir de aquella.

Irvine:... No sé... ¿No podrías darme algún consejo?...

Ino (Zell): Habla con ella... Dile que qué demonios quiere y arregladlo entre vosotros...

Hablarlo con ella... Aquello no iba a ser algo fácil pero al fin y al cabo era la única opción que tenía para que parasen aquellas torturas con las que la chica había decidido entretenerse últimamente. Ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar el momento adecuado.

* * *

En el capítulo siguiente...

Una semana ha pasado y se acercan los exámenes para instrucción a los que Seifer ha de presentarse, la conducta de Quistis se verá bastante alterada mientras tanto, los consejos de Seifer a Selphie no harán más que traerle nuevos y peores problemas al pobre vaquero, y Zell e Ino... Bueno ellos estarán bien v.v... Todavía...


	18. Despejando dudas ajenas

**_

* * *

_**

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ale un capitulillo más Confieso que cada vez me aclaro menos sobre lo que voy a poner de ahora en adelante en el resto de capítulos... pero en momentos como estos (que estamos de exámenes y debería de ponerme a estudiar v.v) viene así la inspiración y ya veis v.v... En fin que me animáis un montón con los reviews y sabiendo que hay gente nueva que sigue enganchándose, GRACIAS!! Ah... y si de aquí al capítulo siguiente llegáis a los 50 reviews os incluyo unos cuantos dibujillos de los personajes, si tenéis alguna idea en mente o hay alguna escenita ya escrita del fic que os llame especialmente decidlo y os las regalaré por ser tan fieles lectores

rinoaangelo: A Zell se le acaba por un tiempecillo los suplicios de ser mujer... pero en cuanto a Irvine... hm hm... de ahora en adelante se pondrá las pilas bastante, así que tranquila que no sufrirá tanto... o si? XD

Elise: Se pondrá un pelín más serio ahora pero igualmente espero poder seguir sacandoos aunque sea una sonrisilla a ratos Gracias.

Rinoa Haatarii: Ale ahí tienes a Rinoa XD Ahora a ver cómo ordeno las pequeñas escenillas que le tengo pensadas para colarla de nuevo a la historia v.v... Pero tranquila que aparecer aparecerá más

AkiraTokugawa: Cuantos halgos XD muchas gracias Y sí... buena en todo caso, aunque no me considero el prototipo de la feminidad más afín al significado de dicha palabra... pero bueno XD Me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo

Morphin: Bueno ahí tienes un pequeño preview de lo que les espera a Zell e Ino XD Ahora ahora... ahora empezará lo bueno XD

Dalmiant: Reviews así son los que te ponen las pilas la verdad XD Me alegro de haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas, porque lectores como tú son los que nos ponen a prueba a los que nos paramos a escribir un fic y los que de verdad nos hacen ver si vamos o no por buen camino, espero seguir en este camino

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVIII: DESPEJANDO DUDAS AJENAS.

* * *

**

Una cómoda silla de oficina de cuero negro. Un escenario completamente oscuro. Seifer sobre la silla espera la gran pregunta...

Presentador¿Y bien Sr. Almasy?... ¿Preparado para la pregunta...?

Seifer: Adelante señor presentador... pregunte...

Presentador¡La última pregunta, que de ser contestada correctamente le otorgará la victoria es... !

(¡Glup...!)

Presentador¡¡¿Cuáles son las medidas de la comandante Tilmitt??!!

Seifer¿Perdone...?

Presentador¡La pregunta ya está hecha! Ahora... ¡¡CONTESTE!!

Seifer: Emm... Em... sus medidas... son... em... 93-59-88.

Presentador¡Ooooooh¡¡Respuesta incorrectaaaa!!... Por desgracia el Sr. Almasy no ha respondido correctamente y por eso no es nuestro ganador... ¡¡Pero antes de despedirnos de él nos regocijaremos un poco en su pésima actuación y le enseñaremos a modo de tortura psicológica el premio que acaba de perderseee!!

Seifer¡¿Cómo que he perdido¡¡Es imposible¡Sé cuales son sus medidas!... ¡¡Ella misma me lo dijo!!

Mientras protesta Seifer oye un redoble de tambores y los focos alumbran una zona justo frente a él en la que se puede ver un montón de cojines rojos con forma de corazón, y entre todos esos cojines está... ¡Quistis!... envuelta con una cinta de color rojo alrededor de sus caderas y su pecho, tapándole justamente aquello que a cualquiera le interesaría ver, ya que el premio se encuentra totalmente desnudo.

Quistis¡Jajaaaaa¡Sí, Seify, yo soy el premio que acabas de perder¡Perdedor¡¡PERDEDOR!!

Seifer¡Pero si he contestado bien!

Quistis¡¡Pues no me importa porque no te mereces una mujer como yo¡¡No importa cuántas veces lo intentes¡PATEARÉ TU ESTÚPIDO CORAZÓN, LO HARÉ PEDAZOS Y LO TIRARÉ A LA PAPELERA TODAS LAS VECES QUE HAGA FALTA¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Seifer¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Seifer despertó empapado en sudor de la peor pesadilla que podía haber tenido... Quistis ya no sólo lo torturaba en sus pensamientos... sino que también se había colado en sus sueños...

Seifer:_ 'Maldita sea... ¿Cuándo demonios podré olvidarla de una vez...?'_

Sin embargo ahora se hacía más molesto que el recuerdo de aquel sueño aquella sensación húmeda y resbaladiza sobre su mejilla.

Seifer tuvo que apartar a Angelo de su cara como buenamente pudo antes de volver a darse la vuelta para continuar durmiendo. No sabía qué hora era, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, hoy no tenía que trabajar.

Sin embargo el animal, que llevaba desde que Rinoa se fue a su cargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en paz. Era la hora a la que solían darle su paseo matutino y no estaba dispuesto a dejar al joven holgazanear como intentaba hacer la mayoría de días en los que no tenía que madrugar.

Seifer:... Hmmmf... Quita...

El animal saltó finalmente a la cama y comenzó a estirar de las mantas hasta que destapó por completo al chico. Entonces el joven SEED se lo quedó mirando por un momento mientras el perro no paraba de mover la cola como un torbellino, esperando que le hiciera caso.

Seifer: Dios... ¿Por qué terminé yo cuidándote?... Si algún día me encuentro a Squall en algún sitio pienso castrarlo... todo es culpa suya...

Y así se dispuso a levantarse para sacar a pasear al insistente animal, aún con el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla en mente.

* * *

Ino (Zell)¡Sí!

Ino despertó de un salto al oír aquel grito eufórico, y buscó su procedencia algo desconcertada y confusa al principio.

Zell (Ino)¿Zell...?

El joven salió del baño dando saltos, con los pantalones bajados y un trozo de papel higiénico en la mano derecha.

Ino (Zell)¡Se acabó¡Ya no hay nada¡Yujuuuu!

El joven saltó sobre la cama mientras mostraba el trozo de papel completamente limpio, pero tropezó con los pantalones de su pijama, que le atrapaban las extremidades a la altura de los tobillos, y acabó cayendo de bruces contra la chica, quedando su nariz estampada contra el estómago de su antiguo cuerpo.

Zell (Ino): Zell, por favor, deja de hacer estupideces... Esas cosas no se gritan, y tampoco se puede saltar por ahí con el culo al aire... ¡Y tira eso a la papelera por Dios!

Ino (Zell): Pero si está limpio...

Zell (Ino)¿Y qué más da?... Sigue siento algo asqueroso, tíralo. Además ya te dije que como mucho duraría cinco días ¿no? Los cinco días han pasado y ya se ha terminado...

El joven se quedó un momento mirando a la chica que comenzaba a incorporarse mientras se quitaba el flequillo lacio de sobre los ojos.

Ino (Zell): Es genial... fantástico...

Zell (Ino)¡Quita de encima!... Oye... ¿no me puedo cortar esto?

El mechón en cuestión le llegaba hasta los labios y mientras no lo tenía embadurnado en gomina (lo cual era muy frecuente ya que no le gustaba tener que ponerse esas cosas en el pelo) era bastante molesto estar siempre apartándolo de los ojos.

Ino (Zell)¿Me dejas tú hacerme peinados raros con TU pelo?

Zell (Ino): No...

Ino (Zell): Pues ajo y agua...

El chico se levantó de nuevo y volvió a dirigirse hacia el baño subiéndose la ropa por el camino. Ino por su parte se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras suspiraba. Zell no tenía una manera más tranquila de empezar el día... De hecho nunca tenía un momento tranquilo en todo el día. Era agotador... aunque tampoco es que le molestase que fuese así, lo cierto es que era algo... que le gustaba.

* * *

Seifer no había hecho más que sentarse en la cafetería para desayunar, cuando una mano lo agarró de pronto por el hombro, haciendo que la taza de café que tenía sujeta temblara peligrosamente por el leve golpe.

Selphie¿Dónde te habías metido desde que volviste de Centra?

La chica en cuestión tenía una cara de enfado bastante peligrosa y permanecía mirándolo hacia abajo, sin torcer lo más mínimo el cuello, sólo dirigiendo sus ojos a los del muchacho.

Seifer: Em... He estado... no sé... matando el tiempo supongo. ¿Por?

Selphie: Tenemos problemas...

El chico dejó la taza sobre la mesa y dobló el periódico que había comenzado a abrir mientras su superior se situaba en la silla que había frente a él y se sentaba.

Seifer¿Qué ha pasado?

Selphie: Es Irvine... no funciona nada... NADA...

Seifer¿Te ha visto en ropa interior?

Selphie: Tres veces...

Seifer:... ¿Has hecho lo del coche?

Selphie: La semana pasada... fue mi último intento... Me puse la camisa más fina que tenía y sin sujetador...

Seifer: Joder... ¿Y nada?

Selphie: Está más raro que nunca... Me evita... Creo que en vez de llamar su atención lo estoy espantando.

El joven se quedó un momento pensativo y en ese mismo momento avistó una silueta que le era muy familiar entre la cola que se había formado en la barra. Era Quistis.

Después de todo había decidido que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella y que debía olvidarla, pero aún así no era capaz de quitársela de la cabeza. Lo había intentado todo: había intentado fijarse e incluso quedar con otras mujeres, pero en cuanto les ponían el plato en la mesa se daba cuenta que le interesaba mil veces más el menú de los restaurantes a los que las llevaba que las chicas con las que quedaba; había intentado ocupar su tiempo libre con nuevos hobbys, y sólo conseguía que cada canción que sonaba en la guitarra que se había comprado le recordase a ella; había incluso comprado un gato... que resultó ser tan frío, borde, y tener los ojos igual de azules que los de ella. Estaba comprobado que no podía huir de aquella mujer.

Selphie¿Me estás oyendo?

El muchacho volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su acompañante, no se había dado cuenta que mientras él divagaba sobre sus asuntos ella seguía hablándole.

Seifer¿Perdona?

Selphie se giró y encontró a la joven cabeza de estudios hablando sin mucho interés con la camarera.

Selphie:... ¿Sigues pensando en dejar las cosas como están?

Seifer¿Yo?... ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para que Irvine se fije en ti?

Selphie: Irvine no... Me refiero a Quistis...

Seifer volvió a mirar a la instructora y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Selphie, intentando que adivinase en la seriedad de su semblante que no iba a hablar más sobre ese tema con ella. Bastantes quebraderos de cabeza le había dado ya diciéndole que no debía rendirse y todas esas chorradas.

Seifer: Si el vaquero no es capaz de dar el primer paso... no sirve de nada que lo tientes para que lo haga... dalo tú...

Después de decir aquellas palabras el chico se levantó igual de serio que al principio y salió de la cafetería bebiendo del vaso que le habían dado, y con el periódico bajo el otro brazo.

Selphie por su parte se giró y lo vio desaparecer tras las puertas mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras. Dar el primer paso... ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer aquello?

Quistis¿Hoy no vas a comandar este inmenso navío que es nuestro querido Jardín?

La joven comandante se giró y vio que Quistis había terminado de hacer su pedido y se había sentado sobre la silla que antes ocupaba Seifer.

Selphie: Hoy he dejado a Irvine solo... No tengo ganas de verlo mucho...

Quistis: Vaya... cómo cambian las cosas. Antes perdías el culo por tenerlo cerca.

Selphie: Y no es que no quiera estar con él ahora... Es sólo que no consigo que me haga caso ninguno. Me paso el día intentando llamar su atención para que me diga o haga algo y no hay manera.

Quistis: Bueno, si el chico no es capaz de dar el primer paso... dalo tú...

Selphie observó durante un minuto a su compañera preguntándose qué le diría si le contase que aquellas habían sido unas palabras prácticamente calcadas de las de Seifer, y que él se había levantado hacía unos instantes de aquella misma silla con una taza de café igual que la que ahora ella se llevaba a los labios, y con el mismo periódico que ella estaba abriendo sujeto bajo su brazo.

Quistis¡Agh¿Con qué han hecho el café hoy¿con agua del vater?

Selphie: Yo me he tomado uno hace un rato y estaba bien... bueno bien... como siempre.

Quistis: Pues yo no pienso beberme esto... Dios mío qué asco, huele fatal...

La chica comenzó a limpiarse los labios con una servilleta y luego se la pasó por la frente.

Selphie: Hace tiempo que no quedamos todos para salir ni nada...

Quistis: Bueno... tampoco es que tengamos mucho tiempo para salir.

Selphie agarró la taza de café de su compañera y le dio un sorbo corto. El café estaba igual que el que se había tomado ella aquella mañana. Estaba como siempre.

Selphie: Podríamos reservar una mesa aquí en la cafetería y quedar todos para cenar esta noche, cuando terminemos de trabajar.

Quistis: Yo no sé si podré, aún tengo que terminar unos horarios para el segundo trimestre.

Selphie¿Y no los puedes dejar para mañana?

Quistis levantó los ojos del periódico y durante unos segundos se replanteó seriamente el hacer algo fuera del ámbito laboral aquella noche.

Quistis¿Quiénes vendrían?

Selphie: No sé... los de siempre...

La instructora de primer ciclo volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la superficie de papel cubierta en tinta sabiendo que desconectar durante al menos una hora no le vendría nada mal.

Quistis: Bueno... intentaré venir...

Selphie por su parte sonrió levemente mientras su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar como poseída el plan para aquella noche. Había muchas cosas que arreglar en aquel Jardín.

Selphie: TIENES que venir...

* * *

Nairen¡Leon!

Squall levantó la cabeza de la caja llena de adornos navideños que tenía bajo sus manos y miró hacia su casera.

Nairen: Pásame aquellas chinchetas ¿quieres?

El joven se levantó y agarró una pequeña caja llena de chinchetas para depositarlas en la mano que aquella mujer le extendía expectante.

Se acercaban las fiestas navideñas y le había prometido ayudarla a decorar el local que recientemente habían abierto a cambio de una paga extra.

Ahora que el negocio estaba funcionando había acordado con la dueña el trabajar para ella y seguir ocupando el sótano completamente gratis, comida incluida. Además ganaba algún dinero por los trabajos extra que llevaba a cabo cuando había algo que reparar. Con todo ello había conseguido renovar su vestuario casi por completo, cambiando bastante más su aspecto por tal de no ser reconocido.

Ahora se había convertido por completo en Leon McLabon. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo, recogido en una coleta tras el cuello y cubriendo parte de la cara con el flequillo; la barba algo dejada, de un par de días; gafas transparentes (aunque no graduadas), y un amplio repertorio de vaqueros desgastados y rotos, y camisas de vestir.

Ahora era un hombre nuevo, aunque sólo por fuera.

Lo cierto era que no podía quitarse de la cabeza quién era y a dónde pertenecía. Soñaba prácticamente cada noche con el Jardín, con sus amigos, su familia, Rinoa... Lo que no lo arreglaba el hecho de que varios de aquellos sueños se los regalaba Eleone, era como si no quisiera que los olvidase. Se había visto en el pasado, corriendo por las playas del promontorio Good Hope, luchando con el resto contra Artemisa, comandando el Jardín...

En un par de ocasiones incluso había vuelto a ver a aquella niña de ojos azules, pero sabía que en esos sueños no podría jamás ver a Rinoa, por mucho que Eleone no le dejase olvidarla sabía que no podía volver a entrar en su vida. No para arrebatársela.

Y aún así las ganas de volver a su lado ardían en su corazón cada día con más fuerza.

* * *

Una mano se paseaba delicadamente por la superficie de otro cuerpo, acariciando un hombro desnudo, rozando el hueco sobre la clavícula con uno de sus dedos, bajándolo lentamente entre dos pechos, acariciando un ombligo.

Aquel cuerpo desnudo sentía los labios de su compañero paseando poco a poco por su estómago, deshaciendo el camino que antes había trazado aquel dedo, besando cada centímetro de su camino hasta el cuello.

Notaba el aliento de aquel hombre rozar su oreja suavemente mientras se acercaba hasta sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, su boca tentando la suya.

Rinoa abrió lentamente los ojos aún con aquel recuerdo flotando en su memoria. Levantó poco a poco su brazo derecho y se aflojó las vendas que cubrían parte de su torso.

Hacía unas semanas que había conseguido recuperar más o menos el control sobre su cuerpo, después de ésto su organismo había comenzado a cambiar de nuevo, su piel volvía a tener la misma textura y color que antes de perder el control y su cuerpo había rechazado aquellas alas, que habían terminado cayendo poco a poco. Ahora mismo sólo quedaba una sombra rojiza en sus ojos y unas heridas en la espalda donde antes habían estado dichas alas.

Ya casi podía moverse con normalidad y el resto de lesiones con las que había acabado en su huída del Jardín habían curado del todo. Ahora sólo podía pensar en encontrar a Squall, tenía que averiguar a santo de qué había salido huyendo de aquella manera. Sólo quería oír cómo él le explicaba qué había pasado.

* * *

Una cómoda silla de oficina de cuero negro. Un escenario completamente oscuro. Quistis sobre la silla espera la gran pregunta...

Presentador¿Y bien Srta. Trepe?... ¿Preparada para la pregunta...?

Quistis: Adelante señor presentador... pregunte...

Presentador¡La última pregunta, que de ser contestada correctamente le otorgará la victoria es... !

(¡Glup...!)

Presentador¡¡¿Cuáles son las medidas de la comandante Tilmitt??!

Seifer¿Perdone...?

Presentador¡La pregunta ya está hecha! Ahora... ¡¡CONTESTE!!

Quistis: Emm... Em... sus medidas... son... em...

Presentador¡Ooooooh¡¡Se le acabó el tiempo!!... Por desgracia la Srta. Trepe no ha respondido correctamente y por eso no es nuestra ganadora... ¡¡Pero antes de despedirnos de ella nos regocijaremos un poco en su pésima actuación y le enseñaremos a modo de tortura psicológica el premio que acaba de perderseee!!

Entonces Quistis oye un redoble de tambores y los focos alumbran a una zona justo frente a ella en la que se puede ver un montón de cojines rojos con forma de corazón, y entre todos esos cojines está... ¡Seifer!... envuelto con una cinta de color rojo alrededor de su cintura y sus caderas, tapándole justamente aquello que a cualquiera le interesaría ver, ya que nuestro premio se encuentra totalmente desnudo.

Seifer¡Jajaaaaa¡Sí, Quisty, yo soy el premio que acabas de perder¡Perdedora¡¡PERDEDORA!!

Quistis¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Quistis despertó empapada en sudor de la peor pesadilla que podía haber tenido... Seifer ya no sólo lo torturaba en sus pensamientos... sino que también se había colado en sus sueños...

Quistis:_ 'Maldito sea... ¿Cuándo me dejará en paz...?'_

En cuanto levantó la cabeza de donde la había tenido apoyada se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio y la cabeza sobre los brazos. Pero el excritorio en sí no era el que tanto solía usar en su habitación, sino el de una de las aulas en las que ella impartía sus clases a los jóvenes de primer grado.

La chica miró hacia el frente y se encontró ante una clase completamente vacía. Ante ella unos 30 asientos vacíos le informaban de que su clase había terminado hacía tiempo.

Quistis: _'¿Me... he quedado dormida... en mitad de clase?'_

Agarró el teléfono móvil que tenía sobre la mesa, a un lado, y vio en la pequeña pantalla que eran sólo las 4:32, aún faltaba casi media hora para que terminase su última clase del día. ¿Qué había pasado entonces con los alumnos?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta se hizo bastante obvia en cuanto consiguió despejar un poco su mente aún aturdida por el sueño: habían escapado en cuanto la vieron dormida. Sabía que si Cid se enteraba le caería una buena.

Sin embargo el sentimiento de miedo que este pensamiento le infundía fue rápidamente sustituido por uno de sorpresa al leer bajo el pequeño reloj digital de la pantalla del móvil que tenía 27 llamadas perdidas y 3 mensajes sin leer.

Pulsó un par de teclas y vio que todas venían del mismo número, el de Selphie. En los mensajes se podía leer que finalmente tenían una mesa reservada para las 8 en el primero, en el segundo que no se le ocurriera escapar de aquella cena, y en el tercero que si escapaba no volvería a hablarle en su vida.

La cabeza de estudios del Jardín introdujo su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a recoger todos sus bienes sabiendo que no vería a ninguno de los alumnos que debían estar en su clase hasta el día siguiente, y sabiendo que era viernes, probablemente huirían de ella hasta el lunes.

Una cena con Selphie y el resto era lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento, lo cierto es que sólo tenía una cosa en mente: encontrar un retrete.

* * *

Seifer: Tengo... tengo que sacar a Angelo, Selph... No debería irme sin...

Selphie: Volveremos pronto, puedes pasearlo después de cenar.

Finalmente aquella muchacha se las había arreglado para sacarlo a rastras de su habitación y llevarlo de camino a la cafetería. No importaba cuántas veces le dijese que no tenía ganas de cenar con más gente. No iba a conformarse con un "no puedo".

Entraron a la cafetería algo más tarde de las 8 y 10, y se encontraron con una de las parejas que más fama había ganado dentro de la pequeña "prensa rosa" del Jardín, el jefe de seguridad y su secretaria estaban esperando desde hacía unos 15 minutos sentados junto a la barra.

Ino (Zell): Ya era hora...

Selphie: Lo siento chicos, aquí el caballero no quería venir.

Seifer miró hacia un lado ignorando las miradas acusadoras de la pequeña comandante y después miró al suelo en cuanto avistó a la penúltima invitada a aquella cena. Se inclinó levemente y susurró al oído de su secuestradora.

Seifer: No me dijiste que venía Quistis...

Selphie: Si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieses venido.

La instructora llegó hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro y habló con toda la calma del mundo, fingiendo a la perfección que la presencia de aquel muchacho no le producía ni frío ni calor.

Quistis: Buenas... ¿Dónde nos sentamos?

Selphie: En aquella grande del fondo, está reservada exclusivamente para nosotros.

Ino y Zell fueron los primeros en dirigirse hacia dicha mesa, seguidos de cerca por Quistis y Selphie. Aunque ésta última se vio detenida por una mano que agarró su brazo con bastante brusquedad.

Sefer¿Qué estás tramando?

Selphie: Y-yo... ¡Nada!

Seifer la miró con un gesto tremendamente severo mientras esperaba paciente el resto de su respuesta.

Selphie: Venga ya, Seifer... Yo os vi en aquellos vestuarios... sé que las cosas no están como tendrían que estar.

Seier: Ella no quiere nada conmigo maldita sea. Deja de remover la mierda.

La chica se soltó de su brazo con un movimiento repentino y le devolvió aquella misma severidad que había en los ojos del muchacho.

Selphie¿Es que no pensáis pasar página nunca? No estaría mal llevarse bien con la que va a ser tu jefa.

Seifer observó después de aquellas palabras cómo la joven se dirigía hacia la mesa en la que ya se estaban sentando los otros tres comensales, el uno al lado del otro. Bien era cierto que se había estado preparando para los próximos exámenes de instrucción, y que de aprobarlos acabaría trabajando bajo la dirección de la cabeza de estudios. Aunque aquello no era algo que debiera durar mucho, porque en cuanto terminase el mes de práctica obligatorio tenía pensado presentarse a las pruebas para el personal de estrategia del Jardín. Aún así, calmar un poco las cosas con Quistis tampoco era tan mala idea.

En la mesa, a la que habían acercado seis sillas, tres estaban ya ocupadas la una junto a la otra por Ino, Zell y Quistis; Selphie ocupó la que estaba entre las otras tres vacías, quedando libres la que había entre ella y Quistis y entre ella e Ino.

En cuanto Seifer puso su mano sobre el respaldo de la silla situada junto a la secretaria de Zell Selphie colcó una mano encima, evitando que el chico pudiese retirarla de la mesa.

Selphie: Aquí va Irvine...

Seifer la miró mientras sentía un pequeña vena palpitar en su frente, pero la chica no le devolvía la mirada, así que no le quedaba más opción que tomar el asiento del otro lado.

Quistis por su parte permanecía en silencio mientras miraba la carta intentando parecer completamente inmutable.

Zell (Ino): A ver qué pedimos...

Zell miró a su compañera algo dolido, estaba claro que no le iba a dejar pedir lo que él quisiese.

Cuando todos llevaban un par de minutos mirando las cartas Irvine apareció algo agitado, como si hubiera corrido desde el despacho de comandancia hasta la cafetería.

Selphie: Vaya... llegas tarde... 20 minutos tarde...

Irvine: Sí, bueno... he tenido que terminar el trabajo de la comandante... Hoy te has escaqueado bien ¿no?

Selphie: Tenía asuntos que atender fuera de ese despacho.

Los otros cuatro invitados los miraron sintiendo la tensión que había entre ambos jóvenes, y en cuanto el vaquero tomó asiento siguieron observando las cartas y decidiendo cuál iba a ser su pedido.

Unos minutos después de soltar las cartas y de comentar pequeñas minucias como el cambio de tiempo tan brusco que habían tenido en el último mes, y lo bonito que estaba quedando el Jardín ahora que Selphie no podía organizar las actividades de decoración para las fiestas llegó una camarera con una pequeña libreta en la mano.

Selphie: Para mí un plato de cintas a la carbonara.

Irvine: Entrecotte a la plancha... poco hecho.

Zell (Ino): Yo quiero una ensalada especial Balamb.

Ante el pedido del joven ex karateka todos apartaron la mirada de la camarera para depositarla en aquel extraño hecho. Nadie esperaba verlo pidiendo ensalada.

Ino (Zell): Yo quiero... lo... mismo...

Y de hecho todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos por el pedido de su compañero como para fijarse en el tono de tristeza y resignación de su secretaria.

Seifer: Em... Para mí... sepia con almendras...

Quistis: Y una hamburguesa doble con queso y anchoas... Sólo queso y anchoas, nada de carne.

Esta vez fue el turno de Quistis para ser observada por el resto. Sin embargo la chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquello, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando cuadrar el mantel que tenía bajo su servilleta y sus cubiertos.

Camarera¿Y para beber?

Selphie: Em... ¿Vino?

Quistis: Agua.

De nuevo la miraron sin encontrar mucha coherencia a su pedido.

Y así volvieron a las conversaciones sin ningún tipo de interés ni relevancia hasta que les llevaron a cada cual sus respectivos pedidos y los platos estaban ya casi completamente vacíos. En este punto Quistis comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo intentaba recuperar el sueño que casi no le habían otorgado durante la pasada noche.

Irvine estaba llevándose a la boca el último trozo de carne que quedaba en su plato cuando notó una extraña presión sobre su rodilla. Alguien le estaba tocando. Al mirar a su derecha vio que Selphie había terminado de comer hacía un rato y que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba extendido hacia él por debajo del mantel.

Selphie: Y tú, Seifer... me dijiste que pensabas presentarte a los próximos exámenes de instrucción ¿no?

Quistis dejó por un momento de trocear la servilleta de papel que tenía sobre su plato, completamente vacío, y despejó un poco las nubes de sueño de su cabeza ante aquel comentario.

Seifer: Bueno... aún tengo que pedirle a Cid que me meta en la próxima lista de examinación. Según me dijo estos exámenes se hacen cada viernes, tiene que haber un tipo del ayuntamiento presente para verificarlo todo o algo así.

Selphie¿Y cómo lo llevas?

Seifer: Bueno... creo que bien. Por ahora los tests de los manuales de la biblioteca parecen apuntar a que puedo permitirme apuntarme.

Irvine hacía ya tiempo que se había perdido de aquella conversación, a decir verdad no oía ni veía nada, sólo podía sentir aquella cálida mano que acariciaba lentamente su rodilla.

Selphie: Podrías... ayudarle ¿no, Quistis?

Quistis levantó la cabeza de los restos de su servilleta y miró a su amiga con los ojos algo vidriosos, parecía ebria.

Quistis: Em... no tengo mucho tiempo... no creo que... pudiera.

Zell (Ino)¿Te encuentras bien?

Quistis: Sí... sólo tengo sueño, esta noche no he podido pegar ojo.

Seifer: Tal vez deberías volver a tu habitación.

Quistis volvió a fijar su atención en la servilleta, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Quistis: Estoy bien... sólo necesito descansar la vista.

La joven se quitó las gafas lentamente y las dejó sobre la mesa, después se frotó los ojos con la otra mano y descansó la frente sobre la palma de su mano, apoyándose con los codos en la mesa.

Y de nuevo Irvine sentía un escalofrío mientras aquella mano subía unos centímetros en su muslo, acariciando con un solo dedo sobre sus pantalones.

Zell (Ino): Nosotros... deberíamos irnos ya, la verdad es que se nos está haciendo algo tarde, mañana tenemos que madrugar igual.

Ino (Zell): Sí... deberíamos irnos.

Seifer: Os acostaréis tarde pero seguramente os dormréis más tarde aún.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos ante aquel comentario. Aún no estaban del todo acostumbrados a aquellas insinuaciones.

Selphie: Déjalos en paz Seifer, qué sabrás tú de las relaciones de los demás...

Seifer: Sé que el compañero de al lado de Zell se queja de vez en cuando porque la cama nueva del jefe de seguridad suena bastante más que la de antes.

Tanto Zell como Ino notaron cómo sus caras subían levemente de temperatura. Era cierto que la cama doble que Cid les había regalado sonaba más que la anterior, pero no era porque la machacasen más. La verdad es que Zell se movía muchísimo mientras dormía y aquella cama era bastante ruidosa.

Zell (Ino): También suena la del chico de al lado y él no tiene novia...

Irvine sólo pillaba a estas alturas pequeños trozos de la conversación que seguían los demás, de hecho sólo veía a Selphie sobre una cama en mitad de la noche, removiéndose en las sábanas, bajo el peso de otro cuerpo... el suyo. Y la mano se movía peligrosamente sobre la cara interna de su muslo.

Seifer: Os pasáis el día en vuestro despacho o en vuestra habitación... Yo sólo digo que aunque nunca mostréis gestos de cariño en público no será lo mismo en la intimidad ¿no?

Selphie: Deja de chincharle Seifer...

Seifer: Pero es verdad... nunca nadie os ha visto tocaros... no os dais la mano, ni un sólo abrazo, ni un beso... ¡Aquí estamos entre amigos!

Esta vez Selphie se quedó callada, la verdad es que tenía ganas de ver a Zell besando a una chica, de hecho era algo que ni siquiera había imaginado que pudiera ocurrir. Sin embargo Zell e Ino se comenzaron a levantar sin saber muy bien qué esperaban los demás de ellos.

Seifer¿No nos vais a deleitar con un besito casto y puro por lo menos?

Zell bajó la cara por tal de que nadie viese que estaba completamente rojo.

Seifer: Sin babas... ¿Uno en la mejilla?

El chico comenzó a sentir ira junto con el sofoco que Seifer le estaba haciendo pasar. Era como cuando eran pequeños, no podía evitar el hacerle rabiar.

Seifer: Vaaaaya... van a ser verdad los rumores que corren por ahí... ¿no será esa relación una tapadera de una sexualidad anómala y secreta...?

Esa era otra teoría que pululaba por los pasillos del Jardín desde que Ino y Zell habían dado a conocer su supuesta relación. Bien era cierto que varios cadetes lo habían visto en aquella situación comprometedora con el vaquero en la biblioteca, hacía un par de meses; ese hecho y el que la pareja nunca mostrase ningún indicio de comportamiento sentimental entre ellos daba qué pensar.

Y este era un tema que Zell no podía soportar. Sus brazos comenzaban a temblar por la furia y su compañera podía sentir que estaba a punto de estallar.

Seifer: Bueno, bueno... retiráos a vuestro agujerito a seguir fingiendo todo lo que queráis... no os molestamos más.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Zell levantó con rapidez la cabeza y cogió aire para contestar al muchacho, pero una mano bastante grande se lo impidió al colocarse sobre sus labios. La cara del muchacho fue empujada hacia un lado, hacia Ino, y la chica le impidió que pudiera decir nada cerrando su boca con la suya propia.

Tanto Selphie como Seifer los miraron sorprendidos por lo que veían, Zell había agarrado a la ex bibliotecaria por la barbilla y finalmente la había besado delante de toda la cafetería. Un silencio se hizo en las mesas más cercanas a la suya. Todos los miraban con la misma cara confusa.

Todos menos Quistis, que permanecía con los brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre los brazos, con los ojos aún cerrados; y menos Irvine, que mirase hacia donde mirase había dejado de ver nada en el momento en que Selphie había llevado su mano hasta su entrepierna. Dicha mano sin embargo se encontraba en ese momento paralizada.

Sin embargo en cuanto Zell se separó de su novia, y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal y orgullosa a Seifer, Selphie se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Irvine y en el punto en el que había parado de manipularlo.

Ino levantó una de sus ahora rubias cejas hacia Seifer y estiró de la mano de su secretaria para evitar que viesen la expresion de choque emocional con la que se había quedado. Así se alejaron hacia la puerta, ella con la cabeza bien alta, dejando bien claro que los rumores que corrían por el Jardín eran falsos, y Zell con la cabeza baja, fingiendo que se rascaba la frente para evitar que nadie viera su cara completamente encendida.

Seifer: Vaya... no pensaba que fuera a besarla...

Selphie estaba a punto de contestarle justo en el momento en que Irvine se levantó de golpe de la mesa, con la servilleta sujeta frente a su cremallera abierta.

Selphie lo miró algo asustada, se le había pasado por la cabeza que el chico probablemente se molestaría por un ataque en público, pero sabía que era la forma de que mostrase menos resistencia.

Seifer¿También madrugas?

Irvine no escuchó la pregunta del joven, directamente se echó a andar a paso ligero hacia la salida. Y justo tras él salió Selphie.

Así se quedó Seifer completamente solo junto a Quistis, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano izquierda, el codo del mismo brazo sobre la mesa, y la otra mano descansando sobre el biceps del otro brazo.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y observó durante un momento a su acompañante en aquel desplante. La joven había cruzado del todo los brazos y permanecía completamente dormida con la cabeza de lado sobre ellos, mirando hacia Seifer.

Curiosamente la primera cita en los últimos dos meses en la que no le importaba ni el menú del lugar, ni el ambiente, ni el resto de clientes... sino la acompañante que ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba a su lado.

* * *

En el capítulo siguiente...

Bueno he decidido que voy a dejar de escribir estos pequeños resúmenes porque no son nada productivos y la verdad es que cada vez que termino un capítulo se retrasa porque no sé que pasará exactamente en el siguiente y tardo en escribir estos previews... Así que ya veréis que pasa en el siguiente capítulo!! XD


	19. Cambiando de mando

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Esto... tal vez no os suene demasiado normal... (no lo es XD) pero este capítulo podría y de hecho debería haber estado subido desde hace cosa de un mes o así... Resulta que estaba ya terminado y comencé a escribir el 20 (que está ahora a medias)... y se me olvidó subirlo XD Siento mucho este retraso completamente innecesario v.v... ¡Vamos con los reviews! **

rinoaangelo: Pues lo de los dedos y los besos era un sueño, un recuerdo de algún encuentro así en plan subidito de tono que hubo en el pasado con Squall, lo siento si a veces no soy capaz de poner una escena íntima y romántica sin ingredientes para mayores de edad... pero es que me encanta el erotismo (que no la pornografía, cuidado v.v). En cuanto a los dibujos... he tenido problemillas para poder escanearlos, pero ya hay un par de dibujos de Squall con su nuevo look y un boceto de Selphie e Irvine en la última escena de este capítulo, que espero que os guste

Isa.Leonhart: Una tocaya! Yo también me llamo Isa XD. La verdad es que sí que se está alargando demasiado la historia ya (no porque se haga larga... sino porque hace años que la empecé y aún no está terminada XD), pero tranquila porque se acercá a su desenlace final!

Elise: Pues en principio esta historia acabará con el nacimiento del futuro dueño de los patuquitos... pero no pienso decir de quien será XD, sólo que penséis... que a Quistis las cosas no le van muy bien con su principe azul... y la historia se está acabando... así que va teniendo poco tiempo para que de aquí al final llegue esa descendencia suya v.v... lo digo sólo para despejar opiniones... que todo el mundo se va yendo por el mismo camino y a lo mejor resulta que no va a ser así XD

Rinoa Haatarii: Aquí tienes a Rinoa más machota que nadie!! En plan aventurero! XD Lo cierto es que es un personaje que tengo que empezar a mover ya, pero aún no sé muy bien como voy a hacerlo XD Aquí da el primer paso!! pero tened en mente que será el primero de unos cuantos más.

Morphin: Lo sigo! Lo sigo! Aunque has tenido que esperar más de lo que debieras y hubieras podido XD Siento el retraso v.v

Dalmiant: Claro que os los habéis ganado!! (los dibujos XD) pero debido a problemas técnicos tardarán aún un pelín en estar escaneados v.v... supongo que los colgaré en alguna página que ya os pondré por aquí cuando salga el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto a lo de los previews... es exactamente eso! Siempre me retrasan porque nunca sé qué poner XD

AkiraTokugawa: Cuanto tiempo! (creo XD) Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que la emoción no decaiga (porque no te de yo la oportunidad vaya XD)

Y 51 reviews!! Una media de casi 3 por capítulo... hm... no está nada mal XD En fin que os habéis ganado y reganado los dibujos... sólo que como ya he dicho antes saldrán probablemente con el siguiente capítulo, si alguien es de Mallorca y lo tiene bien para pasearse por el Arenal (y tiene escaner, claro está XD) le ofrezco que me los escanee y esas cosas XD Si no habrá que esperar un pelín más v.v. Por cierto, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más no habrá problema, hacerlos no supone mucho esfuerzo... meterlos en el ordenador sí XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX: CAMBIANDO DE MANDO.**

Selphie¡Irvine, deja de correr, maldita sea!

El chico paró en seco en el momento en que oyó la voz de la joven a sus espaldas.

La comandante se dirigió hacia él y paró en seco justo frente al muchacho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Lo había perseguido desde la cafetería y casi no había sido capaz de seguir su paso hasta encontrarlo en el pórtico, en la misma puerta del Jardín.

Selphie: Deja... de huir...

La chica lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pero había algo en su expresión que no encajaba, su gesto de enfado le daba a entender que estaba cabreada, pero algo en sus ojos denotaba cansancio y tristeza.

Ni aunque hubiera tenido tiempo para pararse a pensarlo hubiera sido capaz el joven de entender lo que estaba haciendo, pero en un minuto se encontraba de cara a una de las columnas de la puerta, sujetando a Selphie contra la misma por la cintura y encorvado levemente mientras la besaba con furia.

La chica forcejeó por un momento ante aquella agresión y el chico la soltó mientras respiraba agitado y confuso. Se miraron durante unos minutos, con la respiración y las pulsaciones más que aceleradas, buscando respuestas a todas las preguntas que retumbaban en ambas cabezas en los ojos del otro.

Irvine: Quería... hablar contigo...

Los ojos de la joven bajaron lentamente de los del chico a sus labios y en un instante era ella la que lo mantenía pegado a las berjas de la puerta mientras lo besaba enfurecida. Era ira lo que sentía, estaba enfadada por todo el tiempo que le había dedicado a aquel imbécil sin conseguir una sola señal de interés. Había malgastado tantísimo tiempo.

Sin embargo Irvine se sentía de la misma manera pero hacia su propia persona; allí estaba, mordiendo el cuello de aquella chica que no paraba de gemir mientras lo agarraba por la nuca, obligándolo a seguir; mientras en su estúpida cabeza no paraba de gritarse a sí mismo que aquello no estaba bien. Lo que tenía en mente era de todo menos claro, y allí estaba él, abandonándose por completo a los juegos de aquella chica aún sabiendo que era algo que no debía hacer sin estar seguro de ello.

Sin embargo esos remordimientos que el chico veía ahora en su mente no llegarían hasta más tarde, ahora pensara lo que pensara solo podía sentir las uñas de la chica undidas en su nuca, sus dientes acariciendo peligrosamente su oreja...

* * *

Justo al otro lado del Jardín una puerta se cerraba de golpe mientras Ino respiraba aliviada de haber escapado airosa de aquella situación, a su lado Zell se desplomó sobre el sofá mirando hacia el suelo, sin poder siquiera controlar la expresión de su cara. 

Ino lo miró un momento y sólo entonces vio el efecto que había tenido lo que había hecho, minutos atrás se había visto acorralada, sabía que Zell estaba a punto de estallar, y que de haberlo hecho los habría delatado en cuanto las primeras dos o tres palabras de lo que le tenía que decir a Seifer salieran de su boca, así que lo besó, simplemente porque sabía que haciéndolo se callarían y podrían irse sin más. En ningún momento se paró a pensar en ella o en Zell.

Cuando fue completamente consciente de lo que había hecho agachó la cabeza y se dirigió directamente al baño, sin atreverse a decirle una sola palabra al muchacho.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde la cafetería se encontraba prácticamente vacía, Seifer se levantó perezosamente y manipuló el cuerpo de Quistis con cuidado, intentando que no se despertase mientras la cogía en brazos y se dirigía hacia la puerta, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención del personal que quedaba recogiendo las mesas. 

En cuanto hubo llegado a los pasillos tenía uno de sus brazos tras las rodillas de la chica y el otro tras su espalda, quedando su cabeza colgando incómodamente a un lado. Subió un poco más el cuerpo de la chica, pasando el brazo que antes quedaba a la altura de sus rodillas a la altura ahora de sus muslos, por debajo de su trasero, y recostando parte del cuerpo de la instructora sobre su pecho, quedando así su cabeza algo mejor colocada entre su cuello y su hombro derecho.

Así recorrió sin prisas los pasillos, sintiendo el leve olor del pelo de la chica rozándose contra su piel, hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Se paró justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, buscó a tientas en sus bolsillos hasta dar con su llave y abrió la puerta. En cuanto entró se apoyó con las rodillas en el borde de su cama y la dejó lentamente sobre las sábanas.

La observó durante unos instantes bajo la leve luz que desde el pasillo entraba por la puerta que había dejado medio abierta. Algo había cambiado en ella, estaba distinta.

El joven SEED se giró y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras él, tal vez no estaba distinta, simplemente nunca la había visto mientras dormía... tal vez...

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no sentía lo que estaba sintiendo entonces, la seguridad de encontrarse en un sitio en el que ya había estado antes. 

Aquella tenue luz la guiaba hacia aquella figura que ya había visto antes. En el centro de la escena una mujer joven mecía en sus brazos a un recién nacido.

Quistis se sintió ante este sueño algo turbada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Eleone le guiara para poder ayudar a Seifer a cambiar, para ayudarla a entenderlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba esta era una escena que no había terminado de entender y que sin embargo no encajaba en la historia.

Aquella niña era exactamente igual que el pequeño Seifer que recordaba en el orfanato.

En su día quedó completamente convencida de que se trataba de una hermana suya, pero a día de hoy no se sabía nada de ella.

La escena parecía cambiada desde la última vez, parecía prolongarse. Desde donde ella se encontraba se acercó más aún a la joven mujer y algo en aquella escena no terminaba de encajar.

Diría que era la pespectiva¿estaba viéndolo todo más pequeño de lo normal¿más bajo? En ese momento una mano se extendió hacia la mujer, podría decirse que la suya propia, de no ser porque aquella mano era demasiado grande y robusta para ser la suya. Sin embargo ahora lo veía algo más claro, lo que no encajaba es que no era ella la que observaba aquella escena, era alguien más grande.

La mano avanzó lentamente y de forma temblorosa hasta acariciar la cabeza de la niña, la mujer en ese momento se sobresaltó, y levantó por primera vez el rostro para mirar a Quistis a los ojos.

En ese mismo instante despertó la joven instructora completamente helada. Aquella expresión de miedo... ¿Era aquel hombre... Thomas?

* * *

Squall Futuro: Espabila, chaval... 

Squall despertó aquella mañana casi sin querer, era otra persona la que lo había hecho despertar con sus palabras, y sin embargo había sido él mismo.

Había visto el pórtico, el cesped de las afueras del Jardín, la entrada a su hogar. Había visto que caminaba hacia el edificio, y Rinoa se encontraba delante de él, de espaldas. Sabía que aquello era otro de los sueños de Eleone, algún recuerdo más de los ultimos tres años. Había intentado pedirle que parase de meterle esos sueños, había llamado a Eleone... y se había encontrado con su propia voz.

¿El Squall dentro del cual se encontraba le había pedido que espabilara? Tal vez no había sido un recuerdo de Eleone, tal vez había sido todo imaginado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Y una voz leve y fina se oyó de fondo... Un "papá" perfectamente reconocible.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez se concentró en el cemento del techo de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Quistis: Gracias por lo de anoche, Selph... 

La pequeña comandante continuó sorviendo por su pajita el batido de fresa que se había pedido para acompañar a su donu del descanso de media mañana, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño funcido sin hacer caso de su compañera.

Quistis¿Qué...¿Te ha pasado algo?

La joven giró algo la cara mientras apoyaba su mejilla izquierda sobre la palma de su mano, tapando la marca sonrosada que dejaba adivinar un buen golpe o algo parecido.

Selphie¿Gracias por qué?

Quistis: Anoche... me quedé dormida...

Selphie: Oooh... ¿y despertaste en tu habitación con el pijama puesto y tapadita con tus dos mantitas con motivos selváticos?

La instructora miró a su superiora durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien a qué se debía aquel humor.

Quisits: No... vestida... y destapada...

Selphie: Pues no fui yo, sería tu principito azul perfecto...

Quistis: Mi...

Quistis no era capaz de entender una sola palabra de aquella chica.

Selphie por su parte apretó el vaso de plástico que antes había contenido su batido hasta dejarlo completamente arrugado bajo la fuerza de sus dedos.

Quistis: ...

La joven instructora se quedó mirando el vaso mientras se apiadaba de la pobre persona hacia la que fuera dirigida tanta rabia y odio, aunque podía hacerse una idea de quien era esa persona.

Selphie: Irvine... anoche...

Quistis permaneció callada mientras esperaba a que continuase hablando, lo cierto es que en el estado en que estaba su amiga no se atrevía a decirle nada, aunque fuese para ayudarla a continuar hablando.

Selphie: Di el primer paso... justo como me dijiste... y salió corriendo.

Se llevó las manos a la frente y permaneció así durante un momento, mientras Quistis intentaba imaginar la situación que su compañera le acababa de describir. No tenía sentido.

Justo cuando fue a abrir la boca para intentar animarla el sonido de un taco de hojas cayendo sobre la mesa las hizo reaccionar a las dos.

Irvine: Ed infodme ded pedido de admaz de la zemana pazada...

Quistis no pudo evitar una mueca de total incomprensión hacia la forma de hablar del chico, al igual que ante el resto de la imagen que tenía frente a ella. El joven en cuestión tenía un labio partido, diversas marcas de dientes por la oreja izquierda y de uñas a lo largo del cuello.

Selphie: Gracias...

El chico dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin una sola palabra más. Quistis miró a Selphie intentando atar cabos y entonces se percató de sus nudillos arañados y unas cuantas marcas entre moradas y rojizas sobre su clavícula derecha.

Quistis¿Os... habéis peleado?

Selphie volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta entonces de que no paraba de observar con cara de preocupación las evidentes marcas de violencia que había por su cuerpo.

Selphie¡No!... Nos... no sabría como decirlo...

Quistis¿Os... acostásteis?

Selphie: No... pero faltó poco...

Quistis levantó una ceja mientras comenzaba a entender aquella situación.

Quistis¿Ya es oficial que no le interesan las mujeres¿O que sí le interesan pero tú eres sólo una amiga?

Selphie volvió a rascarse las cejas mientras ponía en orden en sus recuerdos lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Selphie: Él... me besó... y luego... nos besamos y... yo le dije que parase y me fui...

Quistis: Pues si eso ha sido un encuentro "amoroso" no quiero ver vuestros episodios de odio...

Selphie: Joder, había tensión... no sé... fue algo...

Quistis¿violento?

Selphie:... impresionante...

Quistis: Y te fuiste...

Selphie hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y rabia y fijó su mirada en la superficie de la mesa mientras Quistis agarraba el donut recubierto de chocolate de su amiga y le daba un pequeño mordisco.

Quistis: Las lenguas... no se muerden.

La joven comandante la miró entonces completamente roja ante el comentario de su compañera.

Quistis: Al menos no de esa manera...

Selphie¿Cómo sabes...?

Quistis se levantó entonces con una extraña sonrisa en los labios mientras seguía mordiendo el donut de camino a su próxima clase de la mañana, dejando a Selphie con su montón de dudas.

* * *

Seifer¿Como que no va a incluirme en las próximas pruebas? 

Cid dejó de lado durante unos instantes el pequeño cactus que estaba transplantando a una maceta más amplia en su despacho y se incorporó sacudiéndose la tierra de las manos para aclarar el asunto con el muchacho.

Cid: Tengo una misión esperándote... saldrás dentro de una semana. Te quieren en una rueda de reconocimiento o algo así. El gobierno de Galbadia ha estado teniendo problemas para enviar protección militar a un par de pueblecillos aislados... y quieren que alguien se acerque y les informe sobre si esa protección es o no necesaria en dichas zonas.

Seifer¿Me quedo sin ascender por ir a ver si un pueblucho asqueroso necesita protección o si es tranquilo?... ¿No puede enviar a otro SEED?

El director se volvió a arrodillar ante la pequeña planta y continuó colocando la tierra a su alrededor con toda la tranquilidad y paciencia del mundo.

Cid: Me han pedido expresamente que fueras tú... En cuanto vuelvas lo arreglaré todo y en una semana tendrás listo todo el papeleo para el próximo examen.

Seifer dejó escapar el aire que estaba aguantando tras su garganta en un gesto de resignación y después dio media vuelta para retirarse antes de decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentire. Su sueño seguía posponiéndose por los caprichos de un cliente demasiado finolis y la falta de resolución de un director sin carácter...

Cid permaneció con la mirada fija en la espalda del chico hasta que éste hubo desaparecido de su vista, sólo entonces su gesto de resolución cambió por uno de fastidio y suspiró aliviado.

Cid: Edea... ¿qué demonios tramáis ahora?

* * *

Eran las cuatro y cuarto cuando Selphie hacía acto de presencia por primera vez en toda la mañana en su despacho, en él no podía verse ni rastro de su ayudante, aunque lo prefería así. 

No tenía ni idea de por qué había salido corriendo la noche anterior, pero sabía que el chico no estaba muy contento con lo que había hecho. En el momento en que el joven levantó la falda de su uniforme mientras la sujetaba contra la pared se le pasó una estúpida idea por la cabeza, que todo aquello estaba forzado, que tal vez se había pasado y lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento era algo que quizás él no buscase.

No sabía cómo iba a arreglar aquel asunto, pero por ahora sólo sabía que no se atrevía a verlo a solas.

(Cling!)

La campanilla del ascensor sonó a lo lejos y unos pasos firmes y decididos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y allí estaba el asunto al que no quería enfrentarse: Irvine.

El chico la miró con seriedad durante un instante, dejó un fajo de folios que llevaba sujeto bajo el brazo sobre su mesa y después se dirigió hacia ella con paso ligero, parando justo a meros centímetros de ella.

Irvine: Ayed...

El joven cerró los ojos durante un segundo mientras apretaba la lengua contra el cielo de su boca, tenía que decírselo y no quería que fuera con aquella falta de pronunciación, le daba igual que le doliera.

Irvine: Quería hablar contigo, quería aclararte cómo estaban las cosas y qué estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros... quería una explicación para tu comportamiento de últimamente... y una oportunidad para justificar el mío...

Selphie permanecía completamente callada, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, con la vista fija hacia el frente, en su pecho. Hacía tiempo que no se paraba a pensar en lo alto que era, en su figura, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo observaba de lejos mientras se comía las uñas cuando lo veía con alguna otra chica...

Irvine: Estoy harto de lo que estás haciendo.

Ante estas palabras sin embargo le fue imposible no levantar la cara para cuestionarlo.

Selphie: Yo...

Irvine¡Necesitaba tiempo, joder! Sólo quería aclarar qué me pasaba contigo... ¿por qué no era capaz de seguirte el juego como a las demás?

Selphie cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada de repente, asustada por la severidad que se adivinaba en su voz.

Irvine: Y estoy cansado de estos jueguecitos con los que pretendes llamar mi atención.

Jueguecitos, así los había llamado. Aunque si bien era cierto, no había sido la táctica más madura y seria que podía haber elegido para conseguir llamar la atención del vaquero. La chica sabía que se había equivocado y que con toda aquella táctica sólo había conseguido enfadarlo y alejarlo aún más de ella.

Irvine: Ahora me toca a mí...

Y en apenas un instante la había agarrado por los hombros, obligándola a retroceder hasta estar recostada sobre su propio escritorio, varios de los papeles que allí había amontonados resbalaban perezosamente hacia un lado y hacia otro, y se oyeron caer un par de bolis y otros pequeños objetos decorativos.

Irvine: Y me da igual si te gusta o no... porque ya no me importan ni mis propias dudas... porque me he cansado de darle vueltas a las cosas intentando encontrar explicaciones. Ahora sólo deseo una cosa...

Selphie se encontraba ahora completamente tumbada sobre la superficie de madera, con la frente del joven apoyada sobre la suya, sus profundos ojos verdes clavándose en los suyos.

Irvine: ... a ti.

A pesar de la confusión que había en su mente la chica no pudo resistirse lo más mínimo. El chico la tenía agarrada por las muñecas y ella se encontraba demasiado perdida en sus labios, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su boca.

De nuevo el joven fue bajando poco a poco, pero esta vez de una forma distinta a la de la noche anterior, sus caricias eran gentiles aunque desesperadas al mismo tiempo.

Recorrió lentamente su cuello con la punta de la lengua, deteniéndose cada vez que encontraba un punto al que la joven respondiese de manera distinta, bajando sus manos lentamente por la longitud de sus brazos hasta llegar a su chaqueta, cuya cremallera fue bajando poco a poco hasta haberla abierto a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la fina camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.

Poco a poco la joven veía como su ropa desaparecía sin que ella pudiera siquiera preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Calway entró en su estudio a tiempo para oir las últimas palabras de su hija en aquella conversación telefónica. 

Rinoa: Gracias... director...

La joven bruja colgó el teléfono y permaneció un momento con la mirada perdida en el escritorio de su padre.

Callaway¿Con quien hablabas?

Rinoa se giró lentamente y se apoyó en el respaldo del inmenso sillón de cuero que había en el estudio para no tener que forzar una de las piernas que aún se resentía un poco de su huída.

Rinoa: Con Cid...

El general observó durante un instante el rostro inmutable de su hija, intentando adivinar lo que estaba pensando¿quería volver a quella academia?

Callaway: Rinoa... tú no estás hecha para una academia militar...

Rinoa: No voy a volver... todavía...

Aquel hombre que tanto había envejecido en sólo un par de meses suspiró al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos anticipándose ya a lo que su hija tenía que decirle.

Callaway: No saben nada de él... aún me mantengo en contacto con Kramer...

Rinoa: Quería oírlo yo misma...

Su padre se acercó y la agarró entonces pasando una de sus desgastadas manos tras su cintura, intentando que se moviera para volver a llevarla a su habitación.

Callaway: No deberías estar tanto tiempo de pie sin usar las muletas... sabes que aún te cuesta moverte sin ayuda.

Rinoa: Mañana me iré.

Ante estas palabras el general se paró en seco antes incluso de atravesar la puerta de su despacho y se giró para ver la expresión de su hija. Quería ver que estaba sonriendo, que bromeaba. Pero su gesto no podía ser más serio.

Rinoa: Tengo... que encontrarle...

Callaway: No pued--

Rinoa: Padre... tengo que hacerlo...

Y él sabía que aquello no era algo discutible. De hecho lo supo desde el momento en que le informaron de todo lo que había ocurrido con Squall en el Jardín, supo que algún día él aparecería de nuevo y se la llevaría de su lado, o eso o que ella se recuperaría y se iría para encontrarlo por su cuenta.

La joven bruja apoyó una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta y apartándose de su padre siguió caminando sin ayuda hasta su habitación, pensando en cómo y dónde debía de empezar a buscar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy distinto, el jefe de seguridad se intentaba concentrar en su trabajo mientras oía una leve melodía de fondo, tan leve que no podía distinguirse claramente, pero tan audible que resultaba molesta. 

Sin embargo su eficiente secretaria se aseguraba de que reconociese la canción mientras la tarareaba en voz baja al mismo tiempo que escribía en su ordenador.

Zell se había levantado aquella mañana bastante animado, y llevaba desde que habían empezado con su horario laboral con unos auriculares y una amplia selección de canciones sonando en todo momento.

Ino por su parte intentaba concentrarse en los planos del Jardín en los que tenían que decidir el recorrido del nuevo sistema de alarmas que querían instalar en las diversas habitaciones que debían comenzar a construirse en apenas un mes.

Dichos planos habían sido aprobados hacía muy poco y les habían encargado la tarea de decidir el sistema de seguridad más conveniente para la nueva zona, que se edificaría pasada la zona del patio, la cual se alargaría formando una especie de paseo a los lados del cual estarían situados los pequeños edificios de tres pisos. Unas 75 viviendas en total (repartidas en 25 bloques distintos).

Así levaba toda la mañana revisando presupuestos de las distintas compañías de alarmas y sistemas de seguridad mientras aquella leve y persistente musiquilla la acompañaba. Sin embargo notaba que la leve musiquilla se crecía lenta y paulatinamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Hasta que se podía oir perfectamente la voz del chico murmurando incluso la letra de las canciones.

Ino (Zell): "Is everythiiiing... a baited hooook?"

Ino levantó la cabeza poco a poco y lo miró por encima de los papeles que sostenía frente a ella.

Ino (Zell): "And are there looocks... on all dooooors."

La chica dejó de lado los folios que sólo le permitían ver al joven hasta los hombros y cruzó sus dedos frente a su barbilla esperando a que en algún momento se diera cuenta de su mirada.

Ino (Zell): "If you're looking for... an ooopen book... Look no furtheeer... I am youurs"

Lo que seguía de letra la murmuró tan bajo que no alcanzó a distinguir lo que decía, pero colocó las manos sobre la superficie de madera de su escritorio y bajó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que el muchacho notase el movimiento y captar así su atención.

Ino (Zell): "You're an exceeeeptioooon toooo the ruuuule. You're a bonaaaafiiiiide raaaarityyy."

La joven lo seguía observando, sorprendida por aquella capacidad de concentración.

Ino (Zell): "You're all I eeeveeer waaanteeed; southern giiiirl, could you want meeeee?"

El chico en cuestión tenía otro escritorio colocado al lado del de su jefa, pero estaba sentado al revés, dando la espalda a la puerta del despacho, con lo que Ino podía ver perfectamente la cara del muchacho mientras trabajaban, igual que él podía ver la suya. Sin embargo no reaccionó ni ante los gestos que la joven le hacía moviendo las manos casi frente a él.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover los dedos, como marcando notas en el aire, mientras de fondo se oía algo parecido a un solo de guitarra punteada, acompañada sólo por el compás marcado con exactitud sobre una batería.

Ino (Zell): "So come outsiiiide... and waaalk with meeee. We'll try each other oooon, see if we fiiit"

La chica cesó entonces en sus intentos por captar la atención del muchacho y siguió observándolo medio sorprendida medio desesperada. Así se dedicó a destripar un bolígrafo hasta dejar sólo la carcasa de plástico, a modo de cerbatana, y arrancó un pequeño pellizco de papel de un pariódico viejo que tenía bajo un montón de fotocopias, se lo llevó a la boca y lo redondeó tranquilamente entre la lengua y los dientes.

Después de conseguir la medida y forma que deseaba para su proyectil apoyó el tubo del boli sobre sus labios, y apuntó hacia el joven, parándose a observarlo un instante más antes de sacarlo de aquel estado en el que se encontraba.

El chico por su parte llevaba ya un buen rato escuchando y cantando una nueva canción, y se encontraba completamente absorto en la letra.

Ino (Zell): "Trust I seek... and I find in youuuuu--"

Y justo cuando cogía aire para la siguiente frase sintió algo pequeño y húmedo que gopeaba la punta de su oreja derecha. Se echó la mano a la zona dañada con rapidez, como si un mosquito le hubiese picado, y se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido la pequeña bolita blanca. Después levantó la mirada y vio como Ino movía los labios al mismo tiempo que reía.

El chico retiró los auriculares de sus oídos para poder oír la voz de la joven mientras la del vocalista de Metallica se hacía cada vez más leve.

Zell (Ino): Bienvenido...

Zell permaneció un instante callado, volviendo al mundo real del que se había evadido hacía ya un buen rato. De hecho llevaba toda la mañana intentando quitarse de la mente el beso de la noche anterior, escuchando música y esforzándose por que no se notase mucho la tremenda euforia que sentía desde que había despertado y había tenido la certeza de que nada de lo que había soñado aquella noche había sido solo un sueño.

De hecho, durante toda la noche había estado recordando aquella sensación que había sido exactamente igual que la que sintió en la biclioteca la primera vez que se besaron (sin querer... pero un beso al fin y al cabo). Esta vez sólo había cambiado la intención del beso, no había sido accidentado, no había sido por coincidencia. Ella lo había besado.

Con todas estas ideas metidas en la cabeza se había levantado hacía ya varias horas, y aún así no conseguía mitigar aquella felicidad por mucho que intentase distraerse.

Zell (Ino)¿Estás bien?

El chico la miró durante un minuto y después agachó la cabeza, intentando que pareciese un gesto afirmativo, cuando lo que más le interesaba era esconder el color sonrojado que podía notar en su cara.

Zell (Ino): Si... si estás molesto por lo de anoche...

Ino (Zell)¡No!

Ino lo miró medio asustada por aquella respuesta tan repentina y después levantó una ceja mientras lo oía tartamudear intentando explicarse.

Ino (Zell): Verás... no... no es que esté molesto ni mucho menos... Quiero decir que... que no pasa nada...

Zell (Ino): Es que parecías a punto de tirarte encima de Seifer... me pareció... la mejor forma de escaparnos...

El chico se quedó por un momento pensativo sobre aquellas palabras. La mejor manera de escapar... sólo había sido eso. Y él llevaba toda la mañana emocionado por aquel beso, sin haberse parado siquiera a pensar si había significado o no algo.

La triste realidad es que sólo había sido eso, una patraña más para engañar a los demás.

Ino (Zell): Sí... no nos quedaba otra...

El joven apartó los auriculares, cogió aquella lista de proveedores de seguros y agachó la cabeza con un gesto que denotaba algo parecido a la derrota, mientras fingía que se concentraba nuevamente en su trabajo.

Ino se dio cuenta de aquello, y entonces se le cruzó por la mente que tal vez había sido demasiado directa. Sabía que no le había molestado que lo besase la noche anterior, y sabía que hablar de aquello como un sistema de escape para cubrirse las espaldas no había sido la mejor idea. Pero necesitaba que el chico bajase de aquella nube y se centrase en su trabajo y en su situación. No podían permitirse distracciones, no debían levantar sospechas.

* * *

Levantó levemente las caderas, más buscando el contacto con el otro cuerpo que el facilitarle el trabajo al chico, y así se deshizo el vaquero de la última prenda que le quedaba a su comandante. 

Volvió a recorrer aquel suave cuerpo, completamente desnudo, con la punta de sus dedos mientras seguía besándola, cada vez más despacio, con más tranquilidad, recreándose en cada gesto que la joven hacía intentando que fuese más deprisa, más lejos.

El chico estaba sentado sobre la mesa, con ambas piernas a los lados de la misma y aún completamente vestido. La chica, bajo la silueta de su torso, estaba tumbada sobre la superficie de madre, completamente desnuda, con ambas piernas sobre las del chico y las manos sobre su cabeza, sujetas ahora por las del muchacho.

Irvine paró por un momento de mordisquear su oreja y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la mesa, levantando algo más su cuerpo y separándose un par de palmos de la muchacha para poder observarla durante un instante.

Ella permaneció quieta por un momento, su mente completamente nublada y confusa, su cara sonrojada por el calor, su respiración agitada y pesada por la excitación. Permanecía quieta, esperando el siguiente movimiento, pero el chico se limitó a mirarla, respirando con las mismas dificultades que ella, fascinado por cada rincón de aquel cuerpo.

Un minuto después la joven decidió que se había cansado de alargar aquel momento y levantó ambos brazos para agarrar el cuello del uniforme del vaquero, pero no había comenzado a retirar la prenda cuando el chico la agarró por las muñecas, volviendo a aprisionar sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Irvine: No... hoy mando yo...

Y con esas palabras volvió a bajar lentamente para seguir besándola, muy despacio y rozando simplemente sus labios, sin dejar que fuese más allá de donde él quería que fuera. Agarró las dos muñecas de la joven con una sola mano y deslizó la otra lentamente hasta sus caderas, acariciando lentamente el muslo izquiero de la chica, deslizando la mano hasta ternerla entre ambas piernas, rozando su sexo sólo el dedo meñique y parándola sólo sobre su ingle.

Entonces volvió a separarse de ella y levantó ambas cejas mientras sonreía divertido por la expresión de la muchacha.

Irvine: Pero no te lo vas a llevar tan fácilmente... ahora me toca jugar a mí...

Y tras estas palabras el chico se levantó de la mesa, recogió su sombrero del suelo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta mientras volvía a colocárselo sobre la cabeza y se ajustaba la goma que mantenía su pelo atado.

Selphie¡Irvine!

El chico miró hacia atrás mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y dedicó una última sonrisa a la chica, que permanecía sentada sobre la mesa mientras se tapaba con la chaqueta de su uniforme, y simplemente desapareció.

Selphie miró por un momento el resto de la habitación, sus cosas desordenadas y desparramadas por el suelo, junto con su ropa. Y su sangre comenzó a correr más caliente aún por sus venas mientras una inmensa sensación de ira la invadía.

Selphie: Será... cabrón...

* * *

Bueno... las canciones que Zell tararea son unas que a mí me gustan mucho, y que escucho muy a menudo... os dejo aquí la traducción de los fragmentos que canta en voz alta, que son las frases que a mí más me gustan v.v 

Southern Girl, INCUBUS (Chica sureña)

"Is everything a baited hook? (¿Es todo un gancho con cebo?)

And are there locks on all doors? (¿Y hay cierres en todas las puertas?)

If you're looking for an open book (Si estás buscando un libro abierto)

Look no further, I am yours." (No busques más, soy tuyo)

"You are an exception to the rule (Eres una escepción para la regla)

You are a bonafide rarity (Eres una rareza de bondad)

You are all I ever wanted (Eres todo lo que siempre quise)

Southern girl, could you want me?" (Chica sureña¿podrías quererme tú?)

"So come outside, and walk with me (Así que vente fuera, y camina conmigo)

We'll try each other on, see if we fit" (nos probaremos el uno al otro, a ver si pegamos -aquí habla de probarse en términos de quien se prueba una prenda o algo así-)

Nothing Else Matters, METALLICA (Nada más importa)

"Trust I seek, and I find in you" (Confianza busco, y la encuentro en ti)


	20. Cartas a un padre

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hoy... no hay notas creo... Que siento que mi relación sentimental va en decadencia y que últimamente no tengo ganas de nada y todo parece salirme mal... pero weno eso no influye en el fic v.v así que ahí van los reviews XD

Rinoangelo: Te me adelantas a los acontecimientos mujer!! Pues aquí tienes lo que pinta Seifer en el sur de Galbadia... y... UN CAMBIO DE PAPELES NUEVO XDD

Rinoa Haatarii: Pues sí chica v.v... está acabando... Pero hay un par de secuelas en mente... aún no están muy claras pero tengo el primero capítulo de la primera medio planteada y todo XD Ya veréi ya...

nikpt-o: Pues sí que hacía tiempo sí... XD El fallo lo corregí en cuanto me llegó el aviso de tu review y envié yo misma otro review avisando... que luego pensé (¿Leerán los mails que ellos mismos mandan?... no ¿verdad?) pero bueno XD Muchas gracias por el toque ;) Y ahí va un poco de Seifer y de Quistis... en capítulos venideros vuelven a tener un pelín más de peso v.v

Elise: Sí que sale en su búsqueda... pero aún no sé qué pasará con Squall y Rinoa v.v... no se me ocurre nada XD Agradecería sugerencias e ideas... v.v

Hikaruchan¡Ya ves que me has puesto las pilas! Si te veo por el msn te daré el toque de que ya está este capítulo subido... que no suelo mirarlo mucho v.v... simplemente está ahí al lado conectado y punto... En fin que los papeles siguen rodando entre Selphie e Irvine... ya veréis lo que se les avecina ya XDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO : CARTAS A UN PADRE.**

Sabía que llegaba demasiado pronto, y que debía pasar un día entero en aquel pueblucho dejado de la mano de Dios, pero no le importaba, sería una excusa perfecta para desaparecer unos días del Jardín y olvidarse por un tiempo de todo lo que allí había.

Seifer dejó la moto que el Jardín le había proporcionado para llegar a aquel paraje en la entrada del pueblo, y bajó lentamente mientras se llevaba un chicle nuevo a la boca y apagaba el mp3 que había llevado puesto durante casi todo el camino.

El pueblo en cuestión se encontraba al sur del continente de Galbadia, nunca había estado allí pero era exactamente como imaginaba: Aburrido. Situado en medio de una cordillera montañosa que lo rodeaba por completo, era difícil llegar allí con grandes medios de transpore, y llegar a pie o con vehículos pequeños era igualmente agotador. A unas cuatro horas de camino de la ciudad más cercana se encontraba su objetivo.

Sin embargo ya había llegado, eran las dos y media del mediodía y su único objetivo era recopilar información y averiguar cuánto era necesaria la presencia del ejército de Galbadia en aquel lugar. Una misión tremendamente aburrida.

Por lo menos sabía que tratándose del segundo mayor ejército del mundo aquella misión no iba a estar mal pagada.

* * *

Quistis oyó unas llaves dentro de la cerradura de la puerta que había a sus espaldas y se giró sobresaltada mientras cerraba el cajón que había abierto hacía un minuto. 

La puerta comenzó a ceder lentamente y la joven instructora se levantó del suelo en el que antes permanecía arrodillada y esperó con tranquilidad a que quien fuera aquel visitante se mostrara. Y de hecho la puerta no había terminado de abrirse cuando Angelo saltó de la cama y se abalanzó a recibir al nuevo huésped.

Rinoa tuvo que recular un par de pasos para que éste no la tirase al suelo al saltar sobre ella y sólo cuando el animal volvió a apoyarse sobre sus cuatro patas pudo la joven mirar al frente. Y no fue hasta entonces que Quistis la reconoció.

Quistis: Rinoa... ¿Qué...?

La joven bruja entró en la habitación con paso algo irregular, apoyándose sobre una muleta, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se acercó hacia el escritorio de Seifer y agarró una correa de metal. También un bol doble del suelo, que estaba lleno de comida y agua, y se acercó al baño para deshacerse de su contenido.

Quistis por su parte la observó en silencio hasta que volvió a salir del baño y comenzó a meter todas las cosas de Angelo que encontraba desparramadas por la habitación en una bolsa de viaje negra que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Quistis: Rinoa...

La chica se giró entonces hacia ella y la miró con gesto impaciente, esperando a que dijese lo que tenía en mente.

Quistis¿Qué haces aquí?

Rinoa¿Y tú?... Es la habitación de Seifer...

Quistis miró hacia el suelo mientras se daba cuenta de que la joven tenía razón, no era quien para cuestrionar su intrusión. Pero ambas se encontraban en situaciones distintas.

Quistis¿Qué más da? Tú... ¿por qué no has avisado de que volvías?

Y mientras le hacía esta nueva pregunta se acercó paso a paso hacia la muchacha que ahora doblaba una manta que había tirada en el suelo, volviendo a darle la espalda. Lo cierto es que la instructora esperaba un abrazo, un apretón de manos, algún gesto de saludo algo más afectuoso.

Rinoa: He venido sólo a buscar a Angelo.

Quistis permaneció durante un momento observando la espalda de aquella joven. Vestía bastante menos femenina de lo que acostumbrada, con unos pantalones anchos y una sudadera con capucha completamente gris.

Quistis: Entonces... ¿no te quedas?

Rinoa terminó de colocar todas las cosas en la bolsa de cuero negro que cogaba de su hombro izquierdo y empuñó nuevamente la muleta que había dejado al entrar en la habitación, antes de acercarse a la puerta y volver a abrirla.

Rinoa: No puedo... tengo que ir y traeros de vuelta al comandante...

Se giró por última vez y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Rinoa: No le digas a nadie que me has visto... si Squall ha desaparecido... seguramente no quiere que le encuentren. Si se entera por alguien que ando por ahí dando vueltas... seguramente se escondería más aún.

Quistis asintió con la cabeza y sólo entonces desapareció pasillo abajo la joven bruja.

Después de aquel encuentro la joven volvió a mirar el cajón que había abierto hacía apenas un minuto, recordando el motivo que la había llevado a aquella habitación. Debía encontrar algún tipo de información sobre la familia de Seifer, documentos legales, algún diario. Debía desenterrar de una vez si había alguna mujer con el apellido Almasy o si había muerto a manos de su propio padre, como todo parecía indicar.

* * *

Le gustaba sentir el agua resbalando perezosamente por su espalda, el frío líquido despejaba su mente y calmaba su cuerpo. Irvine seguía intentando descubrir como le había salido el plan tan mal: Intentando torturar a la chica no había hecho más que desafiarla y motivarla más aún para que ella se tomase las rebanchas de sus actos. 

De hecho la última se la había cobrado la noche anterior, y aún sufría las consecuencias.

El joven sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, intentando no pensar más en lo que había pasado. Con tanto alboroto se le atrasaba el trabajo y tenía que ponerse manos a la obra de inmediato.

Llevaba unos días trabajando en su habitacion, porque de intentar hacerlo en el despacho de Selphie la comandancia se les iría a hacer puñetas. Cada vez que se encontraban a solas no podían resistirse a intentar joderse el uno al otro un poquito más de lo que el otro les había jodido a ellos en la anterior ocasión.

Irvine salió del baño mientras envolvía su pelo con una toalla, y se dirigió hacia el mando de la calefacción por tal de bajarla unos grados. Por mucho frío que hiciese a una semana de navidad siempre hacía calor en las habitaciones, y ahora más que nunca.

Se terminó de colocar unos pantalones cortos, hasta las rodillas, y de secarse el pelo, y se acercó al portátil que tenía abierto sobre su mesa mientras lo cepillaba lentamente. Cuando hubo terminado, con el pelo suelto y aún algo húmedo cayendo sobre la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros, se quedó mirando fíjamente la pantalla del ordenador, intentando recordar lo que tenía que hacer. Y de nuevo volvió a oir aquella respidación leve y a la vez pesada. La de Selphie.

Aún podía sentirla sentada sobre su regazo, con la frente apoyada sobre la suya, los ojos cerrados, la mano bajo su propia falda.

Lo cierto es que lo más incómodo había sido que la chica le dejase un margen de visibilidad tan amplio y uno de movilidad tan jodidamente reducido.

Esta vez se había dedicado a atarlo a una silla mientras ella jugaba sola sentada sobre sus rodillas. La última vez que se pasó a entregarle unos papeles a su despacho había sido él el que pudo recrearse mientras la mantenía de cara a la pared, con las manos sujetas sobre su cabeza y recorriendo todo cuanto él quería del resto de su cuerpo.

Anoche sin embargo parecía que lo estaba esperando, aunque intentó pasarse a la hora de la cena ella aún seguía allí. Sabía que debía llevarle aquellas solicitudes. La próxima vez que le tocase mover ficha a ella procuraría dejárselos a Viento.

Ahora sin embargo era él el que debía contestar a aquella peculiar tortura. Y no sería de cualquier forma.

* * *

Media hora después de haber entrado en la habitación de Seifer Quistis llegaba a la cafetería, algo apresurada y con un pequeño cuadernillo escondido bajo su chaqueta. 

Quistis¡Selphie!

La joven se sobresaltó de manera que parte del sorbo de café que acababa de tomar se coló de su garganta hasta la nariz, con lo cual terminó con la cabeza casi debajo de la mesa de mármol, mientras tosía e intentaba respirar al mismo tiempo.

Quistis¿Hasta cuando estará Seifer fuera?

La muchacha levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras se limpiaba la nariz con una servilleta.

Selphie: Un día... creo... ¿Por qué?

Quistis: Por nada.

La joven instructora se sentó frente a su superiora y abrió el pequeño cuaderno.

Selphie: Oye... ¿has visto a Irvine?

Quistis permanecía pasando páginas de atrás hacia delante, el cuaderno estaba completamente escrito con una letra alargada y pequeña. Una letra que ella había aprendido a descifrar después de varios años intentando corregir los exámenes del joven SEED.

Quistis: No...

Y en contra de toda lógica la respuesta de la chica no la tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Si no sabía donde se encontraba su ayudante significaba que podía estar en cualquier lugar, esperándola... acechándola. Ahora le tocaba a él mover ficha.

Por su parte Quistis había llegado a la primera página de aquel manuscrito. Parecía un diario, pero no lo era del todo. En aquel cuaderno había datos de todo tipo: la famosa lista negra de Seifer, nombres y fechas de las chicas que había conquistado a lo largo de su carrera como estudiante del Jardín, caricaturas de los distintos profesores.

Sin embargo no había ningún tipo de información de peso entre aquellas páginas. Nada sobre su pasado ni sobre su familia.

Continuó pasando páginas durante unos minutos más sin encontrar nada que le llamase la atención en particular. Todas las páginas contenían alguna que otra fecha, todo lo que escribía estaba perfectamente ordenado cronológicamente. Comenzó entonces a pasar las páginas rápidamente, sin prestar demasiada importancia a lo que en ellas hubiera escrito. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo extraño, una página arrugada y doblada permanecía escrita con tinta azul, no con tinta negra como la mayoría de letras que allí había, y estaba estropeada y rajada por un par de partes.

Quistis la sacó y la desdobló con cuidado, procurando no perder las páginas entre las que se encontraba anteriormente.

Era una especie de carta, le escribía a alguien preguntándole si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía ningún tipo de lógica y a veces la letra se le antojaba mil veces más enredada que de costumbre. Era algo extraño, Seifer tenía una letra muy peculiar, tan alargada y simple que costaba distinguir algunas letras de otras muy parecidas, pero bastaba con conocer un poco la esquemática de aquella caligrafía para ser capaz de leerla con facilidad. De hecho por muy difícil que pudiera parecer leer aquella letra no era más que cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse a ella, lo cierto es que ante todo era constante y meticuloso en su escritura, dentro de los límites de lo complicada que pudiera ser. Le recordaba él...

Y en aquella carta algo no encajaba del todo, a veces la letra se enredaba, se torcía y temblaba bajo un pulso intestable. Debía sentirse o muy mal o muy bien cuando lo escribió.

Después de leerla la dejó a un lado sin llegar a comprenderla del todo y continuó mirando. Había más de una página con las mismas características allí dentro. Había más de una y todas estaban escritas en tinta azul. De hecho era lo único escrito en azul, el resto estaba escrito en tinta negra.

Selphie: Si no quieres decirme qué es no hace falta que lo hagas... basta con que me digas que no quieres hacerlo...

La joven instructora miró a su comandante con una mirada extraña, como perdida.

Quistis¿Perdona?

Selphie¿No me escuchabas?

Quistis levantó una ceja que contestaba perfectamente a la pregunta de su amiga.

Selphie¿Que qué es eso que lees?

La instructora miró de nuevo los papeles sin saber muy bien qué responder. Lo cierto es que no era nada que le interesase para obtener la información que buscaba... pero en cierta manera no dejaba de interesarle lo que allí ponía, aquel pedazito de Seifer que estaba esculpido con letra borrosa y nerviosa, aquella parte de él que parecía hablar en clave.

Quistis: No lo sé...

* * *

Zell podía ver claramente lo que había frente a él: un inmenso montón de perritos calientes. Una inmensa montaña de perritos sin mostaza. La verdad es que los que tenían demasiada mostaza le acababan cansando fácilmente, por eso, en grandes cantidades, los prefería sin mostaza. 

El joven se acercó lentamente a aquel montón y alargó una de sus manos para conseguir alcanzarlo, pero algo no andaba del todo bien, lo cierto era que por mucho que alargase la mano, y estando a dos pasos de aquellos perritos no tenía manera de llegar a ellos.

De alguna manera era como si nunca consiguiese extener del todo sus extremidades superiores. Algo parecía impedírselo.

El joven miró hacia detrás y entonces vio una muchacha que lo agarraba del antebrazo. Era Ino.

Zell (Ino): Son las ocho y llevas durmiendo desde las siete y media... ¿Esto... te lo descuento de tu sueldo... o como lo hacemos?

El joven karateka se quedó pensativo por un momento y analizó la situación en la que se encontraba: estaba sentado en su silla, en el despacho de seguridad, con la cabeza hacia detrás y un hilillo de babas resbalando peligrosamente sobre su labio inferior. Ino permanecía detrás de él, mirándolo del revés al tener él la cabeza completamente retrepada sobre el respaldo de la silla. Había estado soñando todo aquel rollo de los perritos.

Zell (Ino): Venga bella durmiente, te invito a cenar algo.

La joven se comenzó a encaminar hacia la puerta, con la chaqueta de su uniforme sobre sus amplios hombros mientras Zell la miraba a sus espaldas, pensando en aquel sueño. Una vez leyó en un libro sobre sueños que la clave para descifrar lo que querían decirnos era reducirlos a su más básico enunciado.

Recapacitando de nuevo siguió pensando en el sueño. En él Ino no le dejaba llegar a aquellos perritos calientes, él deseaba aquellos perritos... Ino le impedía conseguir lo que quería... Ino... lo frustraba.

Zell (Ino)¡Venga¿Te pasa algo?

La joven había parado a medio camino hacia la cafetería, estaban frente a la fuente que había en el hall principal.

Ino (Zell): Nada... Estoy... estoy bien.

Sus labios se estrecharon en una sonrisa poco creíble y el chico retomó el paso, caminando aparentemente más seguro y calmado, aunque sólo fuese por fuera. Miró hacia el frente, intentando no desviar la mirada, no dejar que Ino viese su preocupación al notar que la joven pasaba su mano izquierda sobre la parte más baja de su espalda, manteniéndola allí apoyada durante todo el camino que les quedaba.

Lo cierto es que aquello era lo que le hacía sentir tan mal hacia su jefa en los últimos días. Su comportamiento había cambiado, y esto le hacía sentir más inseguro que antes.

Cuando salían de su despacho, cuando comían juntos, cuando podía verlos alguien... la chica se mostraba tan cariñosa...

Sabía que lo hacía sólo por no levantar sospechas, porque la gente dejase de murmurar y no se produjesen más incidentes como en aquella cena, la semana anterior. Ahora lo cogía de la mano mientras caminaban juntos, pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras se sentaban en la cafetería, lo besaba en la mejilla cuando se encontraban por los pasillos... y todo era una fachada barroca de más de mil kilos de yeso y cal.

¿Era sobre esto su sueño?... Él sólo quería sobrevivir a todo lo que les estaba pasando. Ya era bastante complicada la situación, ya se torturaba bastante él solito como para tenerla a ella restregándole aquella farsa. Él sólo quería no sentirse tan incómodo a su lado y ella no hacía más que impedírselo con aquel comportamiento.

Entraron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento en la mesa de siempre, junto a los inmensos ventanales que daban al exterior. Aún era pronto y un lunes, no había nadie más en la cafetería que un par de empleadas tras la barra, preparándolo todo para los alumnos, SEED's y demás trabajadores del Jardín que en breve llegarían para cenar. El joven se retrepó en la silla y respiró algo menos tenso, por un rato se terminarían aquellas representaciones.

Zell (Ino): El buffette está todavía cerrado hasta dentro de media hora... ¿Esperamos o pedimos algo de la carta?

Ino (Zell): A mí me da igual esperar...

La chica lo observó mientras el joven echaba mano de un pequeño bol con cacahuetes que había sobre la mesa.

Zell (Ino)¡No da igual! Que te invito yo... así cenamos los dos solos antes de que lleguen los demás...

Zell estaba a punto de llevarse un puñado de frutos secos a la boca cuando la joven lo agarró de la muñeca y le quitó uno de ellos con la mano izquierda, mientras bajaba la derecha lentamente, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos el brazo del chico, hasta llegar a la cara interna del codo.

Ino (Zell): ... Las del bar no están mirando...

Ino se quedó mirando la cara de incomprensión del joven y esbozó un tipo de sonrisa que Zell reconocía perfectamente en sus propios labios... era una sonrisa sincera y levemente avergonzada.

Zell (Ino)¿Y...?

* * *

Seifer se acercó con paso lento hacia el primer bar que encontró en su vuelta de reconocimiento, el primer y el único bar del pueblo entero de hecho. 

Había entrevistado a casi todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo a lo largo del día. Unos niños que le habían contado que siempre jugaban en la calle solos, que sólo había dos coches en el pueblo y durante el día sus dueños se los llevaban a la ciudad para trabajar, que no pasaba nada si estaban en la calle. Un anciano que fumaba una pipa sentado en un banco a la puerta de su casa le había contado que lo más fuerte que había pasado en el último mes había sido el desliz que el alcalde había tenido con una prima de su esposa. Y una señora le había gritado diciendo que se fuera, que nunca habían venido turistas a aquel pueblo y que no los necesitaban para armar jaleo y ensuciar las calles.

Lo único que había conseguio yendo a aquel lugar era descubrir un buen sitio al que ir a pasar su jubilación.

Hacía tiempo que había oscurecido y sólo pensaba en comer algo antes de volver a por la moto y encaminarse de nuevo hacia el Jardín.

Abrió la puerta del establecimiento poco a poco y se sentó en un banco alto, esperando a que alguien lo atendiese. Se sacó el chicle de la boca y miró hacia los lados, buscando algun cenicero en el que tirarlo. Final mente lo terminó pegando debajo del taburete mientras recordaba aquel primer castido que Quistis le impuso después de haber vuelto al Jardín. Se hubiera enfadado si lo hubiese visto ahora mismo.

Un joven con gafas apareció detrás de una estantería llena de botellas de licores y en el momento en que Seifer levantó la cabeza de la superficie de madera de la barra aquel desconocido ya se había dado la vuelta y se apresuraba a entrar a la parte posterior del local.

Seifer¡Oye!... vaya servicio...

Un segundo después salió una mujer de aquella misma habitación y lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

Nairen: Perdona... no te habíamos oído... y un lunes a estas horas no solemos esperar a nadie. ¿Qué te pongo?

Seifer: No pasa nada... ponme... algo sin alcohol... Estoy de servicio.

La dueña del bar vio entonces la insignia del Jardín de Balamb en su uniforme y se giró hacia la estantería de los licores.

Nairen: Tengo algo aquí mismo... es un licor sin alcohol típico de la zona... es muy dulzón... pero no empalaga.

La mujer buscó con la mirada entre las botellas y finalmente se apoyó sobre las puntas de los pues, intentando alcanzar una botella bajita y rechoncha que había en el último estante.

Seifer¿Necesita... ayuda?

Nairen: No, tranquilo... ¡León! Sal un momento.

Un instante después apareció el joven que antes se había esfumado, con una gorra que le tapaba gran parte de la cara y rascándose la nariz. Era tan obvio que intentaba ocultar su cara que a Seifer le entraron ganas de reir.

El chico sólo levantó la cabeza cuando se situó al lado de su jefa, de espaldas a Seifer. Levantó uno de sus brazos y echó mano de la botella que la mujer le había señalado, se la entregó y volvió a encaminarse hacia la parte trasera del bar sin girarse lo más mínimo, dándole siempre la espalda al recién llegado.

Entonces, justo antes de que desapareciese, Seifer echó mano del vaso que la dueña del bar acababa de poner frente a él y lo estrelló justo en el marco de la puerta que aquel joven estaba a punto de cruzar.

Squall paró en seco sabiendo que no podía escapar. Seifer era demasiado listo.

Seifer: Si tantas ganas tenías de desaparecer del mundo... ¿Qué haces aún con ese colgante?... Te tenía por alguien más listo.

Squall se giró lentamente, sujetando bajo su mano derecha el la cabeza de León que siempre había llevado encima. Estaba tan acostumbrado a aquel colgante que ni se había planteado el dejar de ponérselo.

Levantó la cabeza y se quitó la gorra, pasándose la mano por el pelo y apartando así parte del flequillo que antes cubría sus ojos.

Seifer continuaba mirándolo con una expresión completamente inmutable mientras dejaba un par de billetes sobre la barra, justo frente a la dueña del bar, que lo miraba enfadada desde que había echado a perder uno de sus vasos.

Seifer: Lo siento... le pago el vaso.

Squall lo miró sabiendo que debía sacarlo de aquel lugar antes de que dijese algo que pudiera descubrirlo frente a Nairen. Se dirigió entonces hacia la salida y abrió la puerta, permaneciendo en todo momento a un lado, cediéndole el paso al forastero.

Squall: Sígueme... vuelvo en un momento, Nairen.

* * *

Quistis permaneció durante un momento mirando aquellos recortes que había esparcidos sobre la mesa que ocupaba en el comedor de la cafetería, sin leerlos, sin intentar concentrarse en las palabras que había escritas en ellos. Había unos quince fragmentos y todos parecían formar parte del mismo escrito. Intentaba ver una relación entre ellos, encontrar el sistema que los encadenaba unos a otros.

"_Y me giré hacia ella, padre. Y vi en sus ojos todo el calor que albergaba la seguridad del pasado. El dulce recuerdo de lo primero. Lo único agradable. Recorriendo centímetro a centímetro la grandeza de espíritu de la máxima destructora. La que me miraba desde lo más alto, despreciando cada rincón de mi alma no hacía más de unos días. Abrazando cada pedazo de mí ahora mismo."_

En aquellas palabras no se encontraba más que con una contradicción detrás de otra. Siempre le escribía a su padre. O por lo menos así lo llamaba.

"_Entrégame al maldito, le dije. Y frente a mí vi el esmeralda de mi mirada. Asustado, como entonces... como ahora."_

Quistis oyó una silla al ser arrastrada y retiró aquellos papeles para dejar espacio a la bandeja de Selphie.

Selphie¿Has... has visto a Irvine?

Quistis: Llevas todo el día preguntando por él. Si lo necesitas llámalo por megafonía.

Selphie: No, no... Si no lo necesito... Más bien al contrario.

La joven comandante colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y dejó una carpeta que sujetaba bajo su brazo sobre la silla que había arrimado a la mesa. Por lo menos podía estar tranquila durante aquella cena.

* * *

Seifer¿Sabes la que has liado en el Jardín?

Squall: Me lo imagino...

El chico permanecía con la cabeza agachada, sentado sobre un escalón de piedra, a las puertas del ayuntamiento. Seifer, frente a él, continuaba esperando a que le diera alguna explicación de qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. De por qué había desaparecido.

Seifer: Rinoa... hace meses que se fue.

Squall levantó la mirada esperando algo más de información, aunque sin atreverse a preguntar por sí mismo.

Seifer: Está en Deling... con su padre...

Squall: Allí estará bien, una academia militar no es un buen sitio para ella.

Seifer comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, sin saber muy bien cómo podía Squall estar tan tranquilo y mostrarse tan despreocupado hacia todo lo que le concernía.

Seifer: Tú... ¿sabes lo que es tener responsabilidades¿Sabes... sabes la que has liado?

Squall levantó la mirada sin mostrar un sólo sentimiento en su semblante.

Squall¿Vas a dedicarte a repetirme la misma pregunta?

Seifer¿¡Es que has perdido la cabeza!? Rinoa... ¿tienes idea de cómo terminó Rinoa el día en que desapareciste?

Squall volvió a bajar la cabeza, sabiendo que la joven bruja no debió de tomárselo muy bien.

Squall: También... me lo imagino...

Seifer: No, no te lo imaginas. Terminó atacando a todo el mundo, completamente descontrolada. La tuvimos sedada y aún así se escapó. Casi termino debajo de un tres intentando pararla cuando salió desesperada a buscarte.

Squall levantó la mirada sin poder esconder esta vez la preocupación y el miedo que de repente lo habían invadido.

Squall: Está... ¿está bien?

Seifer: Ahora sí... pero sólo por fuera. Nos llaman casi cada día por su voluntad desde Deling para saber si sabemos algo de ti...

Squall: No... no debes decir que me has encontrado.

Seifer soltó una carcajada y se agachó frente al chico para quedar a su misma altura.

Seifer: No es sólo Rinoa... el Jardín te necesita... ¡Selphie es la nueva comandante, por Dios! Tienes que volver...

Squall: No puedo...

Seifer se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Quedando sentado sobre las piedras de la plaza.

Seifer¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?...

Squall: Porque... Rinoa corría peligro conmigo a su lado...

Seifer se rascó la nuca mientras intentaba pensar en la forma de hacer que aquel imbécil abriese los ojos.

Seifer: Corre peligro sin ti... no seas idiota.

* * *

Irvine permanecía callado en la entrada de los baños femeninos, intentando ignorar las miradas extrañadas de las chicas que entraban o salían, observando desde detrás del marco de la puerta el resto del comedor. Observaba a las dos jóvenes que cenaban tranquilamente en la mesa del centro.

Selphie llevaba un rato hablando con Quisti, las dos habían terminado de cenar y simplemente charlaban. La joven comandante sin embargo parecía preocupada y nerviosa, no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta de entrada y entre el resto de alumnos y personal docente que había en el comedor. Sabía que lo buscaba a él, estaba asustada, nerviosa... y él llevaba dos horas esperando detrás de aquella pared a que decidiera que debía volver a su despacho.

Selphie le dio el último sorbo a su tercer té y después le dijo algo a Quistis mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia los baños.

Irvine salió corriendo entonces hacia los servicios y retiró el cartel de "Fuera de servicio" que había colgado previamente en el retrete del centro, entró apresuradamente y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo. Oyó los pasos retumbar en la habitación y el sonido de la puerta de uno de los retretes de al lado. El chico se acercó a la cisterna del baño en el que estaba y revisó un par de cables mientras oía cómo Selphie se dedicaba a lo que había ido a hacer allí. En cuanto oyó la cisterna el joven pulsó el pequeño botón rojo y se acercó a la puerta, mirando por la cerradura, atento a cada movimiento.

Selphie salió del retrete y se acercó al espejo que cubría toda la pared que había frente a los baños. Levantó el saliente metálico del lavabo y metió ambas manos bajo el chorro de agua. Y justo en el momento en que cortó el riego la puerta que había a sus espaldas se abrió de par en par y la escena pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta. No pudo hacer más que levantar la mirada sorprendida y antes de que un sólo sonido escapara de su garganta el joven cowboy le tapó la boca y la arrastró dentro de su escondrijo.

En cuanto los dos desaparecieron tras aquel recuadro recubierto de baldosas blancas el chico cerró la puerta y echó de nuevo el cerrojo. Selphie continuaba con la boca tapada y no pudo más que forcejear mientras el chico la empujaba contra el retrete, obligándola a apoyarse sobre la cisterna.

La chica gimió, intentando gritar para que la soltase o que alguien acudiera en su ayuda.

Irvine: Shhh... No grites... soy yo...

Selphie giró lo que pudo el cuello hasta verlo tras ella, sonriendo. Se oyeron unos pasos en la habitación y una puerta cercana se cerró al otro lado.

Irvine: Si nos viesen aquí dentro... sería muy malo para la comandante ¿no?... Así que más te vale que no se te escape ni un solo ruidito.

El chico hablaba todo lo bajo que podía, asegurándose de que sólo Selphie pudiese oirlo. La chica dejó de moverse y el joven retiró la mano lentamente de su boca. Posándolas despues sobre su cintura, con el resto de su cuarpo apoyado sobre la espalda de la chica.

Irvine: Eso es... calladitos los dos...

Selphie cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que las manos de su ayudante bajaban hasta su trasero, subiendo su falda hasta la cintura y retirando su ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Levantó después la camisa de la joven, dejando completamente al descubierto su torso. Y subió lentamente recorriendo su columna con la lengua, hasta llegar a su oreja.

Selphie apoyó la frente sobre la superficie blanca de la cisterna, sintiendo cómo el joven paseaba su boca por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente la cremallera de sus pantalones. Un segundo después lo oyó la hebilla chocar contra el suelo, entre los tobillos del muchacho.

Volvió a notar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, esta vez sobre sus pechos, y algo duro se apretó contra una de sus nalgas en el momento que el joven pegaba su cuerpo al de la muchacha.

Selphie: Irvine, no... No hagas eso...

El joven dejó de morder su cuello y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica. Sonriendo, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que la preocupaba.

Irvine¿Por qué no?... A lo mejor llevo condón y no lo sabes...

Selphie forcejeó intentando girarse, por tal de conseguir estar de cara al muchacho, pero Irvine agarró ambas manos de la joven contra la pared impidiéndolo.

Irvine: Vale, vale... no llevo...

Selphie: Irvine, maldita sea...

Irvine: Shhh... que te oirán...

Selphie sintió el miembro del chico rozarse levemente con la cara interna de su muslo, un par de centímetros por debajo de su entrepierna.

Selphie: Irvine... por favor...

Irvine dejó escapar una leve risa, a penas un soplo de aire salió por su nariz. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar y enfadarla.

Irvine: No voy a hacerlo... también podrías pasártelo bien tú... y ya disfrutaste la última vez...

El chico separó sus caderas levemente del cuerpo de la chica y se irguió por completo detrás de ella, colocando su pene justo entre las nalgas de la chica, simplemente apoyado en su trasero.

Irvine: Hoy... me toca a mí.

El chico sonrió levemente mientras volvía a agacharse, hundiendo su cara en el pelo de la chica, apoyando sus brazos sobre los de la joven y moviéndose lentamente sobre ella. Simplemente rozándose, muy despacio. Pensaba recrearse todo lo posible, no quería que aquella tortura terminase pronto.

* * *

Quistis continuaba con todos aquellos papeles sobre su regazo, tumbada en su cama, intentando desenredar aquellos textos que no hacían más que retorcese en metáforas y juegos de palabras abstractos.

Seifer había vuelto a algún sitio, y buscaba a alguien. Era lo único que le quedaba más o menos claro.

El dulce recuerdo de lo primero... Lo único agradable... ¿Era ella aquella mujer?... No, ella no estaba allí.

¿Edea?

"entrégame al maldito, le dije. Y frente a mí vi el esmeralda de mi mirada. Asustado, como entonces... como ahora."

¿Realmente hablaba de él mismo?

"_Y aún puedo sentirlo, padre. El acero ardía en mi mano mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia la hoja. Dulce metal que debía borrar mi maldición."_

Empuñaba la espada al mismo tiempo que recibía el ataque. Era como si fuesen dos peronas, pero sólo estaba él.

Y entonces recordó algo. Un recuerdo que creía ser de un sueño. En su pasado pudo ver a un hombre que brandía una espada igual que Seifer.

Buscó entonces entre aquellos papeles uno que había leido antes.

"_¿Sabe lo que se siente?... Primero bajas y luego subes... Te pierdes en un espiral infinito y finalmente sientes como tu estómago se hace una pelota pesada y algo en tu interior se abalanza hacia un nuevo horizonte. No tan nuevo, viejo en realidad. No sabría nunca cómo es, padre... es como... ser arrastrado en el tiempo... y allí estaba ella. Y ella me miró..."_

Pero ella sí reconocía aquella sensación. Es lo que sintió cuando terminó la batalla contra Artemisa, cuando tuvo que volver a su época, luchando por no caer en otro momento distinto al que ella pertenecía.

* * *

Zell llevaba ya un buen rato lavándose los dientes, cepillando una y otra vez las mismas piezas de su dentadura sin casi darse cuenta. Habían cenado a solas, y la chica seguía con aquel comportamiento. Como si fueran una pareja normal y corriente. Pero los dos sabían que no era así. No entendía por qué tenía que fingir constantemente de una manera tan obvia.

La chica entró en el baño y agarró su propio cepillo. Lo mojó un poco mientras el chico se hacía a un lado para dejarle libertad en aquel pequeño espacio.

Zell (Ino): No te quites... me veo bien aunque estés delante.

La chica comenzó a cepillarse también los dientes, mientras el chico continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Aún teniéndola así de cerca sabía que estaba tan lejos...

Ino terminó y se aclaró la boca, escupió el trago de agua y se secó la barbilla con una toalla que colgaba al lado de la puerta.

Zell (Ino)¡Te gané!

Y la chica se agachó unos centímetros y le plantó un sonoro e infantil beso en la cabeza. Zell la miró a través del espejo con cara de circunstancias y la chica le devolvió la mirada mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la coronilla del muchacho.

Zell (Ino): Eres un marranito...

Le pasó un par de dedos por la barbilla, mojándolos en la espumilla que le resbalaba sin que se diera mucha cuenta y después se los limpió en la mejilla del propio chico.

Zell (Ino): Termina ya anda... que te espero en la cama.

Ino le dio un cachetazo en el culo y después salió del baño como si nada. Y Zell mientras tanto permanecía con la boca abierta, aquella mezcla de babas y pasta de dientes resbalando barbilla abajo, los ojos fijos en su propia cara.

Después de un instante de bloqueo el joven salió del cuarto de baño completamente aseado y se dirigió a la cama. Ino tenía un libro muy gordo abierto por la mitad y ni siquiera lo miró mientras se quitaba las zapatillas de andar por casa y retiraba las mantas de la cama. ¿Tal vez se había imaginado la escenita del baño? La chica parecía tan tranquila y formal como siempre.

El chico apagó la luz de su mesita y se giró, dándole la espalda a la muchacha, mientras susurraba un "buenas noches". Ésta apagó también su lamparilla y ambos se quedaron a oscuras, a solas, como cada noche. Dejó el libro a un lado, en el suelo y se giró hacia Zell, pasándole una mano por la cintura al tiempo que le devolvía el "buenas noches".

Ino (Zell)¿¡Qué haces!?

El joven se incorporó de golpe, huyendo de aquel gesto y de aquella proximidad tan peligrosa.

Zell (Ino): Perdona... ¿Te... molesta?

El chico encendió la lamparilla nuevamente y se la quedó mirando un poco asustado. ¿Intentaba fingir también delante de él?

Ino (Zell): Nosotros no tenemos que creernos que estamos juntos... dormirmos juntos porque es más cómodo... No tenemos que hacernos carantoñas si no mira nadie.

Zell (ino): Yo... no lo hago sólo porque mire la gente...

El chico la miró aún sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Zell (Ino): Me siento a gusto contigo... con esta farsa... con esta tapadera.

Ino (Zell): Pero tampoco es necesario todo este... este roce... los besos... las caricias...

La chica se sentó cruzando las piernas frente al chico, con la cabea algo baja. Parecía que por mucho que intentase lanzarle indirectas el joven no iba a pillar las sutilezas.

Zell (Ino): Zell... sé... Aquella noche, después de que Rinoa se fuese... cuando Quistis dijo aquello...

Al chico se le agrandaron los ojos en un instante. Así que no lo había olvidado, ni se lo había tomado a broma. Casi había dejado de comerse las uñas pensando en qué habría pensado la joven bibliotecaria en aquella situación. Y ahora el miedo volvía. Estaba completamente al descubierto delante de ella.

El chico hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, casi dándose a la fuga ante la inminente situación que ya veía avecinarse.

Zell (Ino): Espera... no pasa nada. Quiero decir que no hago esto que hago por que la gente se crea que estamos... juntos... La verdad es que me gustó oir lo que Quistis dijo...

Zell no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar aquello. Tal vez la chica simplemente se sintiese halagada al saber que a él le gustaba. Tal vez... No... no encontraba más explicaciones para aquellas palabras.

Ino se puso de rodillas y se acercó más aún al chico, colocando ambas manos sobre su cara.

Zell (Ino): No sólo me gusta esta farsa... quiero que sea de verdad...

Y Zell pudo verla acercarse sin prisas, sus labios igual de cálidos que las dos anteriores veces. Más gentiles que la priemera y menos improvisados que la última. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Simplemente permanecieron así un buen rato, sintiéndose el uno al otro: la respiración, el calor, la suavidad de la piel.

Y en cuanto la chica se separó de él el joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin mediar una sola palabra, en pijama. Y desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

Ale, ale... Otro capítulo terminado v.v... Aunque yo debiera de estar estudiando... Todo es culpa de Hikaruchan . Que me empieza a hablar del fic y se me ocurren cosas y me da por escribir XD 


	21. Espectativas erróneas

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Notas notas... yo debería de estar estudiando¿lo sabéis? v.v... Además de eso no tengo mucho que comentar XD

Hikaruchan: Tenías razón v.v... tenía que espabilar ya a Zell e Ino v.v... Así que ahí va XD

Rinoa Haatarii: Pues quedan aún un par de escenitas de Selphie e Irvine así como pa pasarte un buen rato pensando "oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios" XD y no lo digo porque estén bien o mal escritas... XDD

AkiraTokugawa: Pues no se me había ocurrido lo de Seifer y Quistis ahora que lo mencionas... lo de que les influya a ambos el haberse visto con Squall y Rinoa... pero ahora que lo dices... hm... ¡Gracias por la idea! XD

Dalmiant: Pues en capítulos no sé exactamente cuántos le debe quedar... pero no creo que pase de los 25 o así v.v... no... espera... que este es ya el 21... pues de los 30 seguro seguro que no pasa XDD (no creo que llegue igualmente... o eso espero XD)

rinoaangelo/// me halagas demasiado XD Y que sepas que en este capítulo se contestan la mayoría de tus preguntas XD

Rinoa / Morphin: Claro que me acuerdo!! XD Lo que con ese "Rinoa /" delante del "Morphin" despistas XDD Me alegro que seas capaz de releerlo sin pensar "Dios que pereza" XDD y claro que lo sigo Ahí va un capítulo nuevo!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI: ESPECTATIVAS ERRÓNEAS.**

Llevaban ya más de una hora metidos así en la cama, esperando a quedarse dormidos, pero era imposible. Zell no paraba de moverse nervioso e Ino sentía que hacía tanto calor que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

La verdad es que Ino no había planeado aquella especie de confesión sobre sus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Comenzó fingiendo que aquello era una verdadera relación delante de los demás... pero la situación se le hizo tan sumamente cómoda y agradable que decidió hacerla de verdad. Aunque ahora veía que había sido una tonta por pensar que el chico iba a responder de manera natural a todo aquello.

Un par de horas después, cuando Zell volvió, se metió en la cama y ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para nada.

Aquello podía ser una mala reacción, desde luego... Cuando por fin había pasado algo entre ellos dos había salido corriendo. ¿Estaba sólo nervioso por aquella especie de declaración o es que había cambiado de opinión?... Fuera lo que fuera en cuanto Zell se metió en la cama ella se acurrucó al otro lado como hacía cada noche e intentó dormirse. Tan lejos de él que habrían cabido dos personas más en la cama.

Zell seguía sin parar de moverse mientras las palabras de la joven se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, junto con la sensación de su beso. Cuando Quistis se fue de la lengua de aquella manera en la cafetería sintió terror... pánico... al rechazo y la posterior humillación. Pero se sintió aliviado cuando vio que la chica simplemte se olvidó de aquello. Cuando vio que la joven lo trataba como siempre, se sintió algo mal, era como una deliberada muestra de pasividad ante lo ocurrido. Como si a ella no le importase que él sintiese algo importante hacia ella. Pero su amistad seguía allí y había conseguido estar más cerca de ella que nunca con aquella fachada de relación que habían inventado para engañar a los demás y cubrirse las espaldas.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, cuando ella le había soltado hacía a penas tres horas que no era indiferencia lo que sentía precisamente hacia él, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Sentía que algo dentro de él no paraba de arder, como si toda su alma le pidiese que la abrazase. Sentía que debía decirle algo, tocarla, besarla, hacer todo aquello con lo que había soñado durante tantísimo tiempo. Pero le faltaban fuerzas, aún había algo en él que le aconsejaba cautela y el joven no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ahora. Había demasiada intimidad en aquella cama de matrimonio y eso le hacía sentirse incluso menos decidido. Como si aquella situación le empujase a hacer algo. Como si en ese momento fuese su deber preguntar qué sería lo siguiente, si aquella mentira se convertiría en realidad. Si podía ser completamente sincero de una vez por todas.

Ino seguía intentando tranquilizar su mente mientras oía las sábanas resonar bajo el ligero peso de Zell, su propio cuerpo. Empezaba a sentir remordimientos por haberle dicho aquello y se arrepentía de no haber callado y esperado a que fuese el chico quien diera el primer paso. Estaba casi más nerviosa que su compañero de habitación y las dudas y los remordimientos no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. La verdad es que sólo quería dormir y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, como si la llegada de un nuevo día pudiera borrar todos aquellos errores y el sabor amargo que sus propias palabras le habían dejado.

Zell seguía moviéndose, no paraba de hacer ruido con los dientes, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y sentía que aquellos músculos que convertían su cuerpo en algo extrañamente pesado se tensaban y se le empezaban a adormecer las piernas. Debía cambiar aquella postura, relajarse, estaba llevando demasiado mal aquella tensión.

La chica movió levemente un pie y comenzó a girar para conseguir relajar aquel cuerpo demasiado cargado. Pero en ese mismo momento Zell, que seguía revolviéndose como un ratón encerrado en una botella de cristal, giró sobre su espalda dándole la cara a la chica.

Los dos permanecían dándose la cara, inmersos en aquella oscuridad, con los ojos abiertos, intentando ver, adivinar lo que reflejaban los ojos del otro. Pero en aquella negra noche no podía más que insinuarse la silueta de ambos.

Después de un momento mirando a su propio cuerpo, Zell pudo ver un destello verde cuando las nubes dejaron que un mínimo de luz se colara por la ventana, el destello de sus propios ojos verdes. Ella lo estaba mirando. Se sintió de repente incómodo y volvió a moverse bruscamente haciendo que las sábanas se enredasen en su fina cintura, aprisionando uno de sus brazos bajo su cuerpo. Volvió a moverse intentando liberarlo pero sin conseguir nada. Giró de nuevo hacia la chica, consiguiendo sólo enredarse más aún, y después intentó hacer fuerza para soltar aquel remolino de tela que lo atrapaba. Unos segundos después, cuando fue capaz de sacar el brazo, lo metió bajo las sábanas y rozó sin querer la mano de la joven, grandes y ásperas pero cálidas al mismo tiempo.

Su dedo índice tocaba con uno de sus nudillos el interior de la mano de la joven algo por debajo de la muñeca. La dejó ahí, quieto, helado, cautivado por aquel calor y la gentileza del tacto, haciendo como que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba rozando. Pero ella podía notar también su propia mano y la suavidad de su propia piel era tierna y tentadora, tanto en su tacto como en el mero hecho de que no era su mano la que la rozaba en aquel preciso momento, sino la de Zell.

La chica movió lentamente la mano hasta que fueron sus dedos los que suave y tímidamente comenzaron a enredarse con los del chico; acarició el interior de su mano con las puntas de sus uñas y el chico sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras la joven subía acaricaindo su muñeca. Pero él no se movió, no era capaz de hacer nada. ¿Cómo debía contestar a aquellas caricias¿Adonde iba todo aquello a parar¿Era lo correcto en aquel momento?

Ya no eran sólo nervios sino una mezcla de tensión y dudas morales lo que le impedían dar rienda suelta a sus gestos y palabras. Y toda aquella duda a la que el joven se enfrentaba no hacían sino cubrir de dudas la mente de Ino. La chica apartó la mano de la del joven y se giró para darle la espalda dispuesta a rendirse en aquel intento por llamar su atención, estaba claro que el joven no estaba dispuesto a responder ni para bien ni para mal a sus tentativas.

Pero fue entonces cuando notó que su pequeño cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, fue en ese momento cuando Zell sintió que no quería que dejase de acariciar su mano, que no debía dejar escapar aquel maravilloso instante, fue entonces cuando se acercó a ella y rodeó su cuerpo por la cintura hundiendo su cara en el pelo corto y lacio pegado a su nuca.

Olió deseoso la leve fragancia que había en su propio pelo, la fragancia que en ese momento no le pertenecía a él sino a Ino, y la joven se giró poco a poco, sin decir una sola palabra, mientras se acercaba al joven guiada por la calidez de su cuerpo y el tentador calor de su aliento.

Zell subió una de sus manos hasta rozar la mejilla de la chica y acercó su cara hasta notar el aire que salía de su nariz y rozar su barbilla con los labios. Se movió lentamente rozando su piel sin llegar a besarla, paseó sus labios por los de la joven pero sin detenerse en ellos. Su mano subió poco a poco hasta acariciar su flequillo, ahora lacio y sin forma, que caía levemente sobre los ojos de la chica, y lo apartó justo antes de besarla junto a la comisura de sus labios.

La chica movió la cara un poco hacia el lado y sujetando al joven por la nuca lo besó con suavidad en los labios, un gesto rápido y tierno que no duró mucho hasta que se apartó deprisa, como intentando ver con claridad cual debía ser su próximo movimiento.

Zell se quedó un momento quieto, con la mente nublada por aquella sensación, con el sabor de sus propios labios aún en los suyos, en los de la chica a la que ahora pertenecían. En cualquier otra ocasión el hecho de besar los labios de otro chico le habría puesto los pelos de punta pero este no era el caso, y coló una de las finas piernas de la chica entre las suyas, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo para conseguir equilibrar su forma sobre la de la joven.

Se sentó sobre su cintura con ambos brazos a los lados de la que antes era su cabeza y poco a poco se recostó hacia delante, hasta que sus brazos se hubieron pasado tras el cuello de la joven, consiguiendo así acercarla más a él, y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue un beso largo, tierno así mismo y casi inocente que se prolongó hasta que la chica intentó entreabrir la boca bajo sus labios y el chico se apartó levemente algo sorprendido. Pero Ino levantó algo más su cabeza y agarrando la del muchacho entre sus manos volvió a acercarlo hacia ella, y tras cubrir sus labios con besos fugaces, casi meras caricias, los rozó levemente con la punta de la lengua recorriéndolos con suavidad.

Zell dejó pasar la suya algo más allás de sus dientes hasta rozar la de la chica y después ambas bocas se aferraron con fuerza en un beso profundo y apasionado. Tanto él como ella estaban perdidos en aquel gesto violento y desesperado, buscando en la cálida humedad del otro saciar aquella sed que no paraba de descontrolarlos.

El chico sentía así sentado sobre las caderas de la joven el deseo de ésta en su propio cuerpo, apretado contra su pijama, y en contra de lo que hubiera imaginado se encontraba con severos problemas intentando repremirse para no responder a toda aquella tensión sexual. Sentía su deseo y la desesperación de cada roce de sus lenguas, sentía su propio deseo y la humedad que le provocaba. Las manos de la chica, sus propias manos, comenzaban a acariciar con firmeza su espalda mientras él se levantaba levemente rozando con sus ahora notablemente más largas uñas el fornido torso de la joven.

Se apoyó entonces sobre las rodillas, a cuatro patas, y sin dejar de besarla paseó sus manos por sus abdominales y su pecho. Ino al principio intentó retener al joven sosteniéndolo por las caderas, intentando que no rompiese el contacto que había entre ambos, intentando no dejar de sentir el calor de sus piernas sobre su miembro. Pero en cuanto las manos del chico comenzaron a bajar, intentando levantar la camisa que quedaba apretada sobre su torso dejó de resistirse y arqueó levemente la espalda para ayudarlo a quitársela, rompiendo su beso sólo para pasar la prenda por debajo de su cabeza.

Y prenda a prenda continuaron desnudándose el uno al otro, buscando cada vez un trozo más de piel con el que entrar en contacto, como buscándose el uno al otro en aquellos cuerpos extraños que no les correspondían.

Ino se incorporó, quedando los dos sentados, besándose, completamente desnudos y por un momento se separaron para poder mirarse, intentando recuperar el aliento, con las frentes juntas. Las nubes iban poco a poco despejando aquella noche de invierno y de manera paulatina podían ir viéndose con más claridad el uno al otro. Simplemente permanecían así, abrazados, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el calor el uno del otro, respirando con dificultad.

De alguna manera por muy excitados que estuviesen ninguno de los dos pretendía llegar más allá de aquello. Simplemente querían sentirse, tocarse, probarse.

Zell (Ino)¿Poco a poco?

Zell sonrió y volvió a besarla, la verdad es que no tenían prisas ningunas. Seguramente ni estando en sus respectivos cuerpos hubieran llegado más allá de aquello. Sólo querían sentirse.

Ino (Zell): Poco a poco...

* * *

Squall se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de undir ambas manos en el chorro de agua fría que emanaba del grifo y llevárselas después a la cara. El frío resultaba agradable sobre la carne magullada.

La visita de Seifer había terminado con un buen puñetazo justo a la izquierda de su nariz, un poco más al lado y seguramente estaría rota. Podía notar incluso la parte de encía sobre su colmillo izquierdo dolorida, aunque la carne no se hubiera desgarrado podía decir que el chico había golpeado con todas sus ganas.

Levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia su reflejo, aunque no se miraba realmente. Pasaba su lengua meticulosamente sobre los dientes, notaba la carne inflamada y el leve sabor metálico que se queda en la boca cuando nos mordemos o arañamos, aunque no haya sangre de por medio.

Seifer lo había llamado de todo. No paraba de gritar y por muchas explicaciones que le diese no parecía atender a razones. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba los motivos que tenía para haber huído parecían bastante estúpidos al decirlos en voz alta.

Finalmente decidió que era una tontería seguir pensando en aquello. Se quitó la camisa, se acercó pasivamente hacia su cama y se quitó después los pantalones y calcetines. Se metió bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos prestando atención a no dormir de lado como solía hacer, la cara le dolía demasiado.

Miró hacia el techo y de alguna manera comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento, allí ya no estaba seguro. No veía a Seifer como un chivato ni un delator, pero lo había visto muy enfadado, y cuando Seifer se pone así sólo Dios sabe lo que es capaz de hacer para descargar su ira. Suele golpear donde más duele.

* * *

Quistis se incorporó de golpe de la cama, encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y comenzó a rebuscar entre los papelitos fotocopiados que tenía esparcidos sobre el suelo.

Su postura era lo más forzada posible, permanecía con medio cuerpo en la cama, somo si estuviera sentada, mientras todo su torso se mantenía más abajo, colgando por un costado del colchón, peligrosamente apoyado sobre una mano mientras la otra intentaba alcanzar aquellos papeles.

De repente sintió que se le nublaba la vista y se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama, ya con todos aquellos papeles en la mano, sobados y arrugados. Había sido un movimiento demasiado repentino y forzado, debía ir a revisarse la tensión. Ya de por sí solía estar más baja de lo normal, así que suponía que aquel estúpido malestar general que acarreaba desde hacía semanas se veía acentuado ahora al haber dejado de tomar café. Era lo único que más o menos le ponía las pilas.

En cuando hubo recuperado más o menos la capacidad de enfocar su vista sobre aquellas enredadas letras se concentró en ellas.

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y no conseguía dormir, no paraba de darle vueltas a las cartas de Seifer, y de alguna manera se le había ocurrido que tal vez hablasen en clave de personajes reales. Tal vez allí estuviera aquella hermana que ella le atorgaba con total convencimiento y se le hubiera pasado por alto.

Se colocó las gafas y agarró un trozo de papel de un bloque de post-it que tenía a mano. Comenzó a rebuscar en aquellas fotocopias cualquier alusión que el joven hiciera a personas, cualquier recurso que hubiera usado para hablar de alguien.

El maldito, el dulce recuerdo del pasado, la destructora, la luz, las telas rotas. De alguna manera usaba aquela lenguaje abstracto, parecía que los protagonistas de aquella enrevesada obra de teatro eran sentimientos más que personas. Se refería a ellos según lo que le hacían sentir, no según quienes eran.

Iba apuntándolos a todos en una libretilla, con una leve descripción de lo que pintaban en aquel cuento, y tan sólo distinguía un puñadito de personajes del gran reparto que aparecía.

El León, jugando siempre un papel aislado, independiente, ignorando todos sus intentos de atención. Squall... había también un destello de frescura que él había confundido con luz, que le había dado durante un corto verano mil respuestas a sus dudas y la paz de su apoyo. Rinoa...

De alguna manera contaba su historia, era un diario perfecto, estaban todos sus recuerdos importantes y sin embargo conseguir entender lo que quería contar era casi imposible.

Casi... lo cierto es que no era más que un rompecabeza, sólo tenía que descubrir a cada personaje de todos los adornos que les ponía para conseguir aquel sentimiento que tenía cada uno y después de aquello intentar meterse un poco en lo que les ocurría y en la manera de pensar de Seifer, y ya lo tendría, cada nombre y cada historia.

* * *

De nuevo volvía a cernirse sobre el mundo de Squall la oscuridad, una oscuridad pacífica y serena digna del más placentero de los sueños. Una oscuridad que poco a poco lo llevó hasta ese mundo lleno de miedos e incertidumbre que era su propio futuro.

De nuevo volvía a sentir aquella sensación más que conocida. Se encontraba en el interior de otra persona, en realidad se encontraba en el interior de su propio cuerpo, un cuerpo que era exacto al suyo pero que aún así no le pertenecía, era su propio cuerpo unos cinco años en el futuro.

Estaba de pie, frente a una puerta a la que llamó, una puerta que le era muy familiar, era igual que las puertas de cualquier dormitorio del Jardín, la única diferencia era el letrero que había en ella, en el que se podía leer el apellido Kinneas. Al poco rato de haber llamado un hombre alto, con el pelo largo y ondulado recogido en una trenza, abrió la puerta. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos por encima de las rodillas y no llevaba camisa ni zapatos.

Irvine¡Squall! Entra...

Squall entró en la habitación y vio una pequeña figura que le era algo familiar junto a un mueble en la entrada. Sostenía un teléfono y hablaba con alguien al otro lado de la línea.

Alexia¡Papá!

Squall Futuro: Hola, Lex ¿Con quién hablas?

La niña se apoyó sobre la punta de los pies y besó a Squall en la mejilla, mientras éste se agachaba para abrazarla y devolverle el mismo gesto con que la pequeña lo había saludado.

La niña no contestó y siguió balbuceando hacia el teléfono.

Irvine: Es Rinoa, dice que ya ha llegado a la estación de Fisherman's Horizon. Dentro de poco saldrá el barco y en a penas media hora estará en el puerto de Balamb

Squall Futuro: Menos mal... los tíos del Pabellón de la Bruja siguen siendo igual de lentos que antes.

Squall: _'¿Rinoa...?'_

Irvine entró en una habitación muy espaciosa e iluminada que él no recordaba haber visto en el Jardín de Balamb.

Selphie¡Alexia...! La bañera ya está lista.

Squall conocía aquella voz, en el mismo momento en que se oyeron esas palabras Selphie entró en la habitación por un pasillo que daba a otra parte de aquel apartamento. Sostenía una toalla en la mano y al entrar en el salón se paró para saludar a Squall guiñándole un ojo, después continuó hacia la entrada, dónde agarró a la pequeña por la cintura y

la levantó en el aire sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Irvine: Selph... ¿qué te dije de ir por ahí levantando peso?

Selphie: Venga ya, Irvy... no es peso... es Alexia...

Alexia: Zi... Dioz...

La niña entregó el teléfono a Selphie, que lo agarró antes de colgar.

Selphie: Hola Rinny... Sí... tranquila no me molesta hacer de niñera... Hehe... Sí... Calla, no me lo recuerdes... Supuestamente dentro de cuatro días... Vale, nos vemos en un rato ¿Eh? Hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del pasillo del que había salido llevando en brazos a la niña, que agarró un mechón de pelo de Selphie y lo olió mientras ésta la llevaba hacia el baño.

En ese mismo momento Squall despertó demasiado agitado y nervioso como para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

Selphie no paraba de ordenar los mismos ficheros dentro del ordenador una y otra vez, pasándolos de una carpeta a otra, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo aunque sin conseguirlo demasiado. Por dentro sentía rabia por la manera en que Irvine se había comportado la pasada noche, después de la cena. No es que no se lo hubiese pasado bien, pero era un ataque que realmente no esperaba, cuando por fin se había calmado y estaba segura de que se había librado de su venganza por aquel día se había encontrado en aquella situación.

Sentía rabia y una especie de euforia contenida que suponía venía por el hecho de que ahora le tocaba mover a ella, y aunque intentase concentrarse en su trabajo en realidad no paraba de pensar en la manera más cruel de devolverle aquella jugarreta al vaquero. Lo cierto es que se le ocurrían varias, pero entre ellas no encontraba ninguna en la que no apareciesen baterías de coche, chinchetas, correas de perro y otros enseres por el estilo.

Sin embargo no iba a calentarse demasiado el coco intentando encontrar la manera que buscaba en el menor tiempo posible, sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para conseguirlo, seguramente hoy no vería a su ayudante en todo el día. Teniendo en cuenta su último movimiento estaba segura de que el chico sabía lo que le esperaba. Así que se dedicaría a planificarlo todo poco a poco. Con tranquilidad.

(Knock! Knock!)

Selphie¡Adelante!

La joven levantó la vista lentamente de la pantalla para ver a su visitante por encima de la misma. Era Irvine.

De alguna manera no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo acercarse a ella con total resolución, con una sonrisa de superioridad y satisfacción que tan sólo ella podría entender en ese momento. Sin embargo sabía que no debía temerle, era ella la que dominaba ahora mismo. De hecho aquel juego sólo tenía una norma: respetar los turnos.

Irvine: Comandante, vengo a hacerle entrega de mis deberes.

Y dejó sobre la mesa un CD perfectamente guardado junto con un papelito en su funda, a través de la cual podía leerse lo que había en el papel. Era una clasificación de las últimas demandas de SEED's ordenados por preferencia y urgencia.

Selphie: Em... vale...

Y al oir se propia voz se dio cuenta de lo desorientada que le hacía sentir aquella visita, de alguna manera era como una especie de burla por parte del muchacho, como tirarle a la cara que no la temía, no era más que una forma de desafiarla. Sin embargo no iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de aquel sentimiento de inseguridad y confusión que le infundía aquella osada visita. Ella mandaba ahora.

Selphie: ... Debes de tenerlos como sandías para venir a verme a solas estando en el lugar en el que estás ahora mismo...

Irvine la miró apoyando ambas manos sobre el borde de su escritorio, acentuando más aún la sonrisa arrogante con la que había entrado.

Irvine¿Tú crees?... pues los tengo más grandes aún... porque en realidad vengo a pagarte mis deudas...

Selphie no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa de superioridad que pretendía mostrar se desvaneciera bajo la expresión confusa que la había reemplazado.

Irvine: Vamos... mueve... le he pedido a Viento que avise si viene alguien antes de darle paso... que teníamos unos asuntos urgentes que tratar y no podían molestarnos...

Selphie¿Me pides... que mueva ficha?

Irvine: Exacto...

La chica entreabrió los labios pensando en algo que decirle pero lo cierto es que estaba completamente en blanco, no tenía ni idea de cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento y debía estar a la altura de la última venganza del chico.

Irvine: A no ser que no se te haya ocurrido ninguno aún... si quieres puedo darte un par de ideas de lo que tengo yo pensado para ti... Te puedo asegurar que no me quedaré sin recursos...

Selphie¿Que no se me ha ocurrido?... por Dios, Irvine... parece mentira que no me conozcas después de tanto tiempo...

Y la verdad es que había dado en el clavo, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir, y la verdad es que bajo presión la chica se embotaba por completo y no tenía manera de pensar nada. Se bloqueaba.

Irvine: Bueno... eso es lo bueno de nuestra actual situación... nos estamos... conociendo mejor...

La chica continuaba no obstante muda, sin tener ni idea de lo que debía decir a continuación.

Irvine: ... Estoy esperando...

Selphie: No deberías... ya tienes tu castigo...

Esta vez fue la sonrisa de arrogancia de Irvine la que tembló levemente bajo la incertidumbre.

Irvine¿Cómo...?

Selphie: Te pasaste bastante anoche... y tu castido será no tener castigo alguno... te aguantas.

Irvine desvió la vista hacia el suelo por un instante, pensando qué arreglo debía hacer ahora a sus planes. Lo cierto es que la verdadera venganza que había pensado no había sido la de la pasada noche, sino lo que venía a continuación. Lo del baño no había sido más que un movimiento más de su última venganza.

Así pues había ido al despacho aquella misma mañana dispuesto a acceder a cualquier castigo por simple impaciencia, para poder mover de nuevo lo antes posible.

Volvió a mirarla de nuevo, con una sonrisa distinta sobre su expresión. Una sonrisa que reflejaba perfectamente el júbilo que sentía en su interior. Ya podía mover de nuevo.

Irvine: Gracias...

* * *

Secretario: Señor Loire... tiene una visita.

Laguna levantó la vista de la pantalla de televisión en la que no paraban de aparecer seres de ultratumbra intentando morder el cristal.

Laguna: Ahora no puedo...

Volvió la vista de nuevo al aparato y volvió a levantar aquel mando de consola con forma de pistola, apuntando a las cabezas de aquellos seres nauseabundos.

Rinoa¡Díganle que se deje de tonterías!

Laguna volvió a levantar la vista y tiró el mando a un lado, mientras de fondo se oían mordiscos y los gritos de aquel personaje que él debía controlar en aquel videojuego.

Laguna: Dios santo...

Se dirigió apresurado hacia la puerta, que su secretario mantenía medio cerrada, asomando tan sólo la cabeza, y lo empujó a un lado por tal de abrirla por completo.

En el salón en el que esperaban sus visitas se encontraba una chica a la que no había visto desde hacía meses. Rinoa permanecía apoyada sobre aquella desgastada muleta, con un bolso de viaje tirado a su lado, y una cara de cansancio y enfado que acentuaba bastante los tonos oscuros de sus ojos sobre el tono claro de su piel.

Rinoa: Y éste que se quede hoy sin propina que no me ha dejado subir a Angelo...

Señalaba al joven trajeado que permanecía aún tras la puerta, sujetándola con inseguridad mientras dirigía una mirada herida hacia la muchacha.

Laguna: Dios mío... ¿qué haces aquí? Tu padre... llamó para preguntar por Squall no hará ni dos semanas y me dijo que ibas a permanecer con él hasta que el impresentable de mi hijo dira señales de vida... cito textualmente...

Rinoa avanzó hacia él con un gesto de fastidio que agravaba las marcas de cansancio de su cara.

Rinoa: Mi padre no ha hecho más que hablar últimamente...

El presidente de Esthar se acercó a la joven por tal de ahorrarle un par de pasos y respondió a los brazos que ésta le tendió en un gesto que mostraba más necesidad que saludo.

Laguna: Ven, pasa... Didier prepara algo para desayunar y nos lo traes lo antes posible.

El joven secretario saludó con una leve reverencia como respuesta y se alejó pasillo abajo.

Rinoa: He desayunado en el tren, de camino...

Laguna: Da igual... yo también... pero no sabes como son los desayunos de Didier.

Rinoa esbozó una leve sonrisa y volvió a apoyar su frente en el pecho de aquel hombre que siempre conseguía tranquilizarla, tal vez más como padre que como suegro.

* * *

Quistis se levantó aquella mañana mucho más tarde de lo que hubiera debido. Dirigió la mirada a su despertador y consiguió distinguir con dificultad que las manillas marcaban las 9 de la mañana. Hacía una hora que habían comenzado sus clases.

Hechó mano del móvil que mantenía bajo su almohada durante las noches, y buscó un número en su agenda más de memoria que por la vista, ya que a duras pensa podía mantener los ojos abiertos, le molestaba la luz y le dolía la cabeza.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyeron un par de tonos y después una voz animada y juvenil, siempre estaba animada.

Shu¡La primera llamada de la mañana!

Quistis se sintió de alguna manera aliviada con aquel saludo, un saludo que de ninguna manera transmitía una bienvenida. Aquello era algo que le encantaba de Shu, nunca se despedía ni te saludaba, era como si siempre hubieras estado ahí.

Quistis: Buenos días... escucha... tengo un favor que pedirte...

Shu: Te has quedado dormida y no llegas a tu clase.

Quistis se consiguió incorporar con algo de dificultad.

Quistis¿Cómo lo sabes?...

Shu: No lo sabía... ha sido por probar¿he acertado?

Quistis: He pasado una noche de perros... ¿podrías pasarte por mí? Yo iré en cuanto pueda...

Shu: Vale... Pero prométeme que te pasarás por la enfermería... suenas a nariz atascada de resfriado gordo...

Quistis esbozó una leve sonrisa ante la comparación, la verdad es que se había pasado la noche anterior llorando, era casi normal que su voz sonara a resfriado, pero si se pasaba por la enfermería sería para pedirle algo para aquel dolor de cabeza a la doctora Kadowaki.

Quistis: Vale... gracias, Shu.

Shu: De nada enfermita... y no corras.

Y como siempre la joven colgó sin un adiós del todo claro, sin despedirse nunca del todo.

Quistis se encontraba en ese momento sentada sobre su cama, mirando de reojo las fotocopias que había hecho el día anterior del diario de Seifer antes de devolverlo a su sitio. Vendría hoy. Y de alguna manera un pinchazo volvió a acometer en algún rincón de su recuerdo. La vista volvía a nublarse peligrosamente.

La joven instructora apretó la frente sobre sus rodillas, intentando contener las lágrimas. No iba a seguir llorando, Seifer seguía ahí aunque hubiera estado a punto de irse tantas veces.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, intentando no pensar en todo lo que le rondaba en aquellos momentos por la cabeza, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Había descubierto demasiado de Seifer en una sola noche. Tenía que despejarse un poco.

* * *

Squall continuaba metiendo cosas en una maleta como poseído por el demonio, sin hacer caso a lo que su jefa le decía.

Nairen¿Quieres estarte quiero?

Squall metió una nueva camisa en aquella bolsa vieja que había usado cuando se fue del Jardín y se giró hacia aquella mujer.

Nairen: Nunca me has dicho nada de tu pasado... de por qué viniste aquí... si el chico que vino a visitarte el otro día pone en peligro el que te sigas escondiendo aquí... puedo ayudarte a que no te encuentren...

Squall¿Sabías... que venía a esconderme?

La dueña del bar le dedicó una mirada cómplice

Nairen: A nadie se le ha perdido nada en este pueblucho porque sí... nunca hablas de ti... te pasas el día aquí encerrado... y reconócelo, has cambiado tu aspecto muchísimo desde que llegaste aquí aquel día...

Squall bajó la mirada consciente por primera vez de lo chapuzas que había sido en aquella huída... había actuado como un crío desde el principio.

Nairen: Si te preocupa que aquel chico vuelva, que te ecuentren... puedo ayudarte, esconderte durante un tiempo y negar que aquí ha habido nadie trabajando conmigo...

Squall levantó la mirada y deshizo el trozo de tela que mantenía su pelo recogido.

Squall: No hará falta... vine huyendo por una tontería... que ni siquiera era cierta.

Y continuó metiendo las pocas cosas que le quedaban en aquel bolso de viaje. Ya había hecho el imbécil bastante tiempo.

* * *

Segundo piso. Aula 112. Quistis estaba frente a la pizarra escribiendo los ejercicios que el día siguiente sus alumnos deberían entregarle completados a la perfección. Eran las 12.55, hacía ahora mismo casi 3 horas que se había podido incorporar a sus clases y faltaban cinco minutos para el descanso del mediodía.

Quistis:_ 'Ci__nco minutos más...'_

Quistis no podía apartar a Seifer de su mente ni un minuto, no después de haber conseguido descifrar aquel enmarañado diario.

Por lo visto todo lo que le había contado en aquellas semanas de instrucción particular no parecía haber sido nada en comparación con todo lo que tenía que contar. Se había limitado a contarle lo que le interesaba, lo que les incumbía a ellos dos, era como si solo le hubiera dicho lo necesario para conseguir de ella lo que quería.

En aquel diario estaba toda la historia de Thomas y Eleonor, lo que Seifer recordaba de sus padres (que no era poco) y todo lo que había sentido hasta que llegó al orfanato de Centra. En ese tiempo sólo había arrepentimiento, odio, miedo, confusión... sobretodo arrepentimiento, sentía que él era el culpable de lo que les ocurría a sus padres (y en cierto modo lo era, aunque indirectamente).

Una vez llegó al orfanato no paraba de hablar de perdón, de aceptación, de miedo al mismo tiempo pero también de liberación. Intentaba no aproximarse demasiado a los demás, no involucrarse, no quería estropear más vidas por su culpa. Especialmente hablaba del reencuentro con la luz del mirar de un ángel caído. El ángel caído... su madre ya muerta. Y el reencuentro con su mirar suponía que debía ser ella misma. De hecho el chico ya le había dicho en una ocasión que cuando la vió en el orfanato le recordó a su madre.

Después de aquello había lagunas, parecía que las cosas que ocurrían a su alrdedor no importaban realmente desde el momento en que todos fueron abandonando el orfanato. Una vela se apagó y se quedó solo de nuevo, intentando ver a oscuras.

Quistis: _'A oscuras... sin luz... sin mí...'_

Desde que Quistis dejó el orfanato el chico no daba especial relevancia a nada de lo que le ocurrió, de hecho la historia no volvió a remontar hasta unos años después, cuando volvió a ver aquella luz como una luciérnada fugaz, tímidamente encendida entre cientos de ojos extraños y ocupados en sus quehaceres. Cuando se volvieron a ver en la graduación.

Y de aquella noche no había escrito absolutamente nada. _"Ni a ti, padre, podría contarte lo que pasó. Ni siquiera yo me atrevo a ponerlo en palabras. Lo siento, pero esta parte deberá permanecer en sentimientos puros, dentro de mí. Sin mancharlos con palabras huecas como felicidad o euforia, que jamás abarcarían una milésima parte de la emoción a la que dan nombre."_

Y después de aquella parte todo había sido impotencia y rabia, se había reencontrado con todo lo que comenzó a ser felicidad en su pasado, con los chicos de aquel orfanato a los que temía herir. E intentando llamar su atención no había hecho más que dar vueltas estúpidamente, sin conseguir jamás lo que pretendía. Dando manotazos torpes y ciegos intentando llegar a lo que aspiraba.

Sin embargo todo cambió cuando el dulce recuerdo del pasado... Edea... se convirtió en la máxima destructora. Y el iluso... el maldito, como él mismo se llamaba, se entregó en medio de la confusión y la rabia de no conseguir llamar nuestra atención a colaborar con ella. Y en como más adelante se vio atrapado a manos de otro ser, completamente ajeno a aquella obra de teatro, la viajera, así había bautizado a Artemisa.

El maldito no había hecho más que intentar colaborar por tal de mitigar la ira de la viajera... Un personaje que por otra parte no tenía importancia ninguna en su alma, no le hacía sentir nada, era casi un personaje secundario en su historia. Nosotros éramos los protagonistas y él el antagonista, Artemisa no tenía peso alguno.

Y aquella parte... aquella parte le había puesto los pelos de punta...

"_Entrégame al maldito, le dije. Y frente a mí vi el esmeralda de mi mirada. Asustado, como entonces... como ahora."_

Seifer no había vuelto al tiempo de su presente tras la derrota de Artemisa, había vuelto al pasado expresamente. Al orfanato.

Andaba buscando al pequeño Seifer, por tal de evitar todo el daño que continuaba haciendo a todo el que tenía cerca, para evitar el daño que les había hecho a todos ellos durante aquella batalla. Para evitar aquel intento de apagar la luz que continuaba viendo vagar de un lado para otro a su alrededor sin que pudiera alcanzarla del todo.

Y ella misma recordaba un hombre alto y de aspecto demacrado blandiendo una hoja afilada sobre la cabeza del pequeño Seifer mientras Edea intentaba evitarlo.

Después de aquello no había escrito más de una página, en la que todo era como una inmensa borrachera. Iba de un recuerdo a otro, a su intento de volver a ser una persona anónima entre los demás, al rechazo de la gente, al olvido en una aldea enterrada en los confines del planeta, al contínuo sentimiento de fracaso. Una borrachera interminable que sólo se disipó el día en que vio claro que si seguía vivo era por que sabía que aquella maldita luz que lo torturaba en sus sueños de gloria continuaba brillando en alguna parte.

Luz que encontró acentuada por los años en cuanto volvió al Jardín. Luz que se acentuó con la luz del recuerdo y aceptación de los demás. Pero que permanecía lejana aún así.

Sobre aquel día en que Selphie los encerró en los vestuarios... encontró de nuevo aquella especie de borrachera, de embotamiento, una especie de diarrea verbal que hablaba casi sin sentido de emociones, de manera completamente abstracta, como embriagado por el efecto de algún tipo de droga.

Después escribía un Seifer completamente distinto, de letra clara y calmada. Un Seifer que se había encontrado redimido a manos de un trapo hecho jirones. De un trapo que él mismo había desgarrado tiempo atrás, despojándolo de familia, de amigos, de pasado. Igual que su padre lo despojara a él mismo.

Y hablaba siempre desde el arrepentimiento y la derrota. Derrota que él mismo había decidido beber, sin que nadie lo obligase, de aquel trozode tela desollado.

Y entonces Quistis recordó aquel muchacho con el que lo había visto hablar hacía unas semanas en el pórtco. Mike.

El chico estaba en uno de sus grupos y le bastó recordar por encima su expediente para entender que era aquel trapo hecho jirones a manos del cual Seifer había decidido aceptar la derrota y el arrepentimiento del maldito.

Aquel muchacho era de Trabia. Había sido trasladado a este Jardín tras perder a sus padres, ambos trabajadores del otro Jardín, durante el bombardeo que Seifer lideró en la batalla de Artemisa. Aquel chiquillo lo había perdido todo, había quedado hecho jirones como Seifer decía, y había sido él quien había bombardeado su hogar, acabando con todo su pasado. Desollándolo...

Quistis volvió a mirar el libro del que estaba copiando e intentó tragar aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta. Desde que llegó lo había visto como un farsante, como un comediante que buscaba seguir haciendo daño como lo había hecho en sus años de estudiante. Ni siquiera creyó aquello que Edea le había contado sobre cómo Seifer se sacrificó a manos de Artemisa, entregando todo atisbo de entendimiento por tal de que la furia que ésta desatase contra ellos se mitigara.

Y sin embargo quedaba aquella duda. ¿Por qué no le había contado nada?... ¿Por qué le había dicho sólo lo que ella necesitaba oir para acabar cediendo a sus deseos?

De repente unos susurros y risas nerviosas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se giró y vio a toda la clase mirándola atónitos, hablando muy bajo y algunos riendo.

Quistis:_ '¿Qué les pasa?'_

Quistis volvió a girarse, miró su libro una vez más y prosiguió a copiar lo que acababa de leer en la pizarra.

Quistis:_ '¡¡Pero qué dem--!!'_

No podía creer lo que había escrito en la pizarra tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Página 123.

Ejercicios 1, 2 y 4. Página 128 Leer párrafo primero. Página Seifer...

¡Seifer! Acababa de escribir su nombre en la pizarra a la vista de decenas de alumnos que no podían creer lo que estaban observando. Quistis pudo notar su cara cada vez más caliente, no se atrevía a girarse, si alguien la hubiese visto roja como un tomate la cosa hubiese empeorado bastante.

Quistis: _'¿Qué... me pasa...?'_

De repente todo estaba nublado, no veía absolutamente nada y tenía frío a pesar de que no paraba de sudar. En cuestión de segundos había caído al suelo. Todos sus alumnos se apresuraron a socorrer a su Instructora, que había caído completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Me da la sensació de que tal vez esté enredando esto demasiado con el asunto del diario de Seifer... pero no he podido evitarlo v.v tenía que escribir la forma en que el chico lo había SENTIDO todo desde el principio... que también es humano . (Aunque cueste de creer con ese físico XD) 


	22. Removiendo cielo y tierra

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Wheeeeeeen you goooooo... will you have the guts to saaaaaaaay... "I don't love you... like I did... yerter... daaaaaaaaaaaay" oh qué gran canción v.v... la meteré en algún capítulo algún día cueste lo que cueste .

Hoy no hay reviews por cierto... No os he dado tiempo ô.o

* * *

**CAPÍTULO : REMOVIENDO CIELO Y TIERRA.**

Rinoa¿Así que nada de nada?

Rinoa permanecía sentada en una butaca muy cómoda, de tela, de un color verde pistacho. La habitación entera estaba decorada con colores vivos a la vez que no demasiado chillones, en tonos pastel. No era del todo llamativo ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo no era el tipo de despacho que se esperaría para el presidente de un país como Esthar.

Laguna: Puef no... Mmm... ferdona...

Laguna terminó de engullir el pedazo de tostada que acababa de cubrir de aquella melmelada casera que hacía Didier y tragó un sorbo de zumo de naranja recién exprimido para conseguir que la comida bajase.

Rinoa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que no le importaba que hablase con la boca llena.

Laguna: Ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni nada de nada...

Rinoa¿Y no sabe si comentó algo a alguien sobre el motivo por el que se marchó?... Si estaba molesto... si tenía algún asunto fuera del Jardín...

El ex-soldado negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de apurar la taza de café con leche condensada y la dejó después sobre la mesa, junto al plato en el que sólo quedaba media tostada de las dos que había traído Didier y los dos bollitos caseros.

Laguna: La verdad es que es hijo mío sólo genéticamente...

Rinoa lo miró muy seria, algo sorprendida por aquel comentario, mientras alargaba la mano hacia la jarra de zumo y se hacía con un vaso. Verlo comer de aquella manera le había hecho sentir curiosidad por la capacidad culinaria de aquel joven secretario.

Laguna se dio cuenta de aquella mirada de desaprobación y rectificó de inmediato

Laguna: Quiero decir... no es que reniegue ni nada, si mañana me llama pidiéndome que vayamos a jugar al baseball iré encantado, no malinterpretes... Es sólo que el papel de padre... pues me lo he perdido durante 17 años... y no porque yo quisiera, créeme...

Rinoa continuó mirándolo mientras bebía aquel zumo natural mezclado con unas gotas de limón y levemente endulzado con azúcar. La verdad es que estaba muy bueno.

Laguna: Lo que quiero decir... es que no hubiera llamado aquí por ser yo su padre...

Rinoa apoyó el vaso sobre sus rodillas y lo observó por un momento, desanimada. La verdad es que no sabía por qué había decidido empezar a buscar por Esthar...

Laguna: Si no te ha dicho a ti por qué se iba ni a donde... seguramente no lo sabrá nadie...

Rinoa¿Me tocará remover cielo y tierra para dar con él?

Laguna la miró por un momento, sintiéndose casi culpable por no poder ayudarla.

Rinoa: Suena muy romántico y todo lo que quieras... pero no es precisamente el sueño de mi vida...

* * *

Quistis despertó algo molesta por la luz clara que apuntaba justo a sus ojos. Estaba en la enfermería y una preocupada Kadowaki la observaba desde el taburete que había justo alsu lado, ella permanecía tumbada sobre la camilla de examinación.

Kadowaki: Bienvenida...

La muchacha se incorporó lentamente frotándose la nuca.

Kadowaki¿Cómo te sientes?

Quistis: Mareada... creo que es la tensión... llevo un par de semanas sin beber café y se me baja con nada.

Kadowaki: Pues está más bien tirando a alta...

Quistis la miró sin creérselo demasiado.

Kadowaki: Nada más traerte te he mirado así por encima... tensión, pulso, nivel de hierro... parece estar todo bien.

Quistis se puso de pie e intentó enfocar la vista sobre los objetos más lejanos. Se encontraba bastante mejor.

Kadowaki: Seguramente sea sólo cansancio... pero si quieres puedes pasarte esta tarde, después de las consultas, y te hecho un ojo más a fondo.

Quistis: No puedo... tengo cosas que hacer... Además no creo que sea necesario... me encuentro mucho mejor.

La doctora la miró algo incrédula y le tendió después un bote de pastillas que debía contener una media docena.

Kadowaki: Puede que estés incubando algo... empieza a hacer bastante frío y estos cambios de temperatura terminan con un montón de gente moqueando y con fiebre... si ves que aparecen más síntomas por el estilo tómate esto para aliviarlos.

Quistis la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y salió para encontrarse con Shu.

Shu: Me he ofrecido voluntaria para acompañarte a tu habitación.

Quistis¡Oh Dios¡Mi salvadora!

Quistis comenzó a caminar con shu a su lado, que no paraba de mirarla en una postura de cautela, como si su amiga fuera a caer de bruces al suelo en cualquier momento.

Quistis: Estoy bien...

Shu: Sí, claro...

Continuaron caminando por un momento y de camino a las habitaciones Quistis no pudo evitar pararse a observar algo que varias personas también habían advertido. En uno de los bancos del hall principal el jefe de seguridad y su secretaria habían tomado un descanso para comer... aunque lo que se estaban comiendo era el uno al otro.

Tanto Quistis como Shu permanecieron un buen rato observando a la parejita, sentada ella al lado del chico, con una de las piernas por encima de las rodillas de su jefe, mientras ambos se besaban sin parecer muy conscientes de que todo el que pasaba incluso se paraba al verlos.

Quistis: Joder...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en aquel mismo instante y de él salió Irvine, corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitían por tal de llegar lo antes posible a su coche. Tenía que prepararlo todo, no podía esperar. Tenía que comprar aquellas cosas y llegar antes de la cena y conseguir que Selphie no notase su ausencia en todo aquel rato.

Pasó a toda prisa por delante de Quistis y Shu y dos pasos más adelante se quedó helado. ¿Lo había visto bien?

Se giró de repente y justo frente a él pudo ver a su mejor amigo enganchado a la ex-bibliotecaria... No... era su mejor amigo, en el cuerpo de la bibliotecaria, enganchado a sí mismo... es decir, a un tío...

Irvine: Jo... der...

Volvió a girarse hacia la puerta y continuó corriendo en dirección al parking exterior.

* * *

Seifer¿Entonces entro en la siguiente?

Cid tecleó un par de cosas en su ordenador y lo miró algo indeciso.

Cid: Tan sólo hemos recibido tu solicitud para el exmen de instrucción del próximo viernes... normalmente se necesita un mínimo de cinco aspirantes para llamar al examinador...

Seifer: Por Dios... si no la presenté la pasada semana fue por que no me dejaron... ¿no puede hacer algo?

Cid apartó el ordenador portátil de delante, dejándolo a un lado de su escritorio, y cruzó los brazos sobre la superficie de madera.

Cid: Supongo que podríamos hacer una escepción... conozco al examinador desde hace tiempo... ¿Qué tal por Winhill, por cierto?

Seifer lo miró entre contento y extrañado. Ahora que lo pensaba parecía muy interesado en mandarlo allí.

Seifer: Ya le he entregado mi informe... ahí pone con todo lujo de detalles como ha ido la misión... A.B.U.R.R.I.D.A

Cid: Sí, sí... ya sé que en el informe pone como ha ido la misión... era sólo... da igual.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, Cid agarró una pequeña agenda y le echó un ojo al siguiente viernes.

Cid: Podría llamarlo para que se pasase en la mañana... ¿te va bien?

Seifer¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Selphie pudo ver a Irvine corriendo hacia el parking, desde el banco del pórtico que había escogido para comerse la hamburguesa que había pedido para llevar en la cafetería. El chico desapareció tras una esquina y en menos de un minuto se oyeron las ruedas de su coche dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Sólo entonces saltó la joven de detrás de aquel banco de piedra y echó a correr hacia la entrada.

Sabía que había sido un error saltarse el turno, pero se le ocurrió que si el joven estaba tan ansioso por conseguir su castigo lo que debía hacer era exactamente lo contrario, no dárselo. Sin embargo, viendo que eso le había hecho incluso más feliz no tenía ni idea de qué iba a ser lo próximo.

Así que aprovecharía ahora para salir corriendo y encerrarse en su despacho, dejándole a Viento bien claro que si aquel imbécil intentaba entrar con cualquier excusa ella debía acompañarlo. No quería quedarse a solas con él, al menos hasta que estuviera lista para contraatacar la próxima vez.

No podía ser...

Igual que el resto de mortales que hubieran pasado en la última hora por aquella zona Selphie se paró en seco justo cuando llegaba al ascensor.

Selphie: ... Joder...

Giró la cabeza hacia aquel banco que tanta expectación parecía estar atrayendo en aquella mañan, y después de un buen rato intentando digerir aquella escena continuó caminando hacia el ascensor.

* * *

En una zona apartada del gimnasio, detrás de unos cristales muy gruesos que en invierno estaban siempre empañados, se econtraba la piscina cubierta del jardín, donde se hacían las pruebas de natación, submarinismo, y otras especialidades por el estilo.

Y justo al borde de esta piscina Mike permanecía de pie, no muy confiado. Miraba hacia el fondo, consciente de que cubría te metieras por donde te metieras, aunque esto no suponía un problema porque sabía nadar perfectamente, simplemente permanecía observando las rallas del fondo que se veían onduladas y temblorosas desde la superficie.

Estaba cansándose de esperar y se agachó un poco para meter la puta de pie. El agua estaba tibia, no especialmente caliente, pero de ninguna manera se hacía fría al tacto.

De repente unas manos lo agarraron por los brazos y lo levantaron en el aire justo antes de lanzarlo al agua.

El chico casi no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de estar completamente cubierto por el agua. En cuanto salió a la superficie, respirando sonoramente, se apartó el pelo de la frente y miró hacia su agresor.

Seifer se había alejado unos pasos del borde y se avalanzó después en dos zancadas largas con las que cogió impulso para lanzarse casi en mitad de la piscina, salpicando al muchacho de agua.

Y el chico aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para acercarse nadando antes de que el joven SEED saliese a la superficie y colocarse justo sobre él, impidiendo que saliese a flote sin tener que luchar por quitárselo de encima.

Seifer¡Serás...!

Mike¡Esto por tirarme! Te aguantas.

En cuanto pudo alejarse un poco del chico, Seifer se agarró a uno de los bordes y se salió del agua sentándose sobre el mismo y Mike se acercó hasta haberse agarado a uno de los pies de Seifer.

Mike: La piscina sólo está abierta en horas de clase y en vacaciones de verano... ¿cómo es que te han dado las llaves?

Seifer: Pues porque conozco a la comandante y al director y tengo enchufe, chaval.

Mike se le quedó mirando la pierna por un momento, una cicatriz fina y alargada le recorría la piel de la rodilla casi hasta el tobillo.

Seifer: Además tenemos algo que celebrar... ¡Dentro de poco seré instructor!

Mike¿En serio?

Seifer: Me harán un examen dentro de unos días, y si lo apruebo a lo mejor hasta me tienes de tutor.

Mike seguía mirando aquella cicatriz y recorrió con curiosidad el resto del cuerpo del chico, encontrando varias marcas más a lo largo de su piel.

Mike¿Ya no te duelen?

El muchacho comenzó a pasar la mano sobre la cicatriz, notando la carne más blanda y suave en la zona dañada.

Seifer: Ya no... lo que me duele es que la mayoría me las hice por ser un imbécil...

Mike¿No son de misiones?

Seifer sonrió y se levantó de golpe.

Seifer¿Sabes tirarte de cabeza?

El joven cadete sonrió emocionado y se echó a un lado esperando a que saltase, él más o menos sabía, pero siempre terminaba con el pecho o la panza completamente roja de los golpes mal dados en el agua. Justo cuando el joven había cogido la carrerilla que creyó oportuna y respiró hondo para lanzarse, a Mike se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

Mike¡Seifer!

El ex-caballero lo miró, posponiendo un instante su gran actuación.

Mike¿Es la comandante Tilmit la chica que te gusta?

Seifer echó a reir por un momento, divertido por aquella pregunta sin sentido.

Seifer¡Dios, no¡En mi vida me fijaría en esa histérica!

Y volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás antes de volver a dar tres zancadas, impulsándose esta vez de cabeza, colocando ambos brazos estirados ante él, cortando el agua a la perfeción a medida que caía en la piscina.

* * *

Hacía ya cosa de diez minutos que Selphie había terminado oficialmente con su jornada laboral del día, sin embargo permanecía indecisa sobre si debía o no salir de su despacho.

Pulsó el botoncito verde de su teléfono y su voz sonó insegura al principio.

Selphie: Viento... ¿sigues ahí?

Muchos días, cuando decidía que su trabajo había terminado algo más tarde de lo normal, solía encontrarse con que su secretaria había decidido que sus horarios eran más estrictos, y se había ido ya sin avisar siquiera.

Viento: Sí...

De alguna manera oirla le hizo sentir más tranquila.

Selphie¿Podrías... bajamos a la cafetería juntas?

Viento: Ok...

Y aquella especie de palabra le sonó a música celestial. Agarró su bolso y su archivador lleno de papeles que debía revisar aquella noche, después de cenar, y se precipitó hacia el pasillo, casi sin esperar a que Viento la siguiera.

En cuanto su secretaria hubo recogido y cerrado todo con llave se acercó a su jefa y ambas subieron en el ascensor.

Tres pisos que se hacían larguísimos cuando se compartía el ascensor con alguien que no estaba dispuesto a sacar un tema de conversación ni a sostener el que le sacasen los demás.

Finalmente el "Cling" del aparato les informó de que habían llegado a la planta baja, y el trayecto que les quedaba hasta la cafetería le supo igualmente a seguridad, aunque no parase de vigilar hacia todas partes.

Una vez entraron en el gran salón-comedor Viento señaló hacia el fondo, una mesa que ocupaban Trueno, que parecía animado mientras hablaba con un joven cadete de unos 12 años y Seifer permanecía al otro lado de la mesa, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro muy gordo que mantenía abierto justo frente a su nariz.

Selphie: Sí, tranquila... yo comeré con Quistis...

La comandante buscó entonces un hueco en la barra, desde el que poder pedir su comida. Y le extrañó que en cuanto tuvo su menú decidido la camarera le pidió que tomase asiento y la informó de que se lo llevarían todo en un momento. De hecho en aquella cafetería normalmente uno mismo recogía su pedido en la barra y lo llevaba después a su mesa.

Se giró pues buscando algún lugar desocupado, y encontró varias mesas, ya que aún era temprano y la gente comenzaría a llegar un poco más tarde.

Se sentó en la mesa que más cerca le pillaba, de espaldas a los pocos que comenzaban a acercarse para pedir sus respectivas cenas, concentrada en las vistas que la cafetería tenía de los jardines exteriores.

Y de hecho permaneció perdida en la sensación de relajación que le transmitían aquellas vistas y aquel relativo silencio hasta que una mano le colocó su pedido justo debajo de su barbilla.

Selphie¡Qué rápidos, gracias!

Agarró la servilleta que envolvía sus cubiertos y la abrió lentamente sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

Dejaron dos copas de vino sobre la mesa y se oyó una botella siendo descorchada , mientras el camarero se sentaba en la otra silla al tiempo que llenaba su copa.

Miró entonces al desconocido para encontrarlo bastante conocido.

Selphie¿Qué haces?...

Era Irvine quien le había montado toda la mesa y se había sentado ahora frente a ella, sirviéndose también algo de vino.

Irvine: Es vino de aguja... espero que no te importe.

Selphie¿Qué estás tramando?... ¿emborracharme?

Irvine la miró demostrando indignación por semejante insinuación.

Irvine¿Por quien demonios me tomas?... sólo he decidido invitarte y servirte esta cena como agradecimiento por haberme librado de tu tortura...

Selphie¿Estás intentando quedarte conmigo?... sé que no te ha hecho nada de gracia que no te siguiera el juego...

Irvine terminó de llenar las copas y levantó levemente la suya de la mesa.

Irvine: Al contrario... me has hecho un favor y todo. Vamos... pruébalo... es un lambrusco muy bueno... tinto... dulzón pero con caracter...

La joven se llevó la copa a los labios y tragó el líquido algo sorprendida por la facilidad con la que entraba. Ella no era muy de vinos, pero los espumosos siempre le habían parecido más fácles de tragar que los secos. Tragó y se pasó la lengua por los labios retirando cualquier resto del liquido que pudiera haber quedado sobre ellos.

Irvine sonrió ante aquel gesto con satisfacción. Y Selphie lo notó algo recelosa de sus objetivos.

Selphie: No irás a montarme numeritos aquí... delante de todo el mundo...

Irvine: Ahora que lo dices... podría meterme debajo de la mesa... ¿No te parece un buen movimiento?

La joven se levantó enfadada de la mesa, dispuesta a irse, pero justo entonces pensó en la cantida de posibilidades que le daba al muchacho si decidía hacerlo y él decidía seguirla.

Volvió a sentarse y pinchó el tenedor en el montoncito de puré de patata y zanahoria que acompañaba su filete de ternera.

Selphie: Te juro que como hagas alguna tontería aquí en medio te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida...

Irvine continuaba bebiendo su copa de vino sorbo a sorbo mientras la muchacha tragaba el primer bocado de su plato. De hecho no había casi empezado a pinchar la pieza de carne cuando el tenedor se le escapó de los dedos.

Irvine la miró por encima de su copa con una sonrisa triunfal, fingiendo en su voz un mediocre tono de preocupación.

Irvine¿Te encuentras bien?

Y Selphie casi no tuvo ni tiempo de que un pensamiento insultante hacia el joven pasase por su mente cuando empezó a resbalar hacia un lado, sus ojos cada vez más pesados, su vista más borrosa.

Selphie: Hijo... de...

* * *

El segundo golpe en la cara que el chico recibía en el mismo día. Y seguramente no sería el último a lo largo de aquella búsqueda.

El general Calway lo miró con desprecio mientras se frotaba la mano derecha, en la zona de los nudillos. Lo había golpeado con la mano abierta, usando el reverso exterior, que sabía que dolería bastante más. Una bofetada de padre enfadado en toda regla.

Calway¿Tienes idea de como has dejado a mi hija? Lo que le has hecho...

Por un instante (en el que se sintió bastante estúpido pensando algo así), a Squall se le pasó por la cabeza la cara que Rinoa pondría cuando lo viera con media cara morada.

Squall: No voy a intentar justificarme... sería perder el tiempo.

Calway: Seguramente...

Squall se giró hacia el espejo que tenía más cercano y el joven que le devolvió la mirada no tenía nada que ver con el que seguramente esperaba Rinoa. Sin afeitar, el pelo en la cara, el golpe de Seifer algo amoratado y el de su padre bastante rojo ahora mismo.

Squall: Sólo necesito saber a donde ha ido.

Calway: No debería decírtelo, no te lo mereces...

El joven ex-comandante bajó la cabeza sabiendo que aquel hombre tenía razón. Se sentía como un niño que hubiera desatado un conflicto en casa por comentar en voz alta lo que papá opinaba de la madre de mamá cuando ésta no estaba delante.

Calway: Aunque ella tampoco merece pasarse media vida buscándote de ciudad en ciudad... hasta que por arte de magia os encontréis en alguna parte.

Squall volvió a levantar la mirada con algo de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Calway: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de a dónde ha ido... pero si te está buscando piensa en los sitios en los que podrías estar y allí es donde la encontrarás, supongo...

Squall¿Puedo... usar su teléfono?

El general se giró en un gesto resignado, sabiendo que no tenía opción alguna. Aquel muchacho le había parecido un hombre hecho y derecho en potencia cuando lo conoció en aquella misión para acabar con Edea... y ahora mismo lo veía como alguien despreciable.

Le señaló el teléfono más cercano y ocupó después su sillón. Squall se acercó al aparato y marcó un número perfectamente conocido.

El aparato sonó un par de veces y una voz algo fina y gangosa le contestó desde el otro lado del aparato.

Squall: Em.. ¿Podría pasarme con el director Cid? Sí, sé que es la hora de la cena... por favor, es importante... El comandante Leonhart...

En cuanto se identificó a la operadora del servicio de telecomunicaciones del Jardín se hizo el silencio, un momento después el aparato emitía otra señal, lo habían pasado con una línea distinta.

Cid¿Sí?

Squall: Cid...

Cid¿Squall¿Dónde estás?

El joven se quedó un momento en silecio, tenía muchas cosas que justificar ante su superior, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

Squall: Cid... ¿Saben algo de Rinoa?

Y detrás de él se oyó la voz burlona del general Calway, algo estilo "Como si no hubiéramos llamado ya nosotros" en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Cid: Seifer ha denunciado hoy que se habían llevado a Angelo con todas sus cosas... y los miembros de seguridad de la puerta vieron a un chico bajito y con el pelo largo saliendo del edificio con el perro... después de llamar Calway supusimos que era ella. ¿Donde demonios estás?

Squall colcó el dedo en la pieza sobre la que se suele apoyar el micrófono para colgar y sólo pudo disculparse antes de hacerlo.

Squall: Estoy en Deling... Voy a buscar a Rinoa y volveré lo antes posible... siento mucho... la que he montado...

Y apretó la tecla de colgado antes de apoyar el aparato en ella.

Calway: También podrías llamar a todos los sitios en los que podría encontrarte y dejar el recado de que la avisen... y volver al Jardín... eres el comandante...

Squall: Esa sería la opción fácil... que es la que cogí cuando me fuí... y me equivoqué...

* * *

Selphie despertó para no ver nada. Le despertó la cama algo más dura que la suya y el ruido de alguien tocando botones y arrastrando muebles sobre una moqueta.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero un trozo de tela negra se lo impidió.

Selphie¿Qué dem--?

La joven intentó retirarla con una de sus manos pero sus brazos parecían no responder, estaban sujetos a algo a la altura de sus muñecas. Movió después las piernas para asegurarse de que estaban libres y sólo entonces notó unas manos que desataban la venda que había sobre su cara.

Irvine: Buenas noches joven dama...

Selphie echó un ojo a su alrededor, algo aturdida aún por el sueño, y se encontró en la habitación de Irvine, la cual el vaquero había preparado muy cuidadosamente.

Había despejado toda la habitación de los objetos que solían estar tirados en todas partes, había retirado un par de vitrinas con su colección de armas antiguas y en su dormitorio sólo podía verse ahora mismo su cama, el armario, la mesita de noche, las lámparas cubiertas con una tela roja, dando una iluminación de prostíbulo de lujo que le ponía los pelos de punta, una silla frente a la cama, a los pies, y lo que más le extrañaba: una televisión junto a la silla.

Irvine agarró una copa de vino que había sobre la mesa y abrió la botella de vino que habían empezado en la cena para llenarla y colocarla en una cubitera que había sobre la mesilla. Al hacer esto Selphie reparó en una extraña bolsa de plástico negro, sin letras, que había sobre la mesa.

Selphie: Me has... ¿Qué me has hecho?

Irvine: Por Dios, nada malo... sólo dejé caer un par de gotas de un somnífero muy bueno que usaba mi abuela sobre el borde de tu copa...

Selphie: Pero serás hijo de puta...

Irvine se sentó en la silla, copa en mano, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas llaves diminutas.

Irvine: Soy un jugador más en este asunto nuestro... con más recursos e imaginación que tú, por cierto. ¿Y sabes que vamos a hacer ahora?

Selphie: Yo podría empezar a gritar hasta que me soltaras o hasta que vinieran los de seguridad... eso estaría bien ¿no?

Irvine volvió a dar un trago a su copa mientras rozaba los cables que conectaban la televisión a algo que había en el suelo y que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

Irvine: No, señorita... yo te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Te voy a soltar... y tu vas a empezar quitándote la ropa muy lentamente... mientras yo sigo aquí sentado, observándote y disfrutando del vino...

Selphie comenzó a reir entre dientes, sin entender en ningún momento por qué el muchacho se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo.

Irvine: Aunque primero te voy a poner una cosa que tengo aquí... que tal vez te interese ver...

El joven dejó la copa sobre la televisión, se agachó y levanto lo que había al otro extremo de aquel cable, una videocámara. Encendió la tele y empezó a tocar botones en aquel pequeño aparto.

Selphie: Si querías grabarlo para la posteridad... que sepas que no pienso hacerlo...

Pero el joven no parecía hacerle mucho caso. En cuanto pudo sintonizar el canal por el que llegaba la señal de la cámara el chico pulsó un botón en el pequeño aparato y corrió hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de la joven, como si intentase hacerse una foto con temporizador.

Selphie se lo quedó mirando con cara de mosqueo.

Irvine: La tele... que te lo pierdes...

Y en cuanto giró la vista hacia el aparato vio una extraña imagen de calidad más bien escasa, en la que se podía observar al vaquero dentro de los baños, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, y en cuanto se oyó una cisterna y un grifo al otro lado del baño, el muchacho abrió la puerta de golpe, arrastrándola a ella hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Selphie volvió a mirarlo atónita.

Selphie: Lo grabaste...

Irvine: Shhh... que empieza lo bueno...

El chico la tenía ahora apoyada contra la cisterna, sobre la que había instalado el objetivo de la cámara camuflado tras las tuberías, y besaba su cuello mientras levantaba su camisa, quedando completamente a la vista del ojetivo el torso desnudo de la joven.

Selphie: Irvine... esto es lo más rastrero que jamás habría imaginado...

El joven soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la tele para apagarla. Y volver a dar un trago a su copa antes de acercarse nuevamente a la chica para abrir las esposas con las que la había atado al cabezal de la cama.

Irvine: Esto es rastrero... lo que tú te has pasado haciendo los pasados dos meses no lo es ¿verdad?

En cuanto tuvo las manos desatadas Selphie se apoyó en ellas para incorporarse y quedar sentada en la cama a la misma altura que el muchacho.

Irvine: Así que ya puedes empezar a quitarte la ropa y a hacer lo que te vaya diciendo si no quieres que esta grabación llegue a manos de ciertas personas importantes de las que depende tu futuro laboral...

Selphie: Tú también sales, idiota... nos despedirían a los dos.

Irvine: Pues no me importaría con tal de pagarte lo que me has puteado todo este tiempo.

* * *

Rinoa permanecía tumbada en la habitación de invitados del orfanato de Ele mientras observaba el techo de la misma. Era un edificio bien conservado aunque sin dejar de ser rústico y acogedor. Todo el orfanato había sido reconstruido por los SEED's blancos y Eleone, y ahora ella vivía allí con una docena de pequeños huérfanos y Edea, que había venido a ayudar durante una temporada.

Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta mientras pensaba en lo que Eleone le había explicado hacía menos de media hora. Mientras cenaban juntas.

Le habían dicho que la huida de Squall había sido un simple malentendido, que ella le dejó ver algo de su futuro intentando hacerle un favor y que él no lo había entendido. Así que creyendo que ponía en peligro todo lo que quería había salido corriendo.

Sin embargo no tenían ni idea de a dónde había ido, o al menos eso le habían dicho, porque de aquellas dos mujeres no se podía una fiar del todo nunca. Siempre sabían más de lo normal y se guardaban todo para ellas.

Aunque tal vez sólo estaban siendo precavidas y habían decidido no desvelar nada más de todos aquellos secretos que conocían por las habilidades de Eleone.

Fuera como fuere parecía que no le quedaba otra más que seguir paseándose de una ciudad a otra hasta que alguien fuera capaz de dejarle algo en claro.

* * *

Irvine: Date la vuelta... despacio...

Selphie estaba ahora completamente desnuda y una canción sonaba de fondo en el ordenador portátil del joven, que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, sobre el suelo. Sonaba una canción que ella no había oido nunca antes, una voz profunda y fuerte acompañada de una guitarra electrica igual de profunda y fuerte que la voz del cantante.

Irvine le habia pedido que se quitase la ropa prenda a prenda, al mismo tiempo que le decía que cambiase de postura. Ahora ella estaba de espaldas al muchacho, sentada sobre sus rodillas con ambas manos apoyadas en el cabezal de la cama. El chico no había vuelto a beber una sola gota de su copa desde que la joven había empezado a quitarse la ropa. La miraba atónito, fascinado.

La chica se volvió a girar como acababa de pedirle y permaneció de cara al muchacho, medio recostada en la cama, con una pierna sobre la otra.

El chico se levantó y se acercó a ella. Metió la mano en la cubitera y sacó un pedazo de hielo casi derretido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y le pidió que se tumbase apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y empujando levemente. La chica se dejó retrepar y el chico levantó el cubito de hielo sobre el cuerpo de la joven, dejando que cayeran pequeñas gotas sobre su estómago.

La chica dejó escapar un leve sonido producido por el aire al pasar rápidamente entre sus incisivos.

Irvine se colocó después de rodillas sobre la chica, y continuó paseando la mano, dejando que el frío líquido mojase toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

En la canción se oía ahora la voz del cantante casi en un susurro, mucho más calmado y lento, pero con una tonalidad que casi transmitía rabia, desesperación, y el joven vaquero comenzó a susurrar sus mismas palabras.

Irvine: Now that I know you... I could never turn my back away...

Bajó la mano del todo, sujetando el cubito de hielo con tres dedos, y dejó que tocase la piel de la joven a la altura de su cuello.

Irvine: Now that I see you... I could never look away...

El chico la miraba a los ojos, con una expresión seria e ilegible, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Selphie sintió un escalofrío a medida que el chico dejaba resbalar el pedazo de agua helada torso abajo, pasándolo entre sus pechos y llegando hasta algo más abajo de su ombligo mientras repetía la primera frase que había cantado al principio.

Se apoyó con ambas manos a los lados de la cintura de la chica y bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su piel allí donde había retirado el cubito.

Irvine: Now that I see you... I believe no matter what they say...

Aquella última frase que pronunció el joven sonaba como un grito desgarrado en la canción, pero en labios del joven seguían siendo un susurro, como si no se atreviese a que su voz tomase ningún tipo de protagonismo. Y justo cuando en aquella melodía volvían a oirse un ritmo estrudente y rotundo como al principio, el joven comenzó a deslizar su lengua deshaciendo el camino que antes había recorrido con el cubito de hielo, haciendo que Selphie se estremeciese de nuevo al sentir el calor de la boca del muchacho sobre su piel helada.

Una vez llegó a su barbilla el joven la miró sonriendo.

Irvine: No te creas que tu actuación ha terminado...

Se incorporó de nuevo y la chica intentó también levantarse, pero el joven se lo impidió volviendo a empujarla hacia abajo. Alargó la mano hacia la bolsa negra que había en la mesita de noche y volvó a sentarse en la cama, levantando las piernas de la joven de manera que quedasen sobre sus rodillas, estiradas a mandos lados de la cama. Agarró la bolsa con los dientes y estiró de su camisa al mismo tiempo que movía las piernas por tal de deshacerse de las zapatillas de andar por casa que estaba calzando en ese momento. Tenía calor.

Irvine: Y ahora te presentaré a tu compañero de reparto...

Y Selphie no pudo evitar que una risita nerviosa se le escapase en cuanto Irvine sacó un aparato cilíndrico, de metal, de algo más de un palmo de largo y un grosor también bastante considerado.

Selphie: Ehe.. hehe...

La joven no sabía muy bien con qué palabra explicárselo.

Selphie: ... no...

Sólo pudo negarse. Irvine giró la base de plástico del aparato y un sonido leve e insistente comenzó a oirse.

Irvine: Tiene seis marchas... y por mucho que te niegues vas a continuar con el espectáculo tú solita.

Se lo tiró a las manos y Selphie se quedó mirando aquel trasto por un momento.

Selphie: A ver, Irvy, chiquitín... No pienso usar esto...

Y el chico se apoyó con ambos brazos tras su cuerpo, acomodándose como espectador.

Irvine: No sería la primera vez que te lo montas solita delante mía...

Selphie: No es por eso... pero no pienso usarlo.

Irvine¿Por qué?

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada, antes tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Selphie: Pues porque nunca... he usado algo así...

Irvine: Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo...

La chica volvió a girar la base intentando apagarlo, pero sólo consiguió que el ruido se intensificara más aún, así que lo giró en dirección contraria hasta que paró.

Selphie: A eso voy... no la ha habido para esto... ni para nada...

Irvine levantó una ceja interrogativa.

Irvine¿Cómo que no?... pero aquella vez... tú... tú te...

Selphie: Sí, vale... pero no con algo así...

Irvine: Bueno pero alguna vez lo habrás hecho con...

Selphie: Que no...

La joven lo cortaba con las frases a medias, la verdad es que el tema de conversación la intimidaba bastante. Irvine se la quedó mirando por un mometo sin terminar de entender cual era el problema.

Irvine: Pues menos mal que compré un tamaño medio... había cada cosas en aquella tienda...

Selphie lo miró muy seria, sin devolverle aquella sonrisa socarrona.

Selphie: Irvine... ¿cómo tengo que explicártelo?... no voy a meterme nada... de nada... No es porque sea un cacharro de estos... es porque... pues porque no.

Irvine¡Venga ya! No me estropees el juego, mujer... ¿Tengo que ponerte el video otra vez?

Selphie dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y levantó la mano derecha cerrada en un puño, tan sólo mostrando el dedo pulgar estendido a un lado.

Selphie: Irvine... no ha entrado éste...

Extendió después el índice.

Selphie: Ni éste...

Y continuó desplegando los dedos hasta tener la mano completamente abierta.

Selphie: Ni éste... ni éste... ni siquiera éste...

Irvine continuó mirándola con una expresión que denotaba un nivel de confusión nunca antes experimentado por el muchacho. Y difícilmente experimentado por nadie.

Selphie¿Tú sabes que se puede jugar fuera sin tener que entrar en casa?

Y el chico continuó con la misma cara, más confundido aún si cabía tras oír aquella metáfora.

Selphie: Dios santo, Irvine... ¡Nunca me he metido nada...¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo¿Te hago un dibujo?

El chico por un momento siguió con una cara muy seria, y poco a poco esa cara se fue volviendo cada vez más roja, los ojos brillaban, y el pulsó le tembló por un momento mientras intentaba agarrar el vibrador que la chica había dejado aparcado a un lado de la cama.

Irvine¿Sabes que eres el sueño de todo hombre?... bueno tú y un par de lesbianas... aunque ahora que lo pienso dos lesbianas que nunca han sido penetradas por absolutamente nada también debe de estar bien...

Selphie intentó levantarse, un nivel tan alto de estupidez y comedia habían conseguido quitarle las ganas de cualquier cosa, y mucho menos de seguirle el juego a ese imbécil.

Irvine: Che, che, che... No, señorita... ¿Se le olvida la cinta de video?...

Selphie: Irvine, no seas tonto... tanto tú como yo sabemos que no la mandarías a nadie... en caso de negarme te pasarías de morritos una semana o dos y ya sacarías alguna excusa nueva para seguir con el juego este...

El chico seguía manteniéndola contra el colchón y volvió a girar la base del aparato, aquel ruidito leve e insistente llenando de nuevo la habitación junto con la canción que había comenzado a sonar.

Irvine¿Y con esto acaso no se puede jugar fuera de casa?

Y se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta estar casi tumbado sobre la joven, paseando el metal frío por su estómago, bajando lentamente mientras la joven notaba las cosquillas de aquel ronroneo eléctrico y al joven cantando al mismo ritmo que el hilo musical.

Irvine: Your mom... don't know that you were missing, she'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing...

Y la besó mientras sonreía a medida que el pedazo de metal iba rozando su ingle y la chica se estremecía bajo su cuerpo.

* * *

Se me acaban de venir a la cabeza una cantidad de recuerdos de mis años mozos en los que colaba a cierta persona en mi casa cuando no había nadie... ains qué tiempos aquellos -.-

Por cierto os pongo también la traducción de las dos canciones que canturrea Irvine en la última escenita v.v

Alive, POD (Vivo)

"Now that I know you (Ahora que te conozco)

I could never turn my back away (Nunca podría darme la vuelta)

Now that I see you (Ahora que te veo)

I could never look away (No podría nunca mirar a otro lado)

Now that I see you (Ahora que te veo)

I believe no matter what they say" (Creo sin importar lo que digan)

Animals, NICKELBACK (Animales)

"Your mom (Tu mamá)

Don't know that you were missing (No sabía que no estabas)

She'd be pissed if she could see (Se enfadaría si pudiera ver)

The parts of you that I've been kissing" (Las partes de tí que he estado besando)


	23. Mentes mudas

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Sin muchas cosas que anotar como autora la verdad v.v... sólo que aquí nos estamos asando de calor TTTT

Rinoa Haatarii: Pues aquí está el siguente capítulo XD No le quedaba tanto no... y de las escenas esas raras... la cosa será un pelín más light ahora que ya he escrito las dos o tres escenitas a las que les tenía tantas ganas XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIII: MENTES MUDAS.**

Selphie se precipitó corriendo como una bala en la cafetería, buscando a sus compañeros. En una de las mesas Irvine, Zell e Ino conversaban animados.

La joven no pudo evitar que una sonrisa canina se pasease por sus labios al pensar en la pequeña sorpresa que ya había pensado para su queridísimo ayudante.

En cuanto consiguió despejar aquellos pensamientros de su mente Selphie se apresuró a encontrarse con ellos, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien a medio camino.

Selphie¡Lo sient--!... ¡¡Quistis!!

Quistis: Em... ¿Sí?...

La joven Instructora acababa de salir de la cola del comedor con una ensalada mixta y un zumo sobre una bandeja, pero debido a la inesperada aparición de Selphie la bandeja había terminado en el suelo y todo lo que había sobre ella estaba esparcido sobre las baldosas de la cafetería.

Selphie: Esto... perdona... Em... Te invito ¿vale¡Tú ve a sentarte con los demás y enseguida te llevo tu almuerzo!

Quistis: ... Vale...

Quistis se acercó a la mesa donde el resto del grupo mantenía una extraña conversación de la que ella sólo consiguió oir un "Sigo sin entender como podeis hacer algo así" por parte de Irvine. En cuanto la vieron Zell y su novia le hicieron un gesto al vaquero para que dejase de hablar y éste se giró hacia ella.

Quistis: Podríais ser más descarados... si molesto...

Zell (Ino)¡No!... Perdona si ha parecido... bueno...

Irvine miró asustado hacia la barra, viendo como Selphie recogía una bandeja que la camarera acababa de entregarle y se giraba hacia la mesa y no puedo evitar sentir una voz en su interior que le gritaba "¡Huye!"

Sin embargo La joven estaba ya a dos pasos de la mesa, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al grupo, aunque sólo lo miraba a él.

La bandeja en cuestión estaba llena de comida. Toda clase de comida menos una ensalada. Todo era carne... Por lo visto nadie se había dado cuenta de que Quistis había dejado de comer carne hacía ya algún tiempo.

Quistis: Selph... ¿y mi ensalada?

Selphie: No había... Te he traído una hamburguesa...

La joven instructora agarró uno de los batidos que Selphie había trído con el resto de la comida y lo olisqueó antes de probarlo, mientras agarraba la hamburguesa y la dejaba en el centro de la mesa.

Quistis: Repartíosla... no quiero...

Selphie la miró algo incrédula, sin ser capaz de entender que nadie rechazase una hamburguesa completa y encima gratis.

Selphie¿Estás a dieta o algo¡Si estás estupenda!

Quistis: No... es sólo que... la carne y yo no nos llevamos muy bien últimamente... Problemas digestivos...

Selphie¿Diarrea?

La moyoría de los presentes miraron a la chica con una clara muestra de disgusto.

Zell (Ino): Selphie, por favor... Estamos comiendo...

Selphie: Perdona ¿eh? Sólo me preocupo por la salud de mis amigos...

Quistis: Gracias, Selphie... pero no es diarrea...

En ese mismo momento Shu entró en la cafetería y se dirigió al grupo con noticias para ellos.

Shu: Em, chicos... Acaban de llegar Eleone y Edea, y no estaría mal que fuéseis a verla...

Ino (Zell)¡Ya era hora¿No tendrían que haber llegado esta mañana?

Shu: Ni idea... preguntadle a ellas...

Selphie se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el pórtico, esperando reencontrarse con las que fueron como su hermana mayor y su propia madre, a las que hacía casi 2 meses que no veía. Cosa que los demás no tardaron en hacer, pero cada cual a su paso, y tomándose su tiempo.

* * *

La imagen era de lo más tierna: acababan de salir del garaje, Cid se dirigía al ascensor cargado de maletas mientras Edea llevaba un par de bolsos con Eleone a su lado.

Eleone¡Vaya¡El grupo al completo! Bueno... casi...

Selphie¡¡Ele!!

Selphie fue la primera en acercarse a la chica y abrazarla afectuosamente mientras todos se agolpaban a su alrededor acosando a las recién llegada con miles de preguntas.

Eleone: Por cierto... ¡Traemos regalos para todos!

Edea: Em, sí... pero Cid lleva casi todas las cosas... y aún quedan maletas en el coche... Pero estoy segura de que mis pequeños se comportarán como unos caballeros y las traerán por nosotras ¿verdad?

Tras estas palabras todos se quedaron mirando a Edea sin mediar palabra. Acababa de llegar y ya les estaba tratando como un montón de críos... no había cambiado en nada...

Mientras tanto, Quistis, Selphie y Zell (Que tenía que pasar por Ino una vez más) acompañaron a Edea y Eleone al ascensor. Pero algo no parecía marchar muy bien, justo en el momento en que el ascensor empezó a subir todas las luces se apagaron y dejaron de moverse.

Ino (Zell)¿Sobrecarga de peso?

Selphie¡Qué va!... Somos 5... y este ascensor tiene capacidad para más de 8 personas...

Eleone: Habrá sido un pequeño fallo eléctrico... Se arreglará dentro de poco, ya veréis...

Quistis¿Y... y... y si... N-n-no se arregla...?

Edea: Quistis, tranquila... Sólo serán unos minutos...

Quistis¿¡Unos minutos¡¡Moriremos asfixiados antes de que las puertas se abran!!

Quistis estaba completamente histérica, al parecer su pequeño problema de claustrofobia no había mejorado. Empezó a dar vueltas por el reducido habitáculo golpeando las paredes como una desesperada sin parar de gritar hasta que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Eleone: Lo que nos faltaba... ¿Le ha pasado esto muy a menudo, últimamente?

Ino (Zell):Bueno... ahora que lo dices... ya van un par de veces...

Eleone se agachó sobre el cuerpo de la joven, colocando una mano sobre su cuello. Tenía el pulso muy acelerado y su temperatura corporal estaba bastante más alta de lo normal.

Edea: Ele... Creo que aún no lo sabe... Deberíamos sacarla de aquí lo antes posible...

Eleone: Sí...

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde Irvine se encontraba haciendo el mismo camino que había hecho hacía un tiempo, cuando era aún instructor, para dar una estúpida clase sobre el armamento utilizado en el ejército de Galbadia.

Según le había contado Selphie el profesor que debía dar esa clase tenía algunos problemas de salud y no podría presentarse, así que lo había asignado a él para hacer de suplente, por ser el más cualificado.

Irvine: Problemas de salud... seguro...

El chico sabía perfectamente que no era la comandante quien tomaba ese tipo de decisiones, sino el comité educativo y bajo la aprobación del director. Esta no era más que otra tontería para vengarse un poco por lo que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Aunque lo que le había hecho la noche anterior tampoco podía contarse como algo a castigar. Cualquiera estaría más que agradecido después de la cantidad de veces que la oyó susurrar su nombre...

Problemas de salud... a saber que le había dicho al profesor encargado de aquella asignatura para que él lo sustituyera.

Entró en la clase como tantas otras veces había hecho y los alumnos que estaban de pie se apresuraron a sentarse sobre sus sillas, frente a sus mesas, y se quedaron esperando a que comenzase aquella clase.

El joven francotirador se acercó al escritorio de madera de roble y retiró la silla con una mano mientras con la otra dejaba sobre la mesa un archivador lleno de papeles. Antes de sentarse lo abrió y sacó un taco de fotocopias.

Irvine: Buenos días, chicos... hoy haremos un par de ejercicios sobre un texto que os he traído... en él se especifican las ventajas en estrategia que el ejército de Galbadia tiene gracias a su armamento. Coged una fotocopia cada uno y pasad el resto hacia atrás. Las que sobren me las devolvéis.

El joven pasó frente a cada una de las primeras mesas, dejando una decena de folios sobre ellas y volvió a acercarse al escritorio del instructor.

Una vez estuvo sentado, el chico acercó un poco la silla a su mesa, y fue entonces cuando sus pies rozaron algo anómalo que llamó su atención. Pero antes de poder hacer siquiera un ademán de asomarse bajo la mesa, algo agarró su silla desde abajo, arrastrándola sobre sus ruedas hasta que Irvine quedó todo lo pegado a la mesa que fue posible.

El joven intentó en vano apartarse de la mesa, pero fuese lo que fuese lo que lo tenía agarrado no lo iba a dejar moverse del sitio.

Uno de los alumnos se acercó a su mesa y le hizo entrega de las fotocopias que habían sobrado. Irvine levantó la cabeza algo confuso y aquel cadete no pudo evitar notar algo extraño en el comportamiento de su superior.

Cadete: Sr. Kinneas... ¿se encuentra bien?

Irvine no sabía lo que debía responder, pero entonces sintió unas manos cálidas recorriendo su pierna izquierda del tobillo a la rodilla. El chico se encontró algo más atrapado. Si lo que había debajo de la mesa era una persona no podía actuar sin saber antes quién era ni qué hacía allí.

Irvine: Estoy bien, tranquilo... Siéntate. Leed el texto de la primera cara en silencio e individualmente.

El chico obedeció y volvió a su asiento, y el resto de la clase agarró aquellas fotocopias y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Irvine por su parte intentó apartarse levemente de la mesa, retrepándose hacia atrás y encogiendo el estómago con tal de poder ver lo que había debajo sin tener que mover la silla. Sin embargo le fue completamente imposible, estaba demasiado pegado a la mesa.

Aquellas manos furtivas comenzaron a deshacer los nudos de sus zapatos y se los quitaron, despojándolo después de sus calcetines. Irvine notó como levantaban levemente su pie izquierdo y acariciaban la planta con unas uñas largas y suaves.

Y aquella manera de acariciar era única.

Irvine: Será hija de...

Una alumna que se sentaba en primera línea levantó la cabeza de su fotocopia, como preguntándose si había oído bien, pero Irvine se hizo el loco y continuó observando al resto de alumnos.

Las manos de la joven subieron cálidas y agradables por encima de los pantalones, hasta las rodillas, y acariciaron después sus muslos. El chico permanecía muy tenso, con ambas piernas juntas, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo, esperando que la clase no se diera cuenta de lo que allí estaba pasando.

Sintió como aquellas manos separaban poco a poco sus piernas, acariciando la cara interna de las mismas, intenando que el joven se relajase.

Irvine terminó extendiendo ambas piernas separadas, quedando la joven entre ellas. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de su jefa más cercano al suyo, sus pechos rozando sus rodillas, y la cara de la muchacha rozó por un segundo la tela de su entrepierna.

Irvine se sobresaltó por el contacto y metió ambas manos bajo la mesa, intentando apartar a la joven de su regazo. En el momento en que el chico tocó su cara y el pelo, algo curvado en las puntas, reconoció aquellos labios, tensos bajo una sonrisa infantil y cruel al mismo tiempo.

Irvine: Pa... ra...

El chico intentaba hablar lo suficientemente bajo como para que aquellos cadetes no le oyeran, pero sabía que nada de lo que le dijese a la chica la haría parar.

Mientras el joven pensaba en una forma de conseguir disuadirla Selphie coló ambas manos bajo su camisa, rozando su espalda con las uñas, haciendo que el chico sintiese un escalofrío recorriendo su columna, pero sin conseguir que apartase sus manos de la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Entonces sintió los labios de la comandante besando sus manos, rozando con su lengua cálida y suave uno de sus dedos, y el chico comenzó casi sin darse cuenta a relajar sus extremidades.

Selphie cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas, metiéndose dos de los dedos del chico en la boca, jugando con ellos mientras los mordía levemente.

Irvine tenía la vista fija en la mesa, y no se había dado cuenta de que varios alumnos estaban observando con expresión confusa su cara de alelado. En cuanto el instructor suplente se dio cuenta de la atención que estaba atrayendo los miró intentando disimular lo mejor que podía.

Cadete: Sr. Kinneas... ya hemos terminado...

Irvine miró entonces la fotocopia que había dejado frente a él, sobre la mesa, y sacó la mano que le quedaba sobre su entrepierna de debajo de la mesa para girar la página y buscar algo que le sacase de aquel apuro.

Irvine: Em... contestad las 5 preguntas sobre el texto que encontraréis en la otra cara del folio...

Mientras el cowboy decía esto la chica aprovechó que había retirado la mano de su cremallera y que tenía su otra mano cogida entre las suyas para morder el borde de los pantalones del chico, estirando de la tela hasta que consiguió desabrocharle el botón. Después sujetó el saliente metálico de la cremallera y comenzó a estirar hacia abajo, hasta haberla abierto del todo.

Irvine notó todo lo que la joven había estado haciendo y comenzó a notar las diminutas gotas de sudor que se acumulaban sobre su frente.

Cadete: Sr. Kinneas...

Irvine levantó la cabeza de repente y lo miró muy serio, esperando a que continuase la frase.

Irvine: _'Que no me pida que me acerque... que no me pida que me levante...'_

Cadete¿De verdad que se encuentra bien?... Está... muy rojo... y sudando...

Irvine notaba que las manos de la chica se habían colado bajo sus pantalones y comenzaban a bajar con dos dedos el elástico de su ropa interior. Y de hecho no hizo falta que estirase demasiado hasta haber liberado parte del miembro del chico de las prendas que lo ocultaban.

Irvine: Haced... los... ejer-cicios...

Cadete: Pero sr...

El vaquero comenzaba a sentir las manos de la chica recorriendo la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, rozando con las uñas de arriba a abajo, unas caricias que lo único que hacían era excitarlo más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Irvine se mordió el labio inferior casi sin darse cuenta mientras el joven cadete parecía asustarse por momentos.

Cadete: Sr... Kinneas...

Aquella voz algo aguda lo devolvió a la realidad, y el joven suplente lo miró sobresaltado y nervioso.

Irvine: No, tranquilo... Es... es sólo... no importa, de verdad... Vosotros centráos... ah...

Toda la clase permanecía pendiente del hablar entrecortado de su superior.

Irvine: Centráos en los ejercicios...

Irvine cogió el periódico que había en una esquina de la mesa y lo abrió ante sí por tal de que aquel alumno dejase de preguntarle. Y el resto de la clase captó la indirecta y se pusieron a leer aquellas actividades.

Volvió a dejar el periódico sobre la mesa, abierto justo debajo de su nariz, y apoyó la frente en ambas manos, con los codos sobre su superficie. Aparentemente estaba leyendo, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando cubrirlos tras sus manos para dejar de atraer la atención de aquellos cadetes.

La chica continuaba acariciándolo, pero ejerciendo esta vez más presión, con ambas manos. Apretaba desde la base y subía poco a poco hasta la punta. Selphie rozó la parte superior con dos dedos, arrastrando una pequeña y cristalina gota viscosa que se había formado en la zona, y sus dedos frotaron en círculos sobre la fina y suave piel de su glande.

Irvine tragó con dificultad. La joven parecía saber exactamente cómo y dónde debía tocarlo, y el chico mientras tanto seguía fijando su vista entre todas aquellas letras sin ser capaz de reconocer una sola palabra.

Notó algo húmedo y cálido apoyarse sobre la base de su pene y recorrerlo tranquilamente hasta la punta. El chico levantó la vista sobresaltado y, apoyando ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, haciendo que ésta cediese unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Selphie levantó levemente la vista y vio al chico con la cara completamente encendida y sudando, mientras la miraba con una expresión perdida entre el miedo y la sorpresa. La joven pasó de nuevo su lengua de abajo hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados, y el chico volvió a dirigir los suyos a la clase, temerosos de haber vuelto a captar su ateción con aquel movimiento. Sin embargo aquellos muchachos seguían concentrados en sus deberes.

El chico volvió a mirar hacia abajo, suplicando a la chica que parase con la mirada; pero ella le devolvió el gesto con ojos maliciosos y, agarrándolo de la camisa, volvió a tirar de él para tenerlo de nuevo completamente pegado a la mesa una vez más.

Irvine sabía que no podía escapar de aquella, así que agarró el periódico y lo levantó de nuevo, ocultándose tras él.

La chica mientras tanto continuaba lamiendo su miembro de arriba a abajo mientras lo sujetaba con ambas manos. Sus labios se apoyaron levemente sobre la punta y se abrieron lentamente a medida que bajaban hasta la mitad.

Irvine apretó con fuerza el papel del periódico entre sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras notaba el calor agradable e invitador de la boca de la muchacha, y ella subió poco a poco para bajar de nuevo. El chico estiró el cuello, fijando su vista en los neones que iluminaban la sala mientras cogía aire intentando no hacer ruido.

La lengua de la joven se movía dentro de su boca, rozando su piel, y notaba sus dientes arañar amenazadoramente, pero sin ejercer nunca presión.

El pulso del vaquero se volvió incontrolable y en su mente no dejaban de sucederse las mismas imágenes una y otra vez: Selphie lo observaba con deseo y lujuria, esposada a su cama, mientras él seguía paseando aquel vibrador sobre su entrepierna. Podía recordar perfectamente los ruidos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando y la manera en que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado cada vez que él levantaba los ojos y la observaba.

Volvió a bajar su mano derecha bajo la mesa, dejando la izquierda en su superficie, apretada en un puño tembloroso sobre el periódico, mientras procuraba que su cara quedase oculta tras su flequillo y los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaban a enredarse en el pelo de la chica, mientras seguía con pulso tembloroso el movimiento rítmico de su cabeza.

Irvine sintió que había perdido todo tipo de control, y que ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello sería capaz ahora mismo de resistirse. Selphie sentía la mano temblorosa de Irvine, empujándole levemente, como pidiéndole que ahondase cada vez un poco más.

El joven se recostó un poco sobre la mesa y ninguno de los alumnos hubiera podido ver su rostro: los ojos cerrados, la cara encendida, las gotas de sudor resbalando perezosas sobre el tabique de su nariz.

El muchacho colocó la palma de su mano sobre la frente de la chica, obligándola a apartarse hacia atrás, mientras su mano izquierda bajaba también y se cerraba sobre su miembro, intentando evitar que la joven acabase con el uniforme en la lavandería.

Un leve gruñidó escapó casi inaudible de la garganta del muchacho y Selphie titubeó por un momento sin decidirse a prestarle un pañuelo o dejarlo tal y como estaba ahora, simplemente por el placer de verlo escapar intentando ocultar las manchas de su pantalón y de su mano.

Finalmente la joven terminó compadeciéndose del muchacho, que intentaba con ambas manos evitar que aquel líquido espeso y viscoso cayera sobre la tela de la silla, y colocó su pañuelo de tela sobre sus manos, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recostándose sobre la superficie de madera que la mantenía oculta, sonriendo y observando paso a paso cada movimiento del chico.

Ahora quedaba lo más difícil: salir de aquel aula sin que ninguno de los alumnos se diese cuenta.

* * *

Después de un buen rato esperando ante la puerta de madera, Squall oyó algo de ruido a sus espaldas y se levantó de los escalones de la entrada del orfanato.

Había llegado hacía unos diez minutos y se había encontrado con la zona completamente desértica. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba ante un hombre alto, de piel oscura y ojos claros; vestido con una especie de uniforme blanco.

SEED blanco¿Desea algo?

Squall lo miró muy serio por un segundo y se decidió a preguntar por la supuesta señora de la casa.

Squall¿Podría hablar con Eleone?

Aquel joven afinó la mirada por un momento y un amago de sonrisa se cruzó por su semblante serio y severo.

SEED blanco: Yo te conozco... eres el comandante del Jardín de Balamb...

Squall: Em... sí... ¿Podría...?

SEED blanco: Mi nombre es Alraune... trabajo con Eleone en el orfanato.

Squall estrechó la mano que aquel desconocido le tendía y echó una mirada al interior del edificio. Podía ver dos niños al fondo de la habitación que había tras la puerta, mirando muy serios al recién llegado, es decir, a él.

Squall: Encantado... ¿No podría avisar a Eleone?... Necesito preguntarle un par de cosas...

Alraune lo miró de arriba a abajo y después se apartó del marco de la puerta, como cediéndole el paso.

Alraune: No está... Salió ayer junto con la sra. Krammer hacia Balamb... ¿Quiere entrar y tomarse un descanso?

Squall miró hacia el interior de la vivienda, sabiendo que por muy cansado que estuviera mientras antes saliese antes descartaría el siguiente posible paradero de Rinoa.

Squall: No debería... estoy buscando a alguien...

Alraune: Será solo un momento... le ofrezco un plato caliente y una ducha.

Aquel tipo parecía pacífico e inspiraba seguridad y sosiego, aunque su expresión parecía en todo momento severa y dura.

Squall volvió a mirar a los dos chicos, que casi parecían asustados por su presencia, y se rascó la barbilla dudando por un momento. La verdad es que una ducha y un afeitado no le vendrían mal.

* * *

Seifer Niño: Snif, snif...

Quistis: _'¿Qué ocurre?'_

Seifer Niño: Sniff...

Quistis:_ '¿Soy yo la que llora?_

Quistis abrió los ojos y no vio prácticamente nada, todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, sólo una vela iluminaba un rincón de la sala y a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación lo comenzó a ver todo algo más claro. Una habitación con paredes de piedra, el olor a mar. Estaba en el dormitorio del orfanato, pero allí sólo había dos camas a parte de la suya que estuviesen ocupadas.

Seifer Niño: Me dijiste... que te quedarías conmigo...

Quistis: _'¿Seifer?... ¿Vuelvo a estar dentro de Seifer?'_

Edea: Seifer... duérmete... Es muy tarde y vas a despertar a Squall y a Zell...

Seifer Niño¿Por qué se van todos?... Primero Selph... luego Irvy... y ahora ella...

Edea: Tú también te irás algún día... Sé que querías mucho a Quisty... pero tal vez la vuelvas a ver dentro de unos años.

Seifer Niño¿Dónde¿En el jardín del Tío Cid?... Me dijo que iríamos juntos y seríamos SEED's... pero ahora no sé adónde ha ido...

Edea: Os encontraréis... y volveréis a estar juntos...

Seifer Niño¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edea: Cielo... ¡Mamá Ede lo sabe todo!

La cara sonriente de Mamá Ede fue lo último que vio Quistis antes de despertar en la enfermería. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró sobre la cama, mientras la doctora Kadowaki ojeaba un par de papeles a su lado.

Quistis: Em... ¿Cuánto tiempo he... dormido?

Kadowaki: Bueno... algún tiempo... Te desmayaste en el ascensor...

La joven intentó levantarse de nuevo, sentía una especie de sensación repetida, era todo igual que el día anterior. La única diferencia era que se sentía mucho peor.

Quistis: Ah... Mierda... Todo me da vueltas...

Kadowaki: Esta vez no pienso dejar que te vayas tan pancha... Ya han avisado de que pasarías la tarde en observación y Edea me ha pedido... que te haga un par de pruebas...

Quistis intentó levantarse pero casi no veía dónde ponía los pies. De repente sintió cómo su estómago se encogía y se hacía cada vez más pesado, debería haber comido algo esa mañana. Se arrodilló frente a una papelera y se puso a vomitar a pesar de que no había nada en su estómago que le hubiese causado algún trastorno.

La doctora se giró hacia ella y dejó que un leve soplo de aire saliese de entre sus labios, a modo de suspiro, mientras preparaba el material necesario para conseguir unas muestras de sangre y orina.

Kadowaki: Haremos una primera prueba... bastante más sencilla... la segunda será para despejar dudas, aunque tardará un poco mas.

* * *

Rinoa extendió su pierna mala sobre el asiento trasero del taxi que debía llevarla hasta aquel pueblo extraviado del que tantas veces le había hablado Squall. El pueblo en el que nació.

La joven movió el pie en círculos, sintiendo un leve pinchazo en el tobillo tan sólo al forzarlo más de la cuenta. Parecía que desde que se había decidido a recorrer medio mundo persiguiendo a aquel idiota (para el que estaba preparando ya una lista de formas de castigo bastante extensa) los pequeños achaques de sus lesiones aún no curadas del todo iban remitiendo. Aquello estaba siendo como una rehabilitación a marchas forzadas.

Rinoa¿Queda mucho?

Conductor: No... en unos 15 minutos habremos llegado...

La joven volvió a colocarse las zapatillas viejas y se acercó a la ventanilla, entreabriéndola para contentar al ansioso perro, que no paraba de pegar la nariz al cristal, deseando poder asomar la cabeza para notar aquel aire nuevo.

Conductor: No me suelen pedir muchos viajes a Winhill... ¿qué se le ha perdido por allí?

Rinoa: Mi futuro novio muerto...

El dueño del automóvil asomó el bigote por el retrovisor, intentando ver si la chica hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando, pero la chica parecía más ocupada en rascar las pequeñas orejas del animal que en tomarse en serio sus preguntas.

* * *

Selphie se quedó mirando las luces parpadeantes de su móvil durante un minuto antes de decidirse a cogerlo. En la pantalla se reflejaba el nombre de Irvine.

Selphie¿Sí?

Irvine¡Hecho! Me ha costado un buen soborno y un par de amenazas pero me han prometido no contar nada a nadie.

Selphie¿Y crees que por un par de billetes se van a aguantar las ganas de ir a contárselo a todo el mundo?

Irvine: Créeme... han sido más de un par de billetes... por cabeza.

Finalmente la estrategia de escape había sido un fracaso. Irvine les había pedido a aquellos alumnos que encontrasen ciertas evidencias de un posible fallo en la elección del tipo de armamento usado en Galbadia en batallas aéreas a cambio de un punto limpio sobre la nota final de aquella asignatura. Aprovechando que todos deberían andar como locos buscando ese dato en el texto Selphie debía deslizarse hacia la puerta sin que el resto de cadetes se diera cuenta. Pero no había sido así.

En cuanto hubo salido de debajo de la mesa la chica tropezó y acabó de bruces en el suelo. Toda la clase levantó la vista al mismo tiempo y no fue demasiado difícil que dedujesen que acababa de salir de debajo de la mesa de Irvine por la posición en la que se encontraban los dos.

Eso y el pañuelo de color rosa, bastante húmedo, que Irvine sostenía con la misma mano que había alargado para intentar socorrer a la chica lo dejaban todo más que claro.

Selphie: Terminará siendo otro chisme más corriendo por los pasillos del Jardín... con un poco de suerte...

Irvine rió al otro lado de la línea sabiendo que seguramente no quedaría sólo en eso. Lo peor era lo que le iba a costar mirar a la cara a cualquier cadete de los que había habido en aquella aula.

Irvine: En cuanto al jueguecito este... no sé...

Selphie: Podríamos dejarlo para los momentos íntimos... sin tanto putearnos...

Irvine: Sí... para los... ¿los momentos íntimos?

La chica se sonrojó levemente ante aquella pregunta. ¿Era posible que la siguiera viendo sólo como una amiga después de todo lo ocurrido en aquella semana?

Selphie: Sí... esos momentos... ya sabes... íntimos...

El joven no contestó a aquella frase, aunque la chica esperaba oir algún tipo de confirmación.

Selphie¿Irvy...?

Irvine¿Así sin más?

Selphie¿Cómo?

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la situación.

Selphie: Se supone... no sé... se supone que nuestra relación ya no es como antes ¿no?

Irvine¿Sin más?

La chica notó como una fina vena se marcaba más de lo normal en su frente. ¿Qué intentaba insinuar con aquella pregunta?

Irvine: Quiero decir... ¿sin declaración romántica a la luz de las estrellas ni nada por el estilo?

Selphie¿De qué estás hablando?

El vaquero volvió a quedarse callado, parecía que no había pensado demasiado en si algún día se pararían a hablar o no de la situación sentimental en la que se encontraban los dos.

Selphie: Irvine... o dices ahora mismo algo... cualquier cosa... o pienso colgar y no volver a dirigirte la palabra nunca más.

Irvine¡Eh¡Que aquí la víctima soy yo! Yo era el que no se aclaraba y tenía dudas sobre mis sentimientos ¿vale?

Selphie: Y me dirás que aún te quedan dudas...

La vena se hacía cada vez más notable.

Irvine: No sé... No me he parado a pensarlo, la verdad...

Y Selphie no fue capaz de decir nada más, algo parecía manejar su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada mientras su dedo pulgar apretaba la tecla de colgado todo lo fuerte que podía. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ese imbécil pudiera acercarse a ella sin recibir agún tipo de castigo físico por ello.

* * *

Squall volvió a llevarse la taza de café que Alraune había preparado a los labios, mientras aquel hombre continuaba hablándole del proceso que habían seguido para arreglar el orfanato, de cómo habían llegado todos aquellos niños hasta allí, de cómo trabajaban él y Eleone. De alguna manera se percibía en su forma de hablarle de ella que sentía devoción por la chica.

Alraune: Me ha hablado tantas veces de ti que no hace falta que me cuentes nada, es como si siempre hubieras estado aquí.

Y Squall volvió a esconder una sonrisa tímida tras su mano, mientras se rascaba debajo del labio inferior. Hacía tiempo que no se afeitaba y ahora se sentía casi raro con la piel al descubierto, casi desprotegido.

Alraune¿Y a quién es que andas buscando?

Squall levantó la mirada de su taza de café, consciente de nuevo de que hacía ya tiempo que debía haber partido de nuevo hacia el puerto que habían construido al norte del continente.

Squall: Yo... supongo que Ele te habrá hablado también de Rinoa... la verdad es que hice una tontería muy grande y bueno... ahora ella anda buscándome a mí y yo a ella...

Alraune¡Rinoa! Una chica muy amable... estuvo aquí anoche.

Squall lo miró completamente atónito esta vez. ¿Era posible que no hubiera caído en decírselo antes?

Squall¿Cómo...?

Alraune: Llegó buscándote... y se quedó a pasar la noche. Venía con un perro muy bonito y obediente, los niños se pasaron la cena más pendiente del animal que de sus platos... ni te imaginarías lo que me costó llevármelos a la cama.

Squall se levantó de la mesa y salió casi corriendo hacia la salida.

Squall¡¿Cuando se fue?!

Alraune: Se marchó con Edea y Eleone... dijo que harían el camino juntas hasta Fisherman's Horizon y que allí ellas dos seguirían hacia Balamb.

Squall bajó los escalones de piedra a toda prisa tras haber agarrado su bolsa de viaje, y casi saltó sobre la moto que había alquilado en Deling. Rinoa estaba en Fisherman's Horizon desde aquella mañana, tal vez seguiría allí.

* * *

Edea: Me preocupan... tal ve nos hemos metido demasiado en sus vidas...

Eleone continuó sacando ropa de su maleta y colocándola en los cajones que tenía abiertos del inmenso armario que había en la habitación de invitados de la residencia de los Kramer.

Edea: Tal vez... estemos alterando sus futuros demasiado...

Eleone: No te creas... solo les hemos dado un empujoncito...

Edea se quedó mirando a la chica con cara de duda, y Eleone sabía que la estaba mirando de esa manera.

Eleone: Yo he visto lo que les esperaba... era exactamente esto... sólo que se pasaban mucho más tiempo dudando, huyendo, dando vueltas... Sólo ha sido un empujoncito, créeme...

Edea volvió sus ojos hacia sus zapatos, pensando en cómo debían estar pasándolo sus pequeños en aquellos momentos.

Edea: Voy a ver a Quistis...

Eleone: No vayas...

La muchacha se levantó del suelo tras cerrar el cajón, en el que había dejado perfectamente ordanadas todas sus prendas, y la miró con cara de comprensión.

Eleone: Sé que te mueres de ganas por ir a echar un mano... pero ya sabes cómo es. Déjala sola. Por muy mal que lo esté pasando será ella la que venga a ti en cuanto haya descansado y pueda pensar con claridad.

Edea se levantó de la cama de invitados y siguió a la que viera como una hija más a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba al salón de aquel apartamento.

Edea: Pero sí puedo llamar a Kadowaki ¿no?... Sólo para... saber cómo se lo ha tomado...

Eleone se giró hacia ella levantando las cejas y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Era incorregible, no podía evitar esa necesidad de ayudar a los demás cuando sabía que algo no les iba del todo bien.

Eleone: Llama... pero nada más. Tú y yo no sabemos nada...

* * *

Quistis permanecía tumbada en la camilla, con la mirada perdida en el techo, tras la cortina que la separaba del resto de la enfermería. La doctora le había aconsejado que se tumbase un rato antes de irse, para que pensara lo que tuviera que pensar.

Y la verdad es que no era capaz de pensar, era como si algo se lo impidiese, cada vez que intentaba pararse a reflexionar se encontraba muda por dentro, como si su cerebro no fuese capaz de sumar dos y dos.

Un teléfono sonó al otro lado de la cortinilla y pudo oír a la doctora balbucear un "sí... un momento" antes de salir de la sala. Mientras tanto en su cabeza sólo parecía oirse una palabra, casi como un eco... Un "estúpida" persistente y tenaz.

* * *

Kadowaki: Perdona... sigue aquí.

Edea: Em.. ¿Y qué tal... está?

Kadowaki: Ni idea la verdad, parecía como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre, tan fría y serena como siempre. Seguramente no será del todo consciente hasta que no se quede completamente a solas.

Edea se sentó en una silla que había junto al teléfono y cruzó las piernas sobre las que apoyó ambos codos.

Edea¿Entonces no sabes como se lo ha tomado?

Kadowaki: Ni la más mínima idea... me ha parecido oirla decir un "mierda" cuando me he girado en la consulta... pero aparte de eso, nada.

Edea: Vaya...

Kadowaki: Os aconsejaría que estuviérais alerta cuando se quede sola.

Edea respondió de manera afirmativa y se despidió agradeciendo su ayuda antes de colgar.

Eleone apareció entonces saliendo de la cocina, con un pequeño bote de helado entre sus manos.

Edea: Me ha dicho que no sabe como está...

Eleone: Claro que no... parece mentira que no la conozcas.

Edea: Y que andemos alerta cuando se quede sola...

Eleone destapó el recipiente y hundió una cuchara en él mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, bastante relajada y despreocupada.

Eleone: Y eso tampoco podremos hacerlo...

Edea¡Ele!

La joven la miró muy seria y dejó la cuchara que había empezado a dirigir hacia su boca de nuevo en el recipiente lleno de vainilla helada.

Eleone: Tú y yo no sabemos nada... eso lo primero... Y ya conoces a Quistis, no hará ninguna tontería. Tiene mil veces más cabeza y entendimiento que la mitad del personal educativo del Jardín juntos. Ahora necesita estar sola.

Edea volvió la mirada al teléfono que acababa de colgar. No es que viera a Quistis capaz de hacer ninguna tontería ni nada parecido... pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

* * *

Siento que falten Ino y Zell... pero no se me ocurre mucho más para meterlos v.v XD Y también siento que de alguna manera este fic se está convirtiendo en una historia de pornografía pura y dura más que en algo que contenga de todo un poco... qué miedo me doy últimamente... 


	24. Aceptación

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ya van 4 capítulos... en 4 días... y sólo un review -.- ¿Sabéis que si añadís este fic a vuestros favoritos os llega un mail avisando cada vez que se sube un nuevo capítulo?... Creo XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIV: ACEPTACIÓN.**

Edea llegaba a la cafetería casi 15 minutos tarde, algo no muy común en ella, pero había mantenido cierta conversación con Eleone antes de salir sobre cierta persona importante para ella y a la que no dejaba que ayudase.

Edea: Ah, Selph... gracias por reservar la mesa y todo eso, pero... podríamos haber salido a cenar fuera ¿no?

Selphie¡Qué va! Así es una bienvenida en familia... ¡Como en casa!

Seifer: Pues vaya birria de bienvenida familiar... faltan la mitad...

Ino (Zell): No seas aguafiestas hombre...

En la mesa más grande de toda la cafetería estaban sentados Selphie, Zell, Ino, Seifer, Eleone, Cid Y Edea.

Zell (Ino): Pero tiene razón... ¿Irvine y Quistis no cenan con nosotros?

Selphie miró de reojo a la chica y agarró una botella del vino que habían dispuesto en la mesa junto con los entrantes antes de hablar con una voz bastante irritada.

Selphie: Con un poco de suerte Irvine no se presentará y podremos disfrutar de la cena...

Ino (Zell): Y a Quistis... la última vez que la vimos fue cuando salió de la enfermería... ayer al mediodía...

Seifer: A lo mejor ha alquilado la primera temporada de 24...

Eleone no pudo evitarlo mirarlo de manera severa. Mirada que al chico no se le escapó.

Seifer¿Qué?... Es una serie muy buena...

Y esta vez fue Edea la que le dedicó una mirada hiriente a Eleone mientras se acercaba a ella para poder hablarle sin que nadie más la oyese.

Edea: Te dije que tendríamos que haber ido a hablar con ella...

Eleone miró hacia el techo con cara de fastidio, decidiendo ceder a las insistentes demandas de Edea por puro aburrimiento. La mujer se había pasado el día entero quejándose por que no le estaba prestando el apoyo que la chica necesitaba en un momento como este.

Eleone: Voy a buscarla... Vosotros no os mováis ¿vale?

Justo cuando se levantó la chica se tropezó con Irvine, quien llegaba en ese momento corriendo, y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla que había junto a Selphie, intentando coger aire para poder disculparse mientras retiraba la silla para poder sentarse.

Irvine: Lo sient--

Selphie: Ni se te ocurra...

El joven miró a la chica confuso mientras ésta agarraba el asiento que quedaba libre a su lado, impidiendo que lo ocupase. Todos se quedaron callados ante aquel gesto y la tensión se hizo protagonista por un momento.

Edea: Esto... Seifer... mañana tienes un examen muy importante ¿no?

Seifer: Em... Sí... estoy... intentando esforzarme...

* * *

(Knock! Knock!) 

... Silencio...

La puerta cedió tras un leve empujón, estaba abierto, y Quistis estaba tumbada sobre su cama, de lado, mirando hacia la pared.

Eleone¿Se puede?

La joven parecía dormida, no contestaba.

Eleone: Te llamamos esta tarde y te dejamos un mensaje... No sé si lo habrás oido...

La joven instructora continuaba sin moverse, pero dejó escapar algo de aire haciendo un ruido entrecortado y poco convincente, que pretendía responder de manera afirmativa a la pregunta de Eleone.

Quistis: No tengo ganas de cenas... prefiero quedarme...

Eleone entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí tras haber ecendido la luz. Quistis alargó entonces la mano hacia un cable que sobresalía del borde de la mesita de noche, encendiendo una lámpara mucho más pequeña, que irradiaba una luz amarillenta mucho más suave y cálida, y movió después un pie para apagar la luz de la habitación con el interruptor que había junto a su cama. La luz le molestaba después de estar medio día a oscuras.

Eleone: Estamos cenando todos juntos... una idea de Selphie, para darnos la bienvenida...

Quistis parecía una niña pequeña con una rabieta de campeonato, no contestaba ni se movía. Permanecía callada contra la pared. Eleone miró por un momento al suelo, sabiendo desde antes de haberse decidido a ir a verla que no conseguiría que la chica le hiciese caso.

Eleone: Oye... sé cómo te sientes... Bueno, no lo sé del todo... pero puedo imaginarlo... Además... tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo a Seifer...

Quistis: ... ¿Por qué no me lo dijísteis?

Eleone¿Eh?...

La voz de Quistis sonaba esta vez más quebrada que al principio, como si intentase aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Quistis: Todos estos sueños en los que me has metido... ¡Me intentabas guiar y a la hora de la verdad me has ocultado lo más importante...!

Eleone: El que conozca el futuro no me da el privilegio de desvelaros vuestros destinos...

Quistis: Pero Mamá Ede lo sabía...

Esta vez Quistis se había girado para mirarla mientras le hablaba, había rabia en sus ojos.

Quistis¿Por qué no me avisásteis?... Esto no debería haber ocurrido...

Eleone: Quisty... si hubiese visto un futuro desastroso lo hubiese dicho... hubiese intentado evitarlo... Pero no fue así... Lo que vi fue tu destino y yo no soy nadie para privarte de él...

La instructora se incorporó esta vez en la cama, quedando sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared que había tras su cama, y las piernas encogidas ante su cuerpo. Tenía un pañuelo bastante usado en la mano derecha y comenzó a apretarlo, miraba hacia el suelo, el ceño completamente fruncido en un gesto de ira, y movía los labios, como conteniéndose para no decir ninguna barbaridad.

Quistis¿Privarme¿¡Privarme¡¡Lo dices com si esto fuera una maldita bendición!!

Eleone: ... Lo siento...

Quistis: ... No lo sientas... No ahora... ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!

Eleone miró hacia las manos de la chica, al trozo de kleenex que no paraba de retorcer, completamente mojado y roto. Quistis miraba ahora hacia el techo, sus ojos completamente rojos, como intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Sin embargo no le estaba resultando fácil.

La chica se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente y dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado tras su garganta.

Eleone sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dejó uno sobre las rodillas de la muchacha, justo al lado de su otra mano. Quistis lo agarró y lo apretó junto con el otro kleenex usado.

Eleone: ... Seifer... debería...

Quistis¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada!

Quistis había apartado la mano de su cara y agarró el pañuelo limpio en un gesto resignado.

Eleone: Acabará enterándose...

Quistis: No si lo puedo evitar...

Eleone suspiró sabiendo que a la chica se le ocurriría alguna tontería por el estilo.

Eleone: Quisty... sabes bien lo que es tomar una decisión y arrepentirte después ¿no es así?

La joven se quedó pensando por un momento. Sabía que todo ese asunto del aborto no era una opción, era algo que ella no podría hacer nunca, pero también lo era que Seifer se enterase de lo que estaba pasando.

Quistis: Me he equivocado ya tantas veces que no me atrevo a tomar una sola decisión, Ele...

La chica miró de nuevo hacia abajo, sus cejas fruncidas esta vez en un gesto de derrota y arrepentimiento.

Eleone: A veces es más fácil tomar decisiones cuando te aconsejan otros...

Quistis la miró con el pañuelo apoyado sobre su nariz.

Eleone: Habla con Seifer...

Quistis: No... no puedo...

Eleone se levantó entonces de la cama y se arrodilló después frente a ella, mirándola fíjamente por tal de que no pudiera evitar su mirada.

Eleone¿Lo has intentado?

Quistis se quedó mirando aquel nuevo pañuelo, que empezaba a pesar casi tanto como el anterior.

Quistis: Yo... tenía que ayudarlo y no puede hacer nada... Me limité a desconfiar de él y a etiquetarlo como siempre he hecho...

Volvió a recordar las cartas que Seifer había escrito, la manera en la que hablaba de ella en cada trozo en el que aparecía. Con devoción, como nunca hubiera imaginado que el chico podría hablar de nadie.

Quistis: Es mucho más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros... no ha recibido más que patadas y aún así sigue aquí... persiguiendo sus sueños de gloria como siempre dice...

Eleone la agarró de la mano y le dio un golpecito en las rodillas para que las estirase.

Eleone¿Le has preguntado alguna vez por su sueño?... Deberías saber cual es...

Quistis miró hacia un lado, mientras Eleone comenzaba a levantarse manteniendo aún su mano en el aire.

Eleone: No seas tonta... en la vida no hay solo una ocasión en la que escoger un camino u otro...

Quistis: Pero cuando escoges un camino equivocado... y das la vuelta... el bueno suele estar cerrado...

Eleone tiró un poco de su brazo, invitándola a ponerse en pie. Sin embargo la chica miró de nuevo al suelo con resignación.

Quistis: Tal vez os equivocásteis... y no era la más adecuada para ayudarle desde el principio.

Eleone volvió a estirar y esta vez la joven se deslizó perezosamente sobre las mantas revueltas, hasta quedar sentada justo al borde de la cama.

Eleone: Por lo menos ven a la cena... no te quedes aquí sola.

Quistis: No puedo ver a Seifer, Ele... ¡No pienso ir!

Eleone: Si no vienes me preguntarán qué te pasa... Y ya sabes que yo no sé mentir Quisty...

Quistis: ...

* * *

Squall se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala de espera del despacho principal de la residencia presidencial de Esthar. 

Estaba reventado, había dado mil vueltas por todo Fisherman's Horizon y después de dos horas intentando convencer al operario de la estación de tren había conseguido que le confirmasen que una chica y un perro habían cogido el tren que comunicaba los continentes de Esthar y Galbadia, pero nadie había sabido decirle a cual de los dos se había dirigido.

Y allí se encontraba ahora mismo, esperando para poder ver a Laguna. Si Rinoa de verdad había ido allí buscándolo habría ido a verlo seguro.

Después de un buen rato tumbado sobre los cojines, con los pies destrozados y los ojos cansados de mirar la misma lámpara casi sin parpadear se oyeron las puertas del despacho del presidente y Squall levantó la cabeza para verlo salir de allí dentro leyendo una revista, sin mirar hacia delante.

Laguna¿Quién decías que había venido, Didier?

Didier: Pues este chico... dice que quería preguntarle si había visto a cierta señorita...

En ese momento el presidente de Esthar levantó la mirada y un cuestión de un segundo se oyó el papel de la revista rebotando contra el suelo.

Laguna: Squall...

El chico se levantó lentamente, cansado y dolorido por el interminable viaje en tren y la caminata hasta la ciudad. La moto lo había dejado tirado nada más salir de la estación.

Squall: Laguna... ¿Sabes si--

Laguna¡Pero serás idiota!

Squall se quedó un poco parado ante la reprimenda de su progenitor hacia su joven secretario.

Laguna¿Tú sabes quien es este chico y por qué está aquí?

Didier: Em... no...

Laguna¡Es mi hijo, maldita sea¡Y está aquí por amor!

Squall se paró entonces en seco a medio camino mientras se acercaba a aquel hombre que parecía no tener sentido alguno del ridículo.

Squall: Em... Laguna...

Laguna¡Pregunta por lo menos el nombre de los que vengan a verme y dímelo antes de que te mande a hacerlos esperar!

Se giró después hacia su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho.

Laguna: Ven, Squall, hijo... entra por favor...

El joven agachó la cabeza, intentando esconder la vergüenza ajena que siempre le acababa embargando cuando estaba junto a este hombre y se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo. Se paró a su lado antes de entrar.

Squall: No me llames hijo... en público por lo menos.

* * *

Selphie: No... no entiendo por qué no funcionó lo vuestro... en serio... 

Selphie hablaba con un brazo sobre el hombr de Seifer, arrastrando las palabras.

Llevaban un buen rato esperando a Eleone y a Quistis y desde entonces la chica no había parado de beber una copa tras otra.

Selphie: Quiero decir... ¡yo os he visto juntos¡Vi tus ojos brillando de amor por ella!

Seifer: Selphie... para...

Selphie: Bueno, no... tus ojos no los vi... a ti te vi el culo porque estabas de espaldas... bueno y Quistis también, porque tú estabas encima de ella...

A Zell se le escapó el sorbo de agua que había comenzado a tragar ante aquella declaración e Ino se apresuró a ayudarle a limpiarse la barbilla con una servilleta.

Irvine: Selphie, para ya...

Irvine se había acabado sentarse en la otra silla que había libre en la mesa, a la izquierda de la que estaba desocupada justo al lado de Selphie, y ahora estiraba una mano intentando quitarle aquella copa de vino.

Selphie¡Tú no me toques! Que no quiero que me pegues tu estupidez...

Irvine se volvió entonces hacia otro lado, mientras Selphie colocaba por enésimamente el mantel que había bajo sus codos y susurraba algo absolutamente ininteligible, que seguramente eran un montón más de maldiciones hacia el vaquero.

Sin embargo la atención que la chica estaba atrayendo hasta el momento se esfumó por completo cuando Eleone apareció junto a la mesa.

Eleone: No se os puede dejar solos sin que arméis follón¿verdad?

Seifer: Aquí la señorita parece que le ha cogido cariño al alcohol... pero el alcohol no la quiere mucho a ella...

Seifer soltó una risa corta y concisa por aquel comentario suyo tan elocuente y su sonrisa desapareció en el momento en que vio a Quistis a las espaldas de Eleone.

Ésta estaba totalmente callada y seria, como la antigua Instructora fría y distante que había conocido por tantos años.

Seifer: _'Maldita máscara...'_

Eleone se acercó al sitio que había ocupado antes entre Edea y Seifer, pero continuó caminando en línea recta y acabó sentándose junto a Selphie, intentando disuadirla de continuar bebiendo.

Quistis por su parte cogió aire y se acercó a la única silla que quedaba vacía, al lado de Seifer. Se sentó y el chico giró la cara hacia Selphie, fingiendo que le interesaba el deplorable estado de su amiga más que nada en ese momento.

Irvine¡Hey, Quisty¿Qué ha pasado¡Creíamos que te habías suicidado en tu habitación!

Quistis: Y por un momento he considerado la posibilidad...

Seifer no pudo evitar girarse ante el tono que la chica había utilizado, lo había dicho tan rápido y convencida que sólo se le ocurrían dos posibilidades: que hubiera estado preparando esa contestación desde hacía tiempo o que fuese verdad.

La joven en cuestión permanecía con la cabeza baja, colocando meticulósamente la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo. En cuanto notó el silencio a su alrededor levantó la cara como si tal cosa.

Quistis: Era broma... he estado corrigiendo exámenes... y me he quedado dormida...

Todos se relajaron bastante ante la respuesta de la Instructora, de hecho el aspecto de sus ojos levemente hinchados y rojos daban crédito a sus palabras, parecía que se acababa de levantar de una buena siesta. Todos se sintieron bastante aliviados con la sonrisa que Quistis les ofreció... Todos menos Seifer.

Seifer: _'Está mintiendo...'_

Él lo sabía...

Edea¡Bueno...! Vamos a pedir algo para comer ¡Estoy hambrienta!

La noche siguió con normalidad y buen humor entre todos, cada uno pidió sus respectivos platos y comieron de buen humor y entre bromas y risas, todos se sentían en familia, todos menos Quistis, que no paraba de pensar en sus cosas; y Seifer... Que no podía parar de preocuparse por el falso semblante de Quistis.

* * *

Rinoa salía de aquel taxi con los bolsillos mucho más ligeros y el espíritu cansado. Nadie sabía nada del chico allá donde fuera. Estaba claro que a ese paso se pasaría una buena temporada de ciudad en ciudad y terminaría con todos sus ahorros en el proceso. 

El conductor le tendió el cambio de lo que le había pagado y la miró compadeciéndose de ella.

Conductor: Tal vez debiera mirarse un coche o algo así... le saldría más barato a la larga si se va a dedicar a viajar mucho...

Un coche... ella no sabía llevar un coche... nunca había conducido ninguno... sin embargo... había conducido otra cosa bastate más eficaz.

Squall¿Entonces ha estado aquí?

Laguna: Sí... hace un par de días... creo

Squall: No... ayer...

Laguna negó con la cabeza mientras agarraba otro muslito de pollo de la bandeja que Didier les había traído como cena, acompañada de diversos tipos de guarnición y limonada casera.

Squall tiró el hueso que quedaba de su pieza de carne al plato y se retrepó hacia atrás en el sofá color pistacho.

Squall: Mierda... cogió el otro tren... Está en Galbadia...

Laguna: Deling queda descartado ¿no?... salió de allí...

Squall lo miró muy serio por un segundo. Tenía razón, debía empezar a descartar los sitios en los que ella ya había estado, debía intentar adelantarse y llegar a su próximo destino antes que ella.

Laguna abandonó el sillón que había frente a Squall, en el que se había comodado para cenar, y agarró un trozo de papel y un boli de sobre su escritorio y volvió a sentarse, esta vez al lado de Squall, mientras se desabrochaba el cuello de la camisa de seda y el cinturón, poniéndose cómodo.

Squall lo miró muy serio por un momento, levantando una ceja. ¿Intentaba acercarse a él desesperadamente o había algún motivo para que se sentara allí?

Laguna: Ella salió de Deling...

Y escribió el nombre de la ciudad ante un pequeño guioncito al principio de aquella página. Squall esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras lo veía escribir el nombre de la chica sobre el de la ciudad, y el suyo propio al otro lado de la página, dibujando una línea que los dividía a ambos. Como preparando dos listas distitnas a la vez que paralelas.

Squall: Pasó por el Jardín para buscar a Agelo, me lo dijo Cid.

Laguna escribió "Balamb" como segundo punto del viaje de Rinoa.

Squall: Ayer salió del orfanato de Eleone... y dices que antes de eso pasó por aquí.

Laguna: Lo que no sabemos es si fue a algún otro lugar antes de venir a verme a mí... No... es poco probable... Cogería el barco de Balamb a Fisherman's Horizon y de allí el tren hasta aquí...

A la lista se añadieron las ciudades de Fisherman's Horizon y después Esthar.

Laguna apoyó el bolígrafo bajo su labio inferior y se quedó pensativo por un momento.

Laguna¿Después?...

Squall: Pues aquel mismo día estaba cenando en Centra... así que no creo que haya hecho paradas de por medio...

Centra se unió a la lista.

Squall: Después de eso me dijeron que cogió el tren de Galbadia a Esthar en Fisherman's Horizon... y si no ha vuelto a pasar por aquí... debe estar al otro lado.

Laguna¿Qué más hay de interés en Galbadia?... algún sitio en el que fuera lógico buscarte, quiero decir...

Squall levantó una ceja intentando encontrar alguna respuesta. En Dollet no se le había perdido nada, allí lo conocían demasiado bien y Rinoa era lo suficientemente lista como para haber deducido que no era un buen lugar en el que esconderse.

Squall: Seguramente haya ido a Winhill...

Esta vez Laguna apuntó aquel topónimo en letras mayúsculas, diferenciándolo de los demás.

Laguna¿Y tú que recorrido has hecho?

Squall: Salí de Winhill hacia Deling... después fuí al orfanato y de ahí a Fisherman's Horizon y a aquí...

Laguna levantó una ceja después de haber escrito aquellas palabras bajo el nombre de su hijo.

Laguna: Pues no has sido muy listo... le vas un paso por detrás.

Squall lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, lo último que necesitaba era que le recordasen sus errores.

Laguna: Bueno... ¿qué le queda por ver?

Squall se quedó un momento mirando la lista y agarró el bolígrafo de manos de su padre. Comenzó a apuntar las ciudades a las que podría haber ido y que aún no figuraban en la lista. De todos aquellos lugares comenzó a tachar algunos nombres.

Squall: En los jardines de Trabia y Galbadia es imposible que estuviese... no iría allí... En Dollet y en Timber se nos conoce demasiado a ambos... tampoco serían buenos escondites... no creo que vaya.

Laguna se quedó mirando aquella lista tan consciente como aquel muchacho de que sólo quedaba un nombre sin tachar. El del pueblo Shumi.

* * *

Selphie rodó perezosa sobre la cama, resistiéndose a abrir los ojos todavía. Sin embargo se encontraba incómoda y había algo debajo de su costado izquierdo que se le clavaba y le molestaba. 

Metió la mano bajo su cuerpo y sacó un objeto de plástico, alargado, plano y cubierto con botones de colores.

La joven intentó enfocar los ojos para reconocer aquel objeto, pero antes de conseguirlo del todo alguien se lo arrebató.

Irvine: Gracias... llevo toda la mañana buscándolo.

El vaquero se encontraba completamente vestido, removiendo una tada de café que tenía sobre la mesilla del salón con una mano mientras con la otra apretó un botón del mando a distancia y encendió la televisión.

Selphie se incorporó lentamente y al hacerlo la manta que la cubría se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y pudo ver con claridad que le faltaba parte de la ropa. Se encontraba tan solo con su conjunto nuevo de ropa interior.

Selphie¿Qué me has hecho?

Su voz sonaba asustada, desconfiada, mientras apretaba aquella manta contra su cuerpo, intentando cubrirlo ante los ojos del muchacho, que por otra parte ni la había mirado, mantenía la mirada fija en las noticias de la mañana.

Irvine: Un favor... tienes tu ropa limpia a tus pies.

Selphie miró hacia el otro lado del sofá y se encontró con la ropa que anoche había llevado ordenadamente doblada sobre el brazo del mueble.

Irvine: Vomitaste sobre ti... sobre mi alfombra... sobre la cortina de mi ducha... Me tiré hasta las tres de la mañana lavándolo todo a mano para que estuviera seco por la mañana.

Selphie lo miró algo incrédula, aunque sin saber si lo que decía era verdad o no. No recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. De hecho su memoria aparecía en blanco desde la quinta copa de vino y sus comentarios sobre lo sobones que estaba Zell y su novia en los últimos días.

Irvine se giró hacia ella y levantó la taza de café.

Irvine: De nada ¿eh?

Selphie: Y... ¿me has dejado dormir en el sofá? ... ¿Qué clase de caballero se supone que eres?

Irvine: Parecías un aspersor de jugos gástricos... no iba a rriesgarme... Además, no te lo mereces... No tienes ni idea de lo que dijiste de mí anoche.

Selphie se puso de pie como buenamente pudo y comenzó a vestirse con no demasiado garbo.

Selphie¿... Qué dije?

Irvine: Menos "bonito"... de todo... Pero bueno no fui el que peor escapó...

Selphie miró al chico aún más asustada que al principio mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones intentando que no se le cayese la manta de alrededor de su pecho.

Irvine: A Zell y a Ino no parabas de hacerles preguntas íntimas... a Quistis y a Seifer que por qué habían terminado acostándose aquella vez... un dato que tuvo bastante espectación porque nadie sabía nada de aquel chisme escepto tú... Y bueno, resumiendo... nos diste un buen repaso a todos... No se escapó ni Cid, y eso que es tu jefe...

Selphie terminó de colocarse las botas, mientras se agarraba la frente con la mano que le quedaba libre, ya que la otra estaba ocupada intentando ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Selphie: Bueno... iré a recargar el móvil... Parece que debo un montón de mensajes de disculpa...

Irvine: Yo no pienso contentarme con menos de cinco...

La chica abrió la puerta que daba a los pasillos de los dormitorios y se giró con una mirada deplorable que intentaba inspirar miedo, aunque sin conseguirlo demasiado.

Selphie: A ti no pienso mandarte ni uno...

Y salió dando un sonoro portazo tras de sí.

* * *

Edea y Eleone entraban al despacho de la dirección exactamente a las 12 de la mañana, mientras hablaban animadas, discutiendo sobre un tema al que no habían dejado de darle vueltas en toda la mañana. 

Edea: Pues yo pienso que no debríamos meternos... si igualmente dices que sus destinos son así no tenemos por qué seguir dándoles empujoncitos...

Eleone: No se trata de meternos o no... sino de dar igualdad de oportunidades a ambos bandos.

Las dos mujeres se acercaban al fondo de la sala, hacia el inmenso escritorio de madera en el que se encontraba Cid sentado, con la vista fija en un montón de folios que no paraba de repasar junto con otro hombre que ninguna de las dos había visto antes.

Cid levantó la mirada y las saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza, mientras aquel otro caballero permanecía absorto, haciendo rallitas con un rotulador de color rojo sobre aquellas hojas.

Desconocido: Cid... pásame la calculadora... la parte escrita también pinta bastante bien...

Edea se paró un momento en medio de la sala, consciente de que no debían entrometerse en aquella conversación. Aquel hombre lucía unas bandas en las mangas de su uniforme que ya había visto otras veces. Debía ser un examinador.

Eleone: Sabes que tengo razón...

Edea: Pero no es ético que nos entrometamos más... ya hemos hecho bastante...

Las dos mujeres hablaban bastante más bajo ahora.

Eleone: Es que no tenemos que hacer nada... yo sólo digo que no es justo que no lo sepa...

Edea: Es Quistis la que está embarazada... cuando ella lo crea oportuno que se lo cuente... Nosotras no tenemos nada que decirle a Seifer.

Se oyó algo pesado cayendo al suelo y ambas mujeres dirigieron su mirada hacia el sofá de cuero que les quedaba de espaldas, mientras una tímida cabeza rubia asomaba poco a poco. Seifer llevaba todo el rato tumbado tras el respaldo de aquel mueble.

El joven se echó hacia delante y agarró el adorno de cristal que solía estar sobre la mesa y con el que llevaba un buen rato jugando. El mismo que acababa de caérsele del susto.

Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesilla que había entre los sillones y se giró después para ver si de verdad aquellas dos mujeres estaban a sus espaldas, para ver si era posible que hubiera oído lo que acababa de oír.

Edea: Seifer... ¿Qué haces aquí...?

Seifer: Esperando mi nota...

El chico pronunció aquellas palabras mientras se iba evantando... Eleone lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. El joven se quedó un momento mirando hacia el suelo, como buscando lo que significaba la palabra embarazo dentro de su cerebro, como si no hubiera entendido del todo lo que había oído.

Seifer¿Es... verdad...?

Eleone le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, como animándolo a salir.

El chico dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, pareciendo algo desorientado al principio, hasta que abrió la puerta y las miró una vez más, con gesto confuso, antes de salir corriendo pasillo abajo hacia el ascensor.

Edea giró la cabeza hacia Eleone y observó aquella sonrisa satisfecha sospechando de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Edea: Sabías que estaba aquí ¿verdad?

Eleone¡Lo has dicho tú! Lo supiera o no ha sido culpa tuya... yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme...

Edea¡Encima!

Examinador¡Bueno!... Parece que tanto el oral como el escrito dan una media bastante alta... ¡Felicidades sr. Almasy¡Está usted aprobado!

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando a aquel hombrecillo con gafas y bigote sin terminar de creerse que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el chico acababa de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Rinoa tomó aire y comenzó después a pulsar botones. Recordaba cómo le habían indicado la manera de poner en marcha a aquel trasto, y la verdad es que el sistema de pilotaje era muy simple una vez o habías tocado todo un par de veces. 

Angelo permanecía sentado en el asiento del copiloto, donde la chica lo había dejado hacía un par de minutos.

Rinoa¿Listo?

El animal la miró mientras jadeaba.

Rinoa: Espero que sí...

* * *

Quistis entraba por las puertas del Jardín a la una del mediodía justas y clavadas. Edea había obligado a Cid a darle el día libre y a ella a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Así que aquella mañana había desayunado en una cafetería cercana al puerto y había pasado la mañana dando vueltas, mirando escaparates, comiendo palomitas sentada en un banco... 

Aún recordaba lo estúpida que se había sentido en frente de aquel kiosco... mirando todas aquellas revistas de las que no pensaba llevarse ni una: 'Baby mundo', 'Nueve meses de espera', 'Proyectos de futuro'... y tantas otras con nombres por el estilo. La verdad es que intentaba meterse en su papel pero no podía hacerlo, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía menos aún en su lugar.

La joven comenzaba a subir los escalones del pórtico cuando comenzó a notar unos finos copos de nueve cayendo sobre su cara y se subió el cuello de su chaqueta. La primera nevada del año. Otras navidades blancas en Balamb.

Alumno¡Mira, Chris¡Está nevando!

Quistis: _'Chris... es un nombre bonito...'_

Quistis se paró al terminar de subir el último escalón y se giró hacia los alumnos que correteaban por el pórtico. ¿Acababa de pensar que aquel nombre era bonito?... Si ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía seguir adelante como madre o no.

Quistis: _'Siempre queda la adopción... Aún tengo más de 6 meses para pensarlo...'_

Seifer¡¡QUISTY!!

La chica levantó la mirada asustada, mientras el joven continuaba corriendo hacia ella como un loco. En cuanto llegó a su lado se paró respirando con dificultad, llevaba casi una hora corriendo de arriba a abajo intentando encontrarla.

Quistis se sintió incómoda y desprotegida por un momento, aquel chico era el que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento. Y de hecho se había levantado tranquila, pensando que con aquel examen de instrucción no lo vería en toda la mañana.

Quistis: ... ¿No tenías el examen hoy?

Lo único que quería era quitárselo de encima.

Seifer¡¡A la mierda el examen!!

Seifer se había enderezado de repente, quedando a dos pasos de la muchacha, haciéndose más de notar que nunca la diferencia de estatura que había entre ambos. Tal vez no se hacía más de notar. Tal vez era Quistis la que se sentía diminuta en ese momento.

Quistis: ... Si fuese tú me tomaría más en serio mi futuro...

No podía evitar que saliese la instructora que llevaba dentro.

Siefer¿Y qué te crees... que hago aquí?

Continuaba respirando con dificultad. La joven miró al suelo sabiendo que el chico se había enterado de todo. Se retiró caminando lentamente hacia un banco de piedra que se encontraba bajo un sauce viejo y ahora levemente teñido de blanco. Aquel viejo sauce bajo el que ella solía salir a relajarse durante sus descansos cuando hacía mejor tiempo.

El chico se acercó hasta ella, pero permaneció de pie, no quería sentarse, no podía sentarse, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Quistis:... ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

Seifer¡¡NADIE!! Lo he oído en una conversación ajena... ¿Cuantas personas lo saben ya?

La joven instructora bajó la mirada sin saber muy bien qué contestar, lo sabían la doctora Kadowaki, Shu, Edea, Eleone... La respuesta a aquella pregunta dependía de a cuantas personas más se lo hubieran contado ellas.

Seifer:... ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Quistis: ... No pensaba decírtelo...

Seifer se acercó más aún a ella y se arrodilló para poder ver su cara mientras hablaban. Sabía que la única manera de saber lo que pensaba era mirándola a los ojos.

Quistis: No pienso tener un hijo, Seifer... Esto... esto no entra en mis planes...

Seifer¿Y qué demonios piensas hacer?

Quistis: Los dos hemos pasado por un orfanato... deberías saber como funcionan las cosas en estos casos...

Quistis cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y miró hacia un lado, rehusando fijar sus ojos en la mirada de aquel hombre. No había pensado en hablar de esto con Seifer y no sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía decirle.

Seifer¡¡No pienso dejar que hagas eso!!

Quistis giró la cabeza algo sobresaltada y sorprendida por la reacción del chico, entonces vio la sinceridad de sus pensamientos reflejada en los ojos verdes del muchacho y no pudo evitar sentir que aquel muro, aquella mascara con la que intentaba apartarse de aquel asunto se desmoronaba, pero ella no podía permitirlo.

Quistis: Soy instructora... Tengo 22 años... No tengo ni el tiempo ni las facilidades necesarias para tener un hijo ahora mismo ¿Sabes?

Seifer¿Acaso lo has hecho tú sola? También tiene un padre... ¡¿o yo tampoco cuento?!

Quistis¿Sabes en qué fallaron tus padres?... Estaban en la misma situación que nosotros y decidieron seguir adelante... Y ya ves cómo acabaron...

Seifer se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas notaba que se estaba asando.

Seifer¿¡Sabes en qué me diferencio de mi padre!?... Él no sabía valorar el tesoro que tenía... Y nunca tuvo un sueño que seguir... Volví a este Jardín dispuesto a conseguir de una vez por todas ese sueño y ahora que lo estoy viendo tan cerca no pienso dejar que lo apartes de mí, Quistis...

Quistis dejó escapar una leve y seca risa ante aquel comentario. ¿Era este su sueño?

Quistis¿A caso tu sueño es tener un hijo?

Seifer: Mi sueño es conseguir algo lo suficientemente valioso como para que valga la pena luchar por protegerlo...

Quistis continuaba pensando que aquel sueño suyo no se podía reflejar en lo que les estaba pasando a ambos en ese momento.

Quistis: O sea... ¿tener un hijo...?

Seifer¡No!... tener un hijo... una relación... un perro... una hipoteca... tener cualquier cosa, pero contigo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, Quistis mirando al suelo y Seifer a ella, esperando que contestase algo. Pero no habló, y él no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin oír todo lo que quería oír.

Seifer: Maldita sea... Mi sueño no ha tenido nunca un nombre ¿sabes?... Sólo quiero encontrar algo que guíe mis pasos... ¡Que le de sentido a todo lo que soy! Y ahora que lo he encontrado... ahora que he conseguido tocar ese sueño... Cuando por fin lo tengo a mi alcance... El puñetero sueño se acojona y se esfuma...

Quistis volvió la mirada hacia el inmenso y arrugado tronco que tenía a su izquierda, intentaba evadirse de todas aquellas palabras, demasiado buenas para ser ciertas. Nunca nadie la consideraría parte de un sueño por cumplir. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ayudarlo en el pasado... ni se veía capaz ahora que sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza mejor que nadie.

Quistis: No sabes lo que dices... Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Seifer... Me estás hablando del motivo que mueve todo lo que haces... ¿creyendo que yo estoy metida dentro de ese motivo?

Seifer¡Maldita sea, Quistis...! No estás metida... ¡¡Eres el nombre del motivo, joder!!... Eres mi sueño...

Y durante un instante casi no fueron capaces de respirar. Había demasiado significado en esas palabras, y demasiada firmeza y seguridad en la voz que les había dado cuerpo.

Seifer¿... No tienes nada que decir?

Quistis¿¡... Cómo... quieres que decida ahora el resto de mi futuro... Si ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento en el presente...!?

Quistis sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras intentaba pensar. Mil ideas se agolpaban enfurecidas en su menten, que no paraba de dar vueltas; se sentía mareada y tenia ganas de vomitar, intentaba controlarse y pensar con claridad pero no podía, sus sentimientos se apretaban en su interior, cada vez más grandes e inquietos, no podía más, debía sacarlos de allí.

Quistis¿Es que no te das cuenta...? No tengo nada que ofrecerte... nada bueno...

Su voz sonó en un principio como un susurro ahogado por sus manos, temblaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar, y por un momento Seifer se sintió mal por hacerla sentir de aquella manera.

Quistis: Al principio era por mí. Nunca he tenido a nadie... Nunca he querido confiar en nadie... Y sin embargo siempre he necesitado a alguien... Ya me pasó con Squall y no quería que ocurriese de nuevo.

Seifer bajó la mirada y rozó uno de sus brazos en un intento por que apartase las manos de su cara, Quistis bajó una de las manos y después le siguió la otra, se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en el respaldo de piedra del banco, quedando su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, mientras una lágrima resbalaba hasta llegar a su oreja.

Quistis: Yo debía ayudarte a ti... no andarme con dudas, siempre huyendo... Te equivocas cuando dices que yo soy el motivo que ha de moverte... Sólo te hundiría... nos hundiríamos los dos... los tres...

Quistis colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre y apretó con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la tela de su uniforme, al tiempo que apretaba las mandíbulas, haciendo un ruido estridente con los dientes. Estaba furiosa por todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba asustada y furiosa consigo misma por haberlo permitido.

Quistis: Pero ya da igual, las cosas se nos van de las manos, Seifer... Ahora hay algo aquí que no me deja huir y no puedo borrarlo. Ya no puedo volver atrás...

Seifer agarró la mano de Quistis, que no paraba de temblar sobre su estomago, y la apartó poco a poco, después colocó su propia mano donde antes había estado la de la chica, pero por debajo de su ropa, rozando las leves marcas rojas que habían dejado sus uñas, y Quistis intentó que el joven quitase la mano de allí tirando de la manga de su camisa.

Quistis¡Estate quieto¡¡No me toques!!

Seifer se apartó algo asustado y vio los ojos llorosos de la muchacha, en los que sólo podía leerse miedo, impotencia y frustación. Pero pudiera o no huir Seifer no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la idea volviese a cruzar la mente de la chica.

Se echó hacia adelante y apoyó su frente sobre el estómago de la instructora, rodeándola por detrás con los brazos, y ésta intentó quitárselo de encima empujándolo y golpeando sus hombros, pero el chico no se movió; aguantó sus golpes y arañazos hasta que Quistis se rindió y se agachó lentamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la espalda del chico, y allí siguió llorando sin poder parar.

Seifer: Te diría que sé cómo te sientes... pero te estaría mintiendo... Yo no llevo el peso de nada en mi interior... Pero... te acepto a ti... con todo lo que haya dentro...

Quistis abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiracion, que por las lagrimas se había convertido en sollozos entrecortados. La aceptaba a ella, con todo lo que aquello significase. Por mucho que su futuro se torciese y se partiese en mil pedazos. Por mucho que aquella decisión supusiese dejar de lado todo lo que quedase de su juventud.

Él la aceptaba...

Un estruendo se oyó en otro lado y un leve temblor sacudió sus zapatos.

Ambos levantaron la vista sorprendidos mientras un inmenso dragón rojizo se alzaba sobre el Jardín. El Lagunamov se estaba moviendo.

* * *

Esta vez sólo hay una cosa que pueda decir... Me hago mucho pis... llevo desde la escena de Squall y Laguna con ganas de ir al baño y parece que ya va siendo hora XD 


	25. Encontrando el calor entre la nieve

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Debía atender un par de asuntillos personales y por esto este capítulo se ha saltado la racha esta de capítulo diario que llevaba estos días XD.

Rinoa Haatarii: Muchas de las últimas escenas son readaptadas de las primeras versiones del fic... así que a lo mejor no han llegado a encajar del todo v.v... La historia ha madurado y evolucionado considerablemente desde que la empecé y lo mismo me ha pasaso a mí... así que esa última escena del capítulo anterior tan mona... no sé XD A mí a día de hoy no me acaba de encajar. Y sobre el baño... ahora mismo estoy en la misma situación XD

AkiraTokugawa: Tranquilidad, tranquilidaad! XD Ha tardado un par de días más pero aquí está el 25... corre para abajo que se ve quien anda en el Lagunamov!! XD

rinoaangelo: A mí también me cuesta ver a Seifer así v.v... pero necesitaba a un Seifer algo más maduro y centrado para el papel que le toca ahora mismo XD Y si Rinoa no encontró a Squall en el capítulo pasado... es porque hubiera sido demasiado obvio v.v... y no espoileo más XD corre a leer!!

Elise: No podía ser otra más que Quistis XD pero decirte que habías acertado (como la mayoría seguramente) no me parecía lo correcto v.v... Y bueno... nada más...

Un mensaje a todos los lectores... El próximo caítulo será el último!!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXV: ENCONTRANDO EL CALOR ENTRE LA NIEVE.**

De nuevo un fondo oscuro, ni una sola luz en la habitación. En el centro una mujer permanecía sentada sobre una silla, con un niño recién nacido en sus brazos, no un niño, sino una niña. Rubia y con los ojos verdes. La mujer seguía meciendo a su hija mientras le susurraba una canción. Un sueño que Quistis ya había visto tiempo atrás.

Igual que la última vez aquella persona dentro de la que se encontraba se acercó lentamente a la mujer, con paso amenazador.

Quistis no había vuelto a pensar en aquel asunto, pero en ese momento se sintió mal por haberse olvidado de Thomas y Eleanor, y lo que había ocurrido con aquella niña.

La mano volvió a alzarse, grande, peligrosa, y durante un segundo rozó la pequeña cabeza de la niña. La madre de nuevo giró la cara hacia Quistis, aquellos ojos azules la volvieron a mirar asustada, y no fue hasta entonces que Quistis pudo reconocerse en ellos.

Quistis Sueño¡Dios santo, Seifer!... Me has asustado...

La joven instructora notó cómo la persona dentro de la cual se encontraba se arrodillaba y pudo verse a sí misma sonriendo con una mezcla de complicidad y fastidio fingido en su semblante.

Seifer Sueño: No era mi intención...

Quistis: _'Era yo...'_

Y la forma en que Quistis despertó de aquel sueño también fue distinta a la última vez. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, un techo pintado de color blanco, con una sola bombilla en el centro.

Una bombilla completamente distinta a la pequeña lámpara que había en su habitación, pero a la que había acabado acostumbrándose en muy poco tiempo. De hecho se había acostumbrado a muchas cosas en tan sólo una semana.

Seifer: No se oye nada...

Entre ellas a aquella voz profunda y baja, como un susurro meloso y perseverante al mismo tiempo.

Quistis levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección a los pies de la cama. Estaba tumbada sobre su espalda y hacía ya tiempo que sentía cierta presión sobre su cuerpo.

Quistis: ... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El muchacho en cuestión estaba tumbado sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada por debajo de su ombligo.

Seifer¿No se supone que se tiene que oír algo... o... algo?

Quistis: ...

Seifer¿Qué...?

Quistis no pudo evitar que una sonora carcajada escapase de su garganta al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a incorporarse

Seifer¿Por qué te ríes?...

La joven consiguió después de un minuto quitarse al chico de encima y continuó sonriendo para sí mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y buscaba su ropa.

Seifer: Te recuerdo que estoy completamente desnudo y te advierto que esa risita tuya podría dañar gravemente mi ego masculino...

Quistis: No es eso... Pero... ¿qué se supone que intentas oír?

Seifer: Em... No sé... Algo... ¿que no se suela oír...?

Quistis: Seifer...

La joven se levantó y se ajustó la falda de su uniforme a la cintura, abrochando con cuidado la cremallera y los dos botones que la mantenían bien sujeta.

Quistis: Sólo han pasado poco más de dos meses... ¿Qué esperas oír?... El movimiento de miles de células?... Eso no se oye, por Dios...

Seifer¡Yo que sé!... ¿Dónde vas?

Quitis estaba ahora colocándose la camisa blanca que vestía bajo la chaqueta de su uniforme, abotonándola cuidadosamente.

Quistis¿No has visto qué hora es?...

Seifer: No... no quiero verla...

El chico se estiró completamente en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada mientras se negaba en rotundo a atender sus deberes laborales.

Quistis¿A qué hora empiezan las clases¿Todavía no te sabes los horarios?

Seifer: Yo quiero que llegue el fin de semana ya...

Quistis se dirigía hacia el baño de la habitación del chico, dispuesta a encontrar los enseres necesarios para adecentarse un poco el pelo, y de camino un leve ronroneo y algo cálido y peludo se enroscó en su pierna derecha, amoldándose ágilmente al movimiento de su caminar.

La joven se agachó y pasó una mano por el lomo de aquel pequeño gato negro, que la persiguió hasta el baño.

Seifer observaba la escena desde lejos, casi con celos.

Seifer: A mí no me hace eso... sólo se me acerca cuando le voy a poner comida...

Quistis: Normal... yo también te odiaría si me hubieras puesto Clawies por nombre...

La joven hablaba alzando la voz desde el baño, en el que se dedicaba a refrescarse la cara con agua limpia mientras Seifer miraba al gato con ojos recelosos, y éste permanecía a los pies de Quistis, mirándola con devoción, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía.

Seifer: Clawies... significa zarpitas... tú no sabes los arañazos que me dio el primer día de traerlo...

Quistis salió al rato del baño, con la cara limpia y recogiéndose el pelo tras la nuca con una de sus pinzas.

Quistis: Son las 7 y media... yo me voy a desayunar y no pienso esperarte...

El ex-caballero profirió un sonoro gruñido y se levantó de un salto para salir después corriendo hacia un montón de ropa que había dejado tirada en una esquina, intentando encontrar esa prenda rara que va debajo de los pantalones y que en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pararse a recordar su nombre.

Seifer¡Espérame!

El joven entró en el baño en ropa interior, abrió el grifo, se mojó ambas manos y se las pasó un par de veces por el pelo corto y limpio, dejándolo bien ordenado. Quistis mientras tanto se paró a observar las agujas de su reloj de pulsera.

Quistis: Llevas 10 minutos olgazaneando en la cama...

El chico salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca y comenzó a colocarse los pantalones sin contestar a aquella observación de Quistis, que parecía intentar justificar el que no lo quisiera esperar.

La joven instructora abrió la puerta, agarrando las llaves de su dormitorio, que estaban sobre el escritorio del muchacho, para pasarse a coger sus cosas antes de ir a la cafetería.

Quistis: Meeee voooooyyyyy.

Seifer¡Que te esperes!

La chica estaba ya con un pie fuera de la habitación, la puerta abierta, esperando paciéntemente a que el chico estuviera listo mientras le metía prisas.

Un par de cadetes pasaron entonces por el pasillo, mirando curiosamente la escena. Quistis se giró al notar su presencia y en cuanto sus miradas coincidieron los jóvenes intentaron disimular mirando hacia delante.

Seifer¡Ya eshdoy!

El joven terminó de pasarse el cepillo entre los dientes y lo tiró después desde la puerta hacia el baño, donde se oyó que caía en algo lleno de agua después de chocar un par de veces contra algo de mármol.

Quistis¿Sabes que ha caído en el váter?...

Seifer: Da igual, luego compro otro...

Seifer cerró la puerta en cuanto salió y comenzó a andar apresurado.

Quistis: Seifer...

El joven volvió a girarse hacia ella.

Quistis¿Las llaves?

El muchacho se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, palpando sobre la tela para ver si las había cogido antes de cerrar.

Seifer: Mierda...

Y el tintineo de las pequeñas piezas metálicas lo hizo levantar de nuevo la mirada hacia Quistis. Ella mantenía las llaves del joven sujetas con dos dedos ante sí.

Seifer respiró aliviado y se volvió a acercar a ella para cogerlas, y al hacerlo sujetó durante un segundo su mano, en forma de agradecimiento por haberse acordado de cogerlas antes de salir.

Otro joven pasaba entonces en aquella dirección y también se los quedó mirando mientras Seifer comenzaba a caminar, estirando de la chica que aún mantenía su mano unida a la del joven.

Quistis observó al chico de reojo, mientras éste los miraba extrañado. Le había llevado una semana acostumbrarse a comportarse de aquella manera con Seifer, y ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a la reacción que aquello producía en los demás.

* * *

Ino miraba indecisa los letreros con la oferta del día en desayunos, haciendo cola en la cafetería, mientras Zell la abrazaba por la cintura, desde atrás, y se dedicaba a besarla en la base del cuello, donde alcanzaba estando de puntillas.

Zell (Ino): Paara...

La voz de la chica era un susurro casi suplicante, cualquier contacto de aquel tipo era como una pequeña descarga que le hacía difícil concentrarse en nada.

Ino (Zell): Déjame... que luego te irás al despacho y me dejas solito...

Ambos chicos llevaban más de una semana de relación con todo lo que ello implicaba. Sin embargo se había terminado desarrollando una especie de tensión sexual entre ambos, y no era fácil intentar canalizarla estando cada uno en el cuerpo equivocado. No querían que su primera vez fuera de aquella manera. Querían algo más... convencional... Menos raro.

Zell notó algo pegado a su espalda y cuando quiso girarse para ver de qué se trataba se encontró atrapado entre la amplia espalda de Ino y alguien bastante más alto que él que los abrazaba a ambos desde atrás.

Irvine¡Oiiiiiiiigh! Pero qué bonito es el amor, y las mariposas que revolotean en el estómago y el algodón de azúcar que sabe como los besos de la persona más maravillosa del mundo en primavera mientras contempláis un atardecer en el porche de vuestra casita de madera en mitad del campo a los 80 años mientras os cogéis la manita y--

Ino (Zell)¡Irvine!

El cowboy se quedó callado y se separó de ambos jóvenes para dedicarles una mirada aburrida.

Irvine: Si os pincho a uno de los dos... ¿el otro lo siente?...

Zell se había terminado separando de la joven, y ambos permanecían ahora dándole la espalda a la barra de la cafetería, mirándolo con algo de desprecio en los ojos.

Irvine: Parecéis siameses... Siempre enganchados...

Los tres pasaron unos minutos decidiendo lo que iban a tomar y se giraron después con sus respectivas bandejas hacia la mesa que siempre solían ocupar cerca de los ventanales de la cafetería. En ella encontraron a Quistis y a Seifer, que desde que había conseguido la licencia de instructor y estaba ejerciendo en prácticas solía acompañarlos durante las comidas.

Ambos permanecían con la cabeza agachada, mirándose mientras hablaban muy bajo, como conspirando contra el resto del mundo sin llegar a darse cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados de gente.

Irvine tomó asiento junto a Quistis y dejó su bandeja con un golpe sonoro sobre la mesa, intentando captar la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Irvine¿Entonces ya no os odiáis... o como es eso?

Quistis lo miró intentando disimular la sensación de incomodidad que le hacían sentir aquellas insinuaciones que el resto del grupo les dedicaba desde que ella y su ex-alumno problemático se dirigían la palabra en público.

Seifer: No nos hemos odiado nunca...

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando fíjamente al muchacho, como si nadie se creyera aquellas palabras, ni siquiera Quistis.

Seifer: ... No... del todo...

Irvine se llevó el primer bocado de su donut a la boca y en ese mismo momento apareció una muy irritada Selphie tras él, con un vaso de plástico lleno de café con leche en su mano, mirando al cowboy como con desprecio.

Selphie: Son las ocho menos diez... tienes trabajo...

Irvine levantó la vista hacia ella, que no parecía dispuesta a sentarse ni cinco minutos antes de dirigirse a su despacho. Irvine agarró su donut y se puso de pie mientras apretaba las mandíbulas con furia.

Seifer: Y yo también lo tengo... luego te veo.

El chico se levantó de la silla y se reclinó levemente para besar a Quistis en los labios, mientras ésta murmuraba un "vale" casi inaudible y volvía su mirada hacia abajo, para continuar balanceando lo que quedaba de su batido de chocolate como si nada, sin prestar la más mínima atención al gesto del muchacho.

Seifer agarró la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el respaldo de su silla, y se alejó como si tal cosa. Mientras tanto el resto de personas allí presentes continuaban mudos, observando a Quistis con atención... como esperando a que les explicase qué había pasado allí en los últimos días.

La muchacha en cuestión levantó aquel vaso, apoyando ambos codos sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras alzaba la cabeza para poder tragar apropiadamente lo que quedaba en aquel recipiente. Entonces los vio a todos ellos, muy serios, mirándola fijamente.

Quistis¿Qué...?

Los jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros, casi esperando para ver quien sería el primero en preguntar.

Ino (Zell): Ese beso...

No fue hasta entonces que la chica comenzó a sentirse incómoda, sabiendo que aún tenía muchas cosas que contarles a sus amigos.

Quistis: Em... bueno... yo también tendría que irme...

Y comenzó a levantarse mientras se pasaba una servilleta por los labios, deshaciéndose de posibles restos de batido.

Selphie: De eso nada, señorita... Que me comentaste ayer que ahora empezabas las clases una hora más tarde y no tienes nada que hacer...

Quistis se quedó con la chaqueta a medio poner, colando el brazo izquierdo en la manga correspondiente mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia para poder huir de aquella situación. No es que no quisiera que se supierta nada de su relación con Seifer, pero tampoco había pensado en cómo decírselo.

Así que simplemente optó por hacer como que no había oído a Selphie, mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la salida.

* * *

Rinoa se reclinó sobre el asiento de pilotaje del Lagunamov y suspiró en un gesto de agotamiento y casi derrota.

Llamaba cada noche al Jardín de Balamb, preguntando si Squall había pasado por allí, y la primera llamada también tuvo que disculparse por haber cogido el Lagunamov sin permiso.

Después de haber salido de Balamb con la nave había ido hasta el pueblo Shumi. Donde le habían dicho que habían visto a un extranjero aquel mismo día en la mañana, pero que había partido en cuanto preguntó por una tal Rinoa en el hotel y no le pudieron dar ningún tipo de información.

Él también la andaba buscando...

Así pues se había decidido a pasarse por todos los lugares que se había saltado pensando que no eran buenos escondites para el chico. Había estado en los Jardines de Trabia y Galbadia, en Dollet, Timber e incluso en el Lunatic Pandora. Se estaba quedando casi sin sitios en los que buscarlo y por un momento puso incluso en duda la edad mental del joven. Si la estaba buscando también a ella lo más lógico era que se quedase en algún lugar fijo y la esperase allí.

Y mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que golpearse la frente con los nudillos mientras se insultaba a sí misma.

Rinoa: Seré... imbécil...

* * *

Selphie permanecía en su sitio, tecleando lentamente mientras miraba sin inmutarse la pantalla de su ordenador.

Irvine por su parte la observaba de reojo desde su escritorio, en la otra punta del despacho.

Se quedó mirando un momento el icono en su pantalla que señalaba el programa que usaba el equipo directivo y estratégico del Jardín para comunicarse idividual o colectivamente.

El chico clicó dos veces sobre el dibujito y se abrió una ventana en la que figuraban diversas acciones y una gran lista de nombres.

El chico clicó nuevamente sobre una pequeña casilla seguida de la palabra "buscar" y escribió en ella el apellido de su comandante.

Una vez la localizó en la inmensa lista de personal señaló la opción de enviar un mensaje privado, y marcó la casilla de "no mostrar mi ideantidad" para que aquel mensaje fuese anónimo.

Selphie continuaba tecleando, contestando mails a diversos clientes y revisando informes.

Irvine miró de nuevo a su pantalla y escribió procurando no hacer ruido al pulsar las teclas, mientras abría ante él un archivador lleno de folios, de manera que él pudiese leer su contenido pero que Selphie solo alcanzase a verlo a él detrás de las tapas, concentrado en aquellas letras.

Selphie oyó un minuto después un ruidito proviniente de su ordenador, que le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje de algún miembro del personal del Jardín.

"Anónimo.

Me gusta cuando te peleas con ese idiota de tu ayudante y pareces siempre enfadada... Llevo mucho tiempo observándote y desde que estás de tan mal humor no paro de pensar en ti cada noche.

Atentamente, un admirador."

La chica miró fijamente al vaquero, sospechando que tenía algo o todo que ver con aquel mensajito.

"Tilmit, S.

Déjate de jueguecitos imbécil"

En cuanto pulsó el botón de "enviar" la chica miró fijamente a su ayudante, que permanecía absorto en aquel montón de folios. Quería verlo teclear para tener una nueva excusa para echarle la bronca, o no verlo teclear y ver que aquel anónimo no le contestaba para echársela igualmente.

El chico no se movió, la contestación de su mensaje no llegaba.

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y justo en ese momento aquel ruidito llamó su atención de nuevo.

"Anónimo.

No me digas eso, mujer... Yo te hablo muy en serio, me vuelves loco desde hace mucho tiempo."

Selphie volvió los ojos a toda prisa hacia su ayudante, y lo vio lamiéndose un pulgar para pasar de página y continuar absorto en su lectura. Era imposible que hubiera escroito nada, tenía ambas manos en aquel archivador.

"Tilmit, S.

¿Quien eres?"

Irvine fingió rascarse la nariz por tal de que la chica no advirtiese su sonrisa. Veía por el rabillo del ojo el parpadear de la ventana de aquella conversación, la chica había contestado. Por algo había sacado una de las notas más altas en estrategia, nunca podría jugar con él al mismo nivel en ese terreno.

El chico había tomado la precaución de escribir un segundo mensaje antes de enviar el primero, contestando de manera poco concreta al mensaje que Selphie podía enviarle como contestación al primero. Así pues, en cuanto vió que había contestado por primera vez sólo tuvo que rozar la tecla de enter con el codo, para conseguir enviarle aque segundo mensaje sin moverse lo más mínimo, sabiendo que la chica iba a estar alerta por si lo veía escribir.

El chico se levantó entonces de golpe y estiró los brazos en el aire, ante la atenta mirada de Selphie. Fingió mirar la pantalla como una mera y rutinaria comprobación de que todo andaba como debía y cerró rápidamente el programa de intercomunicación.

Irvine¿Quieres un café?...

La joven lo miró extrañada mientras el chico se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Selphie: No...

Y el joven desapareció tras la puerta.

En cuanto Selphie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar se levantó de un salto y se precipitó hacia el ordenador del muchacho, para encontrarse con que no tenía siquiera el programa de intercomunicación iniciado.

* * *

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta Irvine se tiró prácticamente tras el escritorio de Viento.

Irvine¡Déjame tu ordenador!

Se acomodó en la silla e inició de nuevo su sesión en el programa de intercomunicación.

"Anónimo.

No puedo decirte quién soy... soy un admirador secreto..."

* * *

Seifer¿Y esto lo tenemos que pegar en la nevera o algo así?

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Seifer y Quistis se dirigían del garaje del Jardín hacia los dormitorios, mientras Seifer mantenía ante su nariz una especie de polaroid.

Quistis: Si no se ve nada...

Seifer: Ya... pero es la priemera ecografía... deberíamos hacer algo bonito con ella...

Comenzaron a entrar en el edificio y Quistis le arrebató aquella lámina de las manos para introducirla en su bolso.

Quistis: Por ahora se quedará en el cajón de mi escritorio...

Seifer continuó caminando a su lado hasta llegar a la entrada de los dormitorios femeninos. Quistis se giró hacia aquel pasillo rebuscando sus llaves en aquel mismo bolso y Seifer la observó atentamente hasta que volvió a mirarlo dispuesta a despedirse hasta aquella noche.

Seifer¿Por qué no te vienes?

Quistis levantó una ceja sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Seifer: Como Zell y esa novia suya... vente conmigo.

Quistis esbozó una leve sonrisa y se rascó la nuca haciéndose en realidad la misma pregunta que el chico acababa de formular.

Quistis: Si ya paso allí la mayor parte del tiempo... Sólo paso por mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y preparar las clases del día siguiente...

Seifer: Pero puedes traerte tus cosas... Los dormitorio masculinos están mejor iluminados...

Quistis miró por un segundo hacia el suelo, girando las llaves de su habitación bajo sus manos. La verdad es que no era muy normal que continuasen legalmente viviendo separados en su situación.

Quistis: Hay que hacer unas peticiones... y firmar un par de papeles.

Seifer¿Para qué?

Quistis: Así cambiarían todos mis datos y figuraría como tu compañera de habitación.

Seifer: Pues dámela...

El chico señalaba hacia su bolso, pidiéndole la pequeña lámina que ella acababa de guardar en él.

Quistis¿Para qué?

Seifer: Para colgarla en la nevera...

* * *

"Anónimo.

Si me dieses una sola oportunidad sabrías de lo que te estoy hablando. Tendrías todo lo que quisieras antes incluso de desearlo."

Selphie se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, mordisqueándose la uña como una colegiala leyendo cartas de un admirador secreto. Y de hecho es lo que estaba haciendo.

Se volvió a acomodar por enésima vez en la cama, colocando cuidadosamente el portátil sobre su regazo.

"Tilmit, S.

No necesito darte oportunidad alguna, tengo todo lo que podría desear."

La chica se levantó en cuanto hubo enviado aquel mensaje y se dirigió corriendo a la nevera, buscando lo que quedaba de un trozo de tarta que había cogido hacía un par de días del buffette de postres del Jardín.

Volvió al trote y se acurrucó de nuevo sobre las mantas.

Pellizcaba el trozo de tarta nerviosamente, esperando a que le contestasen.

Sonó el aviso de un nuevo mensaje y la tarta se vió abandonada casi si haber sido empezada.

"Anónimo.

¿Seguro que te despiertas todas las mañanas como a ti te gustaría?"

La chica levantó ambas cejas sin entender completamente aquella pregunta.

"Tilmit, S.

¿A qué te refieres con despertarme como me gustaría?"

* * *

El Lagunamov había quedado a cierta distancia del orfanato, como hacía siempre. No era un transporte cualquiera que dejar aparcado en el primer hueco que se encontrase, así que siempre se quedaba en alguna planicie no demasiado lejana de su siguiente destino, pero tampoco demasiado lejos.

Rinoa llegó a la puerta y volvió a tocar como hiciera una semanas atrás, cuando Eleone y Edea la invitaron a hacer una parada en el camino para descansar allí.

Después de un buen rato oyendo voces de niños chillando y armando jaleo un hombre le abrió la puerta.

La chica miró algo más arriba de donde había dirigido su vista, que había ajustado a la altura media de cualquier hombre, para encontrarse con una cara seria y severa. Alraune la miraba desde lo alto esperando a que dijese algo.

Rinoa: Hola... ehm... ¿No ha vuelto aún Eleone?

Los niños se quedaron callados, espectantes, observando la escena desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hasta que vieron a Angelo y se abalanzaron a la salida deseando tocar al animal y jugar con él.

Rinoa tuvo que echarse a un lado y pudo observar por un momento como el perro la miraba como pidiéndole ayuda.

Alraune: Pasa...

Rinoa entró tal y como se le había mandado y se encontró mirando hacia cada rincón, como buscando a Squall en cualquier esquina. Sin embargo la estancia estaba vacía, escepto por los niños y por aquel hombre.

Alraune por su parte había entrado ya en la cocina, y se encontraba sirviendo una taza de café a la recién llegada. Mientras tanto Rinoa permanecía de espaldas a él, observando tras una ventana la playa, cubierta de nieve hasta bien cerca de la orilla.

Alraune: Es una lástima que haga tanto frío... A estas horas se está muy bien allí abajo...

Rinoa esbozó una sonrisa algo triste. Seguramente se estaría muy bien en la playa a esas horas sin importar el frío. Sólo se necesitaba una manta y buena compañía.

Alraune: No sé cómo puede aguantar ahí fuera con este tiempo... y mira que le he dicho que esperase aquí dentro...

La joven se giró extrañada por aquellas palabras mientras aquel hombre de color le tendía una taza de café caliente.

Alraune: No es muy normal ¿no crees?...

El chico señalaba a otra ventana, a la izquierda de la chica. A través de ella se hubiera podido ver un inmenso campo de flores, de no ser porque en aquella época habían desaparecido todas. Ahora era sólo un campo cubierto de nieve, completamente blanco. Y en el centro de aquella blanca planicie podía advertirse un puntito oscuro.

La forma era la de una persona sentada de espaldas, sobre algo parecido a una piedra. Los hombros encogidos, lo más pegados al cuello posible. Llevaba una chaqueta gris oscura, con una gruesa bufanda apretada al cuello, tapándole casi hasta las orejas, y un gorro con orejeras, debajo del cual sólo podían verse un par de mechones de pelo castaño claro, de un color muy pálido, casi ceniza.

Rinoa: Squall...

La voz de la joven sonó como un susurro, pero ella no se extrañó siquiera de que temblase levemente por la emoción, ni siquiera se había oído pronunciar aquel nombre, permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, reconociendo perfectamente el movimiento que se adivinaba bajo aquel montón de prendas, cuando aquella persona se frotó la nariz intentando calentarla. A Squall nunca le gustó tener la nariz fría.

La chica salió corriendo hacia la puerta, sin pararse a pensar siquiera en la taza de café que acababa de soltar en la mesa sin demasiado cuidado. Ésta se volcó y Alraune se giró resignado a coger unas servilletas para retirar los restos de café de la mesa. Mientras tanto podía ver a través de la ventana a la joven corriendo entre la nieve, acercándose a aquel bulto esperanzador.

Y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba a sus espaldas, respirando con dificultad aquel aire gélido mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

Sin embargo no hicieron falta. El chico se giró al notar aquella nueva presencia, esperando encontrarse con Alraune sosteniendo otra taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Pero no fue así...

Aquella muchacha permanecía inmóvil tras él, respirando con dificultad, formando nubes fugaces ante su cara por el calor de su aliento.

Squall mantenía sus manos pegadas a una gruesa taza de barro, enfundadas en unos gruesos guantes de lana, y tan sólo alcanzó a ver sus ojos, ya que era lo único que se atrevía a dejar expuestos al frío.

Finalmente había llegado, después de una semana de fría espera en aquel campo de nieve la chica había cumplido su promesa. Había vuelto a por él.

Rinoa había imaginado aquel momento incontables veces desde que recuperó la consciencia en la residencia Calway, y en todas aquellas fantasías lo primero que veía era la cara del muchacho cruzada por su mano. Ante todo tenía ganas de arrearle un buen puñetazo. Pero llegado el momento no era capaz de pensar siquiera de qué tenía ganas.

Squall: Rinoa...

El chico miraba ahora hacia sus ojos, distintos, con aquella especie de sombra rojiza que se veía tras su mirada atónita. Mandó inmediatamente a su cuerpo que se levantase de aquella piedra y se acercase a ella, pero la joven no le dio tiempo. Estaba ya rodeándolo con los brazos mientras enterraba su cara en aquella cálida bufanda, escondiendo las lágrimas que se habían empezado a formar sobre sus pestañas.

Alraune por su parte permanecía callado al otro lado de la ventana, observando aquellos dos jóvenes sin mediar palabra, esperando pacientemente a que entrasen en casa. Por una vez había decidido dejar de lado su hospitalidad natural y no ofrecerles el calor de la chimenea antes de que ellos vieran el momento oportuno para moverse.

* * *

Selphie bostezó sonoramente mientras esperaba a que el ascensor alcanzase la altura de su despacho.

La noche anterior se había pasado unas cuantas horas hablando con aquel anónimo, mientras se dedicaba a limpiar recipientes con gelatina, pastelillos, batidos, helados y otros dulces por el estilo. Se sentía como en sus años de estudiante en Trabia, cuando se pasaba las noches en las habitaciones de sus amigas, comiendo dulces y hablando de chicos.

El susodicho admirador no le desveló ningún tipo de información a cerca de él, era muy cuidadoso con no ponerse al descubierto, sin embargo se pasó la noche preguntándo por ella, por sus gustos, sus anhelos, sus manías...

Tampoco le interesaba demasiado aquella persona, simplemente le agradaba sentirse protagonista de una historia como aquella, sentirse admirada por alguien de aquella manera casi clandestina le devolvía la sensación que había sentido contadas veces en el pasado. La sensación que seguramente sentían todas las chicas que Irvine intentaba seducir en el pasado y que nunca le hicieron demasiado caso. Eso era lo que más envidiaba en aquel entonces, la atención que les dedicaba.

Y ya no era sólo el sentir que a alguien le importaba de esa manera, sino el poder hablar con alguien de todas las cosas que Irvine no parecía entender.

El chico le estuvo preguntando por él, si había algo entre ambos, sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora se paraba a pensarlo y sabía que no debería haberle contado tanto a alguien que no conocía de nada. ¿Y si era algún colaborador de la revista de estudiantes del Jardín?

Igualmente se había desahogado como debía y aquella mañana se había levantado cansada por la falta de sueño, pero se había quitado un peso inmenso de encima.

En la recepción que comandancia y dirección compartía no se sabía nada aún de la secretaria del director. Viento era bastante estricta con sus horarios, y si faltaban dos minutos para las 8 faltaban dos minutos para verla aparecer en aquella planta.

Selphie se acercó al escritorio de Viento, su atención fija en los tres cajones, con su nombre, el de Irvine y el del director en cada uno de ellos, donde el servicio de correo dejaba cada mañana antes de que ellos llegasen su respectiva correspondencia.

Andaba de carta en carta, repasándolas sin prestar demasiada atención mientras continuaba recordando aquella larga conversación. También le había ido bien para situarse de manera objetiva en aquella disparatada historia, de alguna manera estaba furiosa con el chico pero a veces le costaba entender el por qué. Ahora ya no.

Le irritaba aquella tendencia a no pararse siquiera a pensar sobre los sentimientos, lo hacía todo con palabras. Era el típico galán de película que en el último momento lo suelta todo en plan poema y listos. A ella le iba algo más... abstracto.

Le bastaba con que las cosas ocurriesen, sin necesidad de que ninguno de los dos dijera unas palabras mágicas ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente quería que el chico fuese capaz de demostrarle lo que sentía sin que tuviera que hacerlo con palabras.

Finalmente agarró el pequeño taco de cartas y sobres sin haber visto muy bien de donde venían y coló su tarjeta identificativa en la ranura que había bajo el pomo de la puerta. Sin embargo ya habían abierto. Posiblemente Irvine hubiera madrugado más de lo normal aquella mañana.

Las luces estaban apagadas y habían bajado las persianas. La estancia se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Selphie se desvió un par de pasos a la izquierda buscando el interruptor de la luz, pero se lo encontró tapado por una especie de caja de cartón, que habían pegado a la pared con celo, de manera que no pudieran encenderse las luces.

Selphie¿Irvine?

La chica avanzó un par de pasos, viendo a duras penas hasta donde llegaba la luz que entraba por la puerta que había dejado abierta a sus espaldas.

Una leve melodía comenzó a sonar en el aire, lenta y suave. Un piano susurraba acompañado por un par de instrumentos más, sonidos del desierto, tímidos y casi reverenciales ante la dulce melodía del piano.

Selphie: ... ¿Irvine...?

Una mujer comenzó a cantar al ritmo de aquellos instrumentos mientras una de las persianas se levantaba lentamente, despojando uno de la media docena de ventanales que había al otro lado del despacho de la máscara que lo privaba de la luz del sol.

Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me

La voz de aquella mujer era como el ronroneo de un gato, distante y adormecedora. La joven avanzó un par de pasos mientras veía una figura alta pasarse frente a los ventanales, levantando todas las persianas con tranquilidad.

Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave

Pero parecía que pasaba algo raro con aquellos ventanales, estaban cubiertos de parches, de un palmo de tamaño como mucho, que permanecían pegados al cristal uno junto al otro, dejando entrar sólo pequeños rayos de luz entre parche y parche.

But you... you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

Una guitarra igual de respetuosa y sosegada se unió a aquella sinfonía de tranquilidad y sinceridad.

Selphie: Irvine...

Irvine: Sin palabras... dando más importancia a lo que siento... que a la forma en la que quiero decirlo...

La chica abrió los ojos más de lo normal, reconociendo de inmediato las palabras que había tecleado la noche anterior en la voz de su ayudante.

Selphie¿Cómo?

Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm

El chico terminó de levantar la última persiana, y la luz que entraba en la sala era tenue pero suficiente, los parches permanecían oscuros a aquella distancia, marcando la slueta del joven en aquella oscuridad como una sombra iluminada tan sólo en su silueta.

Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepard need shepard

El chico tendió una mano invitadora ante sí.

Irvine: Acércate...

But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

Y mientras varios violines y una batería tomaban el protagonismo en aquella melodía la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el joven, con paso firme aunque procurando guardar cautela. Aún seguía intentando imaginar cómo se había enterado de sus conversaciones con aquel admirador secreto.

Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing

La joven estaba ya frente a su subordinado, miraba su cara, intentando distinguir su expresión sin conseguirlo demasiado. Tan sólo podía ver que sonreía de una forma extraña.

Irvine: No llegaste a decirme como se expresa un sentimiento de este tipo sin palabras...

Selphie: Decirte... ¿Eras tú?

You speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before

Irvine se acercó a ella y se colocó detrás, sujetándola con ambas manos sobre los hombros, invitándola a observar aquellos parches que cubrían los ventanales.

But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

De nuevo los instrumentos subieron en volumen e intensidad y la chica achinó los ojos intentando distinguir las imágenes que aparecían en aquellos trozos de papel que cubrían las ventanas.

Irvine por su parte se agachó a sus espaldas, colocándose en cuclillas, con ambas manos ahora en la cintura de la chica, y su cabeza junto a sus caderas, observando a su lado su gran obra.

Irvine: Encontré... encontré esta canción... Y lo que decía me recordaba a lo que me haces sentir y pensar...

La chica continuaba observando atentamente, mientras se hacía una nota a sí misma, buscar la letra más tarde para poderla estudiar a fondo.

Irvine: Y si me paro a buscar el motivo de lo que me haces sentir... sólo se me viene ésto a la cabeza.

Señalaba hacia los ventanales, donde Selphie comenzó a reconocerse en un par de fotos.

I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate

La voz de aquella mujer se paró y los instrumentos callaron con ella, y unos segundos después volvieron a sonar, todos a una vez, formando una melodía sin palabras eufórica y a la vez transcendental. En aquellos seis ventanales había cientos de fotos, y ella aparecía en todas. Sola, acompañada, en primer plano, segundo, asomando en una esquina, entre la multitud. Aparecía cuando apenas levantaba un metro del suelo, en el orfanato, fotos que le había dado al chico de sus años de estudiante en Trabia, de su familia adoptiva, de ellos tras la derrota de Artemisa.

Selphie notaba todos sus sentidos adormecidos ante aquel inmenso mural que podría ser perfectamente su biografía en imágenes.

Selphie¿Cómo...?

La música comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, y por un momento lo único que Selphie pudo oír fue su corazón latiendo desembocado.

Irvine: Todas y cada una de estas imágenes... tú... cada parte de ti...

Selphie se giró y se le quedó mirando atónita, mientras él se había levantado y hablaba con la mirada fija en aquellas fotos.

Irvine: Me... me desmontas...

Parecía que le estaba costando más de lo normal, no era capaz de explicarle lo que aquella canción acababa de decir.

Irvine continuó balbucenado unos segundo y después dejó escapar una risa desesperanzada, rindiéndose en su intento de justificar lo que había hecho.

Irvine: Eres... la única mujer en el mundo ante la que me quedo sin palabras.

Selphie se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies y rodeó el cuello del chico intentando que bajase a su nivel.

Selphie: Tienes...

Irvine bajó la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo levemente mientras se dejaba llevar por sus brazos, esperando sus labios.

Selphie: ...cinco minutos...

Él continuaba sonriendo, esperando más a que llegase hasta su boca que a que terminase aquella frase.

Selphie: ... para recoger las fotos y limpiar las ventanas...

El joven se quedó en ese momento algo parado. La magia acababa de romperse...

Irvine: Pero...

Y antes de que intentase pedir una justificación para aquella demanda la joven había apoyado sus labios en los del chico, impidiéndole que terminase la frase. Se separó después de él lentamente, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Selphie: Pero primero quiero que le hagas una foto... que no se pierda la noche que has pasado gastándome el celo...

* * *

Y a continuación la traducción de la canción de la última escena:

Uninvited, ALANIS MORISSETTE (no invitado)

Like anyone would be (Como lo estaría cualquiera)  
I am flattered by your fascination with me (Me siento halagada por tu fascinación hacia mí)  
Like any hot blooded woman (Como cualquier mujer de sangre caliente)  
I have simply wanted an object to crave (Simplemente quería un objeto que anhelar)  
But you're not allowed (Pero tú no estás permitido)  
You're uninvited (No estás invitado)  
An unfortunate slight (Un desafortunado desprecio)

Must be strangely exciting (Debe ser muy excitante)  
To watch the stoic squirm (Ver lo estoico retorcerse)  
Must be somewhat heartening (Debe animarte de alguna manera)  
To watch shepard need shepard (Ver al pastor necesitar pastor)  
But you're not allowed (Pero tú no estás permitido)  
You're uninvited (No estás invitado)  
An unfortunate slight (Un desafortunado desprecio)

Like any uncharted territory (Como cualquier territorio inexplorado)  
I must seem greatly intriguing (Debo parecer muy intrigante)  
You speak of my love like (Hablas de mi amor)  
You have experienced like mine before (Como si hubieras tenido un amor como el mío antes)  
But this is not allowed (Pero esto no está permitido)  
You're uninvited (No estás invitado)  
An unfortunate slight (Un desafortunado desprecio)

I don't think you unworthy (No creo que no lo merezcas)  
I need a moment to deliberate (Necesito un momento para deliberar)

Y de esta letra... aunque hable de una relación que parece que no está permitida... quería quedarme con la sensación de Irvine de que lo que siente hacia Selphie es algo que lo confunde y que ella es la única a la que no puede tratar como el galán que siempre es.


	26. Cada cual en su sitio

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **De nuevo seis meses más y por fin recupero las ganas de escribir v.v Sigo sinceramente sintiendo el retraso... Este verano ha sido un caos TTTT

AkiraTokugawa: Bueno, si querías ver qué pasaba con Zell e Ino, estás de suerte!... En cuanto a lo de Selphie e Irvine... Bueno... sigo escribiendo! XD

Elise: Pues sí... Aunque quería mantener en secreto quien iba a ser la futura mamá se me veía demasiado el pumero, supongo... Sin embargo hay algo con lo que me he podido esconder mejor de suposiciones ajenas... Ya veréis el epílogo, ya... Sobre que se acabe la historia v.v, pues sí... pero para algo se inventaron las segunas partes XD

Rinoa Haatarii: En los personajes que más me gustan también se me ve el plumero supongo XD Seifer es que me encanta... si sale más mono de lo normal ya sabes por qué es v.v

SquallRF: Es el poder de los culebrones... todos hemos estado más o menos enganchados a alguno v.v en cuanto a las historias de buena calidad inacabadas... Tienes toda la razón v.v Así que hacedme un favor y escribidle un par de reviews a Anime-diva, la autora de un maravilloso fic llamado "A Valentine To Remember" (En inglés, pero para los que toleren el idioma os digo que es una joya) y le metéis prisa por mí a ver si se decide y lo termina también de una vez .

Akira Tokugawa: XD Siento el retraso de veras . Pero gracias por meter prisas! Deberíais hacerlo más a menudo porque aunque no lo parezca surten efecto v.v

AllEgrhA: alargarlo sería difícil... Bueno... no difícil... Pero va a terminar con 26 capítulos más el epílogo y el resto de cosas que tengo que contar de estos personajes me queda lejos (Me interesan las siguientes generaciones... ¿Recordáis ese sueño de Squall en la playa con tantos niños y tal?... pues algo así)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXVI: CADA CUAL EN SU SITIO.

* * *

**

Ino (Zell): Hmmph...

Zell permanecía con los ojos cerrados, apretando su frente sobre el hombro de Ino, que se mantenía sentada en la silla del jefe de seguridad mentras su secretario se mantenía sentado sobre ella.

Ambas manos de la chica descansaban sobre el trasero de su antiguo cuerpo mientras seguían el acompasado movimiento del muchacho, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, frotándose contra ella.

Zell (Ino): Para...

La joven apretó los ojos, no quería ver su cara, ni su cuerpo. No necesitaba ver nada, simplemente sentía aquel cuerpo, que ahora pertenecía a Zell, cálido y suave contra el que ahora llamaba suyo.

Zell (Ino): ... Para... por favor...

Sin embargo el chico no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, su mente se había nublado por completo en el mismo momento en que había apretado su entrepierna a la de la muchacha.

Zell (Ino): ... Zell...

Y en ese momento las plegarias de la chica fueron oídas y satisfechas, porque ambos se quedaron helados en el momento en que la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par.

Irvine había abierto sin llamar antes, una costumbre muy fea que el chico tenía y que debía de ir aprendiendo a perder, visto lo visto.

La imagen que tenía ahora mismo ante sí era la de ambos jóvenes completamente vestidos, sin embargo permanecían en aquella pose más que comprometedora, con la cara roja, sudando y despeinados.

Irvine: Em... perdón...

Irvine se giró hacia la puerta, dispuesto a desaparecer de aquella habitación mientras Zell se separaba de su jefa y se recolocaba la falda a la altura que debía tener.

Irvine: Sólo venía a avisar... de que Quistis ha reservado mesa para esta noche... para cenar todos juntos...

Y dio un paso hacia la puerta al tiempo que Zell intentaba acercarse a él, como queriendo justificarse. Sin embargo el muchacho ya había salido de su despacho.

El joven se volvió hacia su novia, con la misma cara que pondría cualquier niño al que hubieran pillado en mitad de una trastada.

La verdad es que ese tipo de comportamiento no era muy normal en ellos, solían comportarse en horas de trabajo. De hecho él sólo se había acercado a Ino con la intención de darle un beso antes de salir a por un café, sin embargo ya lo dicen, una cosa lleva a otra y...

Seguramente el problema no había sido sólo eso, sino el mes entero que llevaban esperando a Squall y Rinoa, exactamente desde que ambos llamaron las pasadas navidades para decirles que volverían después de tomarse algo de tiempo libre.

Zell se giró después hacia la chica, que por su parte parecía preocupada mientras pasaba un kleenex sobre su ropa interior, como intentando limpiar algo.

Ino (Zell): Te dije que parases...

* * *

Seifer: Pero en serio, tienes que venir...

Selphie levantó la mirada del café y la tostada que componían su almuerzo de media mañana. Se econtraba en su despacho, terminando de revisar los informes que Irvine le había llevado. Ni siquiera había tenido aún tiempo de revisar su correspondencia con aquellas solicitudes urgentes y allí se encontraba ahora, aceptando una y otra vez la proposición de Seifer sin que él dejase de insistir.

Selphie: Ya te he dicho que sí...

Seifer: Pero que lo digo muy en serio... No podéis faltar ninguno.

Selphie¿Pero qué pasa? Ya sabemos que estáis juntos... ¿Tenéis que anunciar que os casáis o algo así?

Seifer levantó una ceja ante el comentario. La verdad es que ni siquiera se lo había planteado, no era una persona demasiado religiosa y por tanto ese tipo de ceremonias le parecían bastante estúpidas. Aunque tal vez Quistis no opinase lo mismo...

Selphie por su parte se lo quedó mirando mientras el chico deliberaba en silencio, lo cual tomó por una posible contestación afirmativa a su pregunta.

Selphie¿Es eso...?

La taza se había quedado a medio camino hacia sus labios. Seifer volvió a mirarla, cayendo de nuevo a la realidad.

Seifer: No... es que... Bueno, Quistis... Digamos que ha pasado algo y hemos tomado una decisión muy importante... sacrificada y todo eso... Y bueno, el apoyo de los amigos no viene nunca mal.

El chico seguía de alguna manera inmerso en la duda de pasar o no por un altar, y su rostro permanecía inmerso en un gesto de preocupación y melancolía. Sin embargo Selphie tardó bien poco en malinterpretarlo.

Seifer: No me había parado a pensar... vaya... es bastante urgente...

Y aquellos retales de los pensamientos del muchacho dichos en voz alta no hicieron más que preocupar a la chica. Sin embargo Seifer ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos y acompañado por aquella especie de aura de duda y abatimiento.

La taza de café mientras tanto seguía colgada en el aire, de camino a su destino, frente a la duda y preocupación de su dueña.

* * *

Shu no podía evitar observar a su amiga de aquella manera, había cambiado tantísimo en poco más de un mes.

Quistis permanecía en la sala de profeores, bolígrafo en mano, corrigiendo los debers que había mandado a sus alumnos durante las vacaciones de navidad. Un trabajo que debería de haber terminado hacía ya tiempo pero debía reconocer que se pasaba el día durmiendo o en babia.

La joven se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la nevera que tenían en la sala, para sacar un zumo de manzana y volver de nuevo a su escritorio.

Shu siguió cada uno de sus movimientos en el proceso y no puedo evitar la observación.

Shu: Empieza a notarse bastante...

Quistis terminó de recostarse en su asiento y dirigió su mirada a los neones del techo, mientras se llevaba el envase de plástico a los labios. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Iban unas 17 semanas de embarazo, casi cuatro meses ya.

Shu¿Cuando se hará pública la noticia?

Quistis: Esta noche...

La joven de pelo oscuro se levantó de la silla, emocionada por la noticia.

Shu¿En serio?

Quistis: Mhmm...

Shu se mordió el labio inferior, imaginando la escena con asombro y curiosidad. La noticia de que Quistis y Seifer llevaban más de un mes viviendo juntos se había hecho ya pública en los pasillos del Jardín, sin embargo nadie sabía nada más, la joven instructora se había dedicado a llevar la chaqueta del uniforme puesta a la mayoría de sitios posibles por tal de disimular el leve desnivel que se observaba a la altura de su ombligo, y había resultado bastante bien.

Quistis: He reservado mesa para que cenemos todos juntos...

Shu la miró esta vez casi con celos por no poder participar de aquel evento.

Quistis: Tranquila... también estás invitada...

* * *

Selphie pasó un nuevo folio ante sus ojos y lo colocó a los dos minutos en un cajón que había a un lado de su escritorio, donde acababan todos los papeles que le habían llegado por error, yendo en realidad dirigidos al personal estratégico o directivo. No era algo demasiado común, sin embargo a veces había pequeños errores de organización en cuanto al correo.

Volvió a estirar la mano hacia lo que quedaba de su correspondencia y desvió de nuevo la vista hacia aquella petición de baja de un miembro del cuerpo instructivo. Eso es lo que ponía en la primera página. Un asunto sobre el que ella no tenía nada que hacer, debía encargarse Cid.

Leyó por encima un par de peticiones de SEEDs y las selló después de calificarlas como aptas por sus condiciones y los presupuestos que los clientes ofrecían por el servicio. Aquellos nuevos folios irían al montón que después Irvine debía repasar y sellar también, antes de pasarlos al equipo táctico y seguidamente a la dirección.

El montón estaba al lado del de los informes que no le pertenecían a ella, y de nuevo pasó la mirada ante aquella petición de baja laboral.

Su mano sin embargo estaba ya de forma inconsciente sobre el siguiente sobre que le había llegado aquella mañana. Sin embargo no llegó a cogerlo, le llamaba más aún la atención el nombre del solicitante de aquella baja, Quistis Trepe.

Y la cara con la que Seifer la había citado con aquella urgencia hacía menos de media hora volvió a cruzar su mente. El chico parecía muy turbado, fuera lo que fuere parecía un asunto grave.

Había dicho que se trataba de una decisión que habían tomado, una decisión importante y sacrificada. Y antes de irse había murmurado que era un asunto urgente.

Inmenso dilema... ¿debía mantenerse al margen y pasar aquellos papeles al director¿O tal vez debiera echarle un ojo? La verdad es que no era culpa suya que aquella solicitud hubiera terminado en sus manos, y además, le preocupaba que la mejor instructora del Jardín se encontrase en problemas.

* * *

No eran a penas las 12 de la mañana cuando ambos jóvenes ponían los pies en el pórtico después de tanto tiempo fuera. Squall sostenía la mano de Rinoa en la suya mientras caminaban en silencio a través del inmenso pórtico. Las clases habían empezado hacía ya unas horas y todos los cadetes se encontraban ocupados en las aulas, los SEEDs seguramente estaban ocupados también y a penas se veía gente en la entrada. El mal tiempo también podía tener algo que ver.

Había dejado de nevar en aquella zona hacía una semana, aún así la temperatura se mantenía muy baja después de las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo y la nieve no se había fundido aún del todo.

La pareja caminó tranquila sobre las piedras y pararon justo frente a la entrada. El ex-comandante pudo sentir entonces una sensación extraña, como si hubiera alguien mas allí presente aunque no lo viesen, y lo más curioso es que era una presencia tan fuerte como la que tenía de sí mismo. Como si esa otra persona estuviera en su interior.

Squall pasado: '_Eleone... deja de meterme cosas en la cabeza, por favor...'_

Era su propia voz la que oía en su interior, y recordaba el momento exacto en el que había pensado aquellas mismas palabras en mitad de un sueño. Miró al frente y vio a Rinoa, pasando junto a los jardines de la entrada sobre los que se veían trozos de cesped sin cubrir.

Sonrió para sí mismo pensando en lo idiota que había sido dando su futuro entero por sentado por las palabras de una niña.

Squall: Espabila, chaval...

La sensación desapareció de golpe. Y Rinoa se giró como preguntándole con la mirada qué acababa de decir. El chico le devolvió una sonrisa por toda respuesta y caminó un par de pasos hasta estar a su lado. Se echó la mano a la nuca y desató en trozo de tela que mantenía su pelo recogido.

Squall: No sé qué nos vamos a encontrar... pero sea lo que sea tómatelo con calma... Estoy a tu lado.

Rinoa se lo quedó mirando intentando aparentar tranquilidad y seguridad en sí misma, sin embargo no era exactamente eso lo que había en su cabeza.

Después de reencontrarse en Centra ambos habían decidido tomarse algo parecido a unas vacaciones, esperando que la joven bruja se recuperase por completo de sus lesiones y para pararse a pensar con claridad sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Y la única respuesta que habían conseguido después de otro mes escondidos en el pequeño bar de Winhill era que echaban de menos el Jardín. Allí es donde debían estar.

Rinoa: Ya lo sé, tonto... Tranquilo... todo irá bien.

Rinoa se apoyó sobre las puntillas para besarlo pero algo tras el chico captó su atención, a lo lejos, sentados en un banco lejano, situado bajo un viejo sauce, había una pareja. Una mujer alta, rubia, con el pelo suelto y un abrigo de invierno de color ocre, grueso, cubriéndola del cuello a las rodillas. El hombre llevaba el uniforme del equipo instructivo. Ella estada sentada sobre la superficie de piedra del banco, y tras ella, aquel instructor permanecía sentado con las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica, sirviendo de soporte su pecho a la espalda de la mujer.

Squall¿Qué pasa?

Rinoa se dio cuenta entonces de que llevaba un buen rato observándolos y que Squall se había quedado esperando su beso.

Rinoa: Aquella... ¿no es Quistis?

Squall se giró y vio entonces a aquella mujer recostarse más sobre el chico, miró hacia arriba y él agachó la cabeza hasta besarla en los labios. Estaban demasiado lejos como para distinguir sus caras pero podían apreciarse perfectamente sus siluetas y movimientos sentados en aquel banco.

Squall¡Que va!... ¿Quistis con el pelo suelto y sin su uniforme? Imposible... Además, está besando a un hombre, el Jardín no puede haber cambiado tanto...

Rinoa decidió que aquel razonamiento era apropiado y seguramente cierto, lo agarró con fuerza de la mano y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del edificio, dentro tampoco se veía demasiada gente por los pasillos.

La chica agarró la cinta de tela que Squall mantenía sujeta en su mano y la colocó sujetando su propio pelo. Ambos se miraron durante un instante.

Squall: Con suerte llegamos al despacho de Cid sin que se nos reconozca demasiado...

Rinoa sonrió algo nerviosa y tragó saliva, dispuesta a entrar por fin en el Jardín de Balamb. No sabía cuáles serían las represalias para ambos por aquella súbita deserción, pero preferían hablar con Cid para saber cómo estaban las cosas antes de presentarse ante el resto del personal.

* * *

Irvine¿Quieres despertar de una vez?

Selphie se había quedado completamente pensativa, con la mirada fija, casi encadenada, en una esquina de su despacho, simplemente pensando.

Al oir las palabras de su ayudante desvió sus ojos y lo miró un poco desorientada.

Irvine: Llevas toda la mañana sin hacer nada... Sólo te quedas mirando las musarañas y murmurando con el ceño fruncido...

Selphie volvió a desviar sus ojos de los del vaquero, lentamente, volviendo a perderse en sus preocupaciones.

Selphie: Perdona...

El joven francotirador apoyó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo mientras éste le dedicaba una media sonrisa a modo de aceptación de sus disculpas.

Irvine: Vamos a comer... Necesitas algo de aire.

* * *

A Quistis sin embargo no le hizo falta nadie que le pidiera que despertarse. Despertarse en el sentido literal de la palabra, se había quedado completamente dormida en la que antes había sido sólo la habitación de Seifer pero ahora se veía algo más llena con todas sus cosas dentro.

La joven se encontraba tumbada boca abajo con la cabeza ligeramente girada hacia su izquierda, ambos brazos bajo la almohada y la pierna izquierda algo flexionada hacia delante, quedando su rodilla cerca de la altura de sus caderas.

La despertó aquel susurro en la oreja, no un susurro, sino el leve sonido que se hace al respirar profundamente. Seifer estaba a sus espaldas, sobre ella, apoyado con ambas manos al lado de sus hombros y las rodillas algo por encima de las de la joven, quedando la pierna izquierda del muchacho justo tras la rodilla que Quistis mantenía doblada.

Podía notar casi todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero sin hacerse molesto. El joven dejaba ese margen de contacto pero sosteniendo su propio peso sobre sus extremidades.

Quistis esbozó una leve sonrisa, le hacía gracia la manera que el joven tenía de mostrar su afecto, siempre a través de su cuerpo entero. Siempre lo había visto como una persona más física que otra cosa; rabia, superioridad, tristeza... cualquier sentimiento que recordaba en él como alumno se hacía constante primero a la vista, en su expresión, su postura. Después venían palabras de odio, arrogancia o reproche, pero primero hablaba su cuerpo.

Y ahora seguía haciéndolo.

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y se giró lentamente, quedando el chico algo más apoyado entre sus piernas, dándole una leve parte de lo que andaba buscando.

Seifer La observó durante un instante, los ojos sin llegar a abrirse por completo, el pelo algo desordenado, aquella sonrisa casi inadvertible.

Seifer: Buenos días...

Quistis alzó los brazos y los dejó caer después de desperezarse tras la almohada, por encima de su cabeza. Al gesto entero lo acompañó el sonido del aire entrando a gran velocidad por su nariz, mientras mantenía los ojos apretados. Seifer levantó una ceja con una leve sensación de _déjà vu_, algo en ese momento le recordó a Clawies.

Seifer: Tenemos que irnos...

Quistis dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj que tenían sobre la mesilla de noche, eran las 12:15, faltaban 45 minutos para la cita que habían concertado con la clínica privada a la que habían ido hacía unas cinco semanas a por su primera ecografía. De hecho los habían llamado preguntándoles si habían encontrado otro centro médico, ya quedebían haber pasado a por las segunda no hacía demasiado.

Quistis se incorporó aún aturdida por el efecto del sueño, mirando hacia los pies de la cama. Cualquier pareja de futuros padres se encontraría eufórica ante la espectativa de ver una nueva imagen de aquel pequeño proyecto de futuro, pero Quistis sabía mejor que nadie cómo iba a ser ese proyecto suyo. Había visto aquellos pequeños ojos verdes en demasiados sueños como para poder olvidar su cara.

* * *

Selphie se llevó el último bocado de aquel plato de ensalada a la boca mentras Irvine la observaba muy serio.

Irvine¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?

La chica se lo quedó mirando durante un instante mientras pensaba en cómo dar forma a lo que llevaba pensando durante toda la mañana. Pero seguía sin entenderlo.

Todo apuntaba a que aquella noticia que Seifer y Quistis debían darles no era del todo buena. La cara del chico cuando habló con ella aquella mañana, las palabras del chico resonaban constantemente en su cabeza: "urgente", "decisión sacrificada", "el apoyo de los amigos"... No podía parar de pensar en que aquello que iban a decirles sería un duro golpe para todos, y especialmente para ellos dos.

Sin embargo si tenía algo que ver con aquella solicitud de baja laboral que había estado estudiando hacía unas horas se le desmontaban los esquemas por completo. Sólo podían darles una noticia maravillosa, pero el joven había dejado ver algo muy distinto.

Selphie: Nada... Es sobre Quistis y Seifer...

Irvine¿Qué les pasa?

La joven miró al chico sabiendo perfectamente que no podía contarle nada. Para empezar eran asuntos privados en los que no había podido evitar meter las narices, y para seguir no estaba segura de lo que debían contarles aquella noche, así que no podía contarle nada en concreto.

Selphie: Nada... supongo...

El vaquero volvió a mirarla sin creerla demasiado.

Selphie: Supongo que su relación sigue... pillándome por sorpresa...

Estaba claro que mentía, al fin y al cabo ella misma había ayudado a Seifer en sus planes para conseguir que su instructora le tomase algo más en serio.

Irvine: Pues si oyeses lo que se oye en el pasillo de los chicos por las noches dejarían de sorprenderte... Son como animales...

Selphie lo miró bastante interesada por el tema. Al fin y al cabo la vida sexual de las parejas del Jardín siempre era un tema muy interesante, y tratándose de aquellos dos compañeros más aún.

Sin embargo no llegó a oír del todo lo que el chico le contaba, ya que dos figuras que se aproxmaban hacia ellos tomó el protagonismo por completo de la situación. Seifer y Quistis acababan de salir de una clínica médica privada, ambos hablaban acaloradamente, como discutiendo, mientras se dirigían hacia la salida de la ciudad, por lo que deberían acabar pasando justo junto a ellos.

La joven comandante colocó una mano sobre el sombrero de Irvine y lo obligó a agachar la cabeza, quedando casi oculto tras los arbustos que rodeaban y decoraban la terraza de aquel restaurante.

Ella misma se giró completamente, dándole la espalda al resto de la calle, quedando bastante oculta tras aquellas tupidas ramas.

Seifer: Sigo pensando que no es ni lógico ni justo...

Quistis: Y te vuelvo a repetir que me da igual... es mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

La chica aguzó el oído mientras ambas voces se acercaban, haciéndose cada vez más claras e inteligibles.

Seifer: Quisty... las cosas no suelen hacerse de esta manera... yo creo que deberías hacerle caso a ese señor y seguir el procedimiento habitual... ¡Él es el médico!

Quistis se paró en seco justo al otro lado de los setos tras los cuales se ocultaban Selphie e Irvine y se giró hacia Seifer.

Quistis: Ya te lo he dicho... Me da igual lo que diga ese señor... es mi decisión y no pienso echarme a atrás...

Selphie asomó levemente entre dos ramas, pudiendo ver perfectamente la cara seria y decidida de Quistis.

Seifer¿Aunque pueda ser peligroso?

Quistis: Dios mío...

Estas palabras las pronunció mirando hacia el cielo, con ambos brazos colgando hacia abajo, los hombros bajos y un tono de aburrimiento en la voz. Ninguno dijo nada más, Quistis se giró y continuó andando hacia el camino que llevaba al Jardín.

Irvine¿De qué hablaban?

Selphie dirigió de nuevo la cabeza hacia el muchacho. Por primera vez lo veía todo claro. Sólo podían estar pensando en una cosa.

Selphie: Creo que Quistis va a cometer el mayor error de su vida...

* * *

Seifer: Lo digo muy en serio...

Ambos jóvenes estaban ya montando en el coche que habían cogido para acercarse a la ciudad, Quistis mantenía la mirada fija en el paisaje de las afueras. Le daba la impresión de que por muchas veces que se lo explicase el joven no lo llegaría a entender nunca del todo.

Quistis: Ya te lo he dicho... no quiero ver ni una ecografía más...

Seifer: Pero siempre es más aconsejable... El médico acaba de decírtelo hace un rato... Te da la oportunidad de saber el número de bebés que esperas... el sexo... Eso es algo bastante práctico¿sabes?

Quistis volvió a mirarlo aburrida de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

Quistis: Seifer... no lo necesito... Sé todas esas cosas... ¡Las he visto por mí misma, por el amor de Dios!

Seifer: Si tú lo dices...

Quistis: Mañana mismo les llamo para cancelar sus servicios, y el resto de pruebas y ecografías y esas cosas las haré por el Jardín. Igualmente después de esta noche no tendremos por qué andar escondiéndolo...

Seifer arrancó el coche pensando en lo que Quistis le había comentado el día en que él le sacó el tema de si prefería que fuese una niña o un niño... "Será una niña..." Eso era exactamente lo que le había contestado.

* * *

Squall: No hemos terminado de llegar y ya nos tienen planes...

Rinoa lo miró con media sonrisa mientras el joven metía camisas y pantalones dentro de los cajones de su antiguo armario. Era reconfortante volver a estar entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Rinoa: No te quejes... comandante...

El chico volvió a mirarla y la chica había vuelto a llevar sus ojos hacia el pequeño par de llaves que Cid les había entregado tras su reunión. El segundo par de llaves de las viviendas familiares que comenzarían a construirse en menos de una semana. "Queríamos que tuviérais las primeras llaves... pero había otra pareja que las necesitaba con más urgencia..."

Rinoa¿Quienes serían?

Squall¿Los del primer par de llaves?... ni idea...

Eran casi las 7 de la tarde, llevaban medio día en el Jardín y de alguna manera habían conseguido no llamar la atención de nadie hasta el momento. Habían ido directamente al despacho de Cid, donde le habían expuesto al director sus planes de futuro y le habían pedido su readmisión en el equipo del Jardín. Cid les había contestado con una sonrisa que su suplente... la comandante Tilmit... estaría encantada de devolverle su puesto mañana mismo.

Selphie como comandante del Jardín. Se hacía difícil de creer.

Squall: Deberías ir a tu habitación y recoger tus cosas antes de la cena... Si no saben que vamos a acompañarlos no nos esperarán si llegamos tarde.

Rinoa guardó aquellas llaves en su bolsillo y se sentó junto a Squall, en su cama.

Rinoa: Nah... te espero.

* * *

Quistis volvió del baño apresurada, doblando y arrugando un trozo de papel higiénico con el que se había secado las manos depués de lavárselas.

Quistis¿Aún no han llegado?

Seifer la miró casi sin girarse, mantenía ambos codos sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos mientras hacía ruiditos tocando sus cubiertos con la otra.

Seifer: No...

Quistis permanecía de pie, mirando hacia la entrada de la cafetería, al lado de aquella inmensa mesa para diez. Seifer la agarró de la cintura y la acercó hacia él mientras separaba su silla de la mesa.

Seifer: Siéntate anda...

La empujó levemente hasta que la chica se hubo acomodado sobre sus rodillas, pero continuaba mirando hacia la puerta mientras hacía trocitos aquel pedazo de papel.

Al cabo de dos minutos de interminable espera dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y apoyó la frente sobre las palmas de sus manos, dejando los codos sobre la mesa.

Seifer¿Estás nerviosa?

Quistis¿Tú qué crees?

Llegado el momento seguía sin saber qué debía decir exactamente en aquella situación.

Quistis: Parecemos idiotas... esperando solos en una mesa tan grande...

Una de las sillas se retiró lentamente de al lado de la mesa y ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada.

Ino había sido la primera en llegar a la mesa y la chica se acomodaba ya al lado de ambos chicos, mirando las dos bandejas de entrantes que ya había dispuestas sobre ella. Algo más atrás de la chica la seguían casi el resto de comensales. Zell caminaba con ambos brazos cruzados en una pose bastante menos ruda de la que se le conocía desde siempre, mientras miraba con cara de fastidio cómo su novia comenzaba a estirar la mano hacia el plato que tenía más cerca; a sus espaldas Edea y Eleone hablaban en voz baja, seguidas por cid y Shu, que también hablaban, pero de una forma menos familiar (seguramente sobre trabajo).

Seifer: Ya iba siendo hora...

Todos comenzaron a tomar asiento y tras las primeras frases de saludo y cordialidades de etiqueta todos se fueron quedando callados, mirando a la pareja que los había reunido a todos con tanta prisa.

Quistis se levantó del regazo de Seifer y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo cómo éste le agarraba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Shu: Bueno... ¿qué es eso tan importante que teníais que decirnos?

Quistis dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga, era una de las personas que no necesitaba ninguna noticia y parecía las más interesada en ver el espectáculo de la confesión y su efecto en el resto de invitados.

Seifer: De eso nada... Primero comemos y después diremos lo que tengamos que decir... Además, aún falta gent--

Selphie¡NI SE OS OCURRA!

Todos los allí presentes (incluídos el reto de SEED's, cadetes, instructores y demás personas que se econtraban en la cafetería) se giraron entre sorprendidos y asustados hacia la joven comandante.

Selphie se acercaba a toda prisa hacia la mesa, con Irvine corriendo tras ella.

Irvine: He intentado que se calme pero no sé qué le pasa...

El chico había estado el resto de la tarde con ella en su despacho, intentando que se centrase en su trabajo, pero la chica sólo pensaba en el momento de salir de aquella habitación, ir a su habitación para cambiarse y presentarse en la cafetería a la hora acordada.

Selphie¡No... no podéis hacer eso...!

Selphie intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos de manera dramática sobre el borde la mesa, justo al otro lado de donde Seifer y Quistis se encontraban.

Eleone¿Hacer qué?

Selphie: Quisty... ¿Cómo puedes... siquiera pensar... en hacer algo así...?

Nadie sabía exactamente qué quería decir la muchacha pero ella no parecía dispuesta a dejar dudas sobre sus palabras.

Irvine: Selph...

Selphie¿Es que nadie ve lo serio que es?

Se drigía esta vez a toda la mesa, pasando cara por cara, esperando que alguno de los presentes la apoyase en sus convicciones.

Selphie¿Aún no os ha dicho nada...?

Quistis miró a Seifer, preguntándole con los ojos si le había dicho algo a Selphie antes de tiempo.

Seifer: No sabe nada... que yo sepa...

Selphie¡Claro que lo sé!

Volvieron a mirarla, esperando a que continuase hablando.

Selphie: No...

La chica se quedó un momento entrecortada, sabiendo que aquello que debía decir tal vez sólo le interesase a Quistis, así que dio la vuelta a la mesa, acercándose a su amiga, hasta quedar a su lado, con la cabeza agachada y parcialmente girada, intentando que nadie más oyera lo que tenía que decirle.

Selphie¿Cómo... puedes pensar en...

Buscaba algún tipo de palabras más adecuadas que las que se le ocurrían en ese momento.

Selphie: ... deshacerte... de...

Señalaba hacie su abdomen, aún sin saber muy bien cómo decírselo.

Quistis: Selph... tranquilízate... ¿De qué estás hablando?

Selphie: Sé que estás embarazada...

Unas palabras que sonaron más altas de lo que debían, tal y como corroboraron la risita ahogada de Shu, la tos atragantada de Ino y las miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad de Irvine y Zell.

Quistis: Vaya... me has estropeado la sorpresa...

Ino (Zell)¿Cómo...?

Una optimista sonrisa comenzaba a reemplazar las miradas de asombro y los presentes en aquella mesa observaban a la pareja, esperando alguna explicación.

Selphie¡Dejad de sonreír como idiotas! No van a tener ningún bebé...

Y ahí fue donde todos se quedaron a medio camino entre la feliz espectación y la confusión, sus miradas clavadas sobre la joven comandante.

Selphie: Esta mañana vi la solicitud de baja por maternidad...

Ahora se explicaba cómo se había enterado antes que nadie.

Selphie: Las palabras de Seifer... eso de que habíais tomado una decisión muy sacrificada, que necesitábais el apoyo de vuestros amigos... Estaba acojonado.

Esta vez Seifer fue el centro de atención de las miradas, especialmente de la de Quistis que cada vez empezaba a entender menos lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

Selphie: Además, os vi salir esta mañana de aquella clínica privada, discutiendo... ¿De verdad eres capaz de deshacerte de esa manera de tu propio hijo y no sentir el más mínimo remordimiento?

Quistis la seguía mirando completamente seria.

Quistis: Selph... ¿Sabes qué es una baja por maternidad?

La joven se quedó pensativa tras aquella pregunta, cambiando su expresión de enfado por una de sorpresa.

Selphie: Es... un período de tiempo... En el que dejas de trabajar...

Todos la miraban esperando a que terminase aquella descripción de diccionario barato.

Selphie: Cuando tienes un hijo... para cuidarlo y eso...

Quistis¿Y me puedes decir qué sentido tiene que pida una si según tú voy a interrumpir el embarazo?

Selphie se quedó mirando un momento hacia ningún punto en concreto. Ahí la había pillado.

Selphie: Entonces... ¿no vas a...?

Quistis: No...

La chica se quedó completamente en silencio y se dirigió hacia una de las dos sillas que había vacías al otro lado de la mesa.

Quistis¿Decisión sacrificada?...

Seifer se giró hacia Quistis sabiendo que aquella pregunta era para él. Y de nuevo se acordó de aquellas dudas que se le habían ocurrido aquella mañana en el despacho de comandancia.

Seifer: Bueno... no es fácil ser padres ¿no?... Es... sacrificado...

Quistis¿Y por eso estabas acojonado?

Seifer: No... Es que Selphie me preguntó si la gran noticia era que nos fuéramos a casar... y pensé que era algo que aún no habíamos hablado...

La conversación era tan sólo entre ellos dos, pero el resto de los presentes permanecía en silencio, siguiéndola como si de una telenovela se tratase.

Quistis¿Y?

Seifer: Pues... que pensé que a lo mejor tú querías que nos casasemos... o algo...

Los ojos del resto de la mesa se dirigieron ahora hacia ella, esperando la respuesta a aquella especie de proposición.

Quistis: Pues no...

Shu¿No?

Quistis la miró de nuevo, todos parecían decepcionados con aquella respuesta.

Quistis: No... Estamos juntos y vamos a tener una hija y todo eso... pero no veo la necesidad de casarnos... No somos más pareja, ni más padres por estar casados... ¿Tú quieres casarte?

Seifer¡No!... Quiero decir... que tampoco lo veo necesario... sólo pensé que tal vez tú quisieras... No sé...

Selphie¿Y aquella discusión cuando salías de aquella clínica?

Todos habían girado la cabeza hacia Selphie al oírla hablar, y de neuvo las miradas se posaban sobre Seifer y Quistis.

Quistis: Discutimos con un médico porque le dije que no quería saber nada de las ecografías...

Zell (Ino): Pero las ecografías son una ventaja... podéis saber si va a ser niño o niña... si habrá algún problema...

Quistis: Sé que será una niña...

Irvine: Eso nunca se sabe, mujer...

Quistis: Creeme... Lo sé...

Nadie se había parado a observar a Eleone, pero en ese momento esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entendiendo perfectamente las palabras de la instructora.

Shu: Podría ser un niño por muy segura que estés... y después no sabríais qué nombre ponerle...

Irvine: Podríais llamarlo Irvine...

Quistis miró algo aburrida del tema al vaquero, decidiendo que sería más fácil segirles la corriente.

Quistis: Irvine, si es un niño, te prometo que se llamará como tú...

Ino (Zell): A ver... que me quede claro... ¿Cual era la noticia?

El joven karateka llevaba toda la conversación masticando canapés mientras seguía el argumento de aquella comedia con los ojos.

Quistis: Que vamos a ser papás...

Ino (Zell)¿No habrá entonces aborto?

Seifer¡Claro que no!

Ino (Zell)¿Y boda...?

Quistis: Pues no...

Rinoa¿Cómo que no?

Resonaron las patas de unas sillas al ser movidas de repente; Selphie se había levantado de golpe, sorprendida por volver a oír aquella dulce voz, mentras algunos de los presentes simplemente se separaron de la mesa y se giraron para ver al ex-comandante y su ex-secretaria acercándose a ellos.

Squall¿Caben dos más en la mesa?

Se oyeron algo parecido a pequeños quejidos de euforia y risas ahogadas, casi como conteniéndose en un silencio reverencial, todos contemplaban a aquel par de aparecidos como si de algún tipo de suceso paranormal se tratase.

Selphie¿Cuándo...?

Rinoa: Deberíamos haber avisado de que volvíamos... pero queríamos que fuese una sorpresa.

Squall se había apresurado ya a acercar un par de sillas entre aquella joven bilbiotecaria a la que había visto en contadas ocasiones y Seifer, esperando que nadie se atreviese a levantarse para abrazarlos o algo por el estilo. No quería recibimientos especiales ni numeritos dramáticos. Prefería que fuese como si nunca se hubiesen ido.

Se sentaron de inmediato, y después de un minuto de titubeo Selphie volvió a recuperar su postura sobre su silla. Todos sabían que volverían cualquier día de finales de Enero, pero ninguno los esperaba aquella misma noche.

Así pues nadie llegó a decir nada en un buen rato. Hasta que un joven camarero de la cafetería se les acercó mientras probaba el boli sobre la libreta que usaban para tomar los pedidos.

Camarero: Buenas... ¿Qué va a ser?

El chico parecía nuevo, nadie lo recordaba de antes y no prestó demasiada atención a los dos nuevos comensales que le pidieron un par más de platos y cubiertos. Cada cual hizo su pedido algo en babia, de hecho todos estaban pensando en cosas distintas a lo que iban a cenar aquella noche.

Una vez el camarero hubo desaparecido volvieron a quedarse todos en silencio, nadie sabía muy bien qué conversación empezar.

Rinoa: Supongo... que os debemos una disculpa...

Cid: No son necesarias disculpas... sólo explicaciones.

Ambos jóvenes habían ya hablado con el director y recordaban aquellas mismas palabras de unas horás atrás.

Irvine: Ni explicaciones... Ya estáis aquí¿no?... Pues ya está...

Todos intentaban recuperar el ambiente relajado y apacible que deseaban en aquella cena, sin embargo entre todos los presentes había dos personas que permanecían en completo silencio, temblando por la emoción. Para ellos la llegada de Rinoa significaba mil veces más que para el resto del Jardín junto.

Ino se giró hacia la joven bruja, que había ocupado su silla justo a su lado, con los ojos vidriosos, y los labios temblorosos.

Ino (Zell): R-Ri... noa...

La chica se giró hacia la ex-bibliotecaria, un poco desorientada al principio. Sin embargo la chica se le echó a los brazos mientras luchaba por ahogar su llanto.

Ino (Zell): C-creíamos que no volverías... Es... Hemos estado esperándote...

Todo el mundo sabía más o menos que Rinoa siempre se había llevado bien con el equipo de la biblioteca, pero nadie imaginaba que Ino se hubiera visto así de afectada por la ausencia de Rinoa.

Ni siquiera la misma Rinoa. Entonces pudo ver la expresión de Zell por encima del hombro de su amiga, una ceja levemente alzada y una sonrisa de alivio que nunca antes había visto en aquella cara. Un gesto que sin embargo había visto antes en Ino. Fue entonces cuando se acordó.

Rinoa¿No... no habéis podido arreglarlo...?

Irvine se dirigió hacia la chica, intentando que no desvelase nada y que los demás no descubriesen lo que había pasado antes de que la joven bruja desapareciese.

Irvine: Bueno... eso es algo que podemos hablar más tarde... La verdad es que Seifer y Quistis nos estaban dando una maravillosa noticia que seguramente no habréis oído y--

Rinoa: Nada de eso.

El actual ayudante de comandancia se quedó a media frase y diez pares de ojos se volvieron de nuevo hacia Rinoa.

Rinoa: Edea...

Aquella mujer que hasta el momento no habia abierto la boca (sabía bastante de todo lo que ocurría en aquella mesa como para no necesitar interrumpir) pestañeó un par de veces esperando a que Rinoa continuase hablando.

Rinoa: La retroversión de almas... ¿Sabes algo del tema?

Quistis: Es un estado alterado arcaico...

Todos se giraron esta vez hacia la instructora por excelencia.

Quistis¿No habíais oído hablar de él?... Está en los manuales de enlaces de estado...

Zell se había separado hacía ya rato del hombro de Rinoa y miraba ahora inmensamente interesado hacia Quistis, mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

Quistis: No se conoce el tipo de magia que lo produce, pero los antiguos manuales sobre la magia de las brujas hablan de la retroversión de almas como uno de los muchos efectos secundarios que puede causar la magia de una bruja si se descontrola.

Rinoa: Em...

La información que Quistis acababa de aportar no les decía demasiado sobre cómo salir del problema en el que se habían metido, pero por lo menos le ahorraba la explicación de parte del asunto.

Rinoa: Tuvimos un accidente... Irvine, Zell y yo... en el centro de entrenamiento...

Ino se echó hacia delante, llamando su movimiento la atención de los demás.

Zell (Ino): Zell terminó en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo...

Seifer: Eso... ¿es posible...?

Edea: Completamente posible...

Seifer cogió aire de golpe y lo soltó en un gesto de asombro e incredulidad.

Seifer: O sea... que todo este tiempo...

Zell (Ino): Yo no he sido Zell... soy Ino...

Edea¿De esto sabías algo...?

Eleone miró a la mujer que se drigía a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

Eleone: Algo sabía... pero si te lo hubiera contado les habrías ayudado sin dudarlo...

Ino (Zell)¿Podías... podías ayudarnos?

Quistis: No se conoce la magia que produce la retroversión de almas... Pero no deja de ser un estado alterado... desaparece de la misma manera que los demás.

Por la expresión que había en todos menos en Edea, Cid y Eleone la joven instructora veía que por muy buenos luchadores que fuesen no sabían demasiado de la teoría.

Quistis: La magia esna...

Edea: Las antiguas brujas tenían otras maneras más complicadas... pero hoy en día nadie es capaz de llevarlas a cabo como toca.

El camarero llegó en ese momento con varios platos en las manos y comenzó a colocarlos antes los comensales.

Cid: En cuanto terminemos pasad por la enfermería y pedidle a la doctora Kadowaki un par de magias esna...

La magia esna... Un tipo de magia que podía extraerse de enemigos realmente débiles y que siempre había al alcance de todos en la enfermería... ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes? Si habían esperado tres meses bien podían esperar un par de horas más.

Squall: Bueno... ¿Cuál era esa maravillosa noticia?

Seifer y Quistis se miraron algo perdidos por un instante. A Squall y Rinoa deberían explicarles un par de cosas antes de llegar a la maravillosa noticia. Aquella cena se presentaba larga e interesante.

* * *

Voy a echar de menos esta historia... Aunque ya iba siendo hora de que terminase (Que hace como 6 años desde aquel día en el que decidí escribir mi primer fic v.v). Un último capítulo a modo de epílogo y a ver si sale igual de bien la secuela XD 


	27. Just Deal With Your Fate

_**

* * *

**_

Just deal with your fate

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: En... aquí termina una pequeña historia de cuatro años que se ha llevado como tres o cuatro remakes e incontables abandonos. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto v.v Gracias por haber aguantado todo este tiempo.

rinoaangelo: Pues para saber de qué va la primera secuela, te diré que vayas un poco más abajo y leas el resúmen de un fic llamado "Just A Summer Day" que no es la secuela del todo pero hace las veces de introducción.

AllEghrA: Espero que con este epílogo tampoco sea del todo el típico final que suelen tener este tipo de fics XD

Ako Nomura: La verdad es que por muy poquito no se queda en esa lista de "finales abiertos involuntarios" tuya XD Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y hubiera podido haber muchos finales infelices, entre ellos la imposibilidad de terminar con este fic v.v... ¡Pero se ha terminado XD!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: JUST DEAL WITH YOUR FATE.**

Irvine observaba el paisaje de los alrededores del Jardín de Balamb mientras disfrutaba del aire que entraba por la ventanilla de su choche a medida que la máquina ganaba velocidad.

Conducía por aquella pequeña carretera situada en mitad de una inmensa planicie cubierta de verde hierba. La recordaba completamente blanca la última vez que pasó por ella después de la llegada de Squall y Rinoa, hacía ya cuatro meses largos.

Suspiró profundamente al recordar cómo se había tomado la noticia Selphie.

Dos días después de haber vuelto el comandante Leonhart, Selphie había vuelto a dar sus clases a los alumnos más jóvenes del Jardín. Él sin embargo había vuelto a solicitar su antiguo puesto como SEED de primera clase. Lo suyo era la acción. Sin embargo Cid se lo había negado en rotundo.

El director le explicó que lo habían llamado hacía unas semanas del Jardín de Galbadia solicitando asistencia para comandarlo.

Desde que la guerra contra Artemisa había terminado su ex-Jardín había permanecido inmóvil de nuevo, sobre la planicie que ocupaba antes de que la bruja decidiera ponerlo en movimiento. Sin embargo habían decidido recuperar la movilidad de nuevo y convertirlo en un Jardín móvil permanente. Sin embargo, para ello precisaban de un comandante que guiase los movimientos de aquella inmensa mole rojiza.

Aquí le habían pedido a Cid su inestimable ayuda. Sabiendo que el Jardín de Balamb había tenido a más de una persona a cargo de la comandancia de la academia, le habían pedido que les mandasen a alguien con la capacidad para instruir a algunos de sus empleados.

De esta manera Irvine se había visto casi obligado a partir hacia Galbadia para ejercer como comandante y mostrar cómo debían actuar a un grupo de cinco jóvenes SEED's que tomarían su lugar en cuanto su aleccionamiento hubiera concluído. No más de un mes, le habían asegurado.

Sin embargo aquellos jóvenes habían resultado estar bastante más verdes de lo que habían esperado. Así se encontraba volviendo a casa el primer día del mes de Junio, justo en el momento en que terminaba el último contrato que le habían hecho. Le habían pedido una prolongación del mismo para medio mes más, pero el chico se había negado en rotundo.

No soportaba estar más tiempo lejos de Selphie. Además, había cierto evento importante al que debía atender en Balamb.

* * *

Mike¡Suéltame!

Seifer seguía agarrando a aquel chavalín en el aire mientras se acercaba al borde de la piscina. El chico se había escurrido como una lombriz, forcejeando por tal de evitar el golpe contra la superficie del agua. Igualmente Seifer seguía aguantándolo cogido de una pierna y la cintura.

Colocó un pie justo en el borde y balanceó ambos brazos, dejando caer al chico justo en mitad de la piscina.

Quistis los observaba desde el otro lado. Ambos chicos se habían ofrecido para acompañarla en su hora de ejercicio en la piscina y estaba visto que ella no era más que una excusa para que pasaran aquella mañana entretenidos.

Quistis: Déjalo ya, hombre...

Seifer: Pero si es él el que viene a buscar más.

La joven instructora continuó nadando hasta llegar a las escaleras y se agarró a la estructura metálica para salir del agua. En ese mismo momeno Mike emergió chapoteando en todas direcciones.

Seifer se acercó a su ex-instructora y la rodeó a la altura de los hombros mientras ella se secaba el pelo con una toalla que había llevado. Había cogido la costumbre de abrezarla rodeando su espalda a una altura mínima de tres palmos de su cintura desde que ésta había desaparecido por completo, convirtiéndose en una gran y tensa curva todo su abdomen.

Mike¡No pienso venir más contigo a la piscina!

Seifer dibujaba una leve sonrisa ante aquella frase que tantas veces había oído ya. Siempre que se llevaba al joven cadete a nadar terminaba igual de enfadado.

Seifer: Si siempre eres tú el que viene a pedirme que te traiga.

Quistis: Mike, si yo fuera tú dejaría de juntarme con malas influencias como él...

El pequeño en cuestión se había ido acercando a la escalera metálica y salía poco a poco, intentando que no se le oyera lo más mínimo. Quería tener de su parte el factor sorpresa para conseguir sus propopósitos.

Quistis: Yo me voy ya. Vosotros no tardéis demasiado que nos tenemos que preparar para la ceremonia.

Seifer: Si Mike se ha enfadado tanto y quiere irse ya, tardaremos menos incluso que tú en salir de las duchas¿no, Mike?

El pequeño no contestaba, no quería que supiera que estaba a un par de pasos de su presa.

Seifer¿Mike?

Quistis se agachó para recoger el resto de sus cosas y dirigirse a los vestuarios, y en ese momento Seifer se giró para ver dónde se encontraba Mike. El cual se abalanzó contra el muchacho antes de pudiera verlo.

El pequeño agarró a Seifer por el borde del bañador y tiró fuertemente hacia él, consiguiendo que perdiese el equilibrio y se tambalease hacia un lado.

La prenda comenzó a bajarse poco a poco y Seifer se llevó ambas manos al elástico, intentando que no se los bajase del todo. Pero tan absorto estaba en no perder el bañador que no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho lo estaba arrastrando hacia la piscina.

Seifer¡Para!

Quistis decidió entonces que aquel era un bonito momento para retratar. Rebuscó en su mochila la cámara de fotos que solía llevar siempre encima (Habían decidido que sería bonito hacer una recopilación sobre cómo había sido el embarazo para poder enseñárselo a la pequeña Eleanor cuando naciese), y la alzó, esperando el momento perfecto para disparar.

En un ágil movimiento por parte del menor, Seifer se encontraba tambaleándose justo en el borde de la piscina, y con un empujón más consiguió que ambos se precipitasen al agua, mientras el joven soltaba su bañador en un momento de descuido y el pequeño aprovechaba para estirar hacia abajo.

Así lo más llamativo de aquella foto había terminado siendo el culo del nuevo Jefe estratégico del Jardín de Balamb.

* * *

Selphie terminó de colocar la última tira de tela cubierta por cienos de pequeñas flores de color morado pálido y se bajó de aquella inmensa escalera para observar su obra.

Selphie¡Rinoa!

Rinoa estaba tras ella, hablando con un par de amigos de la organizadora de fiestas y eventos por excelencia, decidiendo si la colocación de las sillas era la adecuada, cuando oyó la voz de su amiga y se giró hacia ella.

Ante ella se erigía una inmensa carpa teñida de tonos blancos y alilados. Era una estructura no demasiado alta, pero sí lo suficientemente amplia como para que diera cabida a todos los invitados que aquella misma mañana ya habían comenzado a llegar al Jardín. Esaba compuesta por cientos de varas pintadas de color blanco, entrelazadas y atadas firmemente con cintas moradas.

Como techado se habían dispuesto más de estas cintas a las que se habían cosido pequeñas flores en tonos algo más pálidos, componiendo una carpa que no llegaba a dar demasiada sombra, pero teniendo en cuenta que la ceremonia tendría lugar al atardecer y que en aquella época a esa hora no hacía ni frío ni calor no tenían mucho de lo que preocuparse.

Rinoa: Ha quedado perfecto...

Selphie se quedó mirando a su amiga, la cual no apartaba la mirada de la superficie adornada que había al final de aquella carpa, el altar ante el que se postraría en apenas unas horas.

Selphie¿Qué hora es?

Rinoa echó un vistazo a su muñeca izquierda.

Rinoa: Las 12 y media...

Selphie: Llega tarde...

La chica se mordía el labio inferior mientras fijaba su mirada en la entrada del parking exterior, que quedaba visible al otro lado del pórtico. No demasiado lejos de la amplia desplanada de cesped verde que habían escogido para celebrar la boda del comandante y su prometida.

Rinoa¿Irvine?...

Selphie seguía con la mirada perdida en la entrada. Se habían llevado a Irvine justo cuando su relación empezaba a tener sentido y algo de cuerpo, y en cuatro meses aún no se habían podido ver más de un par de horas en algún que otro evento entre los Jardines. Así pues los momentos íntimos de los que la pareja había disfrutado eran inexistentes.

Justo en ese momento apareció un coche con un diseño extraño. Debía venir de Esthar. Sin embargo no se llegó a acercar al parking, paró todo lo cerca de las puertas que le fue posible y de su interior salieron dos hombres altos, llevando un bulto en brazos. Era un hombre al que agarraban de hombros y piernas.

Selphie: Irvine...

* * *

Zell: Dicen que hoy por la mañana terminarán de colocar los últimos dispositivos, así que podréis empezar la mudanza en cuanto volváis de la luna de miel.

Habían trabajado a destajo en aquellas nuevas viviendas, pero una vez terminadas Squall se alegraba de haber tenido que contratar a más mano de obra de la que en un principio habían previsto. Querían las viviendas familiares terminadas para aquel mes, ya que Quistis saldría de cuentas en poco más de dos semanas y Squall y Rinoa no pensaban esperar demasiado para ampliar aquel núcleo familiar de dos que eran en el momento.

Squall: Han quedado perfectas.

Estaban dentro de una de las casas, la número dos para ser más exactos, de la que Squall tenía la llave desde hacía ya tiempo.

El salón espacioso, la entrada con suelo de losas, el pasillo a la derecha... Podía recordar aquella misma estructura en uno de los sueños que Eleone le había regalado hacía un tiempo.

Mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos con una mezcla de diversión y burla comenzó a notar un persistente ronroneo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Alargó la mano para sacar su móvil y vio la palabra "Enfermería" iluminada en la pantalla.

* * *

Irvine abrió los ojos lentamente, oía las voces que a su alrededor balbuceaban palabras ininteligibles, con eco, como embotelladas.

Selphie¡Le dije que iría a buscarlo a Balamb y se negó!

Rinoa: Está bien, Selph... tranquilízate...

Selphie: No debí dejarlo venir solo... ¡Debería haber ido a buscarlo!

El joven vaquero pestañeó varias veces y abrió los ojos consiguiendo una imagen algo más nítida esta vez. Se encontraba en la enfermería del Jardín y la doctora Kadowaki era la única que lo miraba a él. A sus espaldas Selphie se mantenía girada hacia Rinoa, quien intentaba reconfortarla como buenamente podía.

Rinoa: La doctora ha dicho que sólo ha perdido el conocimiento por el golpe... En cuanto despierte podrá irse.

Selphie: Nunca... nunca le dije que le quería... ¡Me limité a ser una tocanarices y a ponerlo en un infierno detrás de otro para que fuese él quien viniera a mí!

La doctora se giró hacia las jóvenes, seguramente con la intención de informarles de que el chico había despertado, pero la mano del francotirador la paró antes de que dijese nada.

Rinoa: Venga... se lo dirás luego... tranquila...

Selphie: Me comporté como una calientabraguetas hasta que conseguí que se declarase y después... después...

El chico mantenía la cabeza algo levantada, con el ceño fruncido, quería torturarla sólo un poco más antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba consciente.

Selphie: Nunca... nunca llegamos...

Squall¿Qué ha pasado?

Rinoa¡Eh¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! No puedes verme...

Squall: Rinny, eso es cuando te pongas el traje de novia...

Rinoa necesitó sólo un segundo para ponerse de acuerdo con su prometido. Tras él entró Zell, con el que estaba reunido hacía unos minutos, antes de que lo llamaran.

Selphie¡Se fue a aquel estúpido Jardín de Galbadia y nunca llegamos a acostarnos! Tuvimos algún momento... algo más... Pero nunca hubo--

Rinoa¡Deja de hablar como si estuviera muerto, Selph!

Zell: Pero si está perfectamente...

Las dos chicas dirigieron entonces sus miradas hacia la camilla que había a sus espaldas, donde el chico estaba casi incorporado, con una radiante sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

Selphie se lo quedó mirando, las mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas y la nariz roja, congestionada. Estaba preciosa.

Selphie¡Serás--

Por suerte pudieron pararla antes de que se avalanzase sobre la camilla y terminase con la vida del vaquero, la misma que la suerte había querido perdonarle hacía unas horas.

Por lo visto un mosquito algo despistado se había lanzado contra el coche del muchacho (No un mosquito normal y corriente de los que pican a media noche en verano... sino uno de esos que miden poco más de un metro, color azulado, que solían pulular por la llanura de Arkland), quedando incrustado en el cristal. El caso es que entre el susto y la poca visibilidad que el impacto le había dejado al resquebrajarse el parabrisas, se había salido de la carretera, perdiendo el control y empotrándose en unos arbustos, a menos de un kilómetro del Jardín. Allí se quedó, inconsciente, hasta que el coche de Laguna y sus guardaespaldas lo encontraron.

El diagnóstico era simplemente una leve brecha en una ceja y un buen chichón en la frente. Un simple punto y algo de hielo era el único tratamiento que el joven necesitaría.

Dra. Kadowaki: Las radiografías y todo lo demás están bien. En cuanto te encuentres completamente despejado puedes irte.

Selphie continuaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido pero había parado de forcejear y de insultarlo, así que la soltaron, tanteando el terreno para ver si podían dejarlos a solas.

Rinoa¿Estás mejor?

Selphie: Sí...

Su voz sonó como la de una niña de tres años enfadada. Rinoa se giró y empujó a Zell hacia la puerta, siguéndolos Squall y la doctora. En cuanto los cuatro hubieron pasado a la recepción de la enfermería Selphie se precipitó casi corriendo hacia la cama.

Irvine cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con ambos antebrazos, como esperando la agresión física que había visto venir en la expresión de la muchacha. Pero lo único que se encontró fue con sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello.

Selphie: Idiota...

El chico abrió los ojos y se quedó un momento adaptándose a la ausencia del castigo físico, después no tuvo que decir nada, la apartó levemente de su cuello, colocando ambas manos sobre su cara, y la besó en los labios. Aquellos meses se le habían antojado eternos.

* * *

Finalmente Irvine había terminado levantándose por su propio pie de la camilla y caminando la mar de animado hacia la cafetería. Esto había sido a las 2 y media del mediodía, así que lo primero en lo que pudo pensar fue en llenarse el estómago.

Selphie lo había acompañado durante todo el rato, y poco después de haber terminado con su almuerzo se despidió con un beso rápido y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la ciudad, donde todas las chicas tenían hora para pasar por una sesión intensiva de peluquería.

Todas menos Ino. La muchacha prefería un recogido sencillito y casero, con lo cual le quedaba más tiempo para pasar con Zell.

El joven se encontraba en ese momento al otro lado de la bañera, con una esponja en las manos, la cual había cubierto de gel y estrujaba ahora intentando producir tanta espuma como le era posible.

Ino¿Qué haces?

Zell: La espuma de la bañera se está disolviendo... Hago más.

La chica se lo quedó mirando durante un instante, tenía el pelo completamente mojado, cayendo lacio y brillante sobre su cara, llegando casi hasta la nariz; los hombros caídos a los lados, las manos juntas frente a su pecho, el agua llegándole hasta las costillas.

Al principio se le había hecho algo extraño volver a estar en su cuerpo, pero ahora mismo no cambiaría el poder observar a Zell dentro del suyo por nada del mundo.

Ino¿Te has limpiado las orejitas?

La chica le preguntó aquello medio en broma, mientras alargaba ambas piernas sobre las rodillas del muchacho, colocando sus pies en los hombros de éste y pellizcando con los dedos los lóbulos de sus orejas.

Zell¡No me tires de las orejas!

El chico sólo tuvo que mover levemente la espalda y las piernas de la chica resbalaron sobre su piel mojada para quedar nuevamente submerjidas. La esponja se vió abandonada a un lado y el chico se movió torpemente sobre la estrecha bañera hasta colocarse de rodillas frente a ella.

Ino lo miró sonriendo. Por fin. La verdad es que le extrañaba que el joven jefe de seguridad no se le hubiera acercado antes y lo estaba deseando.

Zell: Sabes que no me gusta...

El joven la había agarrado de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras se acomodaba en el centro de la bañera, arreglándoselas para que la chica terminase sentada sobre él, con ambas piernas rodeando su cintura.

Ino¿Y esto sí?

Su ex-secretaria y nuevamente bibliotecaria paseó lentamente las manos por su estómago, bajándolas cada vez más.

Zell no pudo contestar a la pregunta de la joven, simplemente la miraba con media sonrisa, dejando bien claro sus pensamientos. Era como un niño pequeño, bastaba con mirarlo a la cara para saberlo todo de él.

La chica sólo tuvo que pasear sus manos un par de veces sobre su miembro y consiguió en un instante lo que quería. Se acercó después más aún al chico, y usando sus manos comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente en su interior.

Por un momento se quedaron quietos, mirándose. La cara de la chica quedaba levemente por encima de la del muchacho, teniendo que echar éste la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, mientras le pedía con la mirada que lo besase. Pero la joven no lo hizo. Volvió a sonreirle entretenida con su expresión y se movió levemente hacia adelante.

Zell: Mphh...

Zell apretó las mandíbulas mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el rostro de la muchacha. Su pelo, sus labios, sus ojos... Pocas veces dejaba de mirarla cuando se encontraban en una situación como aquella.

Podían pasar horas así, observándose mientras hacían el amor lentamente, sin prisa alguna. De alguna manera intentaban dejar una impresión inborrable en sus ojos del cuerpo que había frente a ellos y del que disfrutaban mútuamente. Aquel cuerpo que tan bien habían aprendido a entender en un pasado.

* * *

Durante un instante se hizo un silencio perpetuo y tenso. Todo el mundo observaba atentamente a la novia. Ésta miraba al chico que había a su lado con seriedad.

Squall había contestado con rotundidad y la sequedad a la que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado, un claro "Sí, quiero". Sin embargo a la hora de que contestase Rinoa se habían quedado todos esperando.

Squall¿Rinny...?

La joven esbozó una media sonrisa, le divertía verlo así, dudoso, casi asustado. Sintió de repente unas inaguantables ganas de abrazarlo, pero sabía que aún no era el momento.

Squall seguía mirándola mientras sonreía y miraba hacia el suelo, no dudaba, simplemente estaba divirtiéndose un poco a su costa. Aquel aire de princesa que se hacía de rogar la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

El traje de novia que habían elegido (Más entre Selphie e Ino que no ella) era de una sola pieza, color blanco, completamente liso, escepto por un par de detalles bordados con un hilo de un color lila extremadamente pálido, fínisimos. Hombros al aire, quedando el escote recto sobre los pechos y bajando el corte en la parte de atrás, dejando casi toda la espalda al descubierto.

Volvió a mirarlo de neuvo y la sonrisa se acentuó más aún mientras se preparaba para contestar, apartando un mechón de pelo oscuro de su cara. Finalmente había conseguido imponerse a los gustos del resto de chicas que la habían acompañado en la sesión de peluquería y se había librado de llevar el pelo recogido. Le gustaba sentirlo sobre sus hombros.

Rinoa: Claro que sí...

La palabra "tonto" con la que terminó aquella frase tan sólo pudo oírla Squall, de hecho más que oírla tuvo que leerla en sus labios.

El viejo sacerdote, conocido de Edea y Cid, no tuvo casi tiempo de darles permiso para concederse el anhelado beso. Squall se le había adelantado.

Se oyeron aplausos y voces entre los invitados.

Laguna se había puesto en pie, mientras vitoreaba a la pareja, haciéndose su voz perfectamente audible sobre la del resto. Selphie se acercó corriendo desde su sitio a un pequeño panel lleno de botones y cables, conectado a unos grandes altavoces, que habían dispuesto a un lado de la carpa y pulsó una tecla. En ese mismo momento comenzó a oírse una guitarra eléctrica, algo ronca, que fue inmediatamente seguida por una batería y una par de guitarras más.

If you could step into my head,

tell me would you still know me

Zell¡Venga ya¡Qué vas a asfixiarla!

If you woke up in my bed,

tell me then would you hold me

Varios invitados se echaron a reír, adivinando que las prisas del joven luchador no eran más que las ganas que tenía de pasar al salón donde cenarían.

Or would you simply let it lie,

leaving me to wonder why

Squall se separó levemente de Rinoa, mirándola a los ojos mientras una sonrisa aliviada aluminaba su cara. Era una sonrisa completamene extraña en la cara del chico, y sólo por eso parecía brillar, bañada por la luz anaranjada del sol que comenzaba a esconderse tras la ciudad de Balamb, que asomaba tímidamente en el horizonte.

I can't get you out of this head

I call mine

And I will say

Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl

Because you're holding up my world

So I need you.

Rinoa colocó ambas manos sujetando la cara de su ahora marido y (para el disgusto de Zell) lo atrajo hacía sí, besándolo de nuevo, girando levemente la cabeza, permitiéndole más proximidad aún entre ambos.

Your imitaion of my walk and the perfect way you talk

It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you

So I need you

So I need you

So I need you

So I need you

La voz persistente y fresca de aquel vocalista resonaba repitiendo las mismas cuatro palabras mientras varios de los invitados comenzaban a moverse, caminando hacia el fondo de la carpa. Casi parecía que le estuvieran metiendo prisas a la joven pareja para poder bañarlos de pétalos de flores y felicitaciones.

And if I jumped of the Brooklyn Bridge,

Tell me would you still follow me

and if I made you mad today,

tell me would you love me tomorrow?

Please. or would you say that you don't care,

and then leave me standing here

Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'

Laguna¡Estamos esperando!

Ambos jóvenes se separaron nuevamente, y Squall agarró a Rinoa fuertemente de la mano. Una sola mirada y Rinoa sabía perfectamente que debía agarrarse bien los bajos del vestido si no quería pisárselo en mitad de aquella carrera.

Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl

Because you're holding up my world,

so I need you.

Aquel estribillo seguía sonando mientras ambos jóvenes pasaban al trote entre sus invitados, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la entrada del Jardín, siendo seguidos bien de cerca por una horda de compañeros, familiares y amigos que se empeñaban en que no hubiera un sólo pliegue en sus ropas que no estuviera atestado de diminutos pétalos blancos y amarillos.

Your imitaion of my walk and the perfect way you talk

It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you.

Seifer miró a Quistis con media sonrisa y se levantó entonces de su silla, tendiéndole a ella una caballerosa mano.

So I need you

So I need you

So I need you

So I need you

Así se levantaron las dos últimas personas que quedaban allí, a escepción de un par de empleados que se habían ofrecido voluntarios para recoger el equipo de música por un módico precio.

* * *

Irvine: Ouch...

Selphie se separó levemente de la cara del chico y lo miró preocupada. Llevaban un buen rato besándose medio ocultos en un rincón de la sala de bailes del Jardín, mientras todo el mundo bailaba, comía o disfrutaba de la fiesta de cualquier otra forma.

Ahora mismo habían terminado de recoger los platos del buffet que habían dispuesto en aquella inmensa sala de fiestas, dejando sólo una mesa con varios canapés. La música había comenzado a sonar y la pareja protagonista habia abierto el baile.

Sobre la pista podía verse perfectamente a todas las felices parejas de aquel Jardín: Squall y Rinoa (Por supuesto), Zell e Ino, Seifer y Quistis, Cid y Edea, Eleone y Alraune... Incluso Laguna le había pedido permiso a una invitada que no conocía demasiado (aunque eso era lo de menos) para que le concediese aquel baile.

Selphie e Irvine sin embargo habían preferido seguir en la mesa en la que se habían sentado a cenar, dedicando cada segundo que pasaban juntos a saborear cada rincón de los labios del otro. Demasiado tiempo separados.

Sin embargo la mano de la joven se había posado involuntariamente sobre la cara del muchacho, rozando un poco la herida que había sobre su ceja.

Selphie: Perdona...

El chico levantó la mirada hacia ella, algo mareado. Aquella música y las luces le estaban dando algo de dolor de cabeza. Su novia sin embargo estaba radiante.

El pelo caía inusualmente lacio sobre sus hombros, con unos mechones alrededor de su cara algo ondulados. El joven volvió a besarla y se separó de nuevo de sus labios, paseando la nariz por su cuello.

Irvine: Lo que dijiste en la enfermería... creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

Selphie abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al sentir la respiración del chico tras su oreja.

Selphie¿Qué dije...?

Irvine: Que nunca habíamos llegado a... Ya sabes...

La joven instructora de primaria esbozó una sonrisa llena de entendimiento y complicidad.

Selphie¿Se notará demasiado si desaparecemos de repente?

Irvine¿Y qué si se nota?

El joven se levantó agarrándola de la mano. Parecía que lo había hecho para invitarla a levantarse con él, pero lo cierto es que aquel movimiento brusco le había hecho desenfocar levemente la vista. Ya se lo había dicho la doctora, no debía hacer movimientos bruscos ni beber demasiado.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron casi al trote hacia las puertas de entrada, que permanecían abiertas de par en par. Nadie los vio salir, excepto un par de ojos de color azul ceniza.

Squall: Les ha faltado tiempo...

Rinoa se separó un poco de su hombro y miró hacia donde el chico dirigía sus ojos. La entrada a la sala estaba vacía.

Rinoa¿A quién...?

Squall: A nadie...

El comandante volvió la cara hacia su esposa, observándola por enésima vez bajo aquella apariencia de princesa de cuento.

Rinoa: Por fin...

Squall sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con aquel comentario, ya lo habían hablado un par de horas antes. Hacía cosa de nueve meses ambos habían protagonizado un drama y todo había comenzado por las dudas del chico sobre si aquella boda debía o no realizarse. Toda aquella odisea por un simple intercambio de alianzas y palabras.

Ahora ya había terminado todo. Ambos sabían perfectamente que debían estar allí y que estaban donde debían.

Unos murmullos comenzaron a oírse a unos pasos de la pareja, entre un grupo de invitados que bailaban algo más cerca de los balcones, y ambos jóvenes giraron la cabeza hacia el jaleo.

Seifer se acercaba corriendo hacia la doctora Kadowaki, la cual parecía bastante contenta rellenando por enésima vez su copa.

Seifer¡Maldita sea¿¡Cómo puede estar borracha en un momento así!?

Squall se acercó algo más hacia las balconeras, donde seguían oyéndose murmullos entre curiosos y alarmados. En el centro de la gente que murmuraba se encontraba Quistis, sentada sobre una silla, mientras Ino se arrodillaba frente a ella, intentando que la mirase a la cara mientras pretendía calmarla con sus palabras. Zell permanecía a sus espaldas, masajeando sus hombros rápidamente, bastante más nervioso que las dos chicas. Algo en la escena recordaba a un boxeador, sentado en su esquina del cuadrilátero, preparándose para volver a entrar en combate.

Sin embargo la cara de la combatiente era de todo menos competitiva. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los dibujos del mármol del suelo, las cejas fruncidas, como si andase pensando intensamente en algo; la cara algo roja, y una fina capa de sudor brillante sobre su frente.

La pequeña Ele no podría haber escogido un mejor momento.

* * *

Selphie: Ah... Irvine...

Ambos habían caído precipitadamente sobre la cama de la chica hacía unos 20 minutos, se habían despojado de sus ropas, las cuales andaban ahora bastante esparcidas por el resto de la habitación, y se encontraban en ese momento a medio camino entre la realidad y el paraíso.

Irvine se aguantaba con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Selphie, los codos algo flexionados, acercando su cara al cuello de la chica mientras ésta lo agarraba de la cabeza, con ambas manos sobre su nuca.

Selphie estiró levemente de su pelo, consiguiendo que se apartase casi un palmo de ella, y algo en la expresión del joven la comenzó a preocupar.

Los ojos del muchacho permanecían cerrados, su cuerpo entero cubierto de sudor, las cejas enfrentadas la una contra la otra en una expresión no sabía muy bien si de esfuerzo o dolor.

Selphie: Irvy...

El chico sin embargo casi no podía oírla. El ritmo de sus movimientos aumentaban en intensidad y sentía cada rincón de su cuerpo gritarle por que no cediese a la presión que notaba en la nuca, pidiéndole que continuase aquella maravillosa sensación.

Selphie: Irvine...

El chico entreabrió algo los ojos, fijándolos en la cara de la muchacha, una mezcla entre lujuria y preocupación.

Selphie¿Es... estás bien?

Era el peor momento para preocuparse por el bienestar del muchacho, pero su mirada parecía mareada y confusa.

Selphie: Irvine...

El muchacho volvió a agachar la cabeza y apretó los ojos, sentía la sangre agolpándose en su cara, haciéndose extremadamente presente alrededor de la herida que había en su ceja.

Selphie sintió la pasión del chico, que no decaía a pesar de su estado físico, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por la sensación, sintiendo cómo unas leves gotas de sudor resbalaban de la frente del joven y caían sobre su pecho desnudo.

Irvine: Ah... Mmph...

El joven se apartó entonces de ella, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras se aguantaba la frente.

Selphie volvió a mirarlo y no fue hasta entonces cuando vio la sangre sobre su torso. No era sudor lo que notaba caer, era la sangre de la herida que se había reabierto sobre su ceja.

* * *

Rinoa: Ya está...

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Rinoa finalmente había conseguido que le cogieran el teléfono en la agencia de viajes de Balamb.

Squall¿Qué te han dicho?

Rinoa: Que no nos devuelven el dinero...

Ino: Era de esperar...

Selphie se movió incómoda en las butacas de la sala de espera de la enfermería, dormir en aquella postura sólo le traería problemas.

Llevaban toda la noche esperando noticias de Quistis y tan sólo habían visto salir a Seifer en un par de ocasiones para pedirles un par de vasos de café para Kadowaki.

Zell volvió a hacer un gesto brusco con la cabeza. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir al sueño, pero le estaba costando una barbaridad.

Edea: Estos nueve meses se me han hecho eternos...

Eleone miró a la mujer mientras se ponía de acuerdo con ella. Habían sido las dos únicas personas que habían vivido ese embarazo desde antes incluso que ocurriera, así que llevaban bastante más tiempo que el resto de los allí presentes esperando.

Mientras la chica paseaba por aquellos pensamientos la doctora apareció por la puerta de la enfermería, con cara de cansancio y algo resacosa.

Dra. Kadowaki: Podéis pasar...

* * *

Irvine se removió algo incómodo en aquella camilla que no estaba del todo recta. Abrió levemente los ojos, mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban poco a poco a la luz artificial que proyectaban aquellos brillantes neones.

Seifer¡Vaya¡Mira quién está por fin despierto!

Irvine se llevó la mano a la frente, donde podía notar la carne algo más abultada que antes alrededor de aquel punto de sutura.

Seifer¿No quieres conocer a un tocayo tuyo?

El vaquero miró hacia la fuente de aquellas palabras y se encontró a Seifer sentado a los pies de su cama, con un pequeño bulto de tela entre sus brazos. Se movió algo más, inclinándose hacia él mientras desenterraba un pequeño pedacito de carne recubierto de piel rosada y una casi invisible pelusilla rubia.

Seifer: Irvy... Éste es tu tito Irvine... Espero que sólo te quedes con su nombre porque es un tipo de lo más desagradable.

Irvine miró por un segundo al recién nacido, olvidándose durante un instante de su dolor de cabeza.

Irvine¡Tan seguros que estábais de que sería una niña!

Quistis: Y lo ha sido...

Al otro lado de la habitación había otra camilla, sobre la cual descansaba Quistis, con cara de haber pasado tres días enteros de fiesta, o de haber estado a punto de morir, mientras sujetaba otro bulto idéntico al que aguantaba Seifer sobre sus brazos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a entrar los primeros visitantes a la habitación, primero en silencio, esperando encontrar a alguien durmiendo o descansando, pero poco a poco los ruidos de felicidad y emoción se hicieron audibles a medida que se acercaban.

Dra. Kadowaki: Si os insistíamos para que viérais las ecografías era para que estuviérais preparados... Que sois los dos igual de cabezotas.

Seifer: Y estos son otro puñado de idiotas con los que será mejor que no te juntes demasiado...

El Jefe de estrategia seguía hablándole al pequeño Irvine Almasy como si le estuviera haciendo de guía turístico.

Squall: Es igual de feo que tú...

Rinoa¡Squall!

El chico sonrió a su esposa, que ya estaba encima de aquel pequeño ser humano junto a Ino y Zell.

Eleone: Si está de broma, mujer...

Squall: No lo estoy... La suerte que tiene es que él aún ha de crecer y cambiará y se pondrá más guapo... Tú ya no tienes arreglo.

Seifer miró a su comandante agradeciéndole el cumplido, y pasó lentamente su hijo a manos de Edea.

Quistis¿Qué te parece...? Doce minutos más joven que tú y se está llevando todo el protagonismo...

Selphie entraba en ese mismo momento, rascándose perezosamente los ojos, intentando deshacerse de aquel pegajoso sueño, mientras los demás se giraban hacia Quistis y veían por primera vez aquel otro bebé, exactamente igual que el que acababan de conocer.

Edea¿Cómo...?

Eleone se giró, sonriendo. ¿Se le había olvidado comentar aquel pequeño detalle?

Quistis: Deja de reírte... ahora necesitamos el doble de todo...

Habían sido gemelos, dos pequeños pedazos de vida de pelo rubio, piel rosada y ojos verdosos. La primera, una niña que llevaría por nombre Eleanor, igual que su difunta abuela; el segundo, Irvine, tal y como Quistis recordaba haberle prometido a cierta persona del mismo nombre en mitad de una cena, medio en broma, algo más de cuatro meses atrás.

Dra. Kadowaki: En cuanto a ti...

La mujer se dirigía al vaquero mientras inspeccionaba la herida de su frente.

Dra. Kadowaki: Se te saltó el punto y volviste a abrirte la herida... Descansa mínimo un par de días... No quiero que te traigan otra vez inconsciente a la enfermería ¿me oyes?...

Irvine no recordaba demasiado de lo que había pasado aquella noche, tan sólo que se encontraba disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida cuando se desmayó.

Dra. Kadowaki¡Ah..! Y cuando digo descansar... quiero decir DESCANSAR.

Ésto lo dijo mirando esta vez hacia Selphie, la cual bajó la cabeza, roja como un tomate.

Eleone: No era tan difícil¿no?

Todos se giraron hacia Eleone, intrigados por aquellas palabras.

Eleone: Habéis derrotado miles de monstruos y enemigos... y no érais capaces ni de pensar en enfrentaros a vuestros destinos...

Quistis bajó sus ojos hacia la pequeña Ele, sabiendo que aquella joven tenía razón. Tantas dudas y tantos miedos que sólo hubieran terminado por evitar que ahora mismo tuviera entre sus manos a aquel pequeño milagro.

Seifer se le acercó sin hacer ruido, sin que nadie se diera casi cuenta, y se sentó a su lado, en su cama, mientras rozaba su hombro con una mano y observaba en silencio su sueño, por fin cumplido.

Squall dirigió su mirada hacia Rinoa, que pasaba el pulgar de su mano izquierda por la superficie metálica de la alianza que llevaba puesta desde hacía menos de diez horas. La joven bruja levantó la mirada, sintiendo los ojos de aquel hombre sobre ella. Sonrió levemente mientras entrelazaba su mano a la de él. Fuera dudas, confusiones e incertidumbre. Ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutar de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Selphie se acercó a su ex-ayudante de comandancia, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche, y acarició el hombro de éste mientras miraba hacia el suelo, casi pidiéndole con aquel gesto que la personase.

Irvine: Si me das unas horas termino lo que empecé...

Aquel susurro en su oreja no lo oyó nadie más, pero la joven no pudo evitar darle un golpecito en el pecho mientras se le escapaba un leve soplo de aire con aquella risa divertida. A Irvine no le valían aquellas escenas profundas y serias. Pero de no ser así no sería Irvine.

Selphie: Te quiero...

Otras palabras que tampoco llegó a oír nadie más, unas palabras que ahora que lo recordaba no había llegado a pronunciar aún.

Ino se giró hacia Zell, buscando en él algún tipo de escena romántica como las que se estaban dando a sus alrededores, sin embargo lo encontró con la cara girada hacia el frutero que había sobre una estantería. Frutas de plástico, pero que no dejaban de verse apetitosas, recordándole que no había vuelto a comer nada desde aquella cena.

Ino: Zell...

Zell¿Eh?

El joven se giró hacia ella como saliendo en ese mismo momento de un trance.

Ino¿Qué haces?

Zell: Nada...

Ino continuaba mirándolo, intentando entender cómo funcionaba aquella alocada cabeza rubia.

Ino¿No has oído lo que decía Ele...?

Zell miró a Eleone buscando algún tipo de respuesta para la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su novia. Le costó un par de intentos, pero entonces pudo leer en los labios de la que fuera como su propia hermana un "bésala" completamente claro.

El chico se giró hacia su novia y dejó caer sus labios en los de ella, en un gesto algo indeciso pero sincero.

La chica aceptó aquel beso aunque sabía que el joven no había oído ni una sola palabra de las que habían salido de los labios de Eleone, pero él era así.

Un lugar para cada cosas y cada cosa en su lugar. Edea pensaba en aquella frase con la que intenaba en un pasado que hubiera orden en el orfanato, pero pensando esta vez en aquel montón de niños que hacía no demasiado correteaban por la playa, junto al faro. Un lugar para cada uno... y por fin cada uno estaba en su lugar, construyendo paso a paso el futuro que había escrito en sus destinos.

* * *

Y finalmente... FIN.

So I Need You, 3 DOORS DOWN (Así que te necesito)

If you could step into my head, (Si pudieras pisar dentro de mi cabeza)

tell me would you still know me (Dime si aún me conocerías)

If you woke up in my bed, (Si despertases en mi cama)

tell me then would you hold me (Dime si entonces me abrazarías)

Or would you simply let it lie, (O simplemente lo dejarías caer)

leaving me to wonder why (Dejando que me preguntase por qué)

I can't get you out of this head (No puedo sacarte de esta cabeza)

I call mine (Que llamo mía)

And I will say (Y diré)

Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl (Oh, no, no puedo dejarte ir, mi pequeña)

Because you're holding up my world (Porque tú sujetas mi mundo)

So I need you. (Así que te necesito)

Your imitaion of my walk (Tu imitación de mi andar)

and the perfect way you talk (Y tu perfecta forma de hablar)

It's just a couple of the million things (Son sólo un par del millón de cosas)

that I love about you (Que me encantan de ti)

So I need you(Así que te necesito)

So I need you (Así que te necesito)

So I need you (Así que te necesito)

So I need you (Así que te necesito)

And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, (Y si me tirase del puente de Brooklyn)

Tell me would you still follow me (Dime si aún así me seguirías)

and if I made you mad today, (Y si te hiciera enfadar hoy)

tell me would you love me tomorrow? (Dime si me querrías mañana)

or would you say that you don't care, (O me dirías que no te importa)

and then leave me standing here (Y me dejarías aquí esperando)

Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin' (Como el idiota que se ahoga en desesperación mientras grita)

Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl (Oh, no, no puedo dejarte ir, mi pequeña)

Because you're holding up my world (Porque tú sujetas mi mundo)

So I need you. (Así que te necesito)

Your imitaion of my walk (Tu imitación de mi andar)

and the perfect way you talk (Y tu perfecta forma de hablar)

It's just a couple of the million things (Son sólo un par del millón de cosas)

that I love about you (Que me encantan de ti)

So I need you(Así que te necesito)

So I need you (Así que te necesito)

So I need you (Así que te necesito)

So I need you(Así que te necesito)


End file.
